The Life Without You
by HwGenius
Summary: As she lies dying against 14th Prince's shoulders, Ruoxi wonders what her life would be if she had not miscarried or left 4th Prince's side. Would she have had the life she dreamed of or the daughter she always hoped for? This is the untold story of the life Ruoxi's daughter would have led had she survived and lived in the palace all because Ruoxi did not speak with Minghui.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do no own Bu Bu Jing Xin in anyway. All characters and trademark belong to Tong Hua. All soundtracks and scenes come from the TV drama series. I only own my unique characters.

Reviews are gladly welcomed and appreciated. It is the only form of pay a writer like me gets. Please no flames as this is created based on my interpretation and understanding of the series. Some historical references have been made.

* * *

Ruoxi knows her time is coming. She had foreseen it when Emperor Kangxi punished her by sending her to the laundry room for six years, known about it after Yongzheng ascended the throne and when the royal physician took her pulse, and was ready to face it when she revealed to both Yongzheng and Thirteenth Prince and of her warning to Eight Prince. She hopes to see her beloved Jie-jie, Yutan, her mother, and perhaps even Emperor Kangxi and De-Fei once more even if it were just to beg for pardon and forgiveness. She just did not expect it to be now of all times in Fourteenth Prince's residence against his shoulder. It is not that she minds Fourteenth Prince. No, she loves him just as much as she loves all the other princes who held her in high regard. She just wishes for a little more time so her beloved Fourth Prince can come see her one last time. If not him, perhaps Thirteenth prince can be beside her comforting her, maybe even talk of the conversations, jokes, stories, and laughs they had share twenty years ago. Had time really flown by this fast?

She recalls every moment she has spent with the princes: Tenth Prince with his kind and innocent nature, Eighth prince with his benevolence and patience, Fourteenth Prince with his friendship and laughter, Thirteenth Prince with his unwavering brotherly love… and then there's him. Her beloved Fourth Prince, how could she ever forget him? She had seriously taken Eighth Prince's words to heart about leaving and forgetting the Forbidden City and all the war, love, and hate between the princely brothers. But could she even forget if she wanted or tried to?

Fourth Prince, he is her shelter and protector. Ruoxi wants nothing more than to spend her remaining lifetime and days with him even if she could only see him for a few hours at day's end, just to share a cup of tea and a few words of wisdom with him, to see him sleep at night peacefully knowing she is by his side. She knows something must have happened to the point where he wouldn't even come to see her one last time. Perhaps she has truly underestimated his love and hate towards her. But even then, could she truly let him and his love for her go? Could she let go of all her love for him, the man who has stolen her heart and soul? She truly regrets not having heeded Emperor Kangxi's words of wisdom from so many years ago: [1]"_Forget what you have already lost, treasure what you currently have_". If she had listened, would she be in this state now?

Alas, Ruoxi knows everything: love, hate, passion, fear, dreams; they all have an end of their own. She just hopes that with her death, the battle for the throne and the hatred between all the remaining princes will finally come to an end. She's relieved that Fourteenth Prince is here with her as she knows he will not leave her side at any cost. Yet she's still wishing her Fourth Prince will show up. Between her labored breaths, she kindly requests that Fourteenth prince cremate her after she departs this world. She has never liked the dark and is afraid bugs will eat her after she is buried. She wants to be free like the wind, ever-ready and everlastingly present by her true lover's side. Of course, Fourteenth Prince agrees to this last request, albeit tearfully. Accompanied by the wavering tones of the fiddle with Qiaohui and her maid standing guard, the two of them watch the almond blossom petals dance in the wind. With her head against Fourteenth Prince, Ruoxi dreams of the future she could have had with her Fourth Prince, the daughter she would have had, the future her child would have had, and everything that comes in between. If this is the last thing she ever does in this world, she hopes to envision all that could ever be true.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

"What are you making out of these cloths?" Chenghuan asks inquisitively.

"Bai Jia Yi. If you wear Bai Jia Yi, you will live till seventy-seven. It's good for little children," says Qiaohui, Ruoxi's faithful maid.

"Is it for little brother?"

"It may be for little sister."

Ruoxi watches her favorite niece neé daughter, Chenghuan interact with her ever-loyal maid, Qiaohui. She dearly loves the child she's carrying and hopes the baby is a girl and not a boy; she sincerely does not want the child to fight for the throne with the older royal princes. She couldn't bear it if her child is as cold-hearted and ruthless as Emperor Yongzheng. If only life in the palace could have been simpler, she will indefinitely have the future she always wanted with her Fourth Prince. But what could she do now? She doesn't want to leave her Fourth Prince, but she yearns to be free like the wind. What should she do?

"Gugu, the Emperor has requested I delivered this to you", says Gao Wuyong, Yongzheng's eunuch, from the doorway.

Ruoxi ignores him and resumes reading her book and drinking her tea. Chenghuan continues to play happily in the corner. Qiaohui takes the booklet respectfully from Gao Wuyong and he bows and leaves. Qiaohui brings it over for Ruoxi to read.

"Why bother? There's nothing good to see," Ruoxi says without a blink of an eye.

"Just look at it."

Ruoxi grudgingly listens. Opening the booklet slightly, she skims the contents quickly and then angrily slams it back onto the table.

Qiaohui is shocked. "What was written?"

"Just a bunch of titles the Emperor wants me to look over and choose from. Why must he continue to force things onto her that she does not want?" Ruoxi sighs and resumes drinking her tea.

"Qiaohui, I want to practice my calligraphy. Please don't disturb me. Just watch Chenghuan."

"Yes."

Ruoxi slowly walks to the desk. With her fate always remaining in the hands of men, there is no way for her to escape. What else could she do? The phrase her Fourth Prince had told her so long ago flows continuously through her mind: "_Since you're here, make the best of it"._

But it's been more than twenty years now. Could she still follow that phrase as she did before? She's so very tired from serving Emperor Kangxi and dealing with the factions of the warring princes. With tears in her eyes, Ruoxi reaches for the brush to write the phrase her Fourth Prince given her so many years ago: "_Head for the top of the waterfall, sit and watch the rise of the clouds. Head for the top of the waterfall, sit and watch the rise of the clouds…_"

* * *

In the study of Qianqing Gong, Yinzhen, the Emperor Yongzheng and former Fourth Prince, pauses in his reading of another edict. He knows he should treat Ruoxi more gently and kindly. But he's the Emperor now! She should be honored to married him. But to ask to leave the palace, with his child no less, what foolishness! Now he completely understands why his father bestowed the name 'Daring Thirteenth Sister' to Ruoxi all those years ago. It seems as much as she has changed in the years, she still carries the fearless fire he had witnessed during her fight with Mingyu at Tenth Brother's birthday party.

As he reaches for his brush, he remembers Thirteenth Brother's words those years ago in the garden when he had joked and pretended to be mad that Ruoxi didn't repay his kindness for speaking out and allowing her the chance to attend the northern expedition.

"_Fourth Brother, you shouldn't keep such a stern face when joking. Otherwise, you will frighten her to death before she even understands your joke._"

But this time around, he is not joking with her. He has a reason for his stern and cold exterior. It is the only way he can think of to protect himself if not the ones he loves. He sometimes wonders if his exterior is not cold enough to have protected Thirteenth Brother from his ten year imprisonment and Ruoxi from her punishment of serving in the laundry room for nearly six years. He puts the brush down without writing. He knows she wants her freedom beyond the gates of the Forbidden City. But does she know the extent of his love for her?

"Gao Wuyong."

"Present."

"Where is Ruoxi?

"Gugu is in Yang Xin Dian.

"You may go," Yongzheng says as he thoughtfully thinks to himself.

* * *

Yinzhen purposefully walks into Yang Xin Dian. Qiaohui immediately bows to him. He quietly asks her to rise. Chenghuan turns around having heard footsteps.

"Royal Uncle! Look! Gugu gave this to me!"

Yinzhen happily watches as Chenghuan hurries over to him, eager to show him her new gift. Like him, Ruoxi can't seem to stop indulging the little girl with presents here and there.

"Chenghuan, what did Gugu give you this time?"

Chenghuan happily hands him her gift; it's a brush. Yinzhen looks perplex. "Why did Gugu give you this?"

"Gugu said I should start practicing calligraphy. She taught me how to write my name but it just won't look like the characters she wrote. See!"

Chenghuan shows him the paper with her name written in two different lines. She points to the bottom one. "I wrote this line but it's just not as pretty as Gugu's. Royal Uncle, when will I learn to write as pretty as Gugu?"

Yinzhen smiles. "Practice a couple more times and it will be as pretty as your Gugu's."

He looks at the first line and is startled to see the characters written in strokes nearly identical to those of his own. He turns towards Chenghuan again.

"These characters are they really written by your Gugu?"

"Yes. Gugu wrote them slowly so I could follow along."

Yinzhen nods. "Good. Go practice." Chenghuan races back to her little desk, scrunching her face in deep concentration to write the characters.

Yinzhen turns to Qiaohui. "Where is Ruoxi?"

Qiaohui nods. "Second Mistress is in the study. She's been in there for two hours practicing calligraphy." Yinzhen nods in thanks and walks over to the adjoining study. Ruoxi sees him enter and pauses slightly in her strokes.

"You're finished early today," she comments, continuing to write in her even strokes.

"You've been avoiding me," Yinzhen states sternly while walking over to where she is standing.

Ruoxi glances at the approaching Emperor. "I wouldn't dare. I am one of your servants", she replies bluntly and continues writing effortlessly.

Yinzhen realizes it's the phrase he sent her so many years ago. He stares at her to which she promptly and purposefully ignores. "You must have practiced a long time. Characters have really improved." There is an awkward silence between them. Yinzhen attempts to lift the stern look off his face. "You're still mad at me?"

Ruoxi puts down the brush and turns to him. "Should I be? Who would dare be mad at the Emperor? You are the Emperor now right?"

A look of resignation appears on Yinzhen's face. "An Emperor is still human. Can't we just forget this?" he asks hopefully.

Ruoxi does not answer his question but from her gestures and appearance, Yinzhen knows she is letting him off the hook this time. "I actually want to go somewhere. I was just waiting for you to come," says Ruoxi with a slight smirk.

Yinzhen gives Ruoxi a look of exasperation. "Now who's scaring who? Where do you want to go?"

"This is a place only you and I know and maybe Thirteenth Prince too. But I just want it to be the two of us. No Thirteenth Prince, no servants, no empire, no work. Just you and me," she says as she wraps her arm around his.

Yinzhen smiles in agreement, wondering what this place could be. "Then let's go."

* * *

Yinzhen is stunned Ruoxi would bring him back to this place after all this time. The more he thinks of it, the more truth he sees now from Thirteenth Brother's words. Perhaps it was probably better if he had never shown her this area in the first place. The two of them now stand at the pavilion overlooking the massive lotus blossom pond next to the canoe.

"Why are we here now?"

Ruoxi turns to him looking suspiciously. "You said you come here occasionally. Unless that was a complete lie?" she asks with mischievous eyes.

Yinzhen is driven silent. But as the Emperor, he will never back down. He resumes his stern expression. "Yes, I did say that but that was a long time ago. I don't come here anymore."

"Really?" she asks before sighing wistfully. "Well I guess we'll just go back then. Here I was hoping for a nice quiet place to take a nap…"

Yinzhen stares at Ruoxi and Ruoxi stares back gleefully at him. It seems as if all is right again in the world. His beautiful magnolia flower is filled with a fire once more. He sighs as if giving in. "You're pregnant now and yet you're still as feisty and lively as ever. Don't you even know what fear sounds or looks like?"

"Why bother? I have you with me. I don't need to know. So are we going or are we heading back?" she asks again turning to look once more at the lily pond.

"We're going", says Yinzhen with a slight groan. He begins untying the ropes to the canoe as Ruoxi settles herself inside. "But you are not to tell Thirteenth Brother about this."

Ruoxi laughs silently.

Yinzhen rows the canoe as slowly as he can. This little vessel now carries very precious cargo. Just as before many years ago, he is sitting across from her, maintaining an emotionless face while watching the look of happiness on her face as she pushes the large lotus leaves out of her face. This time however, he's checking her face for any signs of fatigue and illness. Despite knowing she has slightly recovered a bit from her fever, Yinzhen knows Ruoxi is still weak and is having slight difficulties with her pregnancy. Yet as he sees her smile serenely, he is grateful she brought him back to this place. From their earlier banter, it is as if time has rewound to happier and carefree days; he recognizes that rebellious glint in her eyes anywhere. He smirks and Ruoxi notices.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing important." He controls his smirks to a stern smile.

Ruoxi's eyes widen as she stares harder at him. "You're lying. Remember, you said you will never lie to me."

"I did not lie to you. It really is nothing important." He stops rowing. The canoe now floats gently in the pond, surrounding by large lotus blossoms.

"Why did you want to come here?" he asks, knowing full there is not much they could do while the canoe drifts in the pond.

Ruoxi smiles blissfully. "I miss the quiet and the seclusion of this place. It's nice to not have to worry about anything for once."

Yinzhen remains silent but realizes the depth of Ruoxi's words. Deep down, he did miss this place. If he could, he would love to spend the rest of his days with Ruoxi living in a little hut he will commission and eventually build on this lotus pond. That is, if he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulders for any happenings and actions coming from Eighth Brother and his faction. But since he's here with the love of his life, he shakes these dampening thoughts out of his mind.

"So now that we're here, I'm going to take a nap now," says Ruoxi abruptly and without question. These were the exact words he had said to her the last time he brought her here. However, instead of lying down on her side like before, she snuggles over to his side.

"I think this side is better suited for sleeping," she says closing her eyes leaving Yinzhen baffled, uncertain of what to do next. How unfortunate for him that _he_ doesn't have a handkerchief to cover his face. So to make due, he wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, allowing his mind to drift into sleep. Just like last time, he wakes before she does and realizes that they better return soon or the servants and Thirteenth Brother will get antsy. He nudges her.

"We should head back before Qiaohui and Thirteenth Brother get worry," he whispers into her ear. He thinks Ruoxi will wake up and act just as flustered as last time but instead, Ruoxi keeps her eyes close, lying in the same position.

"I think I'll lie here a bit longer. Wake me when we get back to the pavilion," murmurs Ruoxi and she turns to her other side and promptly goes back to sleep. If his dark hair beauty wants a bit more quiet and tranquility, who is he to deny her? He begins rowing back slowly, a smile of laughter replacing the stern smile on his face.

* * *

As evening rolls in, the two of them stroll back to Yang Xin Dian where an anxious Qiaohui and Thirteenth Prince are waiting. Just outside the gates, she stops him by pulling his arm back. He looks at her startled.

"Is something wrong?" he asks gently.

Ruoxi smiles back gently. "No, everything is perfect. But beyond those doors are the worries and fears we both left behind. I'm not sure I want to go back to them," she says looking down.

Yinzhen ponders on the extent of Ruoxi's words. "Even if they're there, I'll shoulder them with you. If there are arrows, I'll take them head on for you. I won't leave you behind."

Ruoxi remembers these words from the time when the Crown Prince tried to ask Emperor Kangxi for her hand in marriage. She realizes that despite his cold exterior, the ruthless executions and brutal rules he instated, deep down, he's still the Fourth Prince she has fallen in love with. But she really doesn't want a title because once she does, she bound to the Forbidden City for life.

She whispers ever so softly. "About those titles…"

Yinzhen sighs deeply. "You're pregnant now. Right now, not too many people know but in a month or two, it'll be obvious."

"I know", she says. "But then I won't see you as much anymore."

There is silence between the two. "I don't care for the name you give me. I just want to see you every day, if it means just serving you tea or bringing you pastries."

Yinzhen gulps emotionally. He may have underestimated her love for him all along. But her next words startle him.

"How about this, we'll put our child under the Empress's name and I'll remain your head tea attendant. Besides, I'm certain this child is a girl. The Empress is like my older sister. I'm sure she'll care for her just as much as I will. And I will still be able to see the child every day. If we don't say anything, no one else needs to know."

"But I will know. If I do that, it means I break my promise to marry you," says Yinzhen with tears in eyes. He can deal with Eighth Brother and Ninth Brother going behind his back trying to destroy his empire, and bear the guilt of Thirteenth Brother's daily illness and loss of youth. But he can't go back on this promise that he made to her. She has already sacrificed too much just for him. Wasn't six years of doing laundry and the constant bouts of illness enough for her? Must she bear the shame of being unmarried and with child?

"You already have," she says quietly and tearfully. "You told me you loved me when you said without question you 'wanted the throne'. When you threw away your umbrella and stood in the rain, protecting and shielding me from the rain, you proposed to me. You said your vows when you took that arrow for me in the garden. In my eyes, in the heavens and earth's eyes, you already married me through my heart."

Yinzhen does not know what to say. He's overwhelmed with emotion and heavily touched by her words. "Is this what you really wish? Do you not worry about the child's future and even your own reputation?"

"If the child is under the Empress's care just like Chenghuan was, she will be safe. Besides, the physician says I have only eight or nine years left in this world. It's probably best she knows me from afar. As for my reputation, it's not like I will take that with me into the next life. As long as I get to see her daily and care for her, I'm satisfied."

The two of them stand in front of the gate not saying any words. Yinzhen shrugs off his sadness. "I'll think about it. For now let's go in for dinner. Thirteenth Brother and Qiaohui must be worried." He offers his arm and a small smile to Ruoxi. She accepts his arm and the two walk through the gates.

Thirteenth Prince is the first to spot the two of them walking in. He greets his Royal Brother and watches them strangely as Qiaohui quietly sets the table with an elaborate array of meat and vegetable dishes, bowls of rice, and utensils.

"Where have you two been? Royal Brother it's not like you to leave suddenly without announcing…" He stops when he realizes that Ruoxi is eying his Fourth Brother strangely, almost as if they are sharing an inside joke.

"Fine, don't tell me. But one day, you both will be fighting to tell me." Thirteenth Prince sits at the table as does Ruoxi and Yinzhen. This is the second time the three of them are attempting to have dinner together without the stuffy formalities. Yinzhen shares a look with Ruoxi and then picks up some food with his chopsticks and puts it into Thirteenth Prince's bowl.

"Thirteenth Brother, you need to eat more if you are to help me manage this kingdom."

"Thank you Royal Brother but…"

"Thirteenth Brother, I order you not to thank me between bites," said Yinzhen sternly before breaking out into a smile. Thirteenth Prince looks shock but then he also breaks into laughter and starts eating his morsel of food. Ruoxi watches the two brothers interact and smiles. In her eyes, she hopes they will always remain Fourth and Thirteenth Brother even if the rest of the world sees them as Emperor and Royal Courtier. She picks up her chopsticks just as Yinzhen places some food in her bowl. Dinner commences and there is abundant laughter among the three of them almost as if their separation during the past ten years didn't. Ruoxi wishes time could stand still so she can engrave this very moment into her heart.

* * *

The next day, Ruoxi is reading her book when she hears Gao Wuyong announcing the Empress's arrival. With Qiaohui's help, she stands and kneels to greet the Empress. The Empress arrives with a large smile on her face and effusively bids Ruoxi to rise.

"Auspicious greetings Empress."

"Forget the formalities, Ruoxi. The Emperor says you wish to talk with me. Come let's sit."

The Empress guides Ruoxi over to the yellow plush seats. "Ruoxi, you are like my little sister and I know of your nature. You will not compete with me. Don't be afraid of me. Remember what I told you months of ago?"

Ruoxi nods and then looks at Qiaohui. Qiaohui immediately excuses herself. The Empress sees this and excuses her ladies in waiting. Only the Empress and Ruoxi remain in the room.

"Empress, you must know that I'm…"  
"Pregnant, yes I know. The Emperor has told me."  
"Then you must know what I have told the Emperor."  
"The Emperor says you want to tell me personally."

"Empress", she hesitates, "I must ask for you to take the child in as your own when she is one years old. This way, the child will be appropriately part of the royal family.

The Express is shocked. "Ruoxi, why would you suggest such a plan?"

"I really don't want to be titled as one of the Emperor's concubines. If I do that, I'll never be free of this Forbidden City. I'll never get to be outside of the inner court. Please, I beg of you to do this for me." Ruoxi takes hold of the Empress's hands as tears cascade down her cheeks.

The Empress is also crying. "But don't you want your own child to call you 'uh-liang'?"

"It matters not whether she calls me 'uh-liang'. The heavens and the earth will know. The Emperor will know and Empress will know. She will naught be out of love. She will have the love of Chenghuan and of Thirteenth Prince. She will always know of my love for her. Besides, you will protect her better than I ever can."

The Empress looks confused as Ruoxi continues. "The royal physician has told me I only have eight or nine years left in this world. But with you, she will always be looked after and care for. I will have my freedom and I will see her every day when I visit. If I should leave this world before she's old enough to know, please tell her for me who I really am when you deem appropriate. "

"Ruoxi…"

"Please Empress. Ruoxi begs of you, Ruoxi begs of you," cries Ruoxi as she gets on the floor kneeling before the Empress.

"Ruoxi, please get up." The Empress helps Ruoxi up. "I will agree to take care of your child but I advise you, please reconsider. There is still time."

"Ruoxi thanks you Empress. From this day forward, you are my sister and I will treat you as such. I have one last request."

"Please say."

"If I should leave sooner than I hope, I want Qiaohui to care for both Chenghuan and this child. Qiaohui has been with my sister almost all her life. She's been in mine for as long as I can remember. If I should leave, I would like Qiaohui to look after the two of them. This way it will be as if I am there protecting and serving them. This way, Qiaohui will not have to be lonely and uncared for."

"I will do as you request. Ruoxi, how do you know if this child is a girl and not a boy? What if the child is a boy?"

"If the child is indeed a boy, then please, don't allow him to compete for the throne. I don't want him to be involved in any brotherly bloodshed. But the Emperor, he may desire giving this child the throne if it's a boy. In that case, I entrust onto you to take him out of this city when he's old enough. Please, don't let him compete for the throne."

"That is why you've been insisting the child is a girl."

"Yes, I just want this child to be a sweet and obedient little girl, just like Chenghuan. The Emperor knows of my desires for having a little girl but he knows not of my plans if the child is a boy. Please don't tell him of this."

The Empress clasps Ruoxi's hands and pats them. "I will not let the Emperor know of what we talked about."

"Thank you Empress Jie-jie."

"I must leave now Ruoxi, but you are welcomed into my sanctuary anytime to talk. Please come visit me."

"I will Empress Jie-jie. Thank you for what you will do on my behalf. What I cannot repay in this life, I will in the next," says Ruoxi as she stands and curtsies to the Empress with tears in her eyes.

The Empress tearfully nods and turns, leaving Yang Xin Dian. Ruoxi tearfully looks on. She thinks to herself, if she had not secure ultimate happiness for herself, she hopes she will secure it for at least those around her: the Empress, Chenghuan, Qiaohui, and this child she is carrying.

* * *

In the upcoming months, life returns to normal. Chenghuan continues to be the happy, bubbly child she is and becomes extremely proficient in calligraphy. Like Ruoxi, she learns the skill rather quickly though she didn't waste as much paper as Ruoxi did. Ruoxi often looks to the child as a source of amusement to occupy her days. Her relationship with the Empress continues to grow as they anticipate the child's arrival. Also excited is Thirteenth Prince who has become a constant visitor to Yang Xin Dian for tea after court, even if it was just for a short visit. This has proven beneficially for Ruoxi as the months drew by and she was no longer as mobile as before.

Yinzhen's battle in the royal court with Eighth Prince and Ninth Prince seems to have wind down a bit though Yinzhen is constantly on his guard. Ruoxi notices he is often not sleeping very well though he attempts to hide this from her. When she asks Thirteenth Prince, he says she should not interfere as his Royal Brother has specifically order his Thirteenth Brother to keep Ruoxi out of the mess given that Ruoxi is due any day now. Ruoxi is willing to remain out of the conflict, but she always worries about the fallout that comes when the other shoe drops. She just hopes her Fourth Prince will not resort to ruthless and bullying methods to keep his brothers in check. She truly wants these good and peaceful days to last just a little longer.

* * *

Yinzhen paces in his imperial study as Thirteenth Prince watches from the side.

"I must say Royal Brother, you are even more nervous than I was when Lü Wu was…"

"Thirteenth Brother, remember how you wanted to drink with me when we were young?" Thirteenth Prince nods. "Well I'm going to need that drink now." Yinzhen orders Gong Wu Yong to bring in some wine as Thirteenth Prince starts laughing heartily.

"Actually Royal Brother, I don't think this is the appropriate time to be drinking. The baby could arrive at any moment and I doubt Ruoxi will appreciate that you drunk when you see her and the baby."

Thirteenth Prince sees his brother's face contorting once more out of nervousness and takes pity on him. "I know you are a lightweight. Ruoxi told me how she got you drunk with just a few drinks. But as 'Fearless Thirteenth', I will never back down so bring on the wine!"

Before Gao Wuyong could set the wine on the table, another eunuch rushes into the study.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor".

"Rise. What news do you bring?"

"Emperor, Ruoxi Gugu has given birth to a small gege. Mother and daughter are both healthy and resting peacefully. The Empress asks Emperor and Thirteenth Prince to come to Yang Xin Dian immediately."

A smile of relief appears on Yinzhen's face. Thirteenth Prince gives Yinzhen a proud smile and a hearty pat to the back. The two rush off to Yang Xin Dian.

At Yang Xin Dian, the Empress waits impatiently outside. Upon seeing the Emperor, she runs as fast as she can in her tall white heels down the steps to meet the Emperor.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince".

"No need for formalities. How's Ruoxi?"

"Ruoxi is resting inside. She wants to see you both. Little Gege is very beautiful. Come, come."

The two men follow her inside. Inside, Qiaohui is sitting beside the bed holding the little princess up for Ruoxi to see. Hearing the Emperor enter, Qiaohui quickly hands the baby back to Ruoxi and curtsies. A soft gurgle could be heard coming from the baby during the exchange.

"Congratulations Emperor on the birth of little Gege. Auspicious greetings Thirteenth Prince."

"No need for formalities. You may go."

Yinzhen rushes over to Ruoxi's side as Thirteenth Prince and the Express follow closely behind. Exhausted but with the glow of a new mother, Ruoxi smiles at her Fourth Prince. "Fourth Prince, come quickly! There's someone who's eager to meet you. Baby, say hi to your Ama."

Yinzhen sits close to Ruoxi and peers into the precious bundle she is holding. This of course is not the first time he's a father. But as he gazes into the eyes of his newborn daughter, he realizes he is now a father with _her_.

"Ruoxi, she's so beautiful," he says as his eyes filled with happy tears.

"She is," says Ruoxi tiredly. "Why don't you hold her?" She delicately hands him the bundle. Yinzhen is speechless by how small and tiny his little girl is. As if on cue, the baby raises a single hand as if greeting her father.

The Empress and Thirteenth Prince look on with happiness. "Thirteenth Brother, quick come look," calls Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince walks over and peers at the little bundle in his brother's arms. The baby gives a happy sigh.

Ruoxi smiles softly. "The child still doesn't have a name. I actually want Thirteenth Prince to name her. I named Chenghuan so I think it is proper and fitting he names this little one.

"Me?" asked Thirteenth Prince. Ruoxi nods.

"This is too much pressure, Ruoxi," he responds.

Ruoxi looks at him as if daring him to give up. "You are 'Fearless Thirteenth Prince'. Something as simple as such could not be too challenging for you," she says with amusement.

"But what name to give?" he asks as he looks down into the little face trying to look for inspiration.

"You can do this," says Ruoxi giving a small smile at Thirteenth Prince before turning back to coo at her precious daughter.

"Royal Brother always loved magnolias. Why not just name her mulan?" he asks with a laugh.

The baby gives an indignant cry. Ruoxi and Yinzhen both laugh.

"Thirteenth Brother, I'm guessing she doesn't like it," Yinzhen states patting the baby proudly before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Thirteenth Prince laughs as well and gently strokes the baby's head. "She really has a personality even when she's so young. I guess she really takes after Ruoxi, totally fearless at saying what's on her mind. But what to name her indeed? Fourth Brother, you're the extremely literate one. You must have a name in mind."

Yinzhen nods. "I do have a name in mind, but Ruoxi wants you to name her. I dare not go against her wishes. Ruoxi, you are right. What happened to the 'Fearless Thirteenth Brother' of mine? Perhaps holding her will give you an additional source of inspiration. Here," says Yinzhen as he transfers the baby tenderly into Thirteenth Prince's strong arms. The baby's tiny arms and feet wiggle during the transition.

Thirteenth Prince gazes into the princess's face. He sighs in defeat knowing he is outnumbered. The Empress giggles as Thirteenth Prince's struggle to come up with a name. Taking pity on the prince, she offers her suggestion. "Thirteenth Brother, the child was born at twilight. Perhaps, you can think of a meaningful name from that."

Thirteenth Prince nods thinking deeply. He stares down at the child. The baby looks back at him with dark yet cheerful eyes as if attempting to see into his soul. Those eyes are surrounded by an angelic chubby snow-white face with soft rosy lips. She raises a hand again towards him. Thirteenth Prince laughs heartedly.

"Such an amusing child and so playful." He pauses once more in thought. "How about the name Muxue? At the coming of the evening night, the snow drifts in bidding farewell to the light."

Yinzhen and Ruoxi glance at each other. The Empress giggles again as do Yinzhen and Ruoxi. Yinzhen stands and pats his younger brother's back. "Thirteenth Brother, I had no idea you have become so flowery with your words. I think that's a wonderful name and extremely fitting for her as she's born right before the year ends."

Thirteenth Prince smiles and coos to the child while gently rubbing her back. He could hardly remember when he held Chenghuan in his arms when she was this tiny. Back then, he was still imprisoned and did not believe raising a child under such an environment was appropriate. Yet as he continues to stare at Muxue, all he hopes for is that this child will grow up never having to witness conflict or know of fear.

"Chenghuan will be excited to meet you. She's been anxiously waiting for you to arrive," he whispers softly wiggling the baby's arms a bit and tickling her cheeks. One of Muxue's hands wraps around Thirteenth's finger.

"Empress Jie-jie, come and see the baby. She's your daughter too," says Ruoxi. Yinzhen looks up startle as does Thirteenth Prince. However Muxue interrupts with another cry. Thirteenth Prince calms her by bouncing her a bit and patting her back. This little cry causes the two men to forget about this statement, at least for the mean time. Hearing another cry, the Empress lifts the baby out of Thirteenth Prince's arms and starts rocking the child. As the crying child calms amidst her friends and lover, Ruoxi knows with certainty that her last thought in this life will be the name and face of this very child. Outside, the snow drifts in signaling the coming of winter and the night.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

Many thanks to my first reviewer and follower: lilyoftheval5. Thanks for your enthusiasm and comments.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do no own Bu Bu Jing Xin in anyway. All characters and trademark belong to Tong Hua. All soundtracks and scenes come from the TV drama series. I only own my unique characters.

Reviews, comments, and questions are gladly welcomed and appreciated. It is the only form of pay a writer like me gets. Please no flames as this is created based on my interpretation and understanding of the series. Some historical references have been made.

* * *

Since Muxue's birth that snowy night, a stalemate of sorts surrounds the palace and the court. Most of it probably comes from the announcement of the birth under the Empress's name. Yinzhen himself receives multiple congratulations from the court officials. Any hints of rebellion from officials within Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Fourteenth Princes' faction have diminished since the child arrived. For a while, the peace Ruoxi always hoped for did float around the palace.

As strange as it is for peace to arrive in the palace, it is even stranger that Ruoxi asks for permission to visit Fourteenth Prince at the mausoleums. Yinzhen is most shocked by this request. He had always believed Ruoxi is afraid of his little brother as she constantly argued and cried because of him. He still can't believe that she was so willingly to sacrifice herself on horseback for his brother's sake back in Mongolia when Min-Min Gege threatened to reveal his whereabouts of sneaking into the camp against his father's orders when there was a reshuffling of the officials. But then again, that's who Ruoxi is, a friend till the end.

So now ten months later, Yinzhen does not know how to respond when Ruoxi makes this request. Part of him wants to agree to this request. After all, this is Ruoxi, the love of his life and mother of his youngest daughter. On the hand, if he lets her visit his Fourteenth Brother, who has been in house arrest under the illusion of guarding his parents' tombs, he may inadvertently loose her to the freedom she craves and involve her once more in his brothers' never ending quarrel for the throne.

This is the sadness that comes from being an emperor, a prince, and more importantly, living under royalty. The battle for power never seizes; it just transcends down the veins of men in the form of blood into the next generation. It is this very fact that causes Yinzhen to begin designing a system that will end this very tragedy involved with the throne. If he can't stop the contention, the best he can do is allow for a smooth transition for the next emperor. He just hopes it'll be a long while before that ever happens.

In the end, he decides to allow Ruoxi the trip to visit his Fourteenth Brother as long as she brings Thirteenth Brother with her. With Thirteenth Brother's presence, he can at least be assured that nothing romantically is going on between Ruoxi and his Fourteenth Brother and inadvertently lose her to freedom once she's out of the Forbidden City. What amazes him most about this whole situation though is Ruoxi's response when he asked her reasons for this particular trip.

"Why do you want to visit Fourteenth Brother?"

Ruoxi smiles gently as she looks at him while reading her book. "I want to show him Muxue. He is her uncle after all," she says before resuming her reading.

Yinzhen of course, is a little puzzled by this response. "So why didn't you show Muxue to Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth Brother?"

Ruoxi gives Yinzhen an exasperated look and puts down her book as if anticipating a headlong conversation. "They may be your brothers, but Fourteenth Prince is your only real brother. I think he deserves to at least meet his niece." She gives Yinzhen a stare, clearly waiting for his response.

Yinzhen is not certain if he believes her. He is certain she and Eighth Brother did not see each other again especially after she knelt in the temple on his behalf. While Eighth Brother may not be Ruoxi's brother in-law anymore, Yinzhen realizes Eighth Brother is still very much a friend to Ruoxi. He just hopes Eighth Brother will not use Ruoxi as a pawn in one of his schemes again. He doesn't respond to Ruoxi's comment and continues reading from his stack of documents.

Ruoxi seems to understand the thoughts circling Yinzhen's mind. "If you prefer, I can let you watch Qiaohui pack my stuff before I leave," she says calmly with a smile on her face and resume reading. "I'm sure Thirteenth Prince will be more than happy that you see to it that his wines are well packed and adequate before he leaves. After all, I've been told I tend to hold my drink well."

Yinzhen cannot help but smirk at that.

* * *

If there is one thing Thirteenth Prince hates to see in this world, it is his daughter's pouts. This expression just doesn't suit her pretty little face. He is hurriedly commanding his servants to pack his most important things before heading out for this impromptu trip with Ruoxi. Meanwhile, Chenghuan is milling around the room clearly disappointed at not having been invited.

In the back of his mind, Thirteenth Prince is also wondering how his Fourth Brother could agree to such a trip. He had been certain the brotherly relationship between Fourth and Fourteenth Brother had also been buried along with their father and later their mother. So why would Fourth Brother allow Ruoxi of all people and Muxue to visit Fourteenth Brother? Thirteenth Prince makes a mental note of this to question Ruoxi later.

"Why can't I come along with you and Gugu? I promise I'll be good and take care of Muxue for you when you are busy talking," whines Chenghuan as she grabs onto his robes, hoping to be included.

Thirteenth Prince sighs. He's already been through explaining it once with his princess. Perhaps he should say it once more before resorting to excuses.

"Chenghuan, Ama already told you. This trip is important to your Gugu. Little girls do not need to be present."

"Then why is Muxue going? She's younger than I am."

"Your Gugu wants to show Muxue to your Fourteenth Uncle. Chenghuan, we may be staying for a couple of days at your uncle's. It won't be fun for you as your cousins won't be there to play with you."

"But Gugu is coming back right?" asks Chenghuan. Thirteenth Prince freezes upon hearing that question. This has to be the reason Royal Brother requests he go along on this little trip. It may also have to do with him being the only one fearless enough to counteract Ruoxi's bold headedness.

"Of course she is," says Thirteenth Prince confidently. "If she doesn't, I'll find a way to convince her," he whispers, trying to convince himself.

* * *

As they approach the outskirts of the Forbidden City, the Ruoxi Thirteenth Prince used to know seems to have returned. Perhaps some fresh air not belonging to the palace is actually doing her some good. Qiaohui is cuddling the precious Muxue close and murmuring soft nothings to the child. Thirteenth Prince is surprised the child had taken a likening to traveling. Although they haven't travel for more than three hours, most children at this age are too sensitive for such a journey that there is usually excessive crying and whining. But Muxue seems to find delight in every little bit of the trip so far. She giggles at every jostle made by the fidgeting of the horses and laughs at every bump made by the wheels' contact with the larger rocks. Judging from how playful and fun Ruoxi had been when he first met her, he didn't expect her daughter to be any different. It seems the little girl picked up more after her mother than her father. Warmed by the happiness of the young child, Thirteenth Prince wonders if he should offer Ruoxi some of his alcohol. He hands her his canteen anticipating her to reject and refuse the wine.

At first, Ruoxi merely looks at it, unsure if it is appropriate for her to be drinking with her daughter present. Just as Thirteenth Prince begins retracting the bottle, she grabs it out of his hand and takes two, three large gulps. Thirteenth Prince watches in astonishment but then laughs; this is an exactly repeat of their first time drinking in the woods.

The carriage stops by a small pavilion. The horseman walks the horse to a nearby watershed to give the horses a morsel and drink. Thirteenth Prince, Qiaohui, Ruoxi, and Muxue sit in the pavilion for a short rest.

"Ruoxi, I have a question to ask you," asks Thirteenth Prince.

Ruoxi looks up from her cup of tea. "What is it?"

"Why are we going to see Fourteenth Brother? Royal Brother didn't explain and I didn't ask but I know this is your idea."

Ruoxi smiles in between her sips of tea. "Seems like nothing slips pass you Thirteenth Prince. Fourteenth Prince is the Emperor's true brother. I just want Muxue to get to know her uncle."

"Is that the only reason?" implores Thirteenth Prince.

Ruoxi pauses. "Actually, I've been thinking about Fourteenth Prince a lot ever since he left to guard the tombs. I know it is good for him to be away from the palace, but he's been my friend for such a long time."

"So you're doing this out of friendship again? Ruoxi, does Royal Brother know of this?"

"Do you think he'd believe me if I told him?"

Thirteenth Prince smiles. "Still following the principle of Hong Fu Nü and the Bearded Man aren't you?" He sighs. "In this world and in this time, only you will still follow that code."

Ruoxi smirks mischievously. "I'm still 'Daring Thirteenth Sister' aren't I? Besides, why should the code of friendship die even when times change? Everyone is still equal right?"

Thirteenth Prince sees that while time has stomped out much of the rebellion and livelihood of his friend, it has done little in abolishing her theories of equality and democracy. During the ten years he was under confinement, he thought little about democracy and equality. At first, he thought of Fourth Brother and wondered how he could be faring in the palace and court without him. Then, he thought of the family he left behind and wondered how they're coping without him. He knew their survival will be hard and hopes one of his brothers, if not Fourth, will step in and help. He realized later that much more happened at the time of his arrest after Lü Wu joined him and told him the truth. He never believed Ruoxi would risk so much just for him. He became even more stunned when Lü Wu described how Ruoxi had kneeled in the garden for three days, begging Emperor Kangxi to allow Lü Wu to serve him and be by his side. He couldn't believe his ears when Lü Wu mentioned that at least one of those days involved heavy rain. By the time Lü Wu finished, tears were rolling out of Thirteenth Prince's eyes. He learned that Ruoxi had fainted from one night of pouring rain and that she remained unconscious for three days straight afterwards. Since then, her health is never the same again. Thinking back, the name 'Daring Thirteenth Sister' suites his friend even more, seeing as they even think on the same wavelengths.

In terms of visiting his Fourteenth Brother, Thirteenth Prince had intended on doing just that but on his terms and own time. Lü Wu told him her coming to stay with him was all his Fourteenth Brother's doing. His Fourteenth Brother had also kneeled in the rain for a full day and night just to get Lü Wu accepted as part of his own party. This had allowed Fourteenth Brother to send Lü Wu to Thirteenth Prince's side without gossip and rumors from the public. Thirteenth Prince however, is not blind; he knows his Fourteenth Brother did it out of respect and love for Ruoxi. It was not until Fourteenth Brother came for a brief visit, bringing two small boxes of jewelry, that he realized the extent of Ruoxi's involvement. After he was released, his wives told him Fourteenth Brother and Ruoxi had provided enough money to ensure they will survive financially. Although Thirteenth Prince knows he may never fully connect with his Fourteenth Brother as Eighth, Ninth or Tenth Brothers do, he will do his best to ensure his Fourteenth Brother's survival. He at least owes his Fourteenth Brother that much respect.

Although Thirteenth Prince and Ruoxi never discuss that time in detail, both know the other will do the same had the situation been reversed. He never talked with Fourteenth Brother after his release given the level of animosity Fourteenth Brother held towards his Fourth Brother. Since Ruoxi is intricately involved, he knows he has to tread the line carefully in terms of relating messages between Eighth Brother and his Fourth Brother. If he fails, the fallout will be hard not only on Fourth Brother and him, but more importantly on Ruoxi. As he stares at his best friend emptying her cup of warm tea, he doesn't know if he is still worthy of answering her question given all the time and all that has happened. This is a question he's not entirely sure of answering anymore.

* * *

Arriving at Fourteenth Prince's residence, it is De Fujin who greets them. Clad in a white qipao embroidered with blue flowers, she elegantly walks down the steps of the mansion gates to the carriage.

"Auspicious greetings Thirteenth Prince, Ruoxi Guliang."

"Greetings Sister-in-law. Where is Fourteenth Brother?"

"Husband is in the courtyard practicing his swords. Thirteenth Brother, Ruoxi Guliang, I have already prepared your rooms."

"Thank you De Fujin." Ruoxi follows De Fujin into the mansion with Qiaohui and Muxue. Thirteenth Prince is escorted by a eunuch to the courtyard.

"Ruoxi Guliang is welcome to use or request anything she needs," says De Fujin with a bow.

Ruoxi smiles kindly and turns to De Fujin. "Fujin, there is no need for formalities between us." De Fujin nods meekly. Ruoxi lifts Muxue from Qiaohui's arms, changing the baby into a set of fresh clothes before wrapping her in a warm blanket. Qiaohui continues to arrange Ruoxi's belongings as Ruoxi turns to De Fujin again.

"Please take me to see Fourteenth prince."

In the courtyard, Thirteenth Prince stands to the side, watching his Fourteenth Brother twisting and turning his sword to the music of a zither played by his Ce Fujin. Thirteenth Prince dares not speak out to break his brother's concentration. As if sensing someone watching him, Fourteenth Prince suddenly stops in frustration, shocking Ce Fujin. He groans irritably.

"Why are you here Thirteenth Brother?" he yells angrily.

Thirteenth Prince sighs, anticipating his younger brother's anger. "Ruoxi wants to see you."

Fourteenth Prince snorts. "How can she possibly see me? I've been forced to stay here guarding my parents' tomb. If she wants to see me she should just ask _him._"

As he finishes saying those words, he turns and sees Ruoxi and De Fujin walking up to him. "De Fujin, you may go," he says quietly. His Ce Fujin quietly excuses herself.

De Fujin looks to Ruoxi and nods, following her familial sister out of the courtyard and walking away slowly. For the first time in many months, Fourteenth Prince looks upon the face of his childhood friend. The last time he had seen her was when she was tending to her beloved sister, Ruolan's bedside at Eighth Brother's residence. At that time, Ruoxi had looked exhausted, partly due to the lack of sleep in dealing with stress and her sister's illness. Then, she looked nothing like the girl he first met back in Eighth Brother's yard, running hurriedly around, chasing after rabbits. To this very day, Fourteenth Prince insists that the person he met in that yard is the Ruoxi he grew to know and love. The person he saw months ago was merely a shade of the Ruoxi he always cherished.

But the face he is looking at now, does not resemble the person he saw months ago. Rather, the Ruoxi he is staring at now looks like an older version of the Ruoxi he met years ago in Eighth Brother's residence.

"Fourteenth Prince, you really haven't changed a bit. You're still as hot-tempered as ever. I can hear you even outside of the courtyard," Ruoxi says with a smile. Thirteenth Prince smirks and laughs a bit.

A smile erupts on Fourteenth prince's face. "It is you who haven't changed. You still look as pretty as ever," he says while assessing Ruoxi slowly. Fourteenth Prince finally notices the bundle Ruoxi is carrying. Ruoxi hands Muxue to Thirteenth Prince.

"Is there some place we can talk?" she asks.

Fourteenth Prince takes them to one of his larger studies. He calls one of the attendants to bring some tea. Ruoxi takes a seat, folding the blanket carefully. Thirteenth Prince sits down at the adjacent seat tickling Muxue's feet and playing with her. Muxue squeals with joy. Fourteenth Prince continues to look at the child. The attendant returns with the tea. As the attendant prepares to pour the tea, Ruoxi stops her, excusing her amidst the attendant's protests. After the attendant leaves, she does the traditional gestures of pouring the tea, just as she used to back when she was a tea attendant for Emperor Kangxi. As the three of them drink the tea, there is only silence. Thirteen Prince notices deep meaningful glances occurring between Ruoxi and his Fourteenth Brother. Finally, Ruoxi places her cup down. She reaches for the teapot to refill their cups.

"Fourteenth Prince, this is Muxue, my daughter."

Fourteenth Prince sighs as if he has known all along. "I figured."

Ruoxi continues to pour the tea as they sit in awkward silence. Thirteenth prince watches uneasily, gently stroking Muxue's back. After Ruoxi is done refilling the tea, they all reach for a cup. Drinking in silence, they think back to a time when life treated them kinder. Fourteenth Prince is the first to break the silence.

"You are doing well then." He poses this as a statement. But Ruoxi knows he's actually making a question out of it.

"Still well. What about you?"

Fourteenth Prince smirks. He can never truly be upset when she is around. "How can I not be well? I have an entire residence to do as I please, a household of servants to order around, more than enough space to practice my swords, and enough wives to talk with and keep me happy." He pauses briefly. "I am as well as I can be."

Ruoxi smiles gently. She knows Fourteenth prince is trying to bury the true objective behind that question but has no intention of opening old wounds. "Fourteenth Prince, Muxue is your niece."

"I already know that. But you come here not to just tell me this bit of information."

"No. Fourteenth Prince, you are always clever in terms of knowing what I'm thinking about." She pours more tea into the cups. Thirteenth Prince watches curiously.

"Ruoxi is here to visit her friend Fourteenth Prince and to show him his niece. Your meeting is overdue," she says calmly before taking a long sip of tea. Fourteenth Prince thinks long about her words and sighs.

"Did you bring her to visit Eighth Brother?" he questions.

"No."

Fourteenth Prince frowns. The Ruoxi he used to know would always involve Eighth Brother. "What about Tenth Brother?"

"Also no." Fourteenth Prince is wondering what exact are Ruoxi's motives for coming to visit him. "Then why are you here to visit me?" he asks, raising his voice.

Little Muxue wails at the sudden increase in volume. Thirteenth Prince glares at his brother for his tone. He pats Muxue's back to calm the child down.

"Fourteenth Brother," he says in a warning tone.

"You are Fourth Prince's one and only true brother. Should I not bring my daughter to her real uncle?"

Fourteenth Prince gets defensive. "Did _he_ ask you to bring her?"

Ruoxi puts her cup down. "Fourteenth Prince, the Emperor did not ask me to bring her here. I wanted to come because I have a request for both you and Thirteenth Prince." Thirteenth Prince perks up at hearing this. He gingerly puts Muxue down on the floor. Muxue sits down and begins playing by herself.

"Ruoxi what are you talking about? Does Royal Brother know?" asks Thirteenth Prince.

Ruoxi shakes her head slowly. "If he knows, he'll probably never let me come. But I have to do this for all our sakes."

Fourteenth Prince scoffs. "In that case, even if I could follow through with your request, once he finds out, I'll be the one who gets the blame. Thirteenth Brother will also get in trouble as well."

"He will not blame either of you, I promise."

"Ridiculous! He's not like you. How can you even promise this? Ma'ertai Ruoxi, what exactly are you thinking?" he asks angrily.

"Fourteenth Brother", warns Thirteenth prince again. He turns to Ruoxi. "Ruoxi, what exactly are you planning?" he asks softer.

"I can't entrust this to Qiaohui and I know the Emperor will not think of it. But I know both of you, if not either of you will be able to do this in my stead."

"What is it exactly?" asks Fourteenth Prince irritably.

"If the time comes, when the time comes, I want Muxue to marry someone by her own choice. Afterwards, I want either of you, no both of you to convince the Emperor to send her out of the Forbidden City."

Fourteenth Prince scoffs again and stands up. "This is a joke right? You're entrusting the future of your daughter to two princes who hardly have any power to stand up to the Emperor on matters regarding his daughter. What are you trying to do? Send me to an early grave?" yells Fourteenth Prince, standing once more in anger.

"I have no other choice. Starting in two months, I will no longer be her mother. She'll be in the care of the Empress", Ruoxi returns just as hotly.

"Then tell this to the Empress and leave the two of us out of it!"

"I can't. The Empress may be a good sister to me but she will never fulfill this because she fears and loves the Emperor too much. I have no other choice."

The tension is thick in the air. Silence falls on the trio. The only noise in the room belongs to the soft whispers of Muxue's baby talk. Ruoxi stops talking, taking deep, long breaths to calm herself.

"Fourteenth Prince, you couldn't have possibly forgotten the time I risk my life without question on horseback against Min-Min Gege to protect you in Mongolia?"

Fourteenth Prince remains silent but his anger is clearly diminishing. "I didn't forget." He turns away. "I'll never forget," he murmurs. Thirteenth Prince quietly ponders the meaning of this. Fourteenth Prince tiredly sits down on the seats. How can he deny this girl anything?

During this talk, Muxue somehow manages to pull herself up using the legs of the chairs. Staring around the room, she walks unsteadily while holding onto the frames to support herself. Suddenly, she lets go of the legs and begins walking slowly and unsteadily across the floor to Fourteenth Prince. Fourteenth Prince turns and sees this as do Ruoxi and Thirteenth Prince, but does not say anything. Halfway across, her tiny legs wobble and she stumbles, falling and landing on her butt. But instead of crying, she looks around and with a face of determination, angles her legs again, stands up, and proceeds to continue her slow trek towards Fourteenth Prince. All eyes watching her, Muxue takes the remaining steps, tripping over the corners of the rug and latches onto Fourteenth Prince's legs. The child squeals with joy to the delight of everyone else in the room.

A brief smile flashes on Fourteenth Prince's face as he stares down at the innocent face of his niece. He gets down on his knees and ruffles her hair. Ruoxi watches, feeling the anger dissipating from the room. "Fourteenth Prince, I just hope you will watch out for her while she grows up. The physicians have already told me I only have eight to nine years most left. Please don't let her future go to waste like I did," she asks solemnly.

Fourteenth Prince pauses in his affections with the child. He should have known her stress of caring for Fourth, Eighth, Tenth, Thirteenth Brother and himself has worn her body and possibly soul down more than he thought. He just didn't think she has such a limited window of life left to watch her child grow up. The more he thinks of it, the more he realizes he should simply agree to her request just to make her life a tad easier.

"Ok", he says picking up Muxue and swinging her around, much to the little girl's glee. "I promise you. But you have to promise me something too," he says with a mischievous and laughing glint in his eyes. Ruoxi recognizes this scheming look of his from the time he snuck into her camp dressed as a Mongolian during one of Emperor Kangxi's expeditions.

"What?" she asks teasingly.

He slides a finger down Muxue's cheeks, tickling the little girl. He turns happily to the child, raising one of her chubby arms as if in salute. "Muxue, oh Muxue, you are my witness. If I promised your Uh-liang, she has to promise me something as well," he says in a humorous tone. Ruoxi rolls her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I promise. Now, will you tell me what it is?" She takes another sip of her tea.

Fourteenth Prince pats the tiny child's back. "You have to promise me that you will take care of yourself and live those eight to nine years you have left to its fullness. Don't let yourself be bombarded by stress. As for the conflict between us brothers, you try to stay out of it as much as possible. Leave everything to me and Thirteenth Brother. Still remember Physician Li's words to you all those years ago?

Ruoxi smirks. "Even if I say yes, you'll still remind me again aren't you?"

"Like I said before, knowing is not the same as doing. Ruoxi, you should let go what has been lost and treasure what you have. You don't want to let this cute little girl live all by herself in the palace right?" He returns Muxue to Ruoxi's waiting arms. As if already missing the warmth from Fourteenth Prince, Muxue whimpers and reaches an arm towards Fourteenth Prince. Ruoxi bounces the child a bit.

"Fourteenth Prince, Ruoxi thanks you for your kindness. I will do as much as I can in terms of your advice." She looks towards her little girl who cutely yawns, sleep starting to cloud her eyes. "Muxue will depend on you in the future."

Fourteenth Prince sighs and turns to Thirteenth Prince. "Thirteenth Brother, your 'Daring Thirteenth Sister' really is daring. She even dares to go behind the Emperor and do something as bold as this," he says sarcastically.

Thirteenth Prince laughs. "I must say this makes a lot more sense than the drama the two of you used to get into where one of you leaves huffing and puffing with a red face and the other is left standing, shocked, and crying", he responds haughtily.

Fourteenth Prince gets jokingly indignant. He lifts Muxue out of Ruoxi's arms and stares deeply into her drowsy eyes. "Muxue, look at this. Your Thirteenth Uncle is making fun of your mom and Fourteenth Uncle. When you grow up, you have to punish him for us. Remember that," he says with a smile. Ruoxi and Thirteenth Prince snicker at the hilarity of the sight.

* * *

The mood enveloping Fourteenth Prince's Residence at the time of Ruoxi and Thirteenth Prince's arrival has changed drastically within a few short days. Prior to their arrival, the mood was dampening as news of Fourteenth Prince's imprisonment was taken hard by all occupants. But after the entire Fourteenth household interacted with the young princess, the mood lifts tremendously. Everyone comments on the innocence and bubbly nature of the child, in addition to her insurmountable level of cuteness.

Fourteenth Prince, in particular, spoils the child as much as he could. He knows full well this little beauty will be leaving his residence soon. He hopes he can at least continue to correspond with her when she is old enough to read and write as he views her very much a daughter. He knows Thirteenth Brother feels the same. He now understands Ruoxi's intentions behind bringing the girl here and appreciates her hardened efforts. As much as he still resents Fourth Brother in taking the throne, preventing him from seeing his parents for the last time, exiling him from the palace, and taking Ruoxi's love away, he has to thank his brother for allowing him the chance of meeting this little girl at least once. He knows that regardless of what happens in the palace courts, he will watch over his niece, shielding her from adversity and suffering, even if it is from a distance.

After Ruoxi left to put the child to bed, he finally had the prolonged conversation he wanted with his Thirteenth Brother. Till this day, Fourteenth Prince still does not understand how his Thirteenth Brother can stand to be in his Fourth Brother presence for a substantial amount of time. As far as he knows, Thirteenth Brother is just as wild as his father proclaimed, though it is now contained probably due to his years of arrest.

Their delayed discussion comes not in the form of words or even fists; it comes in the form of weiqi. Fourteenth Prince plays black, although normally, he plays white. He easily sees through this simple gesture of his Thirteenth Brother: this is a peace offering and it is not to do with Ruoxi or Muxue, it has to do with Lü Wu and his arrest. Surprisingly, their game ends in the form of a stalemate after which no words are spoken. As he stares at his Thirteenth Brother, Fourteenth Prince feels some of the animosity he once held disappear. While he will always hold some resentment towards his Fourth Brother, he knows he will forgive his Thirteenth Brother in due time. It is only a matter of when and not how.

"Thirteenth Brother how is Chenghuan?" he asks as they clear the board for another game.

Thirteenth Prince smiles and places one of his white stones on the board's corners. "Chenghuan is growing well. She is always running over to Ruoxi's, hoping to catch glimpses of Muxue or care for Muxue. I think eventually she might end up moving over to Royal Brother's," he says with a restrained chuckle.

Fourteenth Prince also chuckles and places one of his stones on the board. "How are you going to keep our conversation from Royal Brother?" he asks thoughtfully.

Thirteenth Prince pauses before placing another stone. "I don't think I have to. As far as I know, Royal Brother may not even want to know what transpires during this trip. Besides", he says looking deeply into Fourteenth Prince's eyes, "there is nothing to tell."

Fourteenth Prince searches Thirteenth Prince's face for any sign of deception. Having found none, he continues putting his stones on the board. "Thirteenth Brother, will you send me letters occasionally to tell me about Chenghuan and Muxue?" Fourteenth Prince knows the Emperor has forbidden his Thirteenth Brother from writing to him. But he sincerely hopes this one time his Thirteenth Brother will become the 'Fearless Thirteenth' he was nicknamed after and ignore this order.

Thirteenth Prince puts his stone loudly down on the board and looks up at his Fourteenth Prince. He has been expecting this question. With tears in his eyes, he looks toward his younger brother. He knows conflict will always exist between them, but in this one moment, he's willing to let all of it go. The curse of royalty will not impose on his brotherly love towards Fourteenth Prince this time.

"Absolutely", he confidently replies.

* * *

Days later, Thirteenth Prince and Ruoxi prepare to head back to the Forbidden City. Qiaohui hurriedly commandeers the servants into loading the carriages as Fourteenth Prince, De Fujin and Ce Fujin are outside preparing to bid farewell. The two wives are fussing over Muxue, who is babbling happily to Fourteenth Prince.

"Muxue Gege really is beautiful. Sister, I think she will be even more beautiful when she grows up," gushes Ce Fujin. De Fujin immediately stops her.

"Mei-mei, you can't say that. If you praise little children for their looks, they end up turning ugly as they grow." Ce Fujin stops and begins pointing out all the ugly factors.

Ruoxi giggles. "Alright, alright. If you two keep talking like that, she will get confuse and grow up looking all plain. De Fujin, Ce Fujin, thank you for your hospitality."

Both wives bowed courteously. "Ruoxi Guliang does not need to thank us. You are always welcome in our residence," says De Fujin. The two of them nod and walk slowly back through the gates leaving only Fourteenth Prince standing outside of the gates. Fourteenth Prince walks towards Ruoxi holding Muxue. He begins handing the child over but does not release his grip.

"Remember Ruoxi, you promised," he says quietly and solemnly.

Ruoxi nods and Fourteenth Prince releases his grip on the little girl. "Ruoxi will always remember Fourteenth Prince's kindness," she says tearfully before turning away and heading towards the carriage with Muxue. Midway, she stops but calls back to him, her face still turned away from him.

"Remember Fourteenth Prince, Ruoxi will always act in your favor just as she did all those years ago in Mongolia." With tears running down her face, Ruoxi rushes to the carriage without ever looking back, leaving Thirteenth Prince standing with Fourteenth Prince.

A comforting smile flashes across Fourteenth Prince's face. He sighs and clamps his hand down on Thirteenth Prince's shoulder. "Thirteenth Brother, if you have the time, please come and visit me. I will love to play weiqi again but I will not lose to you next time", he smirks.

Thirteenth Prince nods. He seems to know the thoughts fluttering through his brother's mind. "Fourteenth Brother, you should know that you have a special place in Ruoxi's heart." Fourteenth Prince looks confused. "Ruoxi may have given her heart to Royal Brother. But you are the first person she has actually chosen to visit ever since royal father died. Plus, you saw something Royal Brother will never get to see." He pauses briefly to check Fourteenth Prince's face. "You saw Muxue's first steps."

Fourteenth Prince smiles and nods. "Please take good care of yourself. I hope to see all three of you again." Thirteenth Prince returns the smile and heads into the carriage. Once he gets in, the horseman whips the horses and the carriage takes off.

Fourteenth Prince watches the carriage trots away from his residence until it becomes a small speck in the distance. Ruoxi's visit has allowed him to bury some of his hateful feelings. His relationship with Thirteenth Brother, while not completely restored, has been rebuilt to an extent. As for Muxue, he wonders what the little girl's future holds in store. If the girl is anything like her mother, he knows Thirteenth Brother will soon be contacting him for help in getting the little girl out of trouble as soon as she is old enough to cause any actual trouble. With hopeful feelings in his heart, he turns and walks back into his residence.

* * *

In the carriage, Ruoxi hurriedly rubs her eyes, desperately trying to stop crying. Next to her, Qiaohui gently rocks Muxue who had promptly fallen asleep after getting into the carriage. Thirteenth Prince watches Ruoxi carefully. He offers her his canteen of alcohol as soon as she has dried her tears. Ruoxi takes many large gulps of the alcohol.

"Ruoxi, don't be sad. You will see him again. Even if Royal Brother won't allow you, I'll find a way to convince him."

But Ruoxi is no longer sure of the future anymore. She knows the fates of the princes, but not her own. Tired, she leans her head against Thirteenth Prince's shoulders, and closes her eyes hoping to have a long nap where she can escape from such matters. She wonders when in the future she will be able to see Fourteenth Prince again and share a few laughs with him. Little does she know, this will be the last time she ever sees Fourteenth Prince.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

Many thanks to Absinthium for your review. Also, thanks to Raven A. Evans for your enthusiasm and encouragement in making this one of your favorites and becoming a follower of this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do no own Bu Bu Jing Xin in anyway. All characters and trademark belong to Tong Hua. All soundtracks and scenes come from the TV drama series. I only own my unique characters.

Reviews, comments, and questions are gladly welcomed and appreciated. It is the only form of pay a writer like me gets. Please no flames as this is created based on my interpretation and understanding of the series. Some historical references have been made. When I first started this story, I wanted to include footnotes but Fanfiction does not allow me to format the story with superscripts and a nice section of endnotes. If there are questions regarding cultural or series references, please notify me with a name and email address so I may send you the references. I will try to update the story with a new chapter each week depending on my schedule. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chenghuan Jie-jie, come back! I can't run as fast as you!" yells Muxue in a high pitch voice as she runs to and fro, trying to catch up to Chenghuan in the palace yards.

Nearby, Yinzhen, Ruoxi, and Thirteenth Prince stand, watching as peals of laughter come from the two children. Chenghuan slows her steps slightly, allowing Muxue to catch up and give her a big hug. A smile erupts on Ruoxi's face.

"It's been three years now and she's still as happy as ever," she says softly while watching Muxue chase after Chenghuan again. "I hope she's always this happy her entire life."

Yinzhen turns his head towards Ruoxi and gently reaches for Ruoxi's hand. "She will. She will achieve the happiness that we never could," he says as he takes a hold of Ruoxi's hand before smiling contently.

Thirteenth Prince smirks and tries to give Ruoxi and Yinzhen as much privacy as possible without making it look too obvious. He turns his head back to Chenghuan and Muxue. As he watches them, he sees Hongli and Hongzhou walking towards the pair from behind.

"Chenghuan," shouts Hongzhou as he waves a hand to greet her. Chenghuan turns and smiles broadly. She raises a hand for Muxue to take before the two run over to greet the princes.

Thirteenth Prince smiles and turns to Ruoxi and Yinzhen. "Looks like it's about to get even rowdier here," he says with a smile.

"Let's go to the study then," says Ruoxi as she allows Yinzhen to pull her down the corridors away from the yard with Thirteenth Prince following closely.

In the yard, Chenghuan walks with Muxue over to Hongzhou and Hongli. As soon as she nears them, Muxue cuddles closer to Chenghuan. Chenghuan smiles and pats the girl she considers her little sister in comfort.

"Muxue, don't be afraid of these two. They're very friendly and very kind. They are also your brothers," says Chenghuan, eying Hongzhou playfully. Muxue looks up at Chenghuan cutely. Hongli and Hongzhou smile at Muxue's reaction.

"So this is our youngest sister. Royal Ama always talks about her, but we never get the chance to see her. Muxue, come," beckons Hongli. Muxue turns her head towards Chenghuan as if asking for permission. Chenghuan nods and Muxue runs over to Hongli, analyzing him in her childish fashion.

"Muxue is a good girl," compliments Hongli as he puts his hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm Hongli your Fourth Brother. This is Hongzhou, your Fifth Brother. We have wanted to play with you for some time now, but you were always too young. Now we can really play."

At first Muxue just stares at Hongli before a smile erupts from her face. "Good," she exclaims, accepting the two boys easily. "Let's play hide-and-seek," she says and turns and running back to Chenghuan and quickly scurries away to find good hiding spots.

Hongli and Hongzhou stare in amazement at how quickly the two girls disappear. But before Hongli could say another word, he finds his younger brother has also run off in search of his own hiding place. Hongli sighs.

"All right. You all just wait. I'm very good at finding people," he shouts loudly as he turns, putting his head to the column before closing his eyes and counting loudly to twenty.

* * *

Later that day, the four of them happily run to the pavilion where Yinzhen, Ruoxi, the Empress, and Thirteenth Prince are having noon tea. The adults chat happily but stop at seeing the four enter all sweaty from the fun they just had. At seeing the adults, the boys instantly kneel as Chenghuan and Muxue curtsy.

"Auspicious greetings to Royal Ama, Empress, Thirteenth Uncle and Gugu," says Hongli, Hongzhou, and Muxue.

"Auspicious greetings to Royal Uncle, Empress, Ama, and Gugu," says Chenghuan.

The adults smile at the children's fun and excitement. "Rise," says Yinzhen.

Ruoxi smiles and turns to Hongli and Hongzhou. "Hongli and Hongzhou, you two are the oldest. Yet, you managed to get everyone sweaty. You four must have had a lot of fun," she comments laughingly. The Empress giggles into her handkerchief. Next to the Empress, Thirteenth Prince also chuckles.

"This all must be Chenghuan's doing," he guesses as he continues digging into his tangerine. Chenghuan gives a playful but indignant look at Thirteenth Prince. But before she can retort, Hongli beats her to explaining.

"Actually, it is all because of Muxue. Who would have thought she'll be so good at hide and seek? She found this secret little hideout that took us forever to find and once we did, she ran away so fast," he explains before chuckling. "Looks like next time, I'll let Hongzhou do the seeking."

The adults laugh even more as the kids take their spots around the table. "Come have some tea and fruit then," says Ruoxi and she ushers the kids around the table before pouring the tea and passing the fruits to the children.

As the oldest, Hongli allows Muxue, Hongzhou, and Chenghuan to take the fruits first. Despite having teased Chenghuan when they were younger, he constantly watches over her now as if he is her older brother. Chenghuan looks at Hongli and as if thinking the same thoughts, tosses an apple at him to which he catches before sharing a smile with her. In their seats, the children munch on their fruits and sip their tea as the adults return to their conversation.

Sitting next to Muxue, Hongzhou glances curiously at Muxue who is contently eating her grapes. He turns to her, holding his peach out. "Want to trade?" he asks.

Muxue ponders a bit before responding. "It's kind of big. What is it? I've never had it," answers Muxue.

Hongzhou looks at her in shock. "This is a peach. It's really good. Here, have a bite," he says offering the peach to Muxue. Muxue hands some of her grapes to him, taking the peach in the process and is just about to lean in to bite into the peach when she hears a cry come from Ruoxi.

"MUXUE!" cries Ruoxi as she runs over to Muxue and Hongzhou snatching the peach out of Muxue's hands. Looking worriedly, she turns to Muxue and begins checking for any signs of rashes or itching. "Did you eat this?" she asks quickly as Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and the Empress watch intently. Muxue shakes her head as Ruoxi continues looking over Muxue.

"Ruoxi, what's happened?" asks the Empress as she also rushes over to Muxue's side. "Hongzhou, what happened?" asks the Empress.

Hongzhou scratches his head and turns to the Empress. "Empress, Muxue and I traded fruits. She offered me her grapes and I was letting her try my peach. Ruoxi Gugu, please don't worry. Muxue didn't bite into the peach," says Hongzhou contritely.

Ruoxi sighs heavily with relief when she realizes no harm has been inflicted on Muxue. "Hongzhou, you are very kind to offer your peach to Muxue. However, Muxue is allergic to peaches. If she eats them she could have hives and watery eyes or worse she could stop breathing."

Hongzhou bows his head. "I'm sorry Muxue. I was just trying to have fun with you. I guess you won't play with me anymore" says Hongzhou sorrowfully.

However, Muxue reach a hand out to Hongzhou, a smile still plastered on her face.

"What are you saying? I'll still play with you. I like playing with you," says Muxue as she shows Hongzhou a wide smile, her white teeth flashing. Hongzhou looks and smiles in relief.

Ruoxi gently pats Hongzhou's back. "Hongzhou, you did nothing wrong. However, Muxue is still very young and is sensitive to certain foods. Next time you want to offer food to Muxue, ask the Empress or me first. All right?"

Hongzhou nods as Muxue takes his hand, still smiling.

"Don't worry Hongzhou. Even if I did get sick, I'll still consider you my friend," she says happily and stands up as Hongzhou looks at her.

"Come, let's go play something else," she says dragging him off. Hongli and Chenghuan bow and then run off following.

The adults watch them leave. Ruoxi sighs again with relief as the Empress walks up to Ruoxi. "Sorry I forgot about that little detail. It was a good thing you noticed in time otherwise the result would have been disastrous." Ruoxi smiles back at the Empress.

"Empress Jie-jie, it's no big deal. Now that Hongzhou knows, he will make sure Muxue never eats peaches again. Besides, Muxue also knows herself now. We don't have to worry anymore," says Ruoxi before she returns to Yinzhen's side, pouring more tea. "Come, let's enjoy our tea," she says.

* * *

Ruoxi practices her calligraphy as Qiaohui sits, sewing a tiny hummingbird onto a handkerchief. Qiaohui turns to Ruoxi and begins chuckling. Ruoxi pauses in her strokes and turns to Qiaohui.

"Qiaohui, what are you laughing at?"

Qiaohui continues to giggle though she tries to hide it. "Qiaohui is only laughing at how much Muxue Gege is acting like you when you were her age." She sighs. "If only Mistress were here, she would definitely have adored her," she reminisces.

Ruoxi smiles and picks up her brush to continue writing. The sounds of pitter-patter footsteps are heard as Chenghuan and Muxue run into Ruoxi's chambers.

"Gugu," they both shout in excitement. Ruoxi sighs and puts down her brush, hurriedly rolling up the parchments. From her spot, Qiaohui watches and smiles, continuing to sew.

"You two are so loud. What has both of you so excited?"

"Gugu, we found a school of butterflies flying in your garden. Let's go catch some," says Chenghuan holding a hand to Muxue. Muxue nods excitedly.

Ruoxi sighs. "Gugu is tired today. How about I watch you two catch some?" she asks.

Muxue pouts and grabs Ruoxi's hand, clearly not please by her answer. "Gugu, come. It'll be fun I promise."

Ruoxi looks sadly at Muxue and raises her hand to touch Muxue's hair. Although it does pain her that Muxue doesn't call her 'uh-liang', she is happy to see the child acting so lovingly towards her.

"Hurry, Chenghuan is waiting to catch butterflies with you. I'll sit and watch," says Ruoxi as she leads the child out to the courtyard.

Chenghuan easily races ahead of Muxue heading over to the butterflies where a eunuch is already present holding nets. Ruoxi looks and realizes that this is the same eunuch who has delivered gifts and letters from Yinzhen to her all along, Xiao Shunzi. She nods at him and he smilingly nods in return, handing one of the nets to Chenghuan. Ruoxi turns to her side, realizing Muxue has not run towards the butterflies and bends down.

"Go," she tells Muxue who listens and slowly releases her hand from Ruoxi's. Ruoxi watches the two girls laugh as the butterflies fly swirling left and right. The two of them run back and forth, happy to see the butterflies fly into their nets.

Ruoxi looks at the butterflies and somehow, her thoughts stray to her Jie-jie, Ruolan. "Butterflies have so much freedom," she says to no one in particular as she begins to daydream once more.

Qiaohui walks up beside her. "Second Mistress, what are you musing about? I've have finished the handkerchief," says Qiaohui as she hands the handkerchief to Ruoxi for viewing. Ruoxi looks at the design of the handkerchief, a small hummingbird next to a butterfly over a small patch of flowers. She smiles, satisfied.

"Qiaohui, your sewing is perfect as ever. Muxue will definitely love it." Ruoxi calls out to Chenghuan and Muxue. "It's getting late. You both should come in."

Holding hands, Chenghuan leads Muxue back to Ruoxi. "Gugu, look at the butterflies we caught," says Chenghuan, holding up the net for Ruoxi to see.

Ruoxi nods. "They're very pretty. But look at you both, all sweaty," she says. Instantly, Qiaohui pulls out another handkerchief and hands it to Chenghuan who uses it to wipe her brow. Ruoxi bends down and uses the recently finished one to wipe Muxue's forehead.

"Was it fun?" she whispers to Muxue. Muxue nods happily.

"Next time, Gugu has to join us." Ruoxi smiles gently and nods. After she finishes wiping, she shows the handkerchief to Muxue.

"Do you think this is pretty?" she asks to Muxue. Muxue toothily nods and reaches a hand out to touch the handkerchief.

"It's very pretty."

"Since you think it's pretty, then you can keep it. It's yours now." Muxue takes a hold of the handkerchief and beams.

"Thank you Gugu. Gugu is the best and the nicest," she cries in happiness rushing to show Chenghuan her present. Chenghuan smiles and compliments Muxue's handkerchief.

"When I was younger, Gugu also made me something. I still keep it. Next time when you're over, you can see it," says Chenghuan as she smiles and pats Muxue on the back.

Chenghuan turns back to Ruoxi. "Gugu, what should we do with the butterflies? It'll be a shame to let them all go. Perhaps we can keep a few in a jar…"

Ruoxi shakes her head and turns to Chenghuan. "No. Set them all free," she says shocking Qiaohui, Chenghuan, and Muxue. Muxue begins to whine, wanting to keep such beautiful creatures in her bedroom.

"Why Gugu? They're so pretty! I want to keep them by my bedside!"

Ruoxi takes a gentle hold of Muxue. "Such beautiful creatures need their freedom to remain beautiful. If you keep them cage, they'll lose their splendor. Therefore, it is best we return them to their home in the garden," she says placating Muxue.

Muxue bits her lips pondering deeply on Ruoxi's words. A while later she nods reluctantly. Chenghuan also nods and steps outside into the courtyard with Ruoxi and Muxue following. Gingerly, Chenghuan waves the net, shaking and freeing the butterflies from their captivity. Muxue points at the butterflies as they fleetingly fly away into the air.

"_They are all free now and able to bask in their splendor once more. But I, I'm free only in my mind_," thinks Ruoxi as she stares into the sky, watching the butterflies fly towards the sun before disappearing.

* * *

The following afternoon, Ruoxi sits at her table, gently touching and staring at the snuff bottle Yinzhen gifted to her so long ago, the one with three curly-hair dogs fighting. While she completely recognizes its exquisiteness and knows it is made with doubled layers of colored glass, she does not know that it is Yinzhen who personally painted the picture onto the bottle. She smiles as she admires the three little dogs fighting and playing with one another, tears rising to her eyes.

Although she may have never truly gotten along with Eighth and Tenth De Fujin, the Guoluoluo sisters, she still thinks of them and how time has treated them. Then, Yinzhen had walked in on the three of them having an argument to where she stood up to the Fujins without so much of a glance of fear. This is the scene Yinzhen had captured on to the snuff bottle in painting. As she thinks back to that confrontation, she is saddened. Now, Eighth De Fujin had passed away from illness a few months ago. As for Tenth Fujin, she's is all lonesome, imprisoned in the residence she shared with Tenth Prince. Now that Tenth Prince is forced to remain stationed in Mongolia, she hardly knows how he's doing. She understands this is a ploy of the Emperor to limit and harness the authority Eighth Prince has in court but she can't help but miss her caring and amusing childhood friend. Ruoxi raises her fingers to touch the dogs.

"_Back then, there were three squabbling cute little dogs. Now, one of them has passed on, one is imprisoned, and the last is here sitting, waiting for the flowers to wither,"_ she thinks before dozing off. Qiaohui comes into the chamber with a tray of food, placing it down quietly on the table as she observes Ruoxi slumbering.

"Second Mistress," Qiaohui calls, "if you're tired, why not head to bed?" she gently asks. Ruoxi wakes briefly and nods, standing tiredly and turns towards the bed before slumping down onto the floor, unconscious. Qiaohui looks in shock and rushes over to Ruoxi.

"Second Mistress, Second Mistress. Hurry," she calls outside, "CALL FOR A PHYSICIAN!"

* * *

Yinzhen grabs the collar of the physician's robes, looking at the physician murderously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" he yells flinging the physician away from him in anger. The physician immediately kneels, begging Yinzhen for forgiveness. Nearby, Qiaohui kneels down crying. Just as Yinzhen is about to reach for the physician again, planning to throw him out, Ruoxi calls to him faintly.

"Fourth Prince…"

Yinzhen rushes to her side on the bed. "Ruoxi," he calls tearfully.

"Don't blame the physician. I have been expecting this," she says feebly. Yinzhen wraps his arms tightly around Ruoxi. He looks to the physician.

"You may go," he says sternly. The physician scurries out of the room. Yinzhen turns ruefully to Ruoxi who is leaning tiredly against his shoulder.

"I haven't given you permission to die. Remember? You can't die without my permission," he says referring back to the time he first met her when she was still trying to get run over by horses, hoping to return to the present era.

Ruoxi sighs. "It's not my choice," she says gripping Yinzhen's hands with hers. "And I wouldn't dare. But it seems like this time, this is not something you can control," she says closing her eyes again.

Tears fall from Yinzhen's face. "How can you be dying? He said you have eight nine years left. You haven't even lived half of those," he laments.

Ruoxi sighs. "Even if you order me not to die, I doubt it would help."

"What about Muxue? Wouldn't you miss her?"

Ruoxi nods weakly. "Even if I do miss her, this is still something I cannot avoid," she says raising a hand to touch Yinzhen's face. "I would like to see Thirteenth Prince, Empress Jie-jie, Muxue, and also Chenghuan. There are some things I have to tell them," she requests gently.

Yinzhen nods. "Gao Wuyong," he calls.

"Present," answers Gao Wuyong from beyond the doors.

"Send for Thirteenth Prince, Empress, Muxue Gege, and Chenghuan Gege. Quickly."

"Affirmative."

Yinzhen turns back to Ruoxi, trying to comfort her. "They'll be here soon," he whispers. Ruoxi nods and gestures Qiaohui to help her stand.

"Second Mistress, you should be in bed resting," says Qiaohui amidst her tears. Ruoxi shakes her head.

"I have a few letters to write," she says as she heads for the desk.

Qiaohui takes a hold of Ruoxi's arm and slowly walks with her to the desk. Ruoxi tosses an empty sheet of parchment, takes her brush, and begins to write. Next to her stands Qiaohui, helping her run the ink stick on the slab to keep the ink smooth and fresh. Across, Yinzhen silently watches Ruoxi write. When she is finished with the first letter, she slowly folds it and puts the letter along with a pink handkerchief into an envelope, addressing it to Thirteenth Prince. She starts the second letter but writes even slower than before, her fatigue showing more than ever. When she finishes this one, she drops the brush, allowing it to fall to the floor with a clang. Yinzhen and Qiaohui look worriedly but Ruoxi waves her hand, telling them she is fine and slowly puts the letter into the envelope. She does not address this letter and slowly makes her way to Yinzhen's side, the letters clench tightly in her hand.

Yinzhen wraps his arms around her, guiding her back to the bed. He gently helps her to sit against the bedframes and takes his spot next to her. Ruoxi leans her head against Yinzhen, her eyes closing for a brief rest. Gao Wuyong runs back into the chamber and kneels.

"Emperor, Thirteenth Prince, Empress, Muxue Gege, and Chenghuan Gege are here."

Yinzhen nods. "Send them in," he commands.

Thirteenth Prince enters the room swiftly with the Empress, Muxue and Chenghuan at his tail.

"Ruoxi," Yinzhen wakes softly. "They're here now," he says helping Ruoxi to sit up.

"Thirteenth Prince," Ruoxi calls faintly. Yinzhen bids Thirteenth Prince to step forward. Thirteenth Prince clusters to the bed as Yinzhen stands back, still hovering protectively. Muxue leans closer to Chenghuan, frightened that her Gugu is in such a state.

"Ruoxi, don't give up. You have something to live for," Thirteenth Prince whispers as he takes a hold of her hands.

"Thirteenth Prince," she says the tears rolling down her eyes, "It's been a complete honor to have been friends with you. I hope this 'Daring Thirteenth Sister' did not disappoint you."

Thirteenth Prince takes an emotional breath and gently pats Ruoxi's hands. "How can I be disappointed?" he asks through a watery laugh. "If you still treat me as a friend, you don't need to say anymore," he answers.

Ruoxi nods. "Ruoxi understands," she murmurs and gently thrusts a letter into his hands Thirteenth Prince looks startle but accepts when he sees Ruoxi nod at him. He realizes this letter is written to him. He nods but is even more surprise when she pushes another letter towards him. He looks at her questioningly. She takes his other hand and gently makes the Chinese characters for 'fourteen' on his palm. Thirteenth Prince knows this is Ruoxi's way of telling him to send the letter to Fourteenth Prince. He nods as she calls delicately for Chenghuan.

"Chenghuan…"

"Chenghuan is here," says Thirteenth Prince, beckoning Chenghuan to come closer. Muxue tags along. Chenghuan sits next to Thirteenth Prince, her hand reaching for Ruoxi.

"Gugu," she cries trying to hide the tears from Muxue.

"Chenghuan is a good girl. You will take care of your Ama, take care of Muxue, and also of yourself. Remember what you have to do every year on December 22nd."

"Chenghuan will remember Gugu's words," replies Chenghuan. Ruoxi nods and calls to Qiaohui.

"Qiaohui, bring out the jade pendant." Qiaohui nods and hurries to get it. She returns to Ruoxi's beside moments later holding out the jade pendant. Ruoxi lifts the pendant and gently places it into Chenghuan's hands.

"This is for you. You need to take care of this as well." Chenghuan touches the jade pendant and holds it close to her chest.

"Gugu don't worry. I'll take good care of it and give it to Muxue when she is older," cries Chenghuan the tears spilling out of her eyes. Ruoxi shakes her head.

"No, it is for you to keep," says Ruoxi as she gently smiles at Chenghuan. Chenghuan nods and uses her sleeves to wipe the tears away. She then lifts Muxue up onto the bed so that Ruoxi can hold her. Thirteenth Prince and Chenghuan step away to give Muxue and Ruoxi a moment. Yinzhen sits at the table tiredly with his eyes closed.

"Gugu!" cries Muxue as she sits happily on the bed. Ruoxi tearfully looks at her little girl, caressing her soft dark hair, trying desperately to remember each and every one of her features. Muxue tilts her head cutely, dubiously wondering why everyone is acting so somber.

"Gugu, you're crying," Muxue points out, using one of her fingers to wipe away Ruoxi's tears. The child continues to smile brightly at Ruoxi. "However, you're still as pretty as ever," she says as Ruoxi giggles at Muxue's antics before hugging her close.

"My dear little Muxue, you will have a bright future and achieve all of your dreams. When you grow up, you will soar like the eagles and flitter through the air majestically like the butterflies. Remember, you are your Royal Ama's daughter," says Ruoxi and the tears continue to flow.

"Gugu, what does that mean?" asks Muxue cutely. Ruoxi wipes her tears and looks back at her child.

"It means that you are loved by many. Remember, I also love you too okay?"

Muxue nods cutely and smiles. Ruoxi leans forward and gives a firm kiss to Muxue on her forehead.

"Be good for your Royal Ama," she whispers softly. She gently pats Muxue and puts on her best smile. "Go with Chenghuan now," she says. Muxue nods and jumps from the bed before running back to Chenghuan's side.

Ruoxi gives Chenghuan a look and Chenghuan curtsies before leading Muxue out of the room. At the door, Chenghuan turns and gives one last tearful look at Ruoxi before walking out.

"Qiaohui," Ruoxi calls again.

"Qiaohui is here."

"Qiaohui, you need to find your own happiness and decide your own future. If you want to leave the palace then leave. If you want to stay, then I must thank you in advance for watching over Muxue and Chenghuan."

Qiaohui immediately kneels, bowing before Ruoxi. "Second Mistress. Qiaohui has already found her happiness her caring for Mistress and you. Qiaohui wishes to stay in the palace and care for Chenghuan Gege and Muxue Gege. Second Mistress you don't have to thank Qiaohui. Second Mistress," she cries as Ruoxi looks to the Empress. Ruoxi smiles gently and excuses Qiaohui, who leaves crying.

Without even needing Ruoxi to call, the Empress walks close to Ruoxi and sits by her side.

"Ruoxi," starts the Empress.

Ruoxi smiles at the Empress and takes a hold of her hands. "You and I are sisters remember? From now on, what I have is yours. Please take care of yourself and of…"

"Ruoxi, you don't have to worry. I will care for Muxue and Chenghuan as my own daughters," says the Empress tearfully.

Ruoxi sighs and looks slightly at Yinzhen who is still sitting at the table with his eyes close. "And him," whispers Ruoxi to the Empress who then turns and glances at Yinzhen. She nods.

Ruoxi beckons the Empress to come closer to her. Having come from the modern world, she knows enough about the Empress's fate. "Do not worry about your position. The Emperor loves you and he will care for and respect you for the rest of your life," she whispers loud enough only for the Empress to hear.

The Empress looks at Ruoxi confused. "How do you know of this?" Ruoxi just smiles back at the Empress.

"It does not matter. As long as you continue to do what you believe is right, everything will be well," she says with a smile. The Empress's eyes well with tears again.

"Ruoxi," she cries again. Ruoxi nods knowingly.

"Take care Jie-jie," says Ruoxi before closing her eyes for another brief rest. It is getting harder and harder for Ruoxi to remain conscious. The Empress tearfully leaves Ruoxi and curtsies at Yinzhen. Together with Thirteenth Prince, the two of them walk out, closing the door behind them. Yinzhen still has his own goodbyes to say to Ruoxi.

* * *

Back in his chambers, Thirteenth Prince sorrowfully drinks his wine directly from the bottle. He wonders if this is how Fourth Brother felt when he was sent to house arrest. This is not the first stab of pain Thirteenth Prince has felt. It is nearly ten times worse. First his beloved Lü Wu leaves his side without so much of an explanation or word. Now, his best friend and confidant, Ruoxi is leaving. Thirteenth Prince has never felt more pain in his heart than when he kneeled before his royal father more than ten years ago when he was sentenced. He contemplates on how he will approach writing of Ruoxi's death to Fourteenth Brother, knowing it is likely Fourteenth Prince will race back to the Forbidden City having heard the news of Ruoxi. Just as he is about to write to Fourteenth Prince, Thirteenth Prince suddenly remembers that Ruoxi has written him a letter and pulls it from his inner pocket. He takes the letter out of its precious envelope, unfolding it before slowly reading the contents:

_My Dearest Thirteenth Prince,_

_It has been a complete honor and pleasure to have known and befriended you. As such, I can only rely on you for this last favor. I know this may bring you trouble in the future. But the 'Fearless Thirteenth Prince' I know from before, would never be afraid. Please give the handkerchief to Ninth Prince with my compliments._

_Forever More,_

_Ruoxi_

Thirteenth Prince tearfully puts the letter down and pulls out the pink handkerchief in the envelope. He looks and realizes it is Yutan's last words to Ruoxi before her death.

"_That snake of a Ninth Brother! In the end, Yutan's love for him is her own undoing. Yutan bears no hate or regret yet there he is in court, still as smug as ever_," he thinks tossing the handkerchief onto his table. He takes another swig of his bottle of wine, staring harder than ever at Ruoxi's words to him. He knows Ruoxi's final favor involves granting mercy to Eighth Brother and Ninth Brother by giving them quick deaths and sparing Tenth and Fourteenth Brothers' lives when the feud for the throne ends.

"Ruoxi, don't you worry. I promise I'll finish what you couldn't for you. You do not need to worry about Muxue. Fourteenth Brother and I will watch over her. As for this handkerchief, I can't wait to deliver it," he murmurs before lifting the bottle again to his lips. He raises the bottle in Ruoxi's honor and readies some parchment. He grabs his brush and begins writing his hardest letter yet to Fourteenth Prince.

* * *

Back in Ruoxi's room, Ruoxi's breaths continue to labor as she lies against Yinzhen's shoulders waiting for the inevitable. Holding her favorite magnolia pin in her hands, she reaches a hand towards Yinzhen's face, feeling each and every one of his facial feature, trying to commit all of them to memory.

"Ruoxi, do you regret not becoming my consort?" asks Yinzhen tearfully as he knows Ruoxi is nearing her end.

Ruoxi shakes her head. "No. I got to spend my time with you each day, even if it is from a distance. How I can regret that?" she asks, twirling the pin in her hand.

Yinzhen smiles briefly, realizing Ruoxi is answering his question by asking a question. "Answering my question by asking a question, how philosophical of you," he comments as he strokes Ruoxi's arm. Ruoxi smiles and raises a hand, pointing at her dresser.

"Those are my favorite things. Please bring them here," she asks softly. Yinzhen rises and briskly walks to the dresser and looks, realizing the items are all related to him. He takes them and brings them over to Ruoxi's side.

Ruoxi lifts the snuff bottle for him to observe.

"It's really pretty," she says before turning to Yinzhen. "How did you manage to find such an item?" she asks, her eyes closing briefly.

Yinzhen laughs quietly. "The bottle I didn't make. The design I drew. Do you like it?"

Ruoxi nods slowly, feeling extremely lethargic. "This kept me occupied with memories of you during my time in the laundry department. Although I'm not entirely sure I like being compared to a white fluffy dog," she adds jokingly.

Yinzhen laughs slightly, continuing to rub Ruoxi's arm. "But you sure resembled that little white dog that day in the pavilion. Remember?" he asks. Ruoxi nods quietly as a tear slips from Yinzhen's eyes. He reaches for the next item, realizing it is wrapped in red cloth. Ruoxi watches as he unravels the item only to see that it is the arrow he took for her back in the palace garden.

"You kept this?" he asks in surprise. Ruoxi nods gingerly.

"You said you would feel even more pain if I was injured. I kept it to remind myself of your love for me," explains Ruoxi. Yinzhen is heavily touched by her words. During that time, he had to close off nearly all relations with Ruoxi in order to prevent Emperor Kangxi from continuing to associate him with the framing of the Crown Prince, an incident that resulted in the imprisonment of Thirteenth Prince. He plants a gentle kiss on Ruoxi's head.

Ruoxi smiles and shows Yinzhen her most cherished item. "This hairpin is my favorite," she says tiredly in between long breaths, raising the hairpin in her hand for him to view. Yinzhen smiles knowingly. This is also one of his favorite items.

"I thought I lost it when it got snapped during my time in the laundry department. Yet you made another one looking nearly identical to the one you gave me." Yinzhen puts his hand over the hairpin, holding it with Ruoxi. Ruoxi looks at Yinzhen and smiles again.

"I want you to have it after I leave," she whispers.

Yinzhen swallows tearfully. He doesn't want to say good bye to her just yet. "You should leave it to Muxue. When she gets older, she'll want to hear our story," he says sadly holding Ruoxi as tightly as he can to him without hurting her.

"She will know of your love and my love even without this. I will watch over her and care for her wherever I am. She'll be safe all her life. It is you I'm worried about. I don't want you to be all alone," she laments. Yinzhen swallows hard. He doesn't want her to leave with worry and sadness.

"You do not have to worry. I'll keep this pin with me at all times. That way, you'll be there with me wherever I am."

Ruoxi stays quiet as she wonders if Yinzhen will ever agree to her final request. "Fourth Prince, when I leave, I would like to be cremated."

As she had expected, he doesn't respond. "Why would you want that?" he asks solemnly. He wishes she could take that question back as he wants to have at least something to hold onto of her other than the magnolia pin. Ruoxi takes a hold of his head, and looks to him with imploring eyes.

"Please, I don't want to stay in the dark and cold ground or let the bugs devour me. I want to be free as the wind, soar as high as the eagles and flitter as majestic as the butterflies. This way, I will always be with you and Muxue wherever I am," she says crying.

Tears pour out of Yinzhen's eyes. He doesn't truly want to allow this but he respects her too much to bar her from having true freedom. "Very well, I will do as you requested.

Ruoxi sighs and nods feeling more tired than ever. "Thank you my beloved Fourth Prince. I promise I'll wait for you," she whispers closing her eyes.

Yinzhen looks and realizes the time is near. "Wait for what?" he asks sorrowfully, tears cascading his face.

Ruoxi takes in a labored breath. "I will wait for you at the top of the waterfall… our waterfall… where we can sit… and watch… the rise… of the… clouds," she says taking her last breath, her eyes closing forever with tears, and her head slumping forward against Yinzhen. The magnolia pin falls out of her grip.

Yinzhen watches silently, the tears continuing to flood his face. He does not want to imagine his life without her. She is the love of his life. He tightens his grip in holding her lifeless body to him and wonders how he will ever survive without her. He knows he must, for her no their daughter's sake. He takes a hold of the fallen magnolia pin and pockets it tightly into his garments, vowing to always have the pin by his side wherever he is. He knows that while he could never fully express his love for Ruoxi all her life, he will show it by caring for Muxue.

As he caresses what remains of his withered magnolia flower, he remembers every moment he spent with her: how he nearly ran her over with his horse when he was returning from an important errand, how he and Thirteenth Brother nearly hit her with their horses, how she questioned him on all his favorite items, how she spilled tea on Tenth Brother to protect him, how she avoided him even after he suggested to Emperor Kangxi that she attends the expedition, how she served him grape juice in his one-of-a-kind magnolia cup, how she feared him even when he was teaching her horseback riding, how she bit him on the lip when he forcefully kissed her, how she returned his gifts with a letter recording her feelings of indifference on the topic of marriage, how defiant she was when she tried to defend her sister against the Guoluoluo sisters, how embarrassed she looked while sitting across from him in their little canoe at the lotus pond, how forlorn she became after the Crown Prince asked for her hand of marriage, how she agreed to marry him by wearing his magnolia hairpin, how she held the white fluffy dog in her arms as she looked at him knowing full well he is thinking of the snuff bottle he crafted, how she crumpled the parchment with her calligraphy of the verse he sent her, how she spiked his dessert with salt only to have him drink several cups of tea, how she hugged him as she kneeled in the rain begging that Thirteenth Prince gets a companion during his time of arrest, how she wittingly suggested him to make homemade snacks during Emperor Kangxi's visit to his manor, how worried she had been after the arrow hit him, how she willingly rejected Emperor Kangxi betrothal of her to Fourteenth Brother even at the cost of being demoted to the laundry department, how delighted she had looked holding and naming the infant Chenghuan, how happy she had been when he held her by his side after a tired night, how angry she was at him after he sentenced Yutan to death by steaming, how she fought with him to pardon Eighth Brother from an offense, how content she looked while she read with him, how she smiled as she brought him his tea, how satisfied she had been as she stayed up to keep him company as he worked, how proud she looked the day Muxue was born, how beautiful she looked even as she grew pale with fatigue, and how brave she was even as she look death in the eye.

How could he ever forget all the times he shared with her? These fleeting moments are now nothing but memories. As these thoughts circle his mind, Yinzhen breaks down into tears, crying without restraint for his great loss. The year is 1726 and Ma'ertai Ruoxi dies at the age of thirty-six. That night, Yinzhen cries harder than he ever has in his entire life.


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

Per her wishes, Ruoxi is cremated the following day. Accompanied by Qiaohui and Thirteenth Prince, Yinzhen takes her ashes and heads into the mountains for scattering on a windy day. Afterwards, the three of them stare forlornly at the sky, hoping Ruoxi is finally resting in peace far away from the conflicts of the palace.

Little is to be said following the scattering. Qiaohui returns to Muxue's side, serving as loyally and attentive as ever. Knowing Muxue is still very young and does not understand anything about the concept of death, none of the adults or Chenghuan mentions Ruoxi, hoping Muxue will soon forget about the night Ruoxi passed and just assume Ruoxi has gone to visit her father and brother in Tibet. Unfortunately, everyone underestimates Muxue's attention to detail and intelligence. Soon Muxue is constantly questioning the lacking presence of her Gugu.

As Thirteenth Prince had predicted, Fourteenth Prince does not take the news of Ruoxi's death easily. However, Fourteenth Prince does manage to control himself, staying safely in the vicinity of his residence near the tombs instead of racing back to the Forbidden City to rage at Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince always wonders what Ruoxi had written to Fourteenth Prince but ends up not thinking too much of this, especially when his attention is required in the home front.

The first few days following Ruoxi's death, Muxue acts normally, playing in her chambers and visiting the gardens as she normally does. However, after days of not seeing her Gugu, Muxue begins to realize something surely has happened or changed. Somehow, Muxue manages to recall the events of the night when her Gugu was crying. Though Muxue never finds out about Ruoxi's death until a few years later, Muxue is able to piece together the information enough to know that that is the last time she will ever see her Gugu. Like every typical child, Muxue falls into a state where she cries for days, asking for the one thing she wants to have but cannot: her Gugu.

Everyone tries to lure Muxue out of her depression. There are the moments of constant cajoling from Qiaohui, who misses Ruoxi just as much as the young princess and is heartbroken to see her young mistress so distraught. There are the abundant looks of understanding coming from the Empress, the consorts, the princes, and even Chenghuan. But for Muxue, nothing could heal her pain. She simply wants to know the truth but no one is willing to give that to her, not even Yinzhen, who feels Muxue is not ready to learn of such devastating news or the truth of her birth.

Nearly a week later, Muxue is sitting out in her courtyard on a warm day, daydreaming and looking up at the skies when she sees a school of white butterflies. As she watches the butterflies flutter to and fro, she thinks back to the time she caught butterflies with Chenghuan while Ruoxi watch and the tears begin to well in her eyes. Eventually, the butterflies fly away and Muxue is left sitting lonesome once more in the courtyard. Filled with memories, she cannot help but cry out, wailing and wishing for her Gugu. Qiaohui sees this and hurriedly calls a eunuch to send for Thirteenth Prince.

Knowing it is likely that Muxue will not listen to his words of comfort, Thirteenth Prince brings his son, Hongxiao, with him, hoping the close age difference between Hongxiao and Muxue will allow a strong and lasting friendship to develop, just as his and Ruoxi's did. Arriving in the courtyard, Qiaohui curtsies at Thirteenth Prince and Hongxiao. Thirteenth Prince easily walks over to the crying Muxue and gently caresses her hair.

"Muxue, I've brought someone for you to meet," says Thirteenth Prince as he motions his son forward. "This is Hongxiao," introduces Thirteenth Prince. "He's only a year or so older than you. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, you could tell him. I'm sure he'll listen," says Thirteenth Prince.

Like his father, Hongxiao is tall for his age and already has a strong brow, a sign of keen observation. He looks over at the crying Muxue and shrugs his shoulders at his father, as if saying he does not want to deal with the crying princess or any crying female for that matter. Thirteenth Prince glares at his son, indicating he better deal with this or his sister, Chenghuan, will definitely make him pay. Hongxiao sighs and walks over to Muxue.

"Auspicious greetings Muxue Gege," murmurs Hongxiao as he kneels in respect. Muxue wipes her eyes enough to acknowledge the greeting but then promptly ignores Hongxiao's following words.

"I know Gege is upset but you should not cry so much as it's bad for your health," begins Hongxiao as he cringes in anticipation of Muxue's continual crying. As expected, Muxue continues to cry without wavering. Hongxiao has yet to learn his father's ways of dealing with women.

Hours later, Muxue is still crying, ignoring both Thirteenth Prince and Hongxiao pleads. When her tears subside, she sits quietly, never talking with Thirteenth Prince or Hongxiao. After nearly an hour of coaxing, Hongxiao is beginning to tire seeing as no real change is occurring. In his frustration of consoling the princess, Hongxiao walks away in anger as Thirteenth Prince stares after him in shock. With no other person to help him, Thirteenth Prince looks around endlessly, wondering how he could ever comfort the young princess. As if hearing his pleas, a party comprising of the Empress, Hongli, Hongzhou, Hongxiao, and Qiaohui enters the courtyard with Chenghuan in the lead, having been contacted by Hongxiao.

"Ama, she's still crying?" asks Chenghuan gently. Thirteenth Prince nods and turns to the Empress who is sitting next to Muxue trying to calm the princess down with Qiaohui. Suddenly, Gao Wuyong's voice is heard loudly.

"The Emperor is coming." Everyone bows in respect as Yinzhen walks into the little courtyard.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor." Yinzhen looks and is shocked to see such a large group of people including Hongli and Hongzhou present along with the Empress.

"Rise," he announces. He looks around at the circle of people surrounding Muxue. "What has happened?" he asks.

"Royal Uncle, Muxue has been crying for hours. Hongxiao and Ama cannot even console her. We don't know what to do," cries Chenghuan. The Empress nods and turns to Yinzhen.

"Emperor, you must do something. If Muxue continues like this, she will likely get sick."

Yinzhen sighs and nods. "You are all excuse," he says to the shock of everyone including Thirteenth Prince. Chenghuan, the Empress, Qiaohui, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao all bow and walk out of the courtyard. Yinzhen turns to the crying Muxue. Thirteenth Brother shrugs and moves out of the way to give space as Yinzhen sits down next to Muxue and puts his arms around her.

"Don't cry," he says calmly. Thirteenth Prince is stunned to actually see Muxue respond by turning to Yinzhen, crying as she hugs him.

"Royal Ama, they won't let me see Gugu. Please bring her back. Muxue misses Gugu," she wails clinging tightly to Yinzhen's arms. Yinzhen gives a look to Thirteenth Prince who looks back contritely for his failure.

"Muxue, you really need to stop crying. Royal Ama really is not good at comforting females. In fact, I'm most afraid of crying women. If you keep at crying, I will have to leave you too," he tells her jokingly. Muxue stalls in her wailing and looks up at Yinzhen with swollen eyes.

"Why would you be afraid? You're the Emperor, why would you need to be afraid?" she asks. Thirteenth Prince snorts in laughter at the innocence of Muxue's question. Yinzhen hears this and glares at his younger brother. Thirteenth Prince tries to hide his laughter.

"Seeing as this is an extremely embarrassing detail, can you please keep this to yourself and not tell the Empress, your brothers, and even Chenghuan?" he asks putting on a face of seriousness. Muxue turns to look at Thirteenth Prince.

"But Thirteenth Uncle knows," she whispers trying to already preserve this little secret. Yinzhen fakes a guilty glance at Thirteenth Prince.

"I know. That's why you have to listen to him and stop crying. Otherwise, your Royal Ama will be at his mercy. It would be unseemly if he tells the rest of the court and your Royal Ama becomes the laughing stock of the kingdom." Muxue ponders on Yinzhen's words and looks at Thirteenth Prince once more.

"But I still want Gugu to come back. Is there no way for that at all?" she asks pleadingly. Yinzhen sighs and lifts Muxue into his arms as she begins to dry the trail of tears on her face.

"When you are older you will understand. But it's getting late, and you need to go to sleep. I'll tuck you in. Remember you promised Gugu that you will take care of yourself and listen to me," Yinzhen says as he carries her into her chambers and gently puts the little girl to bed.

"Royal Ama, Muxue remembers. But Muxue is still sad that Gugu is not coming back."

Yinzhen stops in his movements. "Your Gugu is always with you," he whispers and pats at a spot by Muxue's heart. "There," he explains before gently kissing Muxue's forehead. "Now go to sleep," he commands before walking out the chamber doors. He turns to close the doors and checks to see that Muxue is sleeping soundly. He smiles in relief and leaves, walking back out to the courtyard.

Out in the courtyard, he sees Thirteenth Prince looking extremely smug under a tree of almond blossoms. Yinzhen puts on a stoic face and approaches Thirteenth Prince.

"Royal Brother, I had no idea you were so talented in understanding female wills. You calmed the unthinkable," congratulates Thirteenth Prince.

Yinzhen sighs. "I did no such thing. I simply told Muxue a version of the truth that she wanted to hear. Muxue is too smart to be fooled by everyone telling her nothing has changed," says Yinzhen who is afraid of even saying Ruoxi's name, a matter that is noticed by Thirteenth Prince.

Thirteenth Prince nods. "Well, looks like the only person who understands Muxue is you. You have a huge responsibility in the future, Royal Brother," says Thirteenth Prince teasingly.

"Muxue should be calmer now. In a matter of days, she should be back to normal. You can bring Hongxiao to meet Muxue again as I'm sure they didn't meet on the best of terms," says Yinzhen as he turns to leave with Thirteenth Prince following. Thirteenth Prince smirks slightly, realizing one very important point.

"Royal Brother, looks like you are really wise as only a "wise father knows his own child". Seems like the purity and truth of the magnolia flower continues to bloom even when the winter winds set in."

Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince once more, wearing a look of indignation. "Still laughing," he jokingly but sternly adds. Thirteenth Prince can only laugh as he follows Yinzhen's steps away.

* * *

Just as Yinzhen predicted, Muxue does return to her happy usual self days later. No longer crying as much as before, she seeks out Chenghuan, Hongli, and Hongzhou to play even it is only for a short while. The tears are still present as ever but occur only intermittently. By the time Thirteenth Prince brings Hongxiao back into the palace to see her, Muxue has nearly returned to her old self. This time, Muxue does not disappoint and courteously offers pleasantries to Hongxiao and Thirteenth Prince.

"Auspicious greetings Thirteenth Uncle," says Muxue as she curtsies politely.

"Rise. Muxue, this is Hongxiao. He is only slightly older than you and will be an excellent companion if ever Chenghuan, Hongli or Hongzhou are unavailable," says Thirteenth Prince.

Hongxiao immediately kneels in greeting. "Hongxiao bids auspicious greetings to Muxue Gege."

Muxue smiles kindly at Hongxiao, her cheeks slightly pink from her embarrassment the other day. "Prince Hongxiao does not have to be so formal. Muxue has yet to apologize for the troubles she caused the other day. Muxue will first apologize to Prince Hongxiao," says Muxue as she curtsies again.

Hongxiao immediately walks to Muxue and tells her to stand. "Actually, I am also at fault. I should have been more patient that day," says Hongxiao nervously. After seeing the princess properly this time around, Hongxiao sees the beauty his father and Chenghuan have always commented about. Even at her young age, Muxue bears the fairness and grace of a young lady despite her previous antics. Noticing Muxue's fair complexion, rosy lips, and sparkling long dark hair that shines in the sunlight when she tilts her head, Hongxiao is completely smitten, especially when Muxue giggles and reaches a hand out to him.

"Come let's go play," she says happily, dragging a stunned Hongxiao behind her as Thirteenth Prince watches in amusement.

"Where are we going?" asks Hongxiao as Muxue runs even quicker. Finally, she stops and turns to face Hongxiao. "

"Do you like horses?" she asks. Still stunned, Hongxiao nods his head in agreement.

"Do you like horseback riding?" she continues to ask. Again, Hongxiao nods in silence. Muxue beams up at him.

"Then it's perfect. I knew you would make a good friend and good brother. Come let's go to the range. Fourth Brother, Fifth Brother, and Chenghuan are waiting for us there." Hongxiao, still as shocked as ever, quickly runs after Muxue.

At the range, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Chenghuan are stroking their horses when Muxue and Hongxiao run up excitedly.

"Are you guys heading off already? I want to come too!" cries Muxue as she releases her grip on Hongxiao and begins tugging on Chenghuan's sleeves. A look of uncertainty flashes over Hongli and Hongzhou as they know full well Muxue is too young for such a sport. Muxue meets her brothers' gaze and quickly pouts in disappointment. Chenghuan sees Muxue's unhappiness and tries to assuage the girl before any crying breaks out.

"I heard there are some new foals born last night. Muxue, why don't you go the stable to see them? You can tell us if they are colts or fillies when we get back. If you're lucky, maybe you can even name some of them. We won't ride too far so we should be back really soon," she says as she rubs Muxue's back in comfort.

Muxue does not respond but is still clearly disappointed, her lips turning into a large frown. Hongxiao sees this and quickly steps in.

"Jie-jie, I'll accompany Muxue to the stable while the three of you go horseback riding. This way she won't feel as alone," he says to Chenghuan. Chenghuan smiles and turns to Muxue.

"See, Hongxiao will go with you. So will you go?" she asks urging. Muxue looks up and sighs in resignation, nodding.

Chenghuan smiles. "That's a good girl. I'll see you in a bit," she says as she mounts her horse to follow Hongli and Hongzhou. With a brief wave to Muxue, Chenghuan gallops her horse after Hongli and Hongzhou, kicking up dust and dirt into the air. Muxue sighs, watching them disappear and turns, walking sadly to the stable with Hongxiao next to her.

"Don't be so sad Muxue, I'm sure you'll get your chance at horseback riding soon…" he adds but stops after seeing Muxue is still not pleased. He bows his head, silencing immediately, hoping not to further upset the young princess. Muxue looks and realizes she is acting harsh towards Hongxiao for no particular reason and gently smiles to ease the tension.

"It's not your fault. Come on let's go see those foals!" she exclaims, brightening up again and running towards the stable at full speed.

In the stable, Muxue approaches the caretaker who immediately takes her to a section of the stable where the new foals are currently stationed.

"Gege, here are the new foals just born last night," says the caretaker as he opens one of the stalls, allowing Muxue and Hongxiao to have an excellent view of the young horses. Muxue immediately runs up to one, hugging and stroking it gently.

"How adorable! Look Hongxiao, they can stand already," she gushes and looks happily at Hongxiao, her memories of being left behind completely forgotten as she strokes the horses. Hongxiao chuckles at Muxue's own adorable face and bends down next to her to see the foals up close.

"Are they both colts?" asks Hongxiao to the caretaker as he caresses the soft mane of one of the foals.

"Prince Hongxiao, one is a colt and one is a filly. The one you are holding is the female and the one Gege is observing is the male," answers the caretaker. Hongxiao nods and continues to stroke the sand colored mane of the filly.

"These foals have yet to be named. Perhaps Gege and Prince Hongxiao could do the honors. Here are some ribbons to tie around them after they're named," says the caretaker as he hands Hongxiao and Muxue each a ribbon, one red and one blue.

"Oh how wonderful!" exclaims Muxue excitedly but then she pauses in her happiness. "But what to name them?" she asks curiously at the caretaker.

The caretaker looks at Muxue and smiles. "Usually, horses are named in the hopes they will measure up to their personalities or prove to be beneficial to their riders. Muxue Gege does not have to worry too much as any name Gege gives will definitely match the horse perfectly."

Muxue scrunches her face in concentration, thinking deeply for a suitable name for the little colt she is holding. Hongxiao smiles softly as he knows the perfect name for the filly.

"Caretaker, this little filly will be name 'Ivory'. I'm certain that as she grows up, her mane will glitter in the night like the diamonds. As for its personality, I'm sure as a mare, she will easily measure up to the luxurious name in time," says Hongxiao as he ties the red ribbon around the horse's neck much to the delight of the caretaker.

"Splendid name. Prince Hongxiao is very articulate with his words. The young filly will definitely live up its grandiose name," says the caretaker as Muxue listens thoughtfully to Hongxiao's words. "Gege, what will you name the colt?" asks the caretaker curiously.

Muxue tilts her head in deep contemplation. Suddenly, her eyes light up. "I hope this horse will bear its rider grace and swiftness as he flies across the plains whether for pleasure or for war. As such, his name will be 'Thunderbolt' so when he runs, he will strike fear into the hearts of his adversaries," says Muxue. Hongxiao and the caretaker's jaws are left agape.

"Muxue Gege is also well versed," praises the caretaker who hands the blue ribbon to Muxue. She gently ties it around the horse's neck, giving a soft kiss on its snout.

Hongxiao smiles and watches as Muxue pat the horse gently, stroking its knees and back. He actually chose the name for the filly in honor of Muxue's fair complexion. He knows he just met the girl but he can't help but become attracted to her and her bubbly personality.

"Muxue, Jie-jie and the others should be back from riding. Let's go meet up with them," suggests Hongxiao. Muxue releases the horse and turns to Hongxiao offering a nod before joining him in walking back outside.

"Caretaker, please care for these horses well," requests Muxue as she strolls away from the stable.

"Absolutely. Muxue Gege does not need to worry. Servant will care greatly for these horses." Muxue nods and runs towards Chenghuan who is waiting along with Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Did you see the foals?" asks Chenghuan excitedly, placing an arm around Muxue. The two of them walk away with Muxue telling Chenghuan every little detail about the foals. Behind them, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao watch.

"So Hongxiao, now that you've spent a deal's time with our Fifth Sister, what do you think of her?" asks Hongzhou.

Hongxiao smiles as he continues to watch Chenghuan and Muxue walk away. "Originally, I thought I would never like her because of her crying the other day. But today," he says as Hongzhou and Hongli look on, "today, she's truly radiant. She's like a little star, burning brightly even though it's too dim to see."

Hongli and Hongzhou turn and smile at one another. "Hongxiao, am I sensing a crush?" asks Hongli teasingly as he puts an arm around Hongxiao's shoulder.

Hongxiao immediately pushes Hongli's arm away. "Crush? Not at all! I've just met her. I couldn't have fallen in love with her," he responds.

Hongli and Hongzhou laugh before following the princesses. "No one really ever said anything about love," comments Hongzhou. Hongxiao is left speechless as he stares at the two princes walking off before following in their steps.

* * *

Days later, the five of them visit the range and stable again, this time accompanied by Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince. Muxue tightly grips Chenghuan's hand as Hongli requests the caretaker for their usual horses. Yinzhen and Thirteenth's Prince's horses are already saddled and ready. Muxue bites her lip nervously, wondering if it is best she returns to the palace as she observes the height of the horses while the caretaker leads them out of the stables. She truly does want to learn horseback riding, but the view of the horses, especially grown horses, looks entirely different up close. They also do not seem to have the gentleness Muxue witness the other day with the foals. Muxue fidgets in her position as Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao easily mount their horses. Chenghuan reaches for her horse and is about to lift Muxue onto it when she notices the look of hesitation on Muxue's face. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince also notice the evident look of fright on Muxue's face.

"Chenghuan, mount your horse and go ride with the others," directs Thirteenth Prince. "Muxue will ride with us." Muxue bows her head nervously as Chenghuan nods and gives her a final hug before mounting and guiding the horse to follow Hongxiao, Hongzhou, and Hongli. Thirteenth Prince walks up to Muxue and bends down till he is eye level with her.

"My dear Muxue, weren't you excited to come see the horses?" he asks knowing the girl had been ecstatic upon hearing news that they were all coming to the horse range today.

Muxue sighs, suddenly very interested in her shoes. "I was Thirteenth Uncle, especially because of the foals I saw the other day. But the horses today just look so tall and fierce. I'm afraid I'll fall off and hurt myself."

Thirteenth Prince chuckles. "Do you still want to learn?" he asks tenderly to Muxue. Muxue raises her head, nodding vigorously. Thirteenth Prince smiles before leading her over to Yinzhen. Yinzhen looks down at Muxue as she stands against his horse, looking smaller than ever. He slightly smiles at the cuteness of the scene.

"Muxue, don't be scare. You can ride with me. I won't let you fall," says Yinzhen who swiftly mounts his horse.

Muxue stands stiffly, looking up at Yinzhen on his horse when Thirteenth Prince comes up behind her and lifts her onto the horse in front of Yinzhen. Muxue turns and buries her head against Yinzhen. Yinzhen begins to laugh and whips his horse into an easy trot. Thirteenth Prince easily mounts his horse and follows. After a while, Yinzhen looks down and realizes Muxue is still hiding against him, refusing to look around. He gently pats the frightened girl.

"Muxue, look it's safe," says Yinzhen. "The sights are truly beautiful. One peek will not hurt."

Muxue slightly opens her eyes, taking one little peek and realizes the sight truly is beautiful at this height. The horse trots further and unaccustomed to the movement, Muxue closes her eyes, hiding against Yinzhen again. Thirteenth Prince guides his horse until it is trotting next to Yinzhen's. He smirks when he sees Muxue still cuddling against Yinzhen.

"I must say Muxue, this is truly unexpected. Why when you were even barely a years old, you did not fear the trots of horses at all. But now, you won't even enjoy the scene or the ride."

As if angered by Thirteenth Prince's words, Muxue suddenly sits up straighter than ever and looks over at Thirteenth Prince. "I'm enjoying the ride, Thirteenth Uncle. I just don't like how the horse is twitching as we move."

Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen look with amusement. "Not frightened anymore?" asks Yinzhen as he maneuvers the reins, commanding the horse to a faster trot.

Muxue shakes her head. "Royal Ama, let's go for a short gallop. I want to show Thirteenth Uncle that I'm not afraid of horses," says Muxue as she looks to Yinzhen with a very familiar defiant glint in her eyes.

Yinzhen takes a breath and grabs the reins. "Well you better hold on tight or we won't lose him. Zha!" he shouts whipping the horse before they move into a hard gallop away from Thirteenth Prince. Thirteenth Prince laughs and whips his own horse to chase after Yinzhen and Muxue.

* * *

By the end of their horseback riding session, Muxue's fear of riding disappears completely, so much that she happily retells her adventures Prince to Chenghuan and Hongxiao. The two happily listen, amused that such a little girl has two powerful men captivated and wrapped around her finger. Given her level of enthusiasm, Yinzhen decides to allow Thirteenth Prince to personally teach Muxue to ride when she is old enough. Thirteenth Prince however, thinks Yinzhen is probably better suited to teaching Muxue as Yinzhen did teach someone else horseback riding. Yinzhen does not respond but the light temporarily returns to his eyes. Afterwards, all the younger princes head for a little practice at the archery field while Thirteenth Prince accompanies Chenghuan and Muxue back to the palace. With his desk still piled with stacks of documents, Yinzhen hurriedly returns to his study in Yang Xin Dian, hoping to finish as much as he can before the night settles.

However, he ends up sitting at his desk working well pass the evening and into the night. The pile may become smaller and smaller, but it seems to never end. Exhausted, he finally orders Gao Wuyong to bring in a fresh cup of tea and a few snacks to settle his stomach before returning back to work. The snack finished, Yinzhen picks up another document, trying to read through the contents as quick as possible when Gao Wuyong reenters the study bowing profusely.

"Pardon Emperor, the Empress requests to see you."

Yinzhen pauses in his reading and looks at the clock by the wall. Realizing it is getting late into the night, he decides to refuse the request so the Empress can have her rest. He turns to Gao Wuyong.

"I'll see her tomorrow first thing in the morning," he says returning to his documents. Gao Wuyong remains standing in his position at the entrance of the room.

"Pardon Emperor, the Empress says Muxue Gege has been waiting outside, refusing to leave until she sees you tonight." Yinzhen sighs and looks to his desk, saddened that he still has so much to work. "Send them both in," he responds before picking up his brush to write a response.

"Affirmative."

The Empress enters the room with Muxue, bowing and curtsying as they stand in front of the desk.

"Auspicious greetings to the Emperor," says the Empress.

"Auspicious greetings to Royal Ama," says Muxue.

"Rise," says Yinzhen as he finishes writing his response before walking over to the two.

"Empress, why are you and Muxue still up so late tonight? Both of you should be resting at this hour," he says. The Empress flashes a look of discomfort at Yinzhen.

"Emperor, Muxue refuses to head to bed until she sees you," she whispers. Yinzhen looks down at Muxue who is bowing her head, clearly exhausted but adamantly refusing to sleep. Yinzhen bends down.

"Muxue, why are you not going to bed? It's getting late and you need your rest if you are to grow up and be strong," he adds, putting his arms around her. Muxue shakes her head stubbornly.

"Muxue can't go to bed unless Royal Ama goes to bed as well," she responds with her head still bowed. Yinzhen sighs and tries to reason with her.

"Royal Ama still has lots of work to do," he says trying to show Muxue the large piles of documents on his desk. Muxue finally looks up.

"Then I'll stay and keep Royal Ama company. Royal Uh-liang and Gugu both say that two heads are always better than one when working," she says bluntly to Yinzhen. Yinzhen gives the Empress a look and the Empress tries to hide her giggles in her handkerchief.

"Muxue, you're still very young and need your rest. I promise once I finish, I'll go to bed just as you should right now. Go on," he tries to persuade but Muxue continues to stubbornly shake her head in refusal.

Yinzhen turns to the Empress looking for help but the Empress also shakes her head. "I've already convinced her for the past hour as did Qiaohui but she just won't listen," she says to Yinzhen. Yinzhen thinks and realizes if he continues this little debacle with Muxue, he will not finish his work so he turns to Gao Wuyong.

"Gao Wuyong," he commands. Muxue closes her eyes in fear, thinking she is about to be punished.

"Bring in a small table, some parchment, and a brush."

"Affirmative," replies Gao Wuyong who leaves to retrieve the said items. The Empress watches as Yinzhen smiles gently at Muxue before lifting her head up so she is looking at Yinzhen once more.

"If you really won't go with the Empress and head for bed, you can stay with me and draw me some pictures," he says gently.

To the Empress, he offers a nod before telling her to return to her chambers to rest. The Empress nods and curtsies before leaving the study just as Gao Wuyong and a few eunuchs bring in the items, placing it to the side beside Yinzhen's desk. As soon as the items are arranged, Muxue runs to the desk, happy that she gets to stay by her father's side while he works. She begins drawing without uttering another word. Yinzhen sighs before returning to his desk and continuing to read the documents.

Occasionally, he looks up from his work to drink his tea and sees Muxue still diligently drawing pictures. He wonders what the little girl could be drawing and working so hard on but thinks little of it and returns to his work, dipping his brush into the ink slab and continuing to read the edicts and announcements. A few hours pass and finally, the pile is empty. He calls Gao Wuyong to safely store the finished documents and to begin turning in for the night and turns to see Muxue with her head laying on the table, her eyes closed in sleep, the brush set on the piece of parchment next to her. He smiles, realizing the level of dedication his little girl has towards keeping him company and quietly walks towards the little table. He bends down, about to lift Muxue when he sees her artwork, an attempt at detailing her adventures on horseback from early in the day.

He sees two scrawled images of what he assumes are horses. On the horses there are a few stick figures, one of which has a crown. Yinzhen immediately guesses this is him and that the stick figure in front is her. That leaves the other stick figure on the other horse to be Thirteenth Brother. Muxue has also included a few mountains and some flora into the drawing. Despite the picture looking more cartoonish and childlike than ever, Yinzhen finds it completely amusing and beautiful. Just as he is about to pick the drawing up, Gao Wuyong walks to his side. Having seen Gao Wuyong from the corner of his eye, he raises his finger to make a shushing gesture to prevent Gao Wuyong from waking Muxue from her slumber.

Gao Wuyong nods. "Emperor, should I call someone in to bring Gege back to her chambers and to remove the table?" he whispers quietly.

Yinzhen shakes his head. "You do not have to worry about Gege. I will tuck her in. As for the table," he says before looking at the drawing once more, a gentle smile forming on his face, "leave the table as is. Roll up the drawing and bring it to the bedroom," he orders before bending and lifting Muxue gently from her half-lying position on the table.

"Affirmative," answers Gao Wuyong in a low tone.

Muxue continues to sleep as Yinzhen holds her in his arms, her head laying against his shoulders. She gives a soft sigh and continues to sleep even as Yinzhen pats her gently on the back. Gao Wuyong returns, bringing Yinzhen and Muxue's cloaks. Yinzhen easily covers the sleeping Muxue with her cloak as Gao Wuyong ties the cloak around Yinzhen's shoulders. He lifts and tightens his grip on his precious jewel before leaving the study, and proceeding to Muxue's chambers near the Empress's suite with Gao Wuyong by his side.

After tucking the princess in her bed, the pair returns to Yang Xin Dian where Yinzhen nods to Gao Wuyong, excusing him for the night. The eunuch bows respectfully and leaves. Outside, a gong chimes, signaling the arrival of midnight. Yinzhen quickly changes into his bedclothes and picks up the drawing from the table. He sits on his bed and unrolls the sketch, gazing happily at it as he lays his head down on the pillow. That night, the painting remains next to him as he sleeps.

* * *

From that moment on, Muxue would head for the little table established for her and draw pictures telling of her daily adventures whenever she visits Yinzhen in the Yang Xin Dian study. On such days when she is intent on staying up late with Yinzhen, she would bow hurriedly before running to the desk, eager as ever to draw her thoughts onto paper. Soon, Yinzhen has over a dozen of her little drawings stored in a particular chest. Eventually, Gao Wuyong learns not to interrupt Yinzhen whenever Muxue is waiting outside for permission to enter and simply allows her to enter, knowing the princess will no doubt head for her special table, drawing without uttering another word.

In time, Muxue's drawings improve and the images no longer appear as scribbles but as actual horses, people, and eventually flowers. Eventually, Muxue's sense for rules and decorum sets in and she is no longer the flighty child who refuses to heed to his words in regards to bedtime. However, in Yinzhen's mind, none of these later sketches measures up to Muxue's first one to him. To him, this first drawing is nearly an exact replicate of the time Ruoxi accompanied him during the nights he works late. While those nights may no longer be the same after her death, he feels much comforted having Muxue by his side, facing and sharing in his difficulties along with him even if it is just in spirit. As such, that drawing will always remain one of his greatest treasures.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

The morning following her night of accompanying Yinzhen, Muxue stands over her desk, trying to draw something more distinctive and realistic. As she is still very young and does not have proper grip of her brush yet, every drawing gets smudge by her chubby little hands. With the drawing ruined, Muxue has no choice but to crumple it and toss it about her desk before beginning again. An hour later, balls of crumple parchment are littered all over the desk, with some lying absent-mindedly on the floor around her desk. In frustration, Muxue angrily puts down the brush and cups her head in her hands, wondering if she will ever draw as pretty as her Chenghuan Jie-jie. Staring at her most recent attempt, she gets further upset at its lack of neatness and artistic impression. Vexed, she crumples and throws this drawing as far as she can. The wad of parchment lands by her opened doorway. Muxue stares angrily when footsteps suddenly enter her doorway. Qiaohui walks in from the side chamber having heard footsteps also and immediately curtsies.

"Auspicious greetings Third Prince," says Qiaohui with her head bowed. Muxue looks curiously and turns to Qiaohui, questions written all over her face. Third Prince smiles and nods his head towards Qiaohui.

"No need to be formal. Muxue, I'm you Third Brother, Hongshi. I've just came back from a mission in Tibet and I wanted to meet you."

Muxue steps back from her desk and curtsies slowly. Hongshi smiles and raises his hands out, bidding her to rise. He picks up one of the wads of parchment, unraveling it as Muxue runs hurriedly to his side, a look of embarrassment on her face. Hongshi looks and sees a series of scribbles and smudges on what looks to be the drawing of a garden. He smirks as Muxue bows her head sadly.

"Muxue did you draw this?" asks Hongshi kindly. Muxue nods and keeps her head bowed.

"Yes, but it's not that good." I'll never be able to draw as beautiful as Chenghuan Jie-jie," she answers with a pout. Hongshi smiles and bends down till he is eye-leveled with her.

"How about I teach you?" he asks. Muxue's eyes light up with happiness and she nods eagerly as Hongshi walks with her over to the desk.

At the desk, Hongshi begins organizing the desk, moving the clumps of paper away and laying out a fresh sheet of parchment. He fits the brushes back into their positions on the holder and rolls the ink stick a few times to keep the ink fresh before looking down at Muxue.

"What are we going to draw?" she asks with wonder. Hongshi pauses in his movements and thinks back to Muxue's drawing.

"How about we draw some flowers?" he suggests.

"But what kind of flowers are we going to draw?"

"Well, Royal Ama likes magnolias while Tai Royal Ama likes chrysanthemums. How about we draw those?" he asks, hoping to inspire Muxue. Muxue nods and Hongli lifts one of the brushes.

"This is how you hold the brush," he says as he helps Muxue position her fingers correctly around the brush.

"Now when you draw, you use strokes. Like this," he says demonstrating by drawing a circle on the paper. "This will be the center of the flower," he explains before dipping the brush into the yellow paint and slowly coloring it in.

"How does that look?" Hongshi asks as he turns to Muxue. Muxue watches with intense fascination at Hongshi, utterly stunned with how pretty the simple yellow circle looks. Hongshi sees this and smiles, gesturing for Muxue to draw also.

"Come on, you can try by drawing the small circles and coloring them in," he motions and begins adding outlines of petals to his yellow circle.

Muxue bites her lip in concentration, trying to draw the circles as perfectly as possible. She succeeds though it seems a little lopsided in comparison to Hongshi's. While trying to shade the circles with yellow paint, she colors outside of the lines accidently. Disappointed, she sighs and stares at the beautiful petals Hongshi has creativity added. Hongshi looks over at Muxue and pats her on the back.

"You did well. Why are you looking so sad?"

"My drawings will never be as good as yours or Chenghuan Jie-jie," replies Muxue stubbornly as she crosses her arms. Hongshi chuckles and puts his arms around him.

"How about this. I will finish the drawing for you this time. When you are able to draw one where you deem it is beautiful, you can give it to me. Deal? "

Muxue thinks about this compromise thoughtfully and her frown soon turns into a smile. "Ok, but I get to watch Third Brother draw," she proclaims cheekily. Hongshi chuckles again and ruffles Muxue's hair.

"I know. But we better stop talking or this painting will never finish," he says as he continues to draw out the outlines for the chrysanthemum and magnolia flowers, petals, and leaves. When he finishes the outlines, he lifts another brush and begins to color inside the drawing. Soon, the painting is finished. Muxue looks happily at the drawing and turns to Hongshi.

"Third Brother is truly good at painting," she says following by a sigh. "I wonder when I will be as good as you," she muses as she continues to observe the drawing. Hongshi smiles and puts the brush down.

"It's still not quite complete. We have to stamp it to signify it is complete. But you don't have a stamp," he says looking around the desk. Muxue looks worried as if thinking this will ruin the painting.

"What should we do?" she asks worriedly. Hongshi nods and creatively thinks of an answer.

"How about instead of stamping this painting, I write a few words for you. This way, the painting will have some meaning?"

Muxue looks excited at Hongshi. "How wonderful!" she exclaims as Hongshi picks up a different brush and carefully scribes the words alongside the painting:

不闻不若闻之, 闻之不若见之, 见之不若知之, 知之不若行之, 学至于行之而止矣.

Muxue tilts her head in confusion, not knowing how to read yet. Hongshi sees this and smiles before reading the words to her.

"I hear and I forget, I see and I remember, I do and I understand," he says with a smile.

Muxue continues to look up not understanding the meaning of these words. "What does that mean?" she asks dubiously.

Hongshi chuckles and bends down, explaining humorously.

"It means my dear little sister, that you will understand how to draw the picture when you actually draw the picture. Better start practicing," he advices and lightly pats Muxue's head before walking around the desk and out of Muxue's chambers.

Muxue watches Hongshi leave and thinks curiously, still trying to make means of Hongshi's words to her.

Qiaohui approaches the desk and looks at the painting, giggling. Muxue gives her a look and she quickly stops laughing and begins rolling up the painting.

"Since Third Prince so kindly drew this painting for you, I will store it in a safe place," says Qiaohui as she rolls up the painting, using a strong string to tie it up before walking to the anteroom to put it away. Muxue continues to ponder on the proverb Hongshi wrote to her.

"I hear and I forget, I see and I remember, I do and I understand," she says repeating a couple of times. Still very confused, she walks out of her room and stares in the direction Hongshi left in.

"What is that supposed to mean? When and what will I understand?" she shouts in that direction only for the strolling eunuchs to give her questioning looks. She gives all of them a stubborn look.

"What are you all looking at?" she shouts much to the confusion of the eunuchs.

* * *

Similar to Muxue, Chenghuan has also taken a likening to painting. Seeing her interest, Yinzhen commissions one of the best painters in the kingdom to teach Chenghuan the art. Weeks following her tutelage with the painter, Chenghuan paints slowly in the privacy of her own room. At first, Thirteenth Prince is not pleased by this, and thinks Chenghuan is back to her old ways of hiding secrets from him. Later however, he allows this as his daughter is too spirited to be controlled by his words and will not even heed them.

From the seclusion of her room, Chenghuan is painting the image of Ruoxi onto paper, hoping Muxue will continue to remember how she looks like as she gets older. Chenghuan knows her Royal Uncle has forbidden the mentioning of Gugu in the kingdom. She also knows full well that Muxue is the daughter of Ruoxi, but like Thirteenth Prince, has enough tact to bear this little secret, even from her best friend and sister, Muxue. However, she sincerely hopes Muxue is able to retain certain memories of Gugu. Despite knowing that her Royal Uncle loves her Gugu very much, she wonders if he has forgotten Gugu, having not mentioned her in months or even talked about her with others. It is this thought that persuades Chenghuan to continue this project. If her Royal Uncle and Ama will not do the honors of preserving Gugu's memory for Muxue's sake, she will have to do so.

In the drawing, Chenghuan successfully captures Ruoxi's essence, including the fiery spirit Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince had witness back in the plains when she forced Thirteenth Prince to teach her horseback riding. Ruoxi's elegance during her later years is also detailed exceptionally, especially in the lengthy garments and flower headpiece. As usual, the magnolia hairpin is present as ever, sticking out on the far left. Lowering her brush, Chenghuan knows this painting will satisfy Muxue's questions about Gugu and is planning on gifting this amateurish work of art to the young princess as soon as she is old enough to know the truth. As much as Chenghuan is willing to preserve Ruoxi's image and memory, she refuses to go against her Royal Uncle's wishes of mentioning Gugu in the kingdom, having been overly blessed and cared for by Yinzhen all her life. Therefore, the making of the painting is conducted much in secrecy.

When she finishes the painting, Chenghuan thinks of the most appropriate place to hang the painting. Originally, she wanted to hang the painting in the comforts of her own chambers but realizes this will destroy the purpose of having drawn the painting. After much consideration, Chenghuan decides to hang the painting in the only suitable location for preserving her Gugu: Gugu's old bedroom in Yang Xin Dian.

Unfortunately, Yang Xin Dian is currently the place where Yinzhen spends nearly all of his time working. So while Chenghuan may have successfully hanged her painting in Ruoxi's former chambers, it is Yinzhen who ends up becoming the first person to truly appraise the painting. The sight indeed is hilarious especially as Chenghuan stares at Yinzhen agape when he returns early from court to see her still hanging the painting. But because Yinzhen adores Chenghuan so much, he doesn't say anything. This reaction causes Chenghuan to become even more certain that her Royal Uncle has completely forgotten about Gugu. Although this infuriates Chenghuan to no end, she doesn't comment on it, knowing it is a sore subject for Yinzhen. However, she does notice that on several late nights, Yinzhen would enter this very chamber and sit at the table gazing into the painting for hours at time, while stroking the same magnolia pin she has drawn. When she asks him whether the painting is truly good, Yinzhen looks and nods at her, thinking the painting is a good replication of Ruoxi's image. Thoughtful as ever, Chenghuan decides to give the painting to Yinzhen as a keepsake but Yinzhen declines as he is already holding on to the greatest keepsake of Ruoxi. He tells Chenghuan to preserve the painting well and returns to his work.

In court, Yongzheng decides to no longer involve Eighth Prince in state affairs. Although he has graciously given the position of Prince of Fist Rank to Eighth Prince, bestowing unto him the name Prince Lian, Yongzheng always fears the court officials and Mandarins will end up favoring him and help him to start a coup to overthrow his rule. Despite having the military advantage from Nian Gengyao and Thirteenth Prince's troops, Yongzheng knows if given the opportunity, Eighth Prince will undoubtedly fight back and try to reclaim the throne once more. As such, he continues to keep Eighth Prince under constant check and lock to ensure such a revolt does not occur.

What Yongzheng didn't count on however, is Ninth Prince, Yuntang's level of cunningness. During Hongshi's stationary period in Tibet, Yuntang had craftily persuaded Hongshi to joining Eighth Prince's causes for reclaiming the throne, feeding him nuances in becoming Crown Prince. After listening to Yuntang's words, Hongshi becomes convinced that Yongzheng favors Hongli more and is planning on giving the position of Crown Prince to Hongli. However, Hongli also knows that as the oldest son of Yongzheng, it will be unseemly for Yongzheng to bestow the position to Hongli unless Hongshi does not measure up to Hongli in education and leadership. This little belief influences Hongshi deeply, such that after his return, a rivalry develops between him and Hongli. Like all rivalries, this one begins with the smallest of incidences.

Similar to his father, Yongzheng occasionally visits the outskirts of the Qing Empire to confer with the Mongolian dukes and nobles. While he is away, he usually designates one person to be regent and orders another group of officials to act as support to the regent. Prior, every time Yongzheng went on such excursions, he would leave the court to the capable hands of Longkodo, an official who has served prominently even during Emperor Kangxi's reign. This time however, he assigns Hongli to be regent with Hongzhou, Longkodo, Nian Gengyao, and Hongshi as support. Hongshi is extremely shocked by this as if anyone is to be regent, it should be him as he is the eldest surviving son of Yongzheng. With this one little designation, the feud between the two eldest princes of Yongzheng commences.

* * *

It's a fine morning on the day Yinzhen is expected to return from his excursion at the outskirts near Mongolia. As usual, Qiaohui tends to her morning routine of filling a basin with warm water and waking Muxue up from her slumber. Putting on a happy smile, Qiaohui enters Muxue's chambers quietly, putting the basin on the table and walking up to the bed to help Muxue prepare for the day.

"Gege, it's time to wake up. Today, the Emperor returns from his trip and you should be there to greet him," says Qiaohui happily and goes over to Muxue's side when she notices beads of sweat over Muxue's forehead.

"Gege, wake up," says Qiaohui as reaches a hand out to wipe the sweat, thinking Muxue is just having a bad dream. However, her hand feels as if it's on fire when she touches Muxue's forehead. Furthermore, Qiaohui notices severely labored breathing coming from Muxue. Qiaohui quickly lifts Muxue's covers slightly and sees small pinkish rashes coursing all over the young princess's arms. Realizing the princess is ill she throws open the doors and calls urgently for help.

"Hurry! Call a Physician! CALL A PHYSICIAN!

As Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince return from their excursion, the two see the eunuchs and maids scurrying around frantically. Slowing their horses to a stop, they mount off just as Gao Wuyong approach the two of them hurriedly.

"Pardon Emperor, Thirteenth Prince. Muxue Gege is ill," he reports. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince hurriedly rush off to check on Muxue as Gao Wuyong scurries to follow.

In the antechamber of Muxue's rooms, the Empress and Qiaohui worriedly look upon the frail princess from a distance as the physician carefully examines her. The physician carefully takes Muxue's pulse and puts his forehand on Muxue's forehead. He extends one of Muxue's arms and sees the rashes turning a brighter shade of pink and gently feels for the nymph nodes on Muxue's neck. Sighing deeply, he stands, covering the princess once more with the blanket, and retracts the curtains to provide her with more tranquility. He returns to the anteroom where Qiaohui and the Empress are awaiting word when Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince enter. Qiaohui and the Empress turn and curtsy.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince."

Yinzhen quickly motions his hands. "No need for formalities. How is Muxue? Is her illness serious?" he asks turning towards the physician.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor. I was just about to tell Empress of Gege's prognosis," he begins before giving a sigh. "Gege's fever is extremely high. Coupled with the rashes, labored breathing, and swollen nymph nodes, I believe Gege has Scarlet Fever."

The Empress gasps as Yinzhen approaches the physician. "Is there a cure for it?"

The physician nods grimly. "Yes. However, Scarlet Fever can result in severe complications that while may not occur currently can arise in later years. Gege's chances for developing Rheumatic Fever are quiet high. This increases the risk of having diseases of the heart. I will provide a prescription for the medication she should take to recover. Once she is better, it is best to monitor her and prevent her from becoming too fatigue. Should Gege not develop Rheumatic Fever, she should be fine. "

Yinzhen closes his eyes wearily and nods while the Empress releases a long sigh. "Can we see to her right now?" he asks. The physician nods.

"Yes, but she is very fragile and needs her rest. If you should stay, do not do so for too long." Yinzhen nods and together with Thirteenth Prince, walks into the chamber to tend to Muxue.

"Qiaohui," calls the Empress.

Qiaohui curtsies and walks forward. "Follow the physician to get the prescription," she instructs. Qiaohui bows in affirmation and proceeds to lead the physician out when the physician suddenly turns to the Empress and Qiaohui.

"Care should be taken in brewing the medicine. If it's prepared too long, the herbal effects will evaporate along with the steam. If prepared too short, the herbal effects will not be brought out enough. From experience, one person should brew the medicine and the batch of herbs should be divided into two to ensure the timing is correct and consistent. The medicine should be taken three times each day until the rashes disappear. Afterwards, it should be taken once a day preferably before meals for another week. Then, continue to monitor her health ensuring that she is not fatigue in anyway. The risks for developing the fever again will diminish with time."

The Empress nods. "Thank you physician for your advice. Qiaohui, see to the physician and carefully follow the instructions he has provided."

"Yes. Physician, this way," says Qiaohui as she leads the physician out of Muxue's room. The Empress quietly enters Muxue's room and sees both Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince hovering protectively around Muxue.

"Emperor," she says quietly. "Qiaohui is with the physical gathering the instructions to prepare the medicine. Muxue should be fine in no time," she says in comfort.

Yinzhen nods and lifts one of the towels to wipe the sweat off of Muxue's brow. Thirteenth Prince still notices the wrinkles of worry remaining on Yinzhen's face.

"Royal Brother does not have to worry. Muxue is strong willed and spirited. The disease will definitely not get the best of her."

But Yinzhen is not so convinced. He has seen the effects of fever on Ruoxi and knows it is extremely painful. He continues to wipe Muxue's brow, saying nothing more, knowing that he can only hope for the best now. He nods silently and continues to fervently watch his little princess restlessly sleep to recovery.

Hours later, Qiaohui returns carrying a tray with a bowl of herbal medicine. She carries it to Muxue's bedside and prepares to help Muxue sit up when the Emperor steps forward and takes the bowl from her hands.

"Qiaohui, I'll do it. Thirteenth Brother, you've been here all day already and haven't even visited your family or residence. You should go and rest. If anything should happen, I'll have someone notify you. Empress, you should also go and take a rest. I'll tend to Muxue's side tonight."

Qiaohui nods and curtsies. "Emperor, Qiaohui will be stationed outside of this room tonight. If you should need anything, do not hesitate to call Qiaohui," she says before turning and walking out of the room. The Empress nods at both Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince before turning and following Qiaohui out. Thirteenth Prince bows respectfully.

"Royal Brother, helping you out here for another while or so will not make any difference. Let me help you with her for a bit longer," he says. Yinzhen looks and sighs.

"Fine, but just for a short while. Afterwards, you really need to go get some rest. Here, hold this while I sit her up," he responds handing the bowl of medicine for Thirteenth Prince to hold as he gently lifts Muxue to a sitting position so she can drink the medicine. As Yinzhen moves her, Muxue wakes from the jostle. She opens her eyes, squinting to the light.

"Royal Ama?" she asks confusedly before laying her head to rest against Yinzhen's shoulder. Yinzhen smiles briefly.

"You're sick with a fever. Be a good girl and drink this medicine," he says reaching for the bowl to which Thirteenth Prince is still holding. Muxue shakes her head, wrinkling her nose when Yinzhen puts the bowl in front of her face, the foul bitter odor instantly floods her nose. Yinzhen sighs and puts the bowl down before any actions spill the medicine.

"I know it smells terrible, but you need to drink it to get better."

As if emphasizing Yinzhen's words, Muxue begins coughing hard as Yinzhen begins to lift the bowl to her lips again. She shakes her head again, adamantly refusing to drink the herbal medicine. Thirteenth Prince realizes he needs to step in and help.

"Muxue, we just returned from our expedition and saw Min-Min Gege. She wanted me to give this to you after we told her you like horseback riding," says Thirteenth Prince as he takes an elegant horsewhip out from his robes to show Muxue who instantly tries to reach for it though Thirteenth Prince manages to keep this from her reach.

"But it seems I will have to return it to her. After all, if you don't take your medicine and get better, how will Royal Brother or I be able to teach you horseback riding when you are a bit older? Looks like, Min-Min Gege will be thoroughly disappointed," adds Thirteenth Prince in a saddened tone.

Muxue hears this and gives Yinzhen a glance as he lifts the bowl to Muxue's lips. This time, she allows the liquid to reach her lips, drinking it without any more complaints. Thirteenth Prince watches with amusement as Muxue finishes drinking, grimacing from the bitterness of the medicine.

"Since Muxue has finally taken her medicine, I will take my leave," says Thirteenth Prince as he bows and begins to walk away. Yinzhen nods as Muxue drowsily leans against Yinzhen, coughing again.

"Look at you. I leave you here for just a few months and you get sick. What am I to do with you?" asks Yinzhen jokingly as he turns to look at Muxue who has fallen asleep again, a slight smile grazing on her face.

Yinzhen finally releases a sigh of relief and leans his back against the bedframes, still holding Muxue who is sleeping soundly against him. He gently pats her head and reaches for the blankets to cover her as she continues to sleep. Hugging Muxue tighter, he allows himself to rest and closes his eyes for a brief second.

By the time he opens his eyes again, it is already morning. He looks towards Muxue and realizes the both of them have slept through the night and reaches a hand out to feel her forehead. He is further relief to rest his hand on a cooled forehead, indication that the fever has passed. Gently, he lowers Muxue's sleeping form back onto the bed, covering her with the blankets again. Standing, he stretches his shoulders a bit, having slept sitting all night, his arms still sore from allowing Muxue to lean on, and quietly walks out of her chambers.

Outside, Qiaohui continues to stand unwaveringly and turns to him for directions. Yinzhen smiles.

"Muxue's fever has broken. Continue administering the medicine to her as instructed and take good care of her," says Yinzhen before he turns walking away only to pause in his steps.

"Qiaohui, bring some sweet candy or fruits along when you serve the medicine," he adds remembering Muxue's grimacing look when she took the medicine last night.

* * *

Thankfully, the effects of Scarlet Fever did not last and soon the rashes disappeared. Per the physician's words, Qiaohui and Yinzhen continue to monitor Muxue for any signs of fatigue less that the fever is not completely out of Muxue's system. The two never tell Muxue the details of her illness in fear of frightening the girl. However, the two try to limit the strenuous activities as much as possible. As such, Muxue is confined to her rooms the following days to prevent another outbreak.

Completely bored out of her mind, Muxue wanders her chambers endlessly, trying to find something, anything to occupy her time when there is a sudden knock. Qiaohui easily steps from the antechamber and opens the doors to reveal Hongshi with two attendants behind him holding trays of pastries and tea. Muxue looks curiously as the attendants place their trays on the table and curtsy, leaving as quickly as they had entered.

"Auspicious greetings Third Prince," says Qiaohui, curtsying.

"Auspicious greetings Third Brother," says Muxue also curtsying.

"No need for formalities. Please rise," says Hongshi as he walks over to Muxue to look her over.

"I heard you got sick and knew Royal Ama confined you to your rooms so I brought some tea and pastries for you to try," says Hongshi as he gestures to the table. Muxue beams up at Hongshi and happily takes a seat, much to the chagrin of Qiaohui.

"Gege, you are just feeling a bit better. You should take it easy," she warns.

Hongshi giggles. "I figured you would say that Qiaohui Gugu. Don't worry, I'll keep Muxue in check. Besides, it's just a little tea and pastries. What harm would that do?"

"Third Prince, you would be surprise. Gege is allergic to peaches so I hope none of those pastries or tea contains peaches."

Hongshi flashes Qiaohui a quirky smile. "Don't worry. I personally never liked peaches myself so the combination of tea and pastries here do not contain peaches. So Muxue, which tea do you want to try first?"

It may sound strange, but this one little tea party Hongshi holds with Muxue under the intense supervision of Qiaohui will become one of her most cherished memories in life. Of course, Muxue herself has never seen so many varieties of tea and pastries in her young life and eagerly tries everything that is on the table. Throughout the entire party, Hongshi remains as patient as ever, dishing out the pieces of pastries into portions so Muxue can easily taste each one and pouring tea into her cup. In Muxue's mind, never has she had so much fun or been treated as such in her entire life. After their extensive tea party, Hongshi leaves but not before wishing her a rapid return to health.

The following day, Hongli and Hongzhou visit her, bearing trinkets. As much as Muxue is appreciative and thankful of their offerings, it is Hongshi's present of the tea party that she truly adores. Nonetheless, she happily spends the time with Hongli and Hongzhou as the two share stories with her that have her laughing in stiches in no time.

Chenghuan brings Hongxiao the day after. While Chenghuan paints a picture to lighten Muxue's spirits, Hongxiao enlightens the girl with tales about horseback riding. He then tells her that his father, Thirteenth Prince, has decided to teach Muxue the basics to horseback riding the following year. Excited, she hugs Hongxiao firmly before running over to Chenghuan's side to observe the painting. Like any other boy, Hongxiao stands stun for a moment after the hug, extremely pleased. As Qiaohui quietly laughs at Hongxiao's strange reaction, he quickly shakes his stupor away, quickly joining his sister and Muxue at the table. It is these visits from her friends that allow Muxue to have an immensely successful recovery following her bout of Scarlet Fever.

Following her illness, Muxue heeds to Hongshi's advice and attempts to practice her painting. Despite the words of encouragement she receives from Chenghuan, Hongli, Hongzhou, and even Hongxiao, Muxue's artwork does not improve. The scribbles develop to the point where they are discernible but other than that, much of her artwork continues to remain overly cartoonish. Frustrated, Muxue turns to Qiaohui for help who suggests that she turn to needlepointing as an expression of art. Soon, both Qiaohui and Muxue are sitting in the chamber sewing items for various people. One of Muxue's first handkerchiefs ends up in the hands of Thirteenth Prince who proudly uses this to wipe his brow in front of the other officials, particularly Yinzhen. Fortunately, Yinzhen has no need to become jealous seeing as he also gets one of these handkerchiefs during early meal the following day, though his has the design of magnolias. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince never comment on these handkerchiefs, but it is fairly obvious that the two completely adore their gifts.

Three months later, an official from Tibet by the name of Ga visits, hoping to enter territorial negotiations with Yongzheng about the Northwest Territory. Known for his vanity and love of hats, Hongzhou and Chenghuan cannot help but to prank the fellow given their love for laughter and pranking. Originally, the prank involves just the two of them. This however, dissolves when Official Ga loudly disrupts Hongli's sword practice, in front of his young wife, Lady Fuca, no less. Later, the same official crosses paths with Hongshi, uttering a few unfriendly words. After hearing of these incidents, Hongzhou and Chenghuan instantly recruit Hongli and Hongshi into their prank, not quite knowing of the feud they have. As if fate has it, Muxue later asks to join the prank as Official Ga ends up destroying one of the flower crowns she had worked hard on all day. Not caring if the official destroyed Muxue's work by accident or not, Hongli and Hongshi immediately forgo their feud temporarily, joining forces to ensure the success of the prank. Together, the five of them begin to plot their revenge on what they believe will be the biggest prank ever. Gathered around a table, they begin thinking of schemes when Hongzhou realizes something particular about the official.

"Third Brother, Fourth Brother, I just realized something about Official Ga. He always carries more than one pair of his hats and never hands them to the eunuchs. Do you think there's something strange there?"

Hongshi and Hongli turn to one another and ponder deeply. Muxue sits nearby twirling her broken crown of flowers sadly and pouts deeply as if pondering also. Chenghuan looks to Hongli and Hongzhou. She's about to speak out when Muxue beats her to it.

"I don't think it matters if there is or is not something strange. I say we just take all his hats and let him run rabid around the court and palace at the risk of his reputation. A man as vain as him will probably never want to come here anymore afterwards. If that is the case, good riddance! That will teach him to destroy my flower crowns!" she exclaims much to the amusement of the others.

Immediately, Hongshi and Hongli giggle while Hongzhou and Chenghuan cluster around Muxue as if congratulating her.

"Fifth Sister, I had no idea you were so devious! You always act so innocent and cute in front of Royal Ama. Seems like that is just a front. Next time there is a prank, I am definitely letting you in on it," says Hongzhou.

Chenghuan hugs Muxue and turns to Hongzhou. "Hongzhou, you can't do that. If you do, she'll be totally corrupted and Royal Uncle will have you to blame." She turns to Muxue. "Don't listen to them. You just stay as you are, cute and innocent."

Muxue smiles toothily. "Chenghuan Jie-jie, I don't think that's possible. Even if I try, Fifth Brother will likely to find other ways of pranking and I'll soon catch on."

Hongshi and Hongli laugh and then clear their throats as if trying to get down to business.

"Since we have an idea, then let's get to work. Here's how we're going to do it…"

* * *

The prank is pulled off successfully, except for one little catch. The five of them did not intend for Official Ga to respond so quickly or to run so speedily for that matter. Luckily, Hongli and Hongshi are able to guide the five of them safely into the closest chamber possible, Muxue's. Inside close doors of Muxue's chambers, the five of them huff and puff deeply, allowing the feeling of exhilaration to wash over them. They can still hear the shouts of Official Ga, blasting loudly as he walks through the corridors, passing Muxue's rooms.

"I WILL FIND THE MISCREANTS AND HAVE THEM PUNISHED, I SAY IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF! OH HO HO, THEY ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND THEM!"

Hongzhou instantly backs away from the door upon hearing footsteps approaching. The five of them stare quietly at one another as the footsteps move away, breathing a long sigh of relief.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" asks Hongshi. "We clearly can't leave this room now as he's clearly patrolling the corridors like a maniac."

Chenghuan rubs Muxue's back and nonchalantly comments. "Who knew he was bald? Like those hats did him any good. They make him look even more like a pig, especially since he sweats so excessively."

Hongli takes a seat at the table, still breathing heavily. "Perhaps one of us can cause a distraction," he suggests. Hongzhou and Hongshi give him the eye, clearly disapproving the idea.

"This must be your first time doing a prank, Hongli. You clearly understand the concept of 'never leave a soldier behind'," says Hongshi sarcastically.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get us stuck into a room where we clearly can't get out now," replies Hongli roughly as he begins to argue with Hongshi.

Hongzhou takes a seat at the table across from Hongli and begins drinking a cup of water, watching his brothers argue. Chenghuan sighs and joins Muxue who is sitting on the rug intertwining some of her remaining hibiscus flowers into a new crown. By the time Chenghuan and Muxue finish their crowns, the men are still arguing, Hongzhou included. Chenghuan watches them nervously and puts her finished hibiscus crown atop Muxue's head.

"HALT! BY THE DECREE OF MUXUE, QUEEN OF HIBISCUS FLOWERS, I DEMAND THE ARGUING TO STOP!"

Hongli and Hongshi immediately cease their quarrelling, turning to the source of the order, as do Hongzhou and Chenghuan. Muxue stands at her full height of three feet with her hands at her hips, looking up at her brothers and sister who stand utterly shocked.

"I know what we can do!" she says excited. Hongshi, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Chenghuan look at one another with fear, wondering what exactly Muxue has in store for them to occupy their time while they wait out.

* * *

Later that night, Yinzhen is in his study, writing a few letters wondering where Thirteenth Prince could possibly be. It's not like Thirteenth Prince to miss a horseback riding session to relieve stress. He tries not to think too much of as he needs to write these letters to his generals. Although Nian Gengyao has been a great general, leading the armies to victory over in the Northwest by Tibet, Yinzhen knows the idea of power is starting to get to Nian Gengyao. He will temporarily allow this to happen as long as Nian Gengyao manages to conquer and acquire Tibet into the Qing Empire. However, Yinzhen foresees a time where he may have to strip Nian Gengyao of his position as general.

Yinzhen shakes these thoughts out of his mind and realizes he hasn't seen Muxue or any of his children milling around as they normally do. Although he did see them briefly at the dinner held in honor of Official Ga, a man even Yinzhen has little patience for, he still finds it strange to have such silence the entire day. His children's lack of noise however, is replaced by Official Ga's incessant complaints of his missing hats. Yinzhen wants to laugh throughout the dinner as the official continued to discuss and nag about the hats to the guest next to him. He hopes the official will never darken the halls of his palace again.

As he is about to write his first letter, the doors to the study swing open and in walks Muxue with a hibiscus crown on her head and one in her hands. She happily runs up to Yinzhen who looks up at her from his spot behind his desk.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama," she says curtsying.

Yinzhen smirks, pleased to finally hear some of the noise he has been expecting all day. "Rise. Where have you been all day?" he asks.

Muxue shakes her head. "I can't tell you. It's a secret," she says slyly. Yinzhen chuckles and wonders if he can get Muxue to spill.

"I'm sure I can keep your secret. So can you tell me now?"

"No," replies Muxue stubbornly. Yinzhen sighs, realizing he's not going to get anything from Muxue and turns back to his letter. "But I do have a present for you," she adds.

Yinzhen perks up at the word 'present' as Muxue is truly full of surprises at that. "Really, what is your surprise?" he asks, putting the brush back on its spot.

"Royal Ama, every time I see you, you never seem to have your crown on. How can you be a king if you don't wear your crown?" she asks innocently. Yinzhen becomes amused and is clearly at a loss for words.

"Royal Ama's crown is very heavy and is used only for special occasions," he explains, feeling Muxue is still too young to understand dealings of the court.

"Well I have solved your problem then. I made you a crown you can wear at any occasion and it is not even that heavy," she announces proudly.

Yinzhen's lips twitch upward in amusement. "Really?" he asks.

"Yes really. Here, I'll crown you," she says approaching Yinzhen in his seat. Yinzhen has a bad feeling he knows how this will turn out. Nonetheless, he slightly lowers his head so Muxue can put her crown on him. Smiling toothily, Muxue stands on her tip-toes even with Yinzhen seated and puts the crown of hibiscus flowers onto his head. When she finishes, she steps back and excitedly claps her hands.

"It's perfect," she says beaming at Yinzhen, who is really not sure about wearing this crown out to greet his subjects. From just beyond his study, he hears the beginning of a snicker before it turns into a cough from Gao Wuyong.

"I'm sure it's beautiful," Yinzhen tells Muxue, whose face beams even more in happiness at the compliment.

"That's great! I was planning on making one for Thirteenth Uncle…"

Gao Wuyong enters and tries very hard not to laugh while he's bowing. "Pardon Emperor, Thirteenth Prince is here to see you," he says. Yinzhen is not so sure he wants to see Thirteenth Prince given what he is wearing.

"Send him in," he says reluctantly as Gao Wuyong leaves the room, hiding his laughs in coughs. Muxue watches as Gao Wuyong walks away.

"Gao Gonggong sure is coughing quite a bit today. I hope he's not getting sick," says Muxue musingly.

"_Getting sick my ass_," thinks Yinzhen. To Muxue though, he politely says, "He's perfectly fine."

Thirteenth Prince enters, sees the crown on Muxue's head, sees the crown on Yinzhen's head, and easily connects the two together. He coughs as he speaks to Yinzhen.

"Royal Brother, I apologize for the missed horseback riding session. I was caught up in talking with Official Ga," he says trying very hard not to laugh or look at Yinzhen. Yinzhen winces, ignoring Thirteenth Prince's words and takes a hold of Muxue's shoulders.

"Royal Ama has business to talk with your Thirteenth Uncle now. Why don't you go back to your room and make that crown you planned on making for him?" he suggests knowing full well Thirteenth Prince is listening.

Muxue eagerly nods but frowns realizing she has run out of hibiscus flowers.

"Don't worry Thirteenth Uncle. I'll make you a crown just as pretty as Royal Ama's. However, I've already run out of hibiscus flowers. I'll pick some more tomorrow and give the crown to you tomorrow," she says excitedly while running out of the study, no doubt asking Gao Wuyong to escort her back to the chambers.

Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince wait until she's farther away before cracking up. Thirteenth Prince looks up to finally admire the hibiscus crown. "Royal Brother, the more I think about it, the more I realize this crown suits you better than the one you normally wear.

Yinzhen glares at Thirteenth Prince but Thirteenth Prince continues talking. "Muxue certainly has good taste."

Suddenly a smirk appears on Yinzhen's face. "Don't forget Thirteenth Brother. Muxue says she's making your crown tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be just as grand," he snarky comments. The playful scowl that laces Thirteenth's Prince's lips is priceless.

* * *

It would be lovely to end the story here and say that Muxue has the perfect life Ruoxi hopes for her to have with Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, Chenghuan, Hongshi, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao. But alas, life is not perfect and is filled with waves of unparalleled power and degree. Although it contains pain, anger, jealousy, hate, love, and regrets, there is also hope for tomorrow, hope for the better, and most importantly, hope for life.

The brown autumn leaves turn to white fluffy snow before becoming blossoms bearing fruit. Years pass and soon, the young princess Muxue leaves behind her toddler years of childhood. Little does she know, this is just the beginning.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6

This chapter contains numerous references to the novel's epilogue which is not depicted in the drama. Enjoy!

* * *

On a midsummer's day, Zuoying Irgen-Gioro and the former Min-Min Suwan-Guwalgiya, the royals of Mongolia, visit the palace with the hopes of reunited with their royal friends. Min-Min in particular, had high hopes of seeing Thirteenth Prince. Although she never got to marry her 'moon', she has her 'sun' and is comforted in knowing that both will always remain in her life. She also hopes to see her beloved 'sister', Ruoxi. Back in the plains, Ruoxi had been her faithful confidant with regards to her feelings for Thirteenth Prince. She may have corresponded with Ruoxi through long written letters but as time went by, the letters became fewer and fewer. Min-Min herself became busy with family life, bearing a total of five sons. She really hopes to have the chance to talk with her best friends again. No longer the wild, unrestricted plains girl she once was in Mongolia, she now respects the decorum expected of a noblewoman. Nonetheless, her bubbly nature remains sparkling as ever as she walks happily beside her husband to greet the Emperor.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor", says Zuoying and Min-Min as they both kneel down in front of Yinzhen.

"Rise." The two stand looking happily at the Emperor.

Yinzhen smirks. "Min-Min Gege, you haven't changed a bit."

A smile erupts out of the formerly wild princess. "Emperor, what are you saying? It is you who haven't a changed a bit."

Yinzhen breaks out a hearty laughter. "Thirteenth Brother come look. You tell us which one is correct," he says turning to Thirteenth Prince. Thirteenth Prince laughs also, with some of his former youth and livelihood returning to his eyes in the form of girth.

"Royal Brother, I don't dare make that decision. I don't want to anger you and especially Min-Min Gege. I still remember her temper from before. I don't want to have to race her across the plains on horseback for forgiveness." Everyone continues to laugh while Min-Min gives an indignant but playful look at Thirteenth Prince.

"Thirteenth Prince, even if we do have a race everyone knows I will win this time", she says. Everyone laughs again and Yinzhen waves his hands to signal the end of their playful argument.

"Good, good. Let's go in and take a seat."

The group enters the large hall, taking seats. Attendants come out, bringing tea, fruits, and sweets. "Zuoying, how are the plains of Mongolia these days?" asks Yinzhen.

Zuoying smiles. "Very well, though the smell will never measure up to the smell of plum blossoms Ruoxi Guliang set in the fields on the night of Min-Min's performance," he says giving a fleeting smile to Min-Min. "To this day, I still remember that night vividly."

"Zuoying is right about that. Till this day, Min-Min still cannot forget how wonderful the performance was." She looks around. "Where is Ruoxi? I was receiving letters from her at first, but then the letters became fewer and fewer. Then they stopped coming. Did she leave the Forbidden City and marry?"

Thirteenth Prince and the Emperor share a solemn glance. Min-Min looks slightly stricken, knowing there is bad news.

"I figured there had to be a reason she never wrote back. Even though the letters became fewer, they still came, bearing her wishes for me to find happiness," she says wiping a few tears from her eyes. To the Mongolian Princess, Ruoxi will always remain her sister even though she is not of the same blood.

A melancholy silence falls over the room. Each person is thinking about Ruoxi. Tears fall silently down Min-Min Gege's face. Shortly after, Thirteenth Prince takes a deep breathe. "We should not be sad like this. If Ruoxi is present, she would not want us to be like this. She might even goad us into a race on horseback," he says sadly. "Min-Min Gege, you should not be sad. Ruoxi finally got what she always wanted."

Min-Min Gege looks up at Thirteenth Prince, curious. He smiles slightly. "Freedom," he responds. Min-Min nods in response.

"What about you, Thirteenth Prince? Are you also well?" Ever since he left the plains after the performance, Min-Min always wondered how her 'moon' fared. As she searched his face, she knew he must have suffered a bit as his former liveliness has disappeared quite a bit. Still, the humor and friendliness she once saw from her moon shined as brightly as ever.

"Me? I must say Zuoying, you shouldn't get jealous because your wife asked this question."

Min-Min humorously shakes her head. "Don't you dare switch topics. Answer the question," she demands in the petulant nature she used to hold.

"When will I not be well? I have my wine and my music. I think that is all I need."

"Thirteenth Prince," warns Min-Min.

"Ok, ok. My life is a little more stressful now but it's nothing I can't handle."

Zuoying smirks. "Emperor, you're harassing Prince Yi aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dare," answers Yinzhen. "His stress is not coming from court though Zuoying. Isn't that right Thirteenth Brother?" he smirks.

Thirteenth Prince sighs. "These last few years my stress comes from watching over my daughter, Chenghuan."

Min-Min Gege looks interested. She always thought Thirteenth Prince was extremely eloquent, especially towards the ladies. "Thirteenth Prince, you can't be saying that over the years, you've lost your touch in talking with women."

This time it is Thirteenth Prince who looks indignant. "That can't be said, Min-Min Gege. This daughter of mine is nothing I've ever seen. Originally, I thought you and Ruoxi were hard enough to deal with. But she," he doesn't finish but shakes his head instead.

"If there really is someone who can take you on Thirteenth Prince, I have to meet her then," laughs Min-Min.

"We are having a celebration dinner in your honor tonight. She will be in attendance as will my nine year old daughter, Muxue. You will have the opportunity to meet them then," says Yinzhen.

"Min-Min Gege you should know this is also why I cannot deal with Chenghuan. When she is with Muxue, chaos always ensues. You tell me, how I am supposed to deal with two young beauties who can create more havoc than I?"

Min-Min Gege breaks her formal decorum and laughs hard. "In that case, I really can't wait to meet those two tonight then. This dinner will be absolutely wonderful," she exclaims in delight.

Zuoying smiles at his wife's enthusiasm. Having only fathered sons, he understands his wife's excitement and thinks it will be splendid to meet these two young ladies who even frazzled the proclaimed 'Fearless Thirteenth Prince'. As the four of them laugh in happy anticipation of tonight's celebration, a eunuch runs into the hall, kneeling before them.

"Reporting Emperor, Chenghuan Gege requests to see you."

Zuoying smiles. "Min-Min, looks like you're getting your chance a bit early."

Seeing his guests' delight, Yinzhen turns back to the eunuch. "Send her in."

"Yes." The eunuch walks out and Chenghuan comes in. "Auspicious greetings Royal Uncle, Ama."

"Please rise," says Yinzhen. "Chenghuan, these two are friends of ours from Mongolia: Prince Zuoying and Min-Min Gege. Give them your respects."

Chenghuan nods and curtsies towards the two Mongolian royals. "Chenghuan greets Prince Zuoying and Min-Min Gege." Min-Min immediately hurries to excuse the girl.

"Rise quickly. Let me take a good look at you," she says happily to the amusement of the men.

Min-Min quickly assesses the young princess's features. She easily recognizes the similar humor and light of Thirteenth Prince in the girl's eyes. Min-Min also glimpses the air of a proper lady, possibly inherited from her mother. Still, she suspects this girl will grow to be just as bold if not bolder than her father. But since she is cherished by her father and the Emperor, Min-Min knows forgiveness is of secondary consequence. She then notices a piece of jade jewelry, the same exact piece her father bestowed upon her when she was a mere infant. This one must be Ruoxi's, she thinks to herself. But how did her sister's piece end up on this girl?

"Chenghuan, why are you rushing to see us today? Did you get in trouble again?" asked Yinzhen with a smirk.

"Royal Uncle, this time it's not me who got in trouble but Muxue."

"Muxue? How would she get into trouble unless you lead her into it?" asks Thirteenth Prince.

"Ama how can you not believe me? This time it really is her doing. She asked to be one of the performers in tonight's dance during the celebration dinner. I told her she shouldn't do it, but she insists and now it's too late to change the schedule."

Before anyone can respond, Muxue runs into the hall amidst the protests of the eunuchs. "Royal Ama, don't listen to Chenghuan Jie-jie's words," she exclaims running in and standing next to Chenghuan. Everyone turns to her. Realizing there are guests in the hall, Muxue's cheeks immediately flush red and she kneels, bowing her head in greeting.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle. Muxue asks Royal Ama for punishment."

"You storm in here without precedence, creating a ruckus in front of our honored guests," lectures Yinzhen sternly.

Muxue flinches but her head remains bowed down as if in shame. Yinzhen sighs, a small smile forming on his face. The Mongolian royals look at each other.

"Emperor, don't blame her. She's just filled with excitement." Min-Min turns to Muxue. "Don't be scared. Please, lift your head."

Muxue lifts her head towards Min-Min. Min-Min finds herself staring into her Ruoxi sister's face. The resemblance truly is present, down to the rebellious and daring spirit she had once seen in Ruoxi at the plains. But the emperor had said this girl is his daughter. Does this mean that Ruoxi…

The Emperor sighs again. "Zuoying, you are fortunate at not having sired such rebellious and wild daughters like this one here," he says raising a finger to point at Muxue.

Zuoying chuckles. "Emperor, I may be fortunate at not having sired such daring daughters. But I do not have your fortune of seeing such a beautiful lady every day."

The Emperor smiles. "Rise," he says gently to Muxue. Muxue rises slowly.

Thirteenth Prince shakes his head in exasperation. "I was just telling our guests about the troubles you two get into. Before I was even finished, you both come running in making another loud commotion."

The Emperor smiles again but attempts to hide it in a cough. "Muxue, Chenghuan says you plan on dancing tonight at the dinner. Is this true?"

Muxue fidgets standing next to Chenghuan. "Royal Ama, Chenghuan Jie-jie said correctly. But daughter just wants this celebration to be truly unique for our Mongolian guests. It is not very often the palace receives guests honored as such. Muxue only wants this experience to be one-of-a-kind."

Min-Min watches this girl answer her father eloquently and realizes the girl is truly the daughter of Ruoxi. She even talks like her sister once did towards Emperor Kangxi back in the plains. At that moment, Min-Min silently vows to watch over Ruoxi's daughter even if from a far seeing as her sister can no longer do so.

"Since you have such a noble intention, Emperor it should be fine. I'm excited to see your performance," says Min-Min with a broad smile and nod.

"Ok. But you have to watch your health. Quickly thank Min-Min Gege for her kindness."

"Muxue thanks Min-Min Gege."

"If you need help in preparing, let me know. I will gladly help out." Min-Min had not forgotten the effort Ruoxi gave in planning her dance back in the plains. If Ruoxi's daughter wants to dance, Min-Min will do all she can to support her.

"You have to dance well tonight. Don't make me lose face in front of our guests," says Yinzhen.

"Yes."

"Chenghuan, are you planning on dancing too?" asks Yinzhen. He knows the two girls act as one package deal.

Chenghuan shakes her head. "Uncle, Chenghuan will simply be watching. Chenghuan does not have Muxue's ability or means to make such a request."

Muxue looks at Chenghuan with shock. "Jie-Jie, before you said you wanted to dance…"

Chenghuan continues speaking, ignoring Muxue's pleas. "Chenghuan will watch Muxue and make sure she does not embarrass herself tonight."

The adults attempt not to break into laughter. Yinzhen sighs again. "Ok. Muxue will be your responsibility, Chenghuan. You both may go."

"Yes."

As the two girls leave the room, the adults could hear their continual bickering. "You said you wanted to dance. And how would I embarrass myself? You said I danced wonderfully."

"You nearly embarrassed yourself today in front of guests no less. What will happen tonight? I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to take care of you. This is your entire fault!"

"My fault?"

Once the two of them are out of the hall and out of ear's distance, the adults laugh. "Emperor, these two are truly charming and humorous," compliments Zuoying.

"Eh Zuoying, don't you let them hear that. Otherwise, they will get even rowdier and cause even more trouble," says Thirteenth Prince. There are more peals of laughter.

"Emperor, I had no idea your daughter is so eloquent, especially for a child her age. Kind of reminds me of Ruoxi," Min-Min purposely mentions.

This little statement startles both Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince. Zuoying begins looking a nervous, clearly seeing the tension between the Qing royals. Min-Min, however, is not flustered a bit by the Emperor and Thirteenth Prince's reactions. She lifts her cup of tea.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think she is Ruoxi's daughter," she says while drinking her tea.

The nervousness becomes even more obvious with the Qing royals.

"Min-Min," warns Zuoying.

Thirteenth Prince glances at his brother. "Yes, Muxue is indeed Ruoxi's daughter."

Min-Min continues to calmly drink her tea. "Does Muxue know?"

Thirteenth Prince sighs. "No she doesn't."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Eventually. But not right now. Maybe when she's a little older."

Min-Min puts her cup down. "About that jade…"

Thirteenth Prince relaxes. "Originally, Ruoxi planned on giving that to Muxue. But then she remember the meaning and significance of that jade. She then gifted it to Chenghuan. When Muxue got older, Chenghuan wanted to give it to Muxue but Muxue refused, saying it is Gugu's gift to her sister."

Min-Min looks confused. "Gugu?"

Thirteenth Prince nods. "Yes. Muxue has very little memories of Ruoxi. Ruoxi sent Muxue to the Empress when she was only one years-old. Although Muxue saw Ruoxi almost every day, Muxue only knows Ruoxi as her Gugu and not her mother. A few years later, Ruoxi died, but Muxue continues to remember the kindness of her gugu. No one ever bothered to correct her" says Thirteenth Prince sadly. Silence fills the room once more.

"Min-Min Gege, will you keep this secret?" asked Thirteenth Prince.

Min-Min thinks for a moment and then reaches for her husband's hand. "Zuoying and I will keep it. But I have one request." Thirteenth Prince turns to Min-Min nervously. "I hope to continue correspondence with you Thirteenth Prince, so that you may keep me updated on Muxue's life."

"Of course," says Thirteenth Prince with a smile.

* * *

That night, the celebration dinner is held in a large banquet hall. In addition to the two Mongolian royals, Yinzhen's sons and their wives and other esteemed officials are also in attendance. Prince Lian and Yi, the Eighth and Thirteenth Princes respectively, are also invited and are given seats to the left and right of the Emperor. Yinzhen had deemed the night to be spectacular and had specifically requested the Mongolians be given special treatment. Word that Muxue Gege will be dancing at this dinner spread quickly and many of the servants clamor for the chance to see the young princess dance. It is greatly rumored that the princess's dancing is extremely beautiful and popular amongst the royal princes.

The feast is extremely grand. Yinzhen had spared no expense on luxury. As the night dragged on and the feast ended, everyone becomes eager for the entertainment.

"Gao Wuyong, the dance preparations are seen fit are they are not?" asked Yinzhen.

"Your majesty, Muxue Gege has been practicing tremendously for tonight. Chun Momo is exceptionally happy that Muxue Gege will be performing. Servant thinks Chun Momo has coordinated this dance wonderfully with Muxue Gege."

As the drinking and merriment continues, Chun Momo walks into the hall and curtsies.

"Emperor, servant is ready to begin the dance."

Yinzhen smiles and nods. "Then start," he says with a wave of his hand. Chun Momo curtsies again and leaves. Yinzhen turns to his guests and happily nods. On his other side, Princes Lian and Yi nod as well.

Music fills the air and the occupants hurry to sit down, eager for the performance. The royal orchestra of fiddles, drums, and zithers begins playing. As the notes come together harmoniously, six young dancers in lengthy light purple and green garments flitter into the room to the rhythm of the music. The dancers line up in a circular fashion, with their arms outstretched. At the end of the line is Muxue dressed in a shade of light pink.

The dancers arrange themselves in front of the emperor, allowing Muxue to take center stage. She twirls in a circle, swishing her lengthy dress and sleeves while retaining an elegant pose with her arms outstretched. Accompanied by the other dancers, she slowly spins in one direction and then in the other.

As Muxue dances around the room, Yinzhen thinks back to the plains when he daydreamed about Ruoxi dancing instead of Min-Min Gege. Like Thirteenth Brother had said then, he was extremely interested in seeing Ruoxi dance given that she had planned the entire event from top to bottom, from outfits to props to even designing the stage for Min-Min Gege. So as he watches his daughter, the one he had with Ruoxi and cherishes so dearly astound his subjects with her graceful steps, he thinks back to how he had imagined Ruoxi would have danced for him under snow and in red silk.

Across from Thirteenth Prince, Eighth Prince watches his niece dance, looking as beautifully as her mother once did. He had the honor of holding little Muxue once when her birth was announced to all the officials. He remembered staring into the tiny face and held her little hand before returning her to the Empress. He's not fooled about the truth of who really is his niece's mother. Although he no longer harbors hate or resentment towards Ruoxi for choosing his Fourth Brother over him, he cannot help but be saddened by the entire outcome of events. In his heart, there will always be resentment towards Fourth Brother. Ruoxi will always remain a friend of his for he knew she cared for him as much as he did her even after Fourth Brother took the throne. As for Muxue, he will continue to watch over the child, hoping to protect and spare her from the eventual battle that will arise between Yongzheng's own sons.

Although young for her age, Muxue dances as graceful as one of the experienced ladies, throwing and enticing the audience with her silk sleeves. As she continues to twirl with a smile shining brightly on her face, a young lord watches, mesmerized by the sight of the dancing princess. Beside him, is his cousin, uncle, and aunt, all whom of haven specially invited to the celebratory night.

"Cousin, Gege is indeed a beautiful dancer is she not?"

But the young lord does answer his cousin's question and only focuses his eyes and attention on the performance and in particular the princess. The cousin does not ask or say anymore but only smirk, knowing his younger cousin is besotted.

Min-Min Gege watches the young girl dance elegantly across the floor. She too had wondered how Ruoxi would have danced that night had their roles been reversed and she was the planner and not the dancer. Would the princes be even more mesmerized? Would Thirteenth Prince still be enraptured and captivated if not more? Would she still end up with Zuoying? These are questions she will never know the answer to. But as she watches the scene, with Yinzhen's princes in particular, she knows Muxue has well captured their attention. She ponders on Muxue's future and the romance the girl may have. Where does her future lie? Will it be with one of Thirteenth Prince's sons, a general from an acclaimed banner, or a prince from far away? Will Muxue be able to love and marry out of her own freewill? She hopes these answers all play in Muxue's favor.

Muxue and her ladies sway to the music in sync before stilling as the music winds down, ending the dance. Claps thunder in the room along with cheers and joyous cries. As Muxue respectfully bows and nods, the officials begin complimenting Yinzhen for the young princess's elegant dancing. The other dancers file into a line and elegantly walk out of the hall as Muxue kneels down in respect.

"Fifth Gege, your dancing is immaculate. I thought an angel had come to entertain me," Yinzhen proclaims.

Muxue smiles and nods. "Thank you Royal Ama."

"Royal Ama, Fifth Sister's dancing is truly wondrous," comments Hongshi.

"What Third Brother says is correct. Look, even all the officials agree," says Hongli.

Hongzhou nods in agreement with his brothers. "Royal Ama, looks like we need to invite Fifth Sister on our next expedition," he says earning a smile from Muxue. "This way, we can show others the true beauty and culture of this empire."

Yinzhen nods at his sons pleased with their responses. He gives Min-Min a smile to which Min-Min returns. "Min-Min Gege, does my daughter's dancing measure up to your standards and expectations?"

"Emperor, Min-Min thinks Muxue's dancing is even more spectacular than the one I danced years ago."

Everyone in the hall laughs. "Min-Min Gege, don't spoil her. Praise her too much and she may become arrogant from her dancing," claims Yinzhen.

Min-Min laughs harder. "Should her dancing become even better with praise, then a little arrogance will help her as it will only improve her dancing."

Muxue smiles and looks up at Yinzhen. "If Royal Ama likes it so much, perhaps Muxue can dance another number for you."

Yinzhen thinks thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. Muxue rises to her feet and walks over to the royal orchestra, whispering a piece she requests for them to play. The orchestra members look in shock at one another but after much convincing from Muxue, they acquiesce. Muxue smirks and giggles as she walks to Chun Momo who hands her two long thick white ribbons. Composing her herself, Muxue walks to the center of the hall and stands silently as the orchestra begins the melody.

As the music starts, Muxue begins to gently twirl the two long strands of ribbon around her elegantly, forming amazing patterns in the air. Everyone watches in amazement at the lovely sight when the orchestra begins to play at a faster speed and the drums are hit repeatedly. Muxue follows and speeds up her motions, adding a variety of tricks as she continues to expertly wave the ribbons to and fro.

The orchestra continues to speed up even more. Muxue twirls even faster and begins doing leaps and twirls with her body, circling the ribbons to her side. The music speeds up even more and some of the orchestra members struggle to keep up with the pace. But Muxue never falters or misses a step, the ribbon and her dancing continues to remain on beat even as she leaps and jumps into the air. She continues to stare just as confidently and intensely while throwing an occasional wink in Thirteenth Prince, Chenghuan, and Yinzhen's direction.

From his seat on the dais, Yinzhen watches in amazement as his daughter dances elegantly and skillfully as if she has danced there all her lifetime. On the sidelines, the young lord continues to watch enthralled by the sight as Muxue performs one trick after another. If given the chance or opportunity, this young lord wants to stop time and remain seeing this scene all his life.

Muxue anticipates the music to stop abruptly and quickly finishes her last few tricks before doing a perfect split, holding up one of the ribbons proudly in triumph as the last beat sounds.

The crowd is silent and then there is thundering applause as the audience stands and claps loudly. The smile on Muxue's face grows even wider as she stands and bows profusely to the applauding crowd. In her excitement, she does not notice the young lord whose gaze never drifts from her.

* * *

The next day, Zuoying and Min-Min are walking to Yang Xin Dian together when they see Muxue and Chenghuan interacting and talking actively with Hongli, Hongzhou, and Prince Hongxiao, Thirteenth Prince's son. The two stop to watch the youngsters play and have fun. Min-Min sighs in happiness, focusing specifically on Muxue and Chenghuan.

"You're still worried about Muxue, aren't you" asks Zuoying.

Min-Min nods. "I hope she is able to achieve the dream Ruoxi never got to."

Zuoying thinks hard. "You're saying how Ruoxi Guliang never got to marry the Emperor even though the two of them love each other deeply."

"Yes." She turns to face Zuoying. "I hope Muxue can be like me and find her sun just as I did."

Zuoying chuckles and flicks his finger at his wife gently on the nose. Even after years of marriage and five children, their relationship is still as strong as ever. The two of them turn away and continue their stroll.

"Husband, I actually have a request to make of you."

Zuoying turns to Min-Min. "What is it?

"I hope you will ask the Emperor to betroth one of his daughters to our sons," requests Min-Min. They stop walking. Zuoying turns to Min-Min.

"Why would you want to make such a request when you want Muxue to find love of her own?"

"My intention is not for Muxue. It is for Chenghuan."

Zuoying stares confusedly as his wife. "If I know Thirteenth Prince as well as I think I know, he will want Chenghuan to be well taken care of," continues Min-Min.

She turns to Zuoying. "He may say he's doing well. But he looks utterly exhausted in appearance. He's clearly working too hard on the Emperor's behalf."

She sighs. "Thirteenth Prince and the Emperor get along very well so I understand Thirteenth's Prince's efforts. But from the looks of things, I have a very bad feeling for him."

"So you want to help Thirteenth Prince secure his most precious item?"

"Yes," answers Min-Min with a solemn smile. She looks to the sky. "This will be my final gift to him."

* * *

True to his words, Zuoying made his wife's request to the Emperor once their formalities were made and she had left the hall to see Thirteenth Prince. As he had expected, the Emperor is just as shocked that Min-Min Gege would even consider making such a request. After much debate, the Emperor agrees to the request but states he has no daughter of marrying age. However, he admits there is someone else who he cherishes almost as much a daughter: Chenghuan. Before he could actually betroth this treasure to Zuoying's son though, the Emperor request Zuoying to make evident of his intention for such a union.

"Actually, when Min-Min made such a request, I was just as shocked as you are Emperor," explains Zuoying. "But the more I thought of it, the more it makes sense. I think her reasons for this request have to do with her friendship with Thirteenth Prince and in particularly, with Ruoxi."

Yinzhen stiffens as Zuoying continues to speak. "Zuoying thinks Min-Min wants to protect the treasure of Thirteenth Prince so she will always be connected to Thirteenth Prince in some way."

The Emperor does not say anything.

"Don't you worry my Emperor. If Chenghuan is betrothed to one of my sons, you have my word that I will treasure and treat her as one of my daughters. I will not let her suffer hardships in anyway. Along with Min-Min, I will care for her until either us is no more."

The Emperor still makes no remarks to Zuoying. Zuoying looks to the Emperor for any change in emotion but the Emperor remains as stoic as ever, becoming the 'ice face' Ruoxi had nicknamed him years ago.

Zuoying continues to speak. "If Emperor rejects my offer, Zuoying will not hold any grudges or resentment." He starts to stand and leave.

The Emperor continues to ponder on the matter for a brief moment but stops Zuoying from leaving.

"I cherish Chenghuan as my daughter not only because she is Thirteenth Brother's daughter, but because of how much she also resembles Ruoxi. After Ruoxi died, I no longer allow anyone to mention her name because it brings too much pain. I also fear Muxue will remember her and ask questions."

He turns to Zuoying. "Between the two girls, Chenghuan is much more free-spirited, just like Ruoxi was. For her whole life, Ruoxi wanted to be free of the Forbidden City. Before she died, she requested that she be cremated and scattered on a windy day, thinking this way she'll always be with her loved ones."

Zuoying listens deeply, letting the meaning behind these words sink in. The Emperor turns to Zuoying. "If I let Chenghuan go with your son, I want you to promise me that you will not only protect her. I want you to promise me that she will have the freedom Min-Min has in the plains. This way, she will never want to come back to this city. This way, she will have the freedom Ruoxi yearned for."

Zuoying solemnly nods. "You have my solemn word on that Emperor."

* * *

In the end, Yongzheng decides to betroth Chenghuan to the eldest son of Min-Min and Zuoying. When he discusses this with Thirteenth Prince, Thirteenth Prince simply smiles and nods his head in agreement. He has seen first handedly the cruelty of living in this palace and hopes Chenghuan will at least be given the opportunity of escaping. More importantly, with her leaving the Forbidden City, Thirteenth Prince is finally able to cast away the burden he has carried ever since Lü Wu left. With Chenghuan being cared for by one of his best friends, Min-Min Gege, Thirteenth Prince knows his daughter's future will be secured. He knows that with this decision, Chenghuan will be able to have what Ruoxi had always asked for, freedom.

* * *

Betrothal can be described as a process involving the five stages of grief. When Chenghuan hears news of her betrothal, the first thing she does is laugh in denial thinking it is one of Hongli's pranks. But as the news sink in and is confirmed by her younger brother Hongxiao, who would never dare to lie to her, her laughter falters and is replaced by fear. She excuses herself early, locking herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day.

Next is anger. Angry shouts and sounds of objects thrown in her chambers could be heard all around Thirteenth Prince's residence the following day. The servants and eunuchs are scared completely out of their minds as their Chenghuan Gege usually has a mild and cheery disposition. Thirteenth Prince, as if anticipating this reaction from his daughter, steers himself away and drinks in solitude under the comforts of his chambers. Seeing the servants' predicament, Hongli, Hongzhou, Hongxiao try to assuage Chenghuan's anger but to no avail. It is only until after Muxue runs without announcement into Thirteenth Prince's residence, holding a rabbit in a cage that Chenghuan calms down.

"Jie-jie look! The other day, I was strolling with Third Brother in his garden when we saw a family of rabbits. It was late that day and we didn't want to disturb them so he said I could come back another day to catch one of them to show you. Do you like it? Muxue knows Jie-jie loves rabbits," she says cheerfully, not fully understanding the situation Chenghuan is in.

Chenghuan takes a deep breath, and affectionately rubs Muxue's head. "Jie-jie loves the rabbit. Thank you Muxue," she says forcing a smile. Muxue smiles and walks over to the desk to put the cage down. Muxue throws a few leaves inside the cage for the rabbit to feast on. She looks around the room and sees the mess.

"Jie-jie why is the room in such a mess? I'll help you organize it again," says Muxue as she begins picking up the discarded pens and papers. It is then that Chenghuan wishes she is more like Muxue, carefree and happy with little worries. She bends, picking up the pillows and begins rearranging the room, her anger subdued.

A week later, Chenghuan tries to bargain, first with her father and later her uncle. Although both did not punish her for her bold headedness in trying to even negotiate such a matter with them, they also did not reply or agree to any of her requests. Sullen, Chenghuan realizes this is indeed her fate and there is no point in trying to escape.

Afterwards, the bouts of depression come in waves. There is the typical crying in her room, in front of Thirteenth Prince, Yinzhen, and even Hongli and Hongzhou. In front of Muxue, Chenghuan refrains from crying but even the little girl has realized the depressing mood that had settled around Chenghuan shoulders. There is also the constant daydreaming and silence she engages in when she walks around the residence and later in the royal gardens. The servants realize their young mistress is frankly upset and attempt to stay out of her way as long as possible. Although unnerved by the scene, no one attempts to reconcile it knowing Chenghuan's pain can only be mended with time.

The day before leaving for Mongolia, Chenghuan disappears for nearly half the day along with Fourth Prince Hongli and Fifth Prince Hongzhou. It is till late into the evening that the three return, walking slowly into Yinzhen's study. Yinzhen looks up from his documents and sees a drunken Chenghuan, carried between his two sons. He is sure he is not supposed to be amused by the situation at all as now Chenghuan's departure will clearly have to be postponed. As usual, Hongli remembers decorum and respectfully bows for forgiveness while Hongzhou merely glares at Yinzhen. As Yinzhen stares at the three of them, he suddenly remembers a happier time when his Thirteenth Brother barged into his study one night, drunk and happy, to regale the story of how he spent the night in the woods drinking with Eighth Brother's little sister-in-law. Yinzhen realizes that much more of his Thirteenth Brother's recklessness and daring has rubbed off on Chenghuan. So with a shake of his head and a wave of his head, he pardons the three, requesting Gao Wuyong to send them off to bed without any punishment.

The last phase in the five stages of grief involves acceptance. Later in her life, Chenghuan finds herself appreciating the life she has had and thankful for all the gifts her uncle bestowed upon her. However, she is never completely certain if she ever fully accepted her betrothal.

* * *

The weather on the day Chenghuan leaves for Mongolia is extremely sunny. Dressed in red from head to toe holding a red handkerchief in her hand, Chenghuan tearfully cries towards both Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince, begging them to not force her to leave the Forbidden City. For as long as she has remembered, this city has been her home, where she has grown up in, where she has met her Gugu, Muxue, and her cousins. How could she ever endure leaving all this behind for a future she is not certain of? How could she ever leave her father behind? Chenghuan knows her father's health has been in deterioration after her mother disappeared. She may not know her mother's exact reasons for leaving or what has happened to her, but she does know her father is heavily affected by it.

The palace is also the only place she has left of remembering her Gugu. The painting she had created of her Gugu is tucked well inside one of her suitcases. She doesn't care if her husband will forbid her from hanging this painting but she will insist on it as it holds one of her last memories of Gugu. In her mind, Gugu will always be the most beautiful and kindest person she has ever met in the palace. It is this very reason Chenghuan cares for Muxue so much after Ruoxi Gugu left. How can Chenghuan even consider leaving behind her little sister, Muxue? Before Gugu died, Chenghuan had promised she will care from Muxue as if she were her own sister. Who will watch over the girl now with her leaving?

"Ama, Chenghuan will miss you," she cries, throwing herself into the arms of Thirteenth Prince. The formerly 'Fearless Thirteenth Prince' cannot respond for once in his life as he holds his precious jewel. This could well be the last time he ever speaks to her and yet, he finds no suitable words; he's utterly speechless.

"Be good Chenghuan. Care for your mother-in-law, Min-Min Gege, as you would your Gugu and Muxue. Take good care of yourself." states Yinzhen. He tries to uphold his stoic figure but inside, he feels as if the gods are tormenting his very soul. He can't bear to watch the final separation and turns his back away from the carriage and Chenghuan.

"Royal Ama, why is Chenghuan Jie-jie leaving? Royal Ama please don't let Chenghuan Jie-jie leave! I promise I won't be so reckless anymore. I'll listen to everything she says. Please Royal Ama don't do this! Royal Ama, Royal Ama! Muxue begs of you! Muxue begs of you!" exclaims a crying Muxue as she watches Chenghuan stand glowing like a majestic ruby in front of her carriage, with tears trailing down her cheeks. Her brothers, Hongli and Hongzhou watch the scene solemnly and silently. Both will dearly miss their cousin but know this is for the best.

As if sensing the inevitable, Chenghuan lifts her head, her face streaming with tears. She kneels and offers three bows to Thirteenth Prince. If she is to leave this city, she will leave a filial person. Afterwards, she walks over to Muxue and wraps her arms around her sister and friend. She bravely wipes away the tears on her own face and tries to comfort the sad girl, using her fingers to remove the tear streaks off the girl's face. "Muxue, remember you're a big girl now. You can't be as reckless as you once were. Don't be so sad. Jie-jie will write to you and you can write to me," Chenghuan whispers and pushing aside some of Muxue's strayed hair strands.

"Be a good girl for Ama and Royal Uncle okay? No more fussing and creating ruckus!"

Muxue couldn't help but cry even harder and runs into the arms of Hongli. Hongli rubs the girl's back as he stares sadly at the scene. Chenghuan watches Muxue in Hongli's arms and gives an understanding nod to her cousin. She knows she will miss this place very much indeed. With tears swimming in eyes, she kneels down in front of Yinzhen, who is still turned away from her. Her Royal Uncle had always been her stone in life, sheltering her, protecting her from anyone and anything. She slowly bows three times to Yinzhen. Despite Chenghuan's acts filial piety, Yinzhen finds he is still unable to turn around and see Chenghuan. Suddenly, he feels a pair of hands grab onto his legs.

"Royal Uncle, Chenghuan misses you. Please don't do this! Don't let me go without seeing you one last time! Royal Uncle," she cries.

Yinzhen swallows hard. "Chenghuan," he says softly, without turning his head though he knows she can hear him. "A bride should not leave her home with tears in her eyes."

He pauses, closing his eyes as a single tear falls from his eyes. Steeling himself, Yinzhen issues one of his hardest orders ever. "Gao Wuyong, escort Chenghuan into the carriage."

The eunuch nods silently and walks to the distraught Chenghuan, lifting her up by the arms. Dragging her away, amidst her cries, he finally seats her into the carriage, ordering the horseman to ride off. Thirteenth Prince watches silently as the carriage travels farther and farther away with tears running down his cheeks. Muxue finally realizes that her sister is truly leaving and runs out of Hongli's arms, attempting to run after the carriage.

"Jie-jie, Jie-jie! Don't go, please don't go! Please don't go. Don't leave me all alone! Jie-jie! JIE-JIE!" she cries, throwing herself onto the floor as the carriage begins to trot faster and faster until it disappears from sight. Muxue continues to cry, longing for her sister to stop and come back. She closes her eyes, hoping this is just a really bad dream and her sister will wake her from it in any moment. But the shaking never comes. Regardless, Muxue keeps her eyes close, hoping, and waiting. She suddenly feels a pair of arms encircle her, lifting her off the floor. She opens her eyes and realizes it is her father, Yinzhen, looking down at her with worry. In an angry fit, she throws her fists at him.

"Why? WHY? WHY DID YOU SEND MY JIE-JIE AWAY? WHY, ROYAL AMA ? WHY?" she exclaims and cries, continuing to throw her fists against Yinzhen until she exhausts herself.

Yinzhen doesn't say anything but simply hugs his little girl closer to him; the same little girl Ruoxi had foreseen when she was pregnant. Nearby, Thirteenth Prince continues to stare into the distance of the open gate where the carriage had taken off. Hongli and Hongzhou continue to stand, watching as silently as ever. Yinzhen knows that someday in the near future, he will have to do the same and bid farewell to his own little girl. He is not sure if he can face it when it is that time to send his daughter off. He once told Ruoxi his greatest fear was losing her. As he tenderly strokes his daughter's back in comfort, Yinzhen realizes he now has a new fear. He knows this is one fear he will never be able to overcome.


	8. Part I: Chapter 7

Following Chenghuan's departure to Mongolia, an air of sadness encompasses the palace as if longing for the presence of the mischievous and cheerful princess. Despite the sadness, life continued as usual. Within a short amount of time, the palace soon perks up from Muxue's continual antics and pranks. Both Hongli and Hongzhou are still ever willing participants and audiences of her pranks, but their time with Muxue is often cut short, as both are required to attend court. Nonetheless, the pair continues to make occasional visits, bringing gifts from the outside for Muxue to entertain herself with. During this time, Muxue contends herself with practicing her calligraphy. She has also adapted a likening towards sewing and constantly asks Qiaohui for assistance.

With Chenghuan in Mongolian, it is Muxue who ends up staring at the painting of Gugu which is still hanging in Yang Xin Dian. Chenghuan realized that while she will take the original with her to Mongolia, Muxue has to take up the fort of keeping watching over such a painting so Gugu will know that she is always welcomed in the palace. Muxue has few vague memories of the Gugu who died when she was just three. Though not much is remembered, Muxue knows this Gugu is very important and took care of her well when she was just a baby. While not allowed to say her Gugu's name, Muxue knows her Royal Ama can't ever forbid her from thinking about Gugu and takes the mantle of keeping watch over the painting. If her Ama will call upon her defiance, she will just have to blame it on Chenghuan. She knows with Chenghuan as an excuse, her Royal Ama wouldn't dare issue punishment.

In court, Yinzhen is intent on ending fiscal corruption in the empire once and for all. As he has learned from Ruoxi before, corrupt officials are even worse than the actual act of corruption. He hopes to end corruption in the accounts first by uncovering all the officials who are fattening their own accounts by stealing from the portion of money designed to help the poor. Since this is a matter that has happened before even during his father's reign, Yinzhen knows he has to deal with this situation using an iron fist. He will not be as lenient as his father once was.

"The matter of smuggling money from an account designed to alleviate conditions of poverty is of utmost importance. I will not allow such an incident to mar my reign, trying to destroy my relationship with the public. Prince Lian, tell me. How will you deal with such an issue?" Yinzhen asks remembering full well of his Eighth Brother's response all those years ago in front of their father.

"Your majesty, Courtier thinks it is best that the money be returned completely and fully," he answers despondently.

"Prince Lian, how will that fix the situation? If money is only returned, it is extremely likely the situation will arise again at a magnitude ten times worse. I cannot allow that to happen. Third Prince, how will you deal with this?" asks Yinzhen. Yinzhen knows that of his sons, Hongshi has the best relationship with his Eighth Brother. Furthermore, he is not blind; he knows most of the officials backing Hongshi are involved in this fiscal scandal under guidance of Ninth Brother, who is under exile in Tibet and is still as greedy and as influential as ever.

Hongshi looks nervous for a bit but steels himself to respond to his father. "In response Royal Ama, I think the money should be returned and the officials who continue this scandalous behavior be dealt with harshly. A too severe of a hand may cause the public to fear your rule instead of respect it," he answers firmly.

Yinzhen remembers this as the exact response of the Crown Prince years ago. He stands from his throne, walking closer to his brothers, sons, and officials. "Third Prince, if I do as you suggest, when will the corruption end? When will my officials follow the ways of justice and focus on serving the public instead of stealing from it? How am I going to do my people a service? If I follow what you have just suggested, chaos will continue to ensue and the offenders will continue, not caring about the repercussions. My empire will be shred to pieces in no time!"

Hongshi is shocked into silence. Yinzhen continues his reprimand. "Do you even know of the size of the account that has been taken? This amount can feed the poor for almost up to a month. Briberies as large as these are completely unjust and inappropriate."

Hongshi remains silent, clearly knowing his father disapproves of his response. But what is he to say? He knows his own officials are involved and if they get punish, his own power will diminish in the court. In order to survive, power is everything. If he loses favors with these officials, he may as well kiss his chances for the throne goodbye. Even if he wants to disavow acknowledgement of any of those schemes of corruption, they will still be link to him and his good name. He has to find a way to get out of this situation and fast.

"I heard from a very intelligent person, a woman no less, years ago on how to deal with such a level of corruption," begins Yinzhen. "If it is the public who commits such acts of corruption, the reaction will be swift and punishment will be immediate. Why should this be any different for an official, nobleman, or even a person of royalty? Longkodo, what do you say of this advice?" asks Yinzhen.

Longkodo bows in respect with hands clasps. "In response your majesty, your words about ending such corruption is true. A crime of such nature should be dealt with effectively and immediately to prevent further chaos and panic. If even officials or nobleman do not respect the law, how can the public be expected of heeding to it?"

Yinzhen nods his head. "Since the situation is as such, everyone involved in fiscal corruption will be punished. Even if they are officials, noblemen, or princes," says Yinzhen casting a long glance at Hongshi, "the punishment will be simple: beatings until that person cannot get out of bed followed by three months of no salary and being forced to beg on the streets. This way, they themselves will understand the severities of poverty. Fourth Prince," he calls.

"Present," answers Hongli, as he steps forward.

"You will be responsible in investigating and compiling the list of officials involved in this scandal. Do not leave out a single person involved in handling this affair. Is that understood?"

"Father, I will not let you down."

"Prince Yi, you will oversee the punishment of those responsible. Make sure they get their punishment as deserved and every single cent taken is returned."

Thirteenth Prince steps forward. "I understand."

Hongshi is astounded that his father will heed to the words of a woman in dealing with state affairs, especially one whose words have been spoken so long ago. Who does this woman even think she is? Who can it be? The more he thinks of it, the more certain he is of this woman's identity: Ma'ertai Ruoxi.

Yinzhen sits back down on his throne. "This matter is of utter importance and I wish for it to be dealt with immediately. If there are no other issues, we will end court here today."

"Yes," all the officials and princes answer in unison. They all bow respectively and walk away turning to leave the hall.

Outside, Hongshi sees his Thirteenth Uncle and Hongli walking off together to further discuss methods of completing their given task. Hongshi stares at the pair and angrily walks toward his Eighth Uncle. He knows he will have to talk and strategize with his Eighth Uncle to get out of this mess.

"Eighth Uncle, what are we going to do? Royal Ama is clearly targeting my party of officials. At this rate, my power will quickly diminish while Fourth Brother's power will rise rapidly."

"Hongshi, what is there to do? Your father is now Emperor. Your fate is in his hands. Best to keep it quiet while you can. If you resist the investigation, it will only make you look even worse in front of the Emperor. He may even implicate you of having taken part in the scandal," responds Prince Lian, the Eighth Prince as he turns his thumb ring.

"Eighth Uncle, how can you say that? There has to be a way for me to get out of this mess," says Hongshi as he paces impatiently.

"Hongshi, no matter what you do, there will be an investigation. You should go to Hongli and submit a specific list of the officials responsible. By doing so, Hongli may actually take into consideration those he will report and those he will not. Although Hongli is expected to list everyone official and person who has committed such corruption, if he targets too many, the Emperor may call him out." Hongshi looks puzzled.

"Think about it. If each and every official of your party is punished, what will the public say? The Emperor will not allow that to happen as the public will then certainly lose faith in their emperor. From what I see, the Emperor is not willing for that to happen," explains Eighth Prince. "Plus, if you admit the officials, you may gain some favor in the Emperor's eyes for being truthful and following the standards of justice. Hongli has to explain how he received the names of the people you provided."

Hongshi ponders deeply on this Eighth Prince's suggestion. He nods in acceptance. "What Eighth Uncle said is correct. But I don't understand how Royal Ama got this idea of punishing officials, nobleman, and even a prince. It is unheard of! What do you think Eighth Uncle?" he asks.

The look that flashes across Eighth Prince's face does not go unnoticed by Hongshi. Hongshi knows that Ma'ertai Ruoxi was also a person of importance to his Eighth Uncle. Though he does not know the complete story, he knows this woman also had a brief romance with his uncle. Even if his Eighth Uncle doesn't explain, Hongshi knows with certainty this must be something Ma'ertai Ruoxi said. Ma'ertai Ruoxi. Why does everything have to do with this? The audacity of that woman!

"If Eighth Uncle does not wish to answer, Hongshi will not force you. Hongshi will take his leave," he says bowing to the Eighth Prince.

* * *

Back in his courtyard, Hongshi angrily fumes with what he has to do. He knows Eighth Uncle's advice is the best way to proceed but he does not want to admit defeat, especially to Hongli. Although his father may not have elevated any of his brothers to the position of Crown Prince, he knows his father shows a certain preference for Hongli. Hongshi knows part of this is due to his brother's relationship with Chenghuan, someone his father cherishes just as much as he would a daughter; the other part of this is due to his brother's constant caring for Muxue, the unspoken daughter of Ruoxi. Again with that woman, Ma'ertai Ruoxi! He should be Crown Prince. He's the oldest surviving son of his father.

Turning the corner, he suddenly sees Muxue, the last physical trace of that dreaded woman, happily picking flowers with Qiaohui watching. He looks jealously at Muxue. She's the reason his father always favors Hongli. He angrily walks over to the two.

Meanwhile, Muxue is contently picking flowers as samples for her project. She has been sewing a handkerchief for Hongxiao's birthday and wanted the flowers to be as intricate as possible. Knowing he likes plum blossoms just like Thirteenth Uncle, Muxue had been collecting a combination of flowers to plan the design.

"Qiaohui Gugu, which one do you think looks best couple with plum blossoms?" she asks turning to Qiaohui, a smile illuminating on her face.

"Gege, every one of the flowers you picked will coordinate beautifully with plum blossoms. Prince Hongxiao will definitely love your present to him," snickers and comments Qiaohui.

Muxue smiles and turns back to picking her flowers but hears footsteps and falters. Seeing it is Hongshi, both Qiaohui and Muxue curtsey immediately.

"Auspicious greetings Third Prince."

"Auspicious greetings Third Brother."

"Rise," says Hongshi. He looks towards Qiaohui. "Qiaohui, return to your work. I have words to say to Muxue. I will escort her back."

Qiaohui nods nervously and curtsies before slowly walks out of the garden. Muxue stares at Qiaohui walking away and timidly looks toward Hongshi.

"What does Third Brother have to say?"

"Can't a brother simply talk with his little sister?" he asks abruptly. Muxue realizes immediately that Hongshi is not in a good mood and it is best she leaves his presence as soon as possible.

"Of course. Muxue has already finished collecting the flowers she needs. Muxue will head back to her chambers now," says Muxue.

"I already told Qiaohui that I will be walking you back. Let's go," he says pointedly.

With no other choice, Muxue begins walking back with Hongshi by her side. Although not afraid of her Third Brother, Muxue knows of Hongshi's temper. She remembers him as the brother who had cared for her when she was a toddler, teaching her to draw and treating her to a tea party. But as the years went by, their relationship grew thinner and he no longer visited her as much as he used to.

"I must say Muxue, you are very fortunate person. You are loved and cared for by many."

"Muxue also thinks of this. Muxue is very thankful."

"Would you be just as thankful if you know this is not your doing but someone else's entirely?" asks Hongshi.

Muxue knows her brother's words have some hidden intention. "What is Third Brother's trying to say to Muxue exactly?" she asks sweetly. They both come to a stop in their walk.

Hongshi shakes his head. "Muxue oh Muxue, no wonder everyone praises you in name. You act so innocent externally but internally you are just as calculating as her."

"Who?"

"Oh you don't know. How strange," he says circling the girl. "I thought Fourth and Fifth Brother tell you everything."

Muxue thinks carefully. "Fourth and Fifth Brother tell Muxue every event and situations she ought to know. Anything not relating to Muxue, they leave out. Third Brother does not need to worry about Muxue interfering with things she shouldn't know."

Hongshi scoffs. "Really? So you must know about your mother then?"

"Third Brother, Royal Uh-liang is resting comfortably in her chambers. If there is something you need to talk to her about, you can visit her and tell her personally," she replies. Hongshi smirks and circles Muxue once more.

"Fifth Sister, I'm not referring to her. I'm referring to your real mother."

Muxue is shocked but remains her composure. "Third Brother, what are you trying to say?"

"You probably don't remember her. But does the name Ma'ertai Ruoxi right a bell?"

"_Gugu? What does Gugu have to do with this?"_ Muxue thinks to herself." She keeps her face as neutral and as indifferent as possible.

"You're talking about Gugu? Royal Ama does not allow her name to be mentioned. Aren't you afraid of getting into trouble?" she returns.

Hongshi continues to smirk. "I'm not talking about Gugu. I'm talking about your mother, Ma'ertai Ruoxi." He smiles seeing the shocked expression on Muxue's face. "If not for her, Chenghuan would not be sent to Mongolia and I, I would not have to always take second to Fourth Brother's spotlight. It's all because of her," he speaks angrily, "and because of you."

Hongshi walks around the stunned princess. "So Muxue, is this something you are thankful for? Able to be a princess, with a title-less mother?" he sneers.

Muxue takes a deep breath. "If she is my mother, then I am thankful for her. She took care of me when I was a child. I will always be filial towards her," Muxue says.

"Filial? You didn't even know this little truth and didn't even visit her grave all these years. Where is your so-called filial piety now?" sneers Hongshi. He knows he's playing with fire now as he's taking more of his anger towards Hongli out on her but he can't seem to help himself. The fact that this so called Ma'ertai Ruoxi is still influencing the palace from the grave ignites his inner rage. Muxue remains silent but her eyes become watery with tears.

"Don't try that trick with me," utters Hongshi. A part of him does feel sorry for his sister at this point but he's too angry to take notice. "I know how you are. You're trying to make me pity you because of your tears. Well, too bad. You're not getting it this time," he says walking huffily away leaving Muxue standing alone in shock.

He suddenly remembers he had to walk her back. "Tell Qiaohui I walked you to the gate. I don't need to get another offense because of you," he shouts back to her and walks away rapidly.

Muxue is stunned by what has transpired. How could it be? How could Gugu be her mother? What bizarre joke is this? But as Muxue walks slowly back to her chambers, she sees the puzzle pieces in her mind falling into place. Though the memories are blurry and fuzzy, she remembers her Gugu knowing nearly every bit about her and sometimes, even better than her Royal uh-liang, the Empress. There was that one time when at the age of four Hongzhou had tried to share his peaches with her. Her Royal Uh-liang didn't take too much notice of it but Gugu sure did and even talked with him for trying to share such foods with her. If the Empress is her mother, shouldn't she know of this little allergy? Muxue had always remembered Gugu looking towards her with such sad eyes. Back then, Muxue thought it was because Gugu was always tired, having to serve her Royal Ama for such long periods. But it could really be that the sad looks were intended for her?

Hongshi sure didn't seem to be lying. Not with such an angry face at least. Having played with Hongli and Hongzhou so often, Muxue has learned the art of detecting deception since the two boys always teased and pranked her, going so far as to have lied to her more than once in order to convince her to do something elated to trouble. The more Muxue thinks about this, the more upset she becomes, her mind becoming a literal battlefield of thoughts.

"_Gugu, you're so stupid!"_ a part of her mind screams. _"Was it worth it? You die without a title, without me calling you uh-liang at least once. Are you happy now?"_

The other part of her mind is sympathetic. _"Gugu, no uh-liang, loved me. She was willing to give it all up as long as she could see me every day. She must have really loved Royal Ama to continue remaining by his side, serving him endlessly. _

Muxue is not certain which side of her mind won by the time she reaches her room. She only knows she is tired and exhausted by Hongshi's taunts and truly wants to get away from the palace. Chenghuan Jie-jie's room in Thirteenth Uncle's residence sounds extremely pleasant at the moment.

"Gege, you're finally back," says Qiaohui, rushing over and quickly assessing the princess's features for signs of harm. "Thirteenth Prince is here looking for you. Why are you looking so tired? Did something happen?"

Muxue looks at Qiaohui. Could Qiaohui have hidden this truth from her all along? "Qiaohui, you've been with me my whole life haven't you?" she asks quietly. Qiaohui nods, wondering what could have possibly ruined the princess's bubbly mood.

"Yes, I was assigned by the Emperor to care for you even when you were an infant."

Muxue nods. "Then you must know of my allergy…"

"To peaches," finishes Qiaohui looking incredulously as if Muxue is asking the strangest of questions. "Gege, Thirteenth Prince is waiting for you. Quickly now, go!"

Qiaohui walks back outside to continue her work. Muxue walks into her chambers, wondering if her uncle will accept her this very night.

"Muxue, where have you been? I've waited such a long while and I was just about to leave…" Thirteenth Prince never gets to finish his words as Muxue runs straight into his arms upon seeing him.

"Muxue," he says wrapping his arms around the girl, trying to remove any hint of startle from his voice. "What happened?" He knows Muxue is extremely affectionate, treating and putting him on a spot relatively close to her father, but it is very unlike her to be like this. "What happened?" he repeats more calmly.

Although no tears fall from her eyes, Muxue snuggles herself deeper into Thirteenth Prince's arms. "Can I stay in Chenghuan Jie-jie's room tonight?" she asks softly. Thirteenth Prince seems puzzled by this request.

"Of course," he says thinking his niece is still searching for some comfort from Chenghuan's departure. "I'll tell Qiaohui you plan on staying over there tonight."

* * *

Muxue finds she has lost her appetite that night at dinner. She sees the concerned looks exchanged among Qiaohui, Thirteenth Uncle and Thirteenth Fujin but just can't seem to pull herself together at dinner.

"Gege, don't you worry. There are no peaches in any of these dishes," says Qiaohui.

"Peaches?" asks Thirteenth Prince.

"Thirteenth Prince, you must remember. Gege is extremely allergic to peaches. Why one time Fifth Prince accidently offered Gege some peaches. Thank goodness the Empress saw it fast enough and scolded Fifth Prince in time before Gege actually took a bite."

Muxue is stunned. She remembers that event clearly. It wasn't her Royal Uh-liang who reacted fast enough and scolded Fifth Brother for the peaches. It was her Gugu… but that means everything Third Brother said has to be true.

"Thirteenth Uncle, Thirteenth Fujin, Muxue is not that hungry. Muxue will take her leave now. Qiaohui, please don't disturb me tonight," Muxue says hurriedly, running out of the dining room against the protests of Thirteenth Fujin and Thirteenth Prince.

"What exactly happened today? Qiaohui, who did Muxue talk to today?"

"Thirteenth Prince, Qiaohui really don't know. But in the afternoon, Third Prince came to see Gege, right before you came in asking for her," answers Qiaohui.

Thirteenth Prince finds this particular. What would Hongshi have discussed with Muxue and what does he have a feeling this has to do with peaches?

* * *

It is well into the night but Muxue cannot sleep. She knows Hongshi is telling her the truth now: Gugu is her uh-liang. The more Muxue thinks about it, the more she knows this is true. Although her Royal Uh-liang cared for her extremely well, Muxue remembers how her Royal Uh-liang had offered her some peach biscuits the other day when they were having tea. If Qiaohui, someone who has cared for her since she was born is this alert and sensitive to her allergies, how can her own mother not know of this little fact? Unless, the Empress is not her mother.

If Hongshi is telling the truth about this, then is the rest of what he said true as well? Is her mother really the reason behind Chenghuan Jie-jie leaving? Muxue saw the distress and tears on her sister the day she left for Mongolia. Does this mean she is also to blame? The more Muxue thinks about this, the guiltier she feels. She knows there has to be someone who can give her the truthful answers. Hongshi is always visiting Eighth Uncle. Perhaps he can tell her the truth. Putting on her cloak, she quietly leaves her room, hoping once and for all the truth will come out.

* * *

All is quiet at the Beilè Manor. Muxue hopes that like her Thirteenth Uncle, Eighth Uncle does not rest as early as she really doesn't want to have to explain to anyone her reasons for being out here so late. As she looks around, wondering how exactly she could even get in, Eunuch Li Fu walks up to her.

"Li Fu humbly offers auspicious greetings Muxue Gege."

"Rise please."

"Gege, why are you here at Beilè Manor so late?"

"I have a question to ask Eighth Uncle. Is he still awake?"

"Master is still awake but is busy at work. Gege should come tomorrow morning."

"But Eunuch Li, I have something really important to ask him. Please, tell him I'm here," Muxue implores. The eunuch looks conflicted but hurries back in to pass along her words. A few moments later, he comes back out and escorts her in. "Master says he is very busy but since Gege is urgently seeking him, he will make time for you. Please come with me," he says.

Muxue follows the eunuch into the hall where her Eighth Uncle is busily examining documents. He looks up when he hears her enter. "Li Fu, you may go," he says standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes," says Eunuch Li Fu. He turns and walks out of the hall, closing the doors behind him.

"Auspicious greetings Eighth Uncle".

"Forget the formalities. Muxue, why did you need to see me so urgently and so late?"

"Eighth Uncle, Muxue has question she can't seem to find the answer to. Perhaps you can enlighten Muxue."

Eighth Prince smiles amusingly. The girl is even more like her mother than he had thought, not even wanting to sit down before requesting answers from him. "Well, ask me your question," he asks patiently.

"The question Muxue has to ask involves a very particular person. Muxue does not want to get Eighth Uncle in trouble with Royal Ama so please do not repeat our conversation to anyone."

Eighth Prince seems perturbed by this but is interested. "I agree. Now ask me your question."

Muxue prepares herself. "Muxue remembers a special Gugu who took care of her years ago," she begins. Eighth Prince freezes but composes himself. "This Gugu took care of me very well. She knew of my peach allergy and took care of me along with my Chenghuan Jie-jie. Muxue wonders where this Gugu is as I really want to visit her and pay my respects."

Eighth Prince does not know how to respond. He now understands Muxue's reasons for keeping this discussion under lock and key.

Muxue sees Eighth Prince's obvious hesitation. "If Eighth Uncle does not want to tell Muxue the exact location, perhaps he can tell me her name so I can go and find her," says Muxue.

Eighth Prince is stunned. So eloquent and persuasive in her words, just like Ruoxi was. But he knows he needs to tread carefully or fear the wrath of Fourth Brother. "Did you ask your Royal Ama?"

Ruoxi turns to face her uncle. Just the answer she had predicted. "Do you think he would have allowed me to ask the question I asked you thus far?" she asks.

Eighth Prince nods. He knows with every child, truth speaks louder than lies. But he can't tell his niece the complete truth for fear of risking death. But he will give her the answer she seeks by telling her half the truth. "That Gugu is no longer in the Forbidden City," he says, looking straight into Muxue's eyes, hoping she understands the truth behind these words. He knows he can never tell her the complete truth.

Muxue nods and smiles gently, curtsying once more in gratitude. "Muxue thanks Eighth Uncle for his answer. Muxue will take her leave now."

Eighth Prince watches Muxue retreat from his study, closing the doors behind her. He hopes this one little lie will give his niece some peace. He just hopes it actually does her some good unlike everything else that has happened with her mother.

* * *

Back in Chenghuan's old chambers, Muxue stares outside the window, pondering over the answers her Eighth Uncle has given her.

_That Gugu is no longer in the Forbidden City. That Gugu is no longer in the Forbidden City. That Gugu is no longer in the Forbidden City._

If this is true, Muxue has to go find the grave. She has to show her mother at least one ounce of her filial piety. Even if it is just half a bow, she wants to give it to the woman who loved her since she was born and sacrificed every call of 'un-liang' just to serve her father. But where is she to go? Eighth Uncle had given her no leads or even a location to start from. But Muxue knows she has to go regardless of the repercussions. Even if her Royal Ama sends ten thousand soldiers after her, she will pay her respects to her mother.

Realizing that dawn is fast approaching, Muxue hurries to pack a small satchel of belongings. Changing into a simple attire of travel clothes, she wraps her cloak tightly against her. This may be her last time in this palace. As much as she wants to go find that grave, she has to leave some words of comfort to her Royal Ama if not Thirteenth Prince and Qiaohui. Grabbing a piece of a parchment and a brush, she hurriedly writes a single message. By the time her Thirteenth Uncle and Qiaohui find this, she would have been long out of the Forbidden City. Muxue does not plan on returning until she has found her mother's grave.

* * *

Muxue knows that had she stayed in her own chambers that night, she would have no chance of leaving the Forbidden City given the number of guards on watch. But by staying at Thirteenth Uncle's Residence, she has a better chance with the secret doorways that lead out to the city. If she gets noticed now, all would have been for nothing. Muxue hurriedly runs down the corridors as quietly as she could. Once daylight arrives, there will be no chance for her to get out. But before she can actually leave, she visits her Thirteenth Uncle's chambers and sees his doors wide open, him sleeping peacefully on his desk with the documents lying all around him.

"Thirteenth Uncle, I'm so sorry," she murmurs softly before kneeling down and bowing to him three times. She then turns, leaving the chamber and continuing her course of escape.

Muxue finds it is fitting that she arrives at the door at the break of dawn. _"Dawn,"_ she thinks, _"the exact opposite of what I am named after._"

Did Gugu choose this name for her? So many questions and yet none of them will ever get revealed. Muxue quietly lifts the wooden panel and gingerly opens the door. Given how early it is, there are few people and even caravans opened. Muxue mentally calculates her distance and realizes she still has a long way to walk before truly leaving the city.

Tentatively, she lifts one of her foot over the ledge and onto the street. She's only one step away from beginning her quest. But something calls her back. Thoughts and memories of her Royal Ama, Royal Uh-liang, Thirteenth Uncle, Qiaohui, Fourth Brother, Fifth Brother, Hongxiao, and even Third Brother flood her mind. If she goes through with this, she may never see them again and never have the chance to tell them how much she loves them. Muxue turns slightly, looking back at the towering roofs of the palace rooms. She takes one step back and kneels, offering three bows: one for the city that brought her up, the second for her love of the city, and the last for her family. With this gesture, Muxue feels she will not have any regrets in leaving. She lifts one foot and then the other over the ledge. Facing the city, she takes a deep breath and takes one last look. With a confident smile, she closes the door and heads down the street, leaving the palace behind.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping happily as if forecasting a wonderful day. Holding a basin filled with water, Qiaohui approaches Chenghuan's old rooms. She hopes Muxue Gege will be in a much better mood than yesterday. Qiaohui will never admit it, but when Muxue acted like she did yesterday, Qiaohui is heavily reminded of her Second Mistress, just after she awoke from her fall down the stairs. But with the weather as it is, Qiaohui is sure everything will be all right once more with Gege. She knocks on the door.

"Gege, it's time to wake up."

There is no response. Qiaohui knocks again. "Gege, it's time to wake up". There is still no response. Qiaohui thinks this is strange as Muxue Gege usually responds by the second knock and is starting to get a little worried. Just as she prepares to knock once more, Thirteenth Prince walks up.

"Qiaohui is something the matter?" he asks. Qiaohui turns to him looking more worried than ever.

"Thirteenth Prince, I was bringing Gege a basin of water for wash up but I knocked twice and she has still yet to respond. It's not like her. Gege usually responds by my second knock," explains Qiaohui.

Thirteenth Prince nods. He knocks the door himself with Qiaohui watching tentatively. "Muxue, this is Thirteenth Uncle. Please open the door." There is still no response. Thirteenth Prince becomes worried that something has gone terribly wrong and pushes open the door. "Muxue," he shouts loudly into the empty room.

Qiaohui is shocked. "There's no one here," she stammers.

Thirteenth Prince looks around and sees on the bed a lone piece of parchment, folded. He unfolds it and begins reading silently, his face becoming instantly pale. There is only one line, written elegantly:

_I have to go find her._

Qiaohui drops the basin and rushes over to Thirteenth Prince. She reads the message, her face becoming even more worriedly. "Thirteenth Prince, what are we going to do?"

Thirteenth Prince sighs heavily. He mutters the only and best course of action he can possibly think of. "We have to alert the Emperor."


	9. Part II: Chapter 8

As Muxue walks down the now heavily cluttered streets of a nearby town, she curiously examines the items laid out on displayed at each stand. All around her, there are loud shouts from the vendors, urging customers to view and purchase their items. There are stands selling handkerchiefs and clothes of all different colors and sizes, machetes and swords gleaming brightly silver and steel in the light, toys of various natures attracting the interests of the younger children, and assorted snacks smelling and tasting sweet, salty, and even sour.

"Come, come these are the best products. Miss, won't you give these products a try? They will suit you wonderfully," says one of the vendors approaching Muxue. Muxue smiles kindly and continues walking. She comes upon a stand with a variety of hairpins and broaches.

"Miss, try one of these. They will look exquisite on you," says the vendor.

Muxue prepares to walk on when a pink butterfly hairpin catches her eye. She stops to touch the hairpin, admiring its intricacy and beauty. But as much as she adores it, she knows she can't purchase it, having brought only a limited amount of money. She knows if she is to survive outside of the palace she must ration this amount wisely, spending it only on items she truly needs. So with a sad sigh, she turns to walk away when two drunken men come up loudly behind her. One of them puts an arm around her.

"What a beautiful little lady," one of them brawls, his breath reeking of alcohol. The one with his arm around her nods vigorously.

"Such a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be alone. Why don't you come with us?" he says, trying to steer Muxue away.

Muxue tries to nudge her way out but she is sandwiched too tightly between the two men. "But I don't want to…" she says squirming desperately.

"LET's GO", the men shout drunkenly as they attempt to drag Muxue off with them.

Nearby, a young man sees the commotion. He quickly walks over and pushes away the man whose arm is wrapped around Muxue.

"There you are," he says putting a kind arm around Muxue. "I've been looking ever where for you," he continues smoothly. He turns and looks to the two men. "Are they friends of yours?" he asks Muxue kindly. Muxue shakes her head shyly. The two men turn to one another other. One of them puts on an angry front.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he asks angrily and arrogantly.

The young man promptly ignores them and instead points down at the hairpins, specifically the one Muxue had been staring at. "Is this the one you were looking at?" he asks kindly.

Muxue bows her head, maintaining her shy stance. The young man takes this as an answer and reaches into his pockets for some coins.

He hands the lot of it to the vendor. "I'll take it. I'm sure my lady will look lovely wearing it," he says suavely and loudly for the two men to hear, his arm still hanging over Muxue's shoulder. The two men run off, leaving huffily and muttering crude remarks. Once he's sure the men have run off, the young man removes his arm from Muxue's shoulders.

"Sorry about that," he says. "They won't bother you anymore," he continues kindly to Muxue. Muxue nods politely.

"Thank you kind lord for your assistance."

"No problem," he responds, smiling towards her as kindly as ever. Muxue takes this opportunity to survey the man who has rescued her. She notices he is exceptionally tall with broad shoulders, has a strong, intelligent face, with signs of a stubborn chin. His clothes though simple and appropriate for a stroll in town reflect the kind and mighty persona that of a lord. Surrounding him is an air and aura of honor and nobility. Muxue suspects that he is every bit the man of justice her father is constantly searching for in court.

The young man stares back at her. After a moment's silence, he offers Muxue another smile and reaches for her hand, placing the butterfly hairpin into it. Muxue looks up at him in alarm. "Since I already purchased it, you might as well keep it," he says. "Besides, the color of the butterfly complements your eyes," he says with a wink.

Muxue flushes bright red. Never in her life has anyone, especially a mysterious man as he, complimented her as such. Although many of the court officials once told her she is as radiant as the rays of an autumn sun, she knew those words didn't really hold any meaning other than trying to brownnose her. The compliment from this young man is definitely worth nearly ten or a hundred of those. Muxue feels as if her legs have turned into jelly, her mind having gone blank with happiness.

The young man smirks again, knowing he has successfully astonished the girl. Muxue thinks he is about to turn and walk off but instead, he extends an arm towards her. She looks back up again.

"May I accompany you? I assure you, I will keep you safe." Muxue doesn't know how to respond as she doesn't want someone, no less a stranger, to walk around with her and ruin her plans.

"I do not wish to impose on you or your time, my lord," she replies sweetly. The young man nods again.

"It will not be imposing." Muxue does not know how she can shake him off.

"_Perhaps playing along a rule of decorum will help_, "she thinks.

"It will not look appropriate for me, a single lady, to go with you," she says. The young man gives out a hearty laughter.

"So it is not appropriate for me to walk with you but it's appropriate for those two fellows back there to walk with you?" he asks jokingly. Muxue mentally kicks herself but refuses to give in without offering a final retort.

"I don't even know your name. We are simply mere acquaintances," she replies curtly, thinking she bested him. Even while playing with Hongli and Hongzhou, she has been known to be petulant at the most inopportune times.

The young man looks surprise at seeing Muxue's shyness evaporate. He smirks again. "You didn't even ask me," he responds coolly. Muxue begins looking indignant. Never has such a man talk to her like this. The young man realizes she is starting to upset her and gives in.

"All right, all right. If you must, I," he emphasizes with a pointed look, "will go first. My name is Zhen Huagui. What about you?" he asks again sweetly.

Muxue realizes that if she reveals her real name, he will promptly escort her back to the palace and her whole plan will go cahoots. She turns away from him, her mind thinking rapidly for a suitable answer. She knows she has to answer or he will get suspicious. _"But what to say?"_ she ponders. "_I know!" _

She turns back to him, smiling brightly. "My name is Xuehuan," she promptly answers with a smile.

"Well Xuehuan Guliang," he begins, "since we are now properly introduced, you have no excuse to walk with me. Let's go then," he says offering Muxue his arm again. Muxue scowls knowing she has been played and now cannot offer any suitable responses for rejecting. She knows she has to find a way to shake this Zhen Huagui off as soon as possible if she is to continue with her plan. She pretends to be favorable of the situation, sweetly taking Huagui's arm as they begin their stroll. Beside her, Huagui snickers silently.

* * *

Back in the palace, the Emperor looks darkly into the faces of Thirteenth Prince and Qiaohui as he scrunches up the note Muxue has left behind. Frightened, Qiaohui kneels immediately, begging for forgiveness. Had it been any person other than Thirteenth Prince, that person would have instantly been killed by Yinzhen's dark look. He slams his fist down on the table, startling Thirteenth Prince out of his reverie.

"I've already sent and notify men to watch over the roads leading to the outskirts of Mongolia. If Muxue is really trying to head there, they will let us know. I've also sent Min-Min Gege a letter about this. Muxue is never really this reckless. Thirteenth Brother, why did Muxue ask to stay at your residence yesterday?" he asks sternly. Thirteenth Prince keeps his eyes cast down. He too is afraid of the Emperor's frightful reaction.

"Royal Brother, Muxue did not offer any reason. She looked extremely frightened yesterday that I thought she was just missing Chenghuan again. I thought her staying in Chenghuan's room will help. But now…"

Yinzhen cuts him off. "Did anything strange happen while she was in your residence?" he barks.

Thirteenth Brother remains silently, contemplating how he should answer such a question. He knows full well that other than Ruoxi, his Royal Brother's second most important concern will always be Muxue. But before he can answer, Qiaohui speaks up, having recovered a bit from her bouts of fear.

"Emperor, Gege was exceptionally strange yesterday. She asked me if I tended to her since she was an infant. I answered her 'of course' and then she asked if I knew about her allergy…"

"To peaches," answers Yinzhen absentmindedly and impatiently, waving a hand at Qiaohui to tell continue her recount. What do peaches have to do with this?

"At dinner, Gege didn't have much of an appetite. I thought she was still thinking about the peaches. Thirteenth Prince appears to have forgotten about Gege's allergy so I retold the story of how Gege almost ate Fifth Prince's peaches when she was younger only to have the Empress stop her," Qiaohui stammers. The Emperor begins pacing, thinking thoroughly about Qiaohui's recount. He suddenly stops and turns around and walks closer to Qiaohui.

"When you retold the story, you said the Empress stopped her from eating those peaches?"

Qiaohui nods rapidly. "Yes. After I finished, Gege immediately excused herself from dinner. Qiaohui really doesn't know what happened with Gege afterwards," she cowers.

Yinzhen continues to pace. Thirteenth Prince watches his brother closely. After a brief moment, Yinzhen stops, realizing what has happened and shakes his head. "I can't believe she actually remembered," he mutters.

"Who remembers what?" asks Thirteenth Prince. He curiously looks toward Yinzhen.

Yinzhen sighs. "What Qiaohui said about the peaches was true. But it wasn't the Empress who stopped her," he pauses. "It was Ruoxi."

Thirteenth Prince still looks confused and is aghast that his brother will mention Ruoxi's name at a time like this. "I still don't understand what Royal Brother is saying. Muxue must have only been three of four years old at most when that happened. Why would it even matter now?"

Yinzhen turns. "Normally, it wouldn't matter. But when Qiaohui specifically said it was the Empress who stopped Muxue from eating the peaches, it mattered. Clearly, Muxue remembers that day. She knows it is Ruoxi and not the Empress who stopped her from eating the peaches."

"Royal Brother, I still don't understand."

"Any mother would know of their child's ailments. As such," Yinzhen continues, "I'm almost certain that Muxue knows the Empress is not her mother," concludes Yinzhen.

Thirteenth Prince and Qiaohui allow the words to sink it. "But Royal Brother, that was just one instance. Muxue couldn't have based all this on just one instance. It doesn't make sense."

Yinzhen does not answer and continues to pace slowly, trying to connect the dots when Gao Wuyong enters and kneels. "Emperor, the Empress requests to see you."

"Send her in", says Yinzhen.

The Empress walks in and kneels. "Empress bids auspicious greetings to the Emperor."

"No need for formalities. Empress, there is still no word of Muxue. But do not fret, I've already sent men to in all directions to look for her," reassures Yinzhen.

"My lady Empress, if anything should happen to Gege, Qiaohui will instantly head to the afterlife and ask Madam and Second Mistress for forgiveness. Qiaohui should not have said to Gege that it was Empress who stopped her from eating peaches when she young."

A look of confusion floats over the Empress's face. "Qiaohui, what are you saying? Why would Muxue be allergic to peaches? The other day, I had tea with Gege and she didn't say anything about peaches."

Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince turn to the Empress stunned. "When did she have tea with you?" asked Yinzhen.

"A few day ago. Gege said she had a present for me but left it in her chambers. Qiaohui left to get it. By the time Qiaohui came back, the servants have already removed the snacks", answers the Empress.

As Thirteenth Prince stares into Yinzhen's eyes, he too realizes that Muxue has to have found out about the truth that the Empress is not her mother.

"Emperor did I do something wrong?" the Empress asks tentatively. Yinzhen sighs deeply.

"Empress, Muxue has been deathly allergic to peaches all her life." He finds the next few words extreme difficult to say. "Muxue always remembered that someone stopped her from eating peaches when she was young. She knows that someone is not you. As her mother, you should have remembered that little detail. But when you offered her snacks containing peaches at tea the other day, you confirmed her suspicions. She knows with certainty you're not her mother."

The Empress stares at the Emperor in horror. Horrified, she lifts one hand to her mouth. "How could I have forgotten that?" she whispers partly to herself. "I could have killed her. I could have killed her," she cries softly.

Before anyone else could speak up, Gao Wuyong enters again. "Excuse me Emperor. Sir Wong wishes to see you." Yinzhen waves his hand. "Send him in." Sir Wong enters and bows. "Auspicious greetings my emperor."

"Rise. Do you have news of Gege? Did she head in the direction of Mongolia?"

"My liege, I have sent my men far and wide. However, there is still no word of Muxue Gege yet. Furthermore, my men have questioned the peasants living in that area. They have said no visitors have gone in that direction for days." Yinzhen nods stoically.

"Keep searching. Report to me as soon as there is any word."

"Yes," replies Sir Wong as he humbly bows away.

Thirteenth Prince thinks and realizes something. "Royal Brother, from the looks of things, Muxue might not have been trying to go to Mongolia to reach Chenghuan." Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince. "Her note only says 'she has to go find her'. But 'her' can be anyone of true importance. Sir Wong has already stated that that the peasants have said no visitors have even gone that far towards Mongolian in days. Perhaps Muxue is talking about someone else entirely," suggests Thirteenth Prince. He pauses in consideration. "But who?"

Yinzhen begins to slowly pace, thinking heavily on his brother's words. A thought suddenly sparks in his mind. "Qiaohui, you said Muxue was acting very strange that day before she went to Thirteenth Brother's. Did she see or talk with someone before that?" he asks rapidly.

Qiaohui thinks hard and nods. "Who is it?" demands Yinzhen.

Qiaohui swallows nervous. "Emperor, that day… that day Third Prince came to talk with Gege," she replies quietly.

Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince share a long look. "Gao Wuyong," calls Yinzhen.

"Servant present," replies Gao Wuyong, kneeling in respect.

"Send for Third Prince immediately," orders Yinzhen.

* * *

Muxue realizes that this Zhen Huagui is not planning on leaving her side anything soon. Her words of thanks to his chivalry did nothing. In fact, this actually encouraged Huagui to continue walking around with her. Muxue is starting to realize this Zhen Huagui is definitely a force to be reckoned with. As Muxue looked to the sky, she sees that it will soon get dark and he will undoubtedly ask to walk back her back to her home but what can she say?

"Lord Zhen, maybe it is best you return home now. It's getting late. I don't want to get you in trouble," she says meekly hoping this will convince him. Muxue knows that Hongxiao, who is known for his chivalry and disregard for the rules is always heedful of getting back to his residence on time out of fear of incurring Thirteenth Prince's wrath. She thinks this little comment will work in her favor.

"I can't go home until you get home. If I do that, my uncle will surely berate me or even worse beat me until my bottom blooms flowers," he says dramatically. Muxue mentally slaps herself. There goes that strategy.

Huagui scrutinizes Muxue. "Come to think of it Xuehuan Guliang, where is your home?" he asks curiously. This question sends Muxue into a frenzy. She doesn't answer in fear of revealing too much. Huagui sees Muxue's obvious distraught and takes pity on the girl. "Well, if you don't want to go back to your home, perhaps you can go to mine," he cheerfully suggests.

Muxue wonders if going to this Zhen Huagui's home might prove to be beneficial for her in the long run. She'll get free board and room and if she's lucky, she can sneak out of there without him even noticing. "Your home it is," she replies. Huagui smiles and shakes his head.

"I just knew you would see things my way," he says before putting two fingers into his mouth and whistling sharply. The sound of stomping feet steadily grew louder. In the distance, Muxue sees a horse running towards the two of them. She looks in surprise at Huagui. Huagui snickers. "You didn't think we were going to walk all the way to my home did you?" he asks. "Come," he says helping her mount the horse. "We should head off."

Hearings sounds of a horse, the servants come out greeting Huagui profusely. "Sir, why are back so late today?" the housekeeper asks as Huagui dismounts from the horse and helps Muxue. "Who is this?" she asks, pointing a shaking finger at Muxue.

Huagui snickers. "She," he says "is just a guest. Don't be too bother by her." The housekeeper nods silently but her eyes shine of a knowing girth. She smiles knowingly at Huagui. "I will go tell mistress to prepare the guest room," she says bowing and then leaving. Huagui leads Muxue into the house. Muxue looks around and realizes that while the house is not as large as the one she is used to staying, the space and furnishings are no less stellar those she is used to. The place glows of warmth, with the comforts and amenities all present and adequate. Muxue concludes this is surely a place of refuge, a house that love built.

"Jiu Ma," calls Huagui. An elderly refined woman walks out. Dressed in robes befitting a nobleman's wife, she gracefully walks forward and wraps an arm around Huagui.

"Huagui, why are you so late tonight? You must have not eaten dinner yet," she says shaking her head disapprovingly, but continues upholding a light disposition. "You should not be like your cousin and uncle and starve yourself. Come let's have dinner," she says before looking in Muxue's direction. "Who is this?" she kindly asks Huagui.

Huagui smiles brightly at Muxue. "Xuehuan Guliang, you should come dine with us as well. Jiu Ma, is it all right if Xuehuan Guliang stays with us tonight?"

Muxue curtsies respectfully. "Madam Zhen is very courteous. Xuehuan humbly thanks madam for kindness and hopes I am not imposing in anyway."

The elderly woman giggles. "No need for such words Xuehuan Guliang. You can call me Madam Ah. My husband is Akdun, an official of the court. He and my son are currently attending important official business and are traveling abroad. With you in my home, I will not be as lonely," she says warmly. "Come, it is getting late and you must want food before you rest," she says as she escorts Muxue to the dining room.

* * *

In the palace, Hongshi kneels in front of his father. Thirteenth Prince and the Empress stand quietly to the side, watching the scene. The Emperor sits down at the table, a teacup in his hands.

"Someone said you talked with Muxue yesterday," Yinzhen begins absentmindedly as he drinks his tea. "Think you can tell me what that was all about?"

Hongshi remains silent. Yinzhen stares at his son harder. "Answer my question," he orders calmly but sternly.

"Hongshi was simply exchanging pleasantries with Fifth Sister. Hongshi did not say anything harmful to Fifth Sister," calmly replies Hongshi.

"Really?" asks Yinzhen.

Hongshi looks carefully at the faces of Thirteenth Prince and the Empress. He bows his head in response. "Yes," he confirms, "Hongshi did not say anything else to Fifth Sister."

Yinzhen slams his fist hard on the table. "You un-filial son! Tell me! What did you say to Muxue?" he demands loudly.

Hongshi flinches but continues to bow his head. As the silence draws longer, Yinzhen's anger grows, his face becoming red and his eyes flaring into rage. "Your sister has run away from the palace, unescorted and unprotected. Do you want something terrible to happen to her? She could be hurt or dying this instant. Tell me the truth! Quickly!" he shouts.

Hongshi huddles, cowering from the wrath of his father. Stammering, he says, "Hongshi, just reminded Fifth Sister of Gugu. Hongshi knows Fifth Sister was too young and provided Fifth Sister with some stories and…"

Yinzhen throws his cup of tea at Hongshi angrily. Hongshi stops talking the instance he feels the cup hit him, the tea dripping down his face. The cup falls to the floor, shattering into pieces. Everyone in the room kneels down.

Standing up, he points a shaking finger at Hongshi. "How can I have such an un-filial son?" he asks shaking from rage. "GET OUT!"

Hongshi scampers to get off the floor and flees without a turn of his head. Yinzhen grips the table with a shaking hand, tears appearing in his eyes. "Muxue," Yinzhen says slowly. "If anything happens to you, how am I supposed to answer to your mother?" he says before flinging himself onto the floor, crying. Thirteenth Prince runs to Yinzhen's side.

"Royal Brother, you should not worry so much. Muxue will definitely return safe and sound. Ruoxi will watch over her," he whispers gripping his Fourth Brother's shoulders tightly in a hug. _"Ruoxi"_ Thirteenth Prince pleads silently with his mind as he looks up, _"please watch over her. Let Muxue return safely."_

* * *

After dinner, Huagui walks Muxue to the guest room. The moon shines brightly that night, casting an illuminating glow over the residence. "If there is anything Xuehuan Guliang requires, please do not hesitate to ask," he says politely. Muxue nods. She suddenly realizes something particular about Huagui.

"My Lord if I may be so bold in asking, why are you staying with your aunt and uncle?" she asks looking up at Huagui.

Huagui smiles lightly. He knows such a tiny little detail will not escape the girl's mind. "Actually, my mother and father passed away when I was only five years old. Other than my aunt and uncle, I have no other relatives. They immediately took me in and I grew up alongside my older cousin, Agui."

Muxue thinks to herself. _"How can he be so calm about losing his only family?"_ She feels she has to ask the unspoken question she has raise for herself. "Don't you ever miss your mother or your father?" Huagui looks at her and nods.

"Of course. But I know if I miss them too much and do not care for myself properly, they will worry about me even more and not rest in peace. I may have lost my own parents, but I still have my family through Jiu-jiu, Jiu-ma, and Cousin Agui," he states.

The more Muxue thought, the guiltier she felt. She wonders how her Royal Ama must be feeling at this moment and of her Thirteenth Uncle and Qiaohui. But Huagui's situation is so different from hers. He knew who his parents were and possibly even where they are buried. He was old enough to understand everything before all was taken from him. But she didn't even know that Gugu is her mother until just a day ago. Muxue frowns deeply and Huagui notices.

"I'm sorry if I was too frank with my words. Jiu-jiu says this is one of my worse faults and hopes I can improve before heading into court." They both now stand in front of the guest quarters.

Muxue nods silently. Huagui notices and decides to cheer her up. "How about this," he says, "I do not have much to do tomorrow so I'll take you someplace special. What do you say?" he asks with eyes peering at Muxue.

Muxue is faced with a dilemma. If she stays, she may not be willing or able to follow through with her plan in finding Gugu's grave. But if she leaves without saying a word, what will she do about repaying this debt? Worse, if her Royal Ama finds out that she has stayed at Lord Akdun's residence and Akdun didn't send her back promptly, what is to happen to Madame Ah and Huagui? She can't allow them to take blame for something they gave her out of kindness. She turns and finds herself starring into Huagui's kind eyes. It was as if they were trying to tell her the right answer.

"All right. But don't you forget now," she says teasingly, all her moodiness disappearing. "I don't like eating lemons," she says humorously. Huagui chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Huagui bids you a good night," he says turning around and walking away but then stops. "Don't try to sneak out," he adds as if knowing this thought had crossed Muxue's mind. She smiles as he walks away and heads into her chambers for the night.

* * *

In the palace, Gao Wuyong urgently runs into the Emperor's study. "Emperor, there is news from outside the city about Gege," he bows, reporting hurriedly, holding a letter in his hands. Yinzhen turns and walks towards the eunuch, swiftly taking the letter out of the eunuch's hands.

"You may go."

"Yes" responds Gao Wuyong solemnly before bowing and walking out slowly.

Yinzhen hastily opens the letter, skimming the contents rapidly. Thirteenth Prince stands to the side, carefully watching the frantic disappear from his brother's face.

"Thirteenth Brother. Looks like we will have to make a short trip out of the palace," he says handing the letter to Thirteenth Prince. Thirteenth Prince takes it and silently reads the contents. He nods abruptly in agreement.

At that moment Hongli and Hongzhou come running in, bowing respectfully before Yinzhen. "Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle," they both say in unison.

"Rise." Both princes stand, looking serious.

"Is there any news of Fifth Sister's whereabouts?" asks Hongli. Beside him Hongzhou looks toward Yinzhen worriedly.

"There is. But Hongli, Royal Ama and Thirteenth Uncle will have to personally make a short trip out of the palace. While I'm gone you will serve as regent. Don't run the palace to the ground."

"Yes Royal Ama," answers Hongli, bowing respectfully again.

"Come Thirteenth Brother," says Yinzhen as he walks out of the study, with Thirteenth Prince following closely. "We must make haste".

* * *

The next morning, Muxue walks out of the main courtyard and sees Huagui stroking the head of a horse that has already been saddled and ready for their trip. Muxue gets excited at seeing the horse again but is ever more curious that there is only one.

"Why is there only one horse?" she asks walking up to Huagui. Huagui turns, a smile on his face.

"And who will be to blame if you get hurt riding by yourself?" he asks in response. Muxue smiles. "Let's go," says Huagui as he mounts his horse and extends an arm to help Muxue jump on behind him.

Muxue surveys the sights carefully as the horse charges down the street, the air rushing quickly pass them.

"_What is this feeling? I've been out riding before, but it has never felt like this. With him, it's as if riding has become an entirely new experience. But how can this be?_" Muxue thinks and unconsciously ends ups wrapping her arms tighter around Huagui's waist, a smile lighting her face, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

She quickly shakes these absurd thoughts out of her mind. "_I shouldn't be thinking about this! I still have to find Gugu's grave._" The smile disappears from Muxue's face. Huagui turns back slightly and sees this.

"What is it? Suddenly remember that you have to do something?" he asks curiously, while expertly guiding the horse. Muxue glances briefly at him.

"_Would it be too much to ask this of him?"_ she thinks to herself.

"I just remember that I have a few things to buy."

Huagui thinks briefly. "That's fine. I'll go with you."

Huagui is surprised to see Muxue heading to the winery as soon as they arrive in the heart of the city. He continues to stroke his horse, which has been tied to a tree across the winery and watches her attentively.

"Manager, please bring out five bottles of your best baijiu," she requests. The manager scurries around the shop trying to complete Muxue's order. When he has collected all the necessary items he wraps it up in cloth and Muxue hands him the coins. She turns to walk away when she hears Huagui's voice.

"Manager, please bring out five bottles of your best huangjiu", she hears him say. Muxue is shocked that he will also buy so much alcohol but just nods. He turns towards her, flashing a knowing smile, and accepts his packages. He sees the load Muxue carries and offers to take help her carry hers back to the horse.

The horse ends up taking them to an isolated garden. As the horse slows to a stop, Muxue realizes there is a lone pavilion, surrounded by numerous beautiful fauna, overseeing a tiny pond. Inside, there is a small table enough for four people and a single wooden swing. Muxue realizes this truly is a beautiful place. Huagui leaps off the horse and turns around reaching for Muxue's hand. She jumps off and they walk towards the pavilion with Huagui, leading the horse to a nearby tree to tie. Muxue steps into the pavilion, mesmerized by the scene. Huagui also steps into the pavilion behind her and leans against one of the poles.

"So what do you think? Beautiful place isn't it?" he asks hoping for a smile from Muxue. He is astonished to see a sad smile form on the girl's face.

"It really is. But I don't understand why you would bring me here."

Huagui turns and walks over to the bench, sitting down. "I don't understand how a beautiful young lady like you would have wondered into town alone yesterday. When I asked where you were heading to, you didn't even give me a response. But any typical person who visits this town has a purpose given its closeness to the Forbidden City. So what's yours?" he asks as he stares at Muxue.

Muxue squirms. "I'm trying to find my mother's grave," she whispers. She doesn't know what has come over her but she believes this Huagui is trustworthy. "I want to give her three filial bows," she continues.

Huagui nods slowly. "No wondered it looked like you were wandering around aimlessly. You don't even know where to head for," he says standing up again. He sees Muxue is not comforted and softens up. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure no matter where you bow, you mother will feel your filial piety," he says.

"But I never even got to call her 'uh-liang". She must be so disappointed that I never came to see her," she says and paces the pavilion with Huagui watching. As the seconds passed by, Muxue gets more and more upset. She suddenly stops her pacing.

"Why did you even bring me here anyway? I wish I never came here with you in the first place," she huffs in frustration. She will not cry in front this person she hardly knows but she couldn't help it as the tears overflow her eyes.

Huagui watches her intently and walks over to her slowly. He tentatively wraps his arms around her, lending a shoulder for her to cry. "Don't cry. Your mother will also be upset if she sees you like this," he says knowingly in comfort. Muxue leans in and cries harder. Huagui takes a deep breath.

"Actually," he begins, "I knew who you were exactly when I saw you yesterday by the stands, Muxue Gege," he admits looking down at the crying girl.

Muxue pauses in crying and looks up at him.

"At first, I was planning on taking you straight back to palace. But when I realized you were trying to shake me off, I knew you didn't want to go back and forcing you to go back would only make things worse. This became even more apparent after we had dinner yesterday. I knew then you must have a reason other than just trying to sneak out of the palace, especially after you asked me about my family," he says watching the girl for any signs of anger.

His eyes widen when he does not see anger but rather, understanding registering in Muxue's eyes. "Turns out, I was right to trust you," she tearfully responds, her anger disappearing, replaced with sullen sadness.

"But I'm still very sad that I can't find my mother's grave," she says and continues to lean against Huagui.

"In that case, why don't we both drown our sorrows with the alcohol we purchased?" he gently suggests. Muxue contemplates for a moment before nodding her head in accord.


	10. Part II: Chapter 9

As Zhen Huagui lifts the bottle to his lips again, he has no idea how a princess as lovely as Muxue Gege could have such high tolerance for alcohol. In the beginning, they drink in silence, with Huagui glancing occasionally at the princess whose face becomes even more flushed with every gulp of wine she drinks. He finds the silence extremely comforting, as if the woes they each carry disappear with every swallow of the liquid they bought and every secret they share with one another. Huagui finds his own wine tasting especially sweet. He's not entirely sure if this is a result of the distilling process of the wine, the quality of the winery, or if it is because of the beauty of his drinking companion. He also knows the princess's preference of drink on this day is an extremely strong wine, one his cousin prefers. He's wondering if the princess had exceptional practice in drinking. He knows if this were a drinking contest, she will win hands down.

With two bottles emptied, Huagui thinks they have both drank enough and puts his hand down on the princess's shoulders, trying to stop her.

"I think you've had enough," breathes Huagui. He wonders if he reeks of alcohol. He knows if his Jiu-Ma saw him like this, she's probably going to lecture and scold again before sending him to his room for a long rest. Though his mind is swirling with dizziness from the alcohol, he's actually feeling pretty happy.

"What do you mean enough?" asks Muxue, with emphasis on 'enough'.

"Back home with Fourth Brother and Fifth Brother, this is baby stuff," she cries, though Huagui detects an obvious slurring in her words.

"You drink with Fourth and Fifth Prince a lot?" he asks.

Muxue pushes Huagui's arms aside and takes another gulp. "Not so much. They always think I'm a lightweight. But actually, they always get drunk before I do. I'm always the one cleaning up after them," she says loudly, laughing hard.

She points a finger at Huagui and giggles. "You are a much better drinker than they are," she says softly, laughing even harder afterwards.

Huagui smiles and if possible, turns even redder than the wine has already turned him. "Really? Well then, I must thank you, Muxue Gege for your wonderful compliment."

Muxue laughs again and takes another gulp. "Don't thank me Lord Zhen," she says laughing wildly. "I'm not the expert," she continues laughing again. Huagui shakes his head.

"How can you be so happy after drinking so much?" he asks sobering up a little. Muxue doesn't answer him but instead, continues to nurse the bottle.

"From what I've heard, the Empress is healthy and doing exceptionally well. How could you be looking for your mother's grave if the Empress is alive and doing so well? I must ask, what nonsense are you talking now," he asks. Huagui feels the alcohol calming him but knows he better ask while the princess is still lucid.

"Of course she's healthy! She's the Empress! But I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about my mother," she cries in laughter. But then the laughter disappears from her face.

"Ma'ertai Ruoxi," she calls still in a stupor from the alcohol. "Ma'ertai Ruoxi, Ma'ertai Ruoxi," she slurs again. "Do you know who she is?" she asks, lifting the bottle to her lips again.

Huagui thinks hard about the name and the princess's question. Even though his mind is getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the minute, he still manages to remember this is a name that is forbidden from being spoken in the kingdom. Yet, she has no qualms about speaking this name.

"_Does this girl have no fear? She runs out of the palace and now speaks of forbidden names. Just what exactly is running through the princess's mind?"_ he thinks wearily, trying to keep himself awake.

"Lord Zhen," she calls, taking a reprieve from her drinking. "She is my mother, my real mother." Huagui turns to Muxue, a look of shock flashing over his face.

"That's right. The Gugu who took care of me and loved me for four short years is my mother," she shouts, pushing against Huagui. "Gugu, uh-liang," she whispers, "Muxue is not filial." She stands up unsteadily and raises her head, looking up to the ceiling of the pavilion. "Can you hear me?" she asks. "MUXUE IS NOT FILIAL!" she cries.

"How can I be so un-filial to the person who undoubtedly loves me the most?" she asks before turning back to Huagui as if expecting a response.

"Tell me, what I have done wrong exactly?" she questions shaking Huagui's shoulders before slumping and sitting back down on the swing, completely exhausted.

Huagui looks up sadly at the princess. He takes a small sip from his bottle and gingerly slides over on the swing. "There are a lot of things in life we have no control over: our status, our parents, and our futures. In this time period, that's the way things are."

He pauses. "But you must know you are very fortunate. You have an ama who loves you like a precious jewel, brothers to drink with, and an uncle who treats you like you're his own daughter. You even have a mother figure in the Empress," he says and takes another sip.

"You may not have had your real mother growing up by your side, but you have a lot of people who love you. Even, I'm not as fortunate as you are."

Muxue leans her head against his shoulder, tired from her outburst, as Huagui continues talking. "I lost both my parents at the age of five. One little fire was all it took to make me an orphan. I had no siblings to call my own. I was completely and utterly alone after the disaster. Sometimes, I wonder why the fire didn't take me as well," he says with tears in his eyes.

"The house I grew up in was completely destroyed. On the night of the accident, I was saved by a eunuch who carried me outside before returning to the house, hoping to stop the fire. I stood outside of the gate that whole night watching everything I knew and loved burn in the flames. It was only until the next morning that Jiu-jiu came and took me to his residence. Later, I found out that the eunuch who saved me perished. The only thing I have left now of my family, is a toy my father gave to me," he finishes.

"Although I may have lost a lot, I also have a lot to be thankful for. I have a family in Jiu-jiu, Jiu-ma, and Cousin Agui. I have a good position in society. Despite what has happened, the heavens have indeed treated me well," he calmly says.

"I may not have known your mother directly. But from what I've heard from uncle, he said he met a very intelligent Gugu in the palace when he just became an imperial official. He says that Gugu treated him as if he was her equal. If that person is indeed is your mother, than I should also be thanking you as well. Without her, I'm sure my family will not be where it is today. I'm certain your mother is not a person who bases filial piety on the number of visits or bows she gets. Therefore, if you truly want to be filial to your mother, than you should not treat yourself as such, drinking all your sorrows down with wine. You should be trying to live your life to its fullest."

Muxue listens intently, though drowsily. She remains quiet, letting Huagui's words fill her. Tired from his reveal, Huagui puts an arm protectively over Muxue's shoulder. "Go to sleep now. As you sleep, let all your woes go. When you wake up, you should begin living your life to its fullest," he says.

Muxue closes her eyes, a lone tear falling down her face. "_What he says is absolutely correct. But my heart hurts not only for myself, but also for Gugu, Uh-liang, and Royal Ama. Uh-liang, Gugu, Muxue promises you both that she will live her life to its fullest_,"she thinks before allowing herself to drift into sleep.

Huagui peaks an eye open and sees that Muxue has fallen asleep against his shoulders. He smiles, happy that the girl is finally releasing her frustrations. He closes his own eyes, succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

It is to the sound of stomping hoofs and distant shouts that Huagui blearily wakes up to. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness, he realizes that the two of them have not really fallen asleep too long as the sun is still shining as brightly as before. Huagui concludes it is probably slightly after noon and the two of them have just taken a refreshing nap. Knowing Muxue is still resting on his shoulder, he moves as little as possible to check for the source of the sound. He is not entirely surprise to see the Emperor and Thirteenth Prince walking briskly down to the pavilion. Gently, he nudges Muxue.

"The Emperor and Thirteenth Prince are here. You better wake up," he tells her.

Muxue keeps her eyes close. "They wouldn't mind a couple more minutes," she says snuggling closer. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince walk towards the entrance to the pavilion and stop abruptly, seeing Muxue and Huagui in such a position. Before Huagui could nudge Muxue again, Muxue's eyes open and she look up at Huagui drowsily. Still leaning on his shoulders, she smiles softly.

"Thanks for comforting me," she whispers though it is loud enough for Thirteenth Prince and the Emperor to hear. Smiling gently, she tilts her head up, giving Huagui a gentle peck on the cheek. Huagui is shocked and flushes immediately but Muxue does not take notice. Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen stare amazed at the scene. Neither has ever seen Muxue act so impulsively before. Muxue feels her hair, reaching for the butterfly pin. She takes it off and hands it to Huagui. "You should keep this for now," she says thrusting it into his hand.

Huagui puts on a front, shaking his embarrassment and happiness of being kissed by a girl away by offering a smirk. "But I've already gift it to you…"

Muxue gently shakes her head. "When I'm as free as that butterfly, then you can give it to me. But until then, I'll leave it in your capable hands for safekeeping. Don't worry, I will listen to your advice and try to live my life to its fullest," she says patting his hand and stands up unsteadily, heading to the table. He continues to sit, watching her leave.

Despite her rest, Muxue is still as drunk as ever. She grabs one of the bottles and takes a few additional sips from it before continuing her way out of the pavilion with a hand covering her month to prevent hiccupping. Standing in front of the Emperor, Muxue curtsies wobbly.

"Muxue offers auspicious greetings to Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle. Royal Ama and Thirteenth Uncle, you've finally come. Let's drink a bit together," she slurs.

Yinzhen watches the scene warily. He nods and turns his head towards Thirteenth Prince.

"We should head back now," he says quietly. Muxue nods, not answering Yinzhen. But as she heads towards Thirteenth Prince, she laughs loudly, acting just as drunk as before.

"Thirteenth Uncle, looks like Royal Ama doesn't want to drink but you and I can drink some more! I heard from Hongxiao that you're exceptionally good at drinking so you should have no problems drinking with me. Come! Come!" she waves and calls to Thirteenth Prince when she is close enough to him.

Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince, his expression clearly conveying his message to his brother: 'get her on the carriage first.' Thirteenth Prince nods and grabs a hold of the swaying princess who is muttering and slurring her words together.

"Come on Muxue, let's get you home," he says calmly while she waves her arms wildly.

Yinzhen and Huagui could hear words of 'I'm not tired' and 'I'm fine, let's go drink some more' exchanged between Thirteenth Prince and Muxue as the two of them head back to the carriage. As soon as Thirteenth Prince and Muxue disappear, Huagui gets off from the swing, walks towards Yinzhen, and promptly kneels before Yinzhen.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor."

"Rise," says Yinzhen.

"Thank you Emperor," responds Huagui. Yinzhen silently observes Huagui.

"You are Zhen Huagui, the one who wrote the letters notifying me aren't you?" Yinzhen asks directly. Huagui smiles a little and nods.

"Yes, I figured one day out of the palace is more than enough for Muxue Gege's adventures."

"How and when did you find out about her identity?" Yinzhen continues to ask. As much as he is Emperor to such a vast Qing Empire, he is first and foremost a father. He has to ensure his daughter's safety and virtue is still intact.

Huagui nods, not at all frightened by the interrogation. "Actually, when I first saw Gege on the streets, I instantly knew who she was. She was at an accessories stand, looking at this pin," he answers, holding up the butterfly pin for the Emperor to see, "but she was then harassed by two drunken ruffians. I handled them for her and agreed to walk around with her. Originally, I had planned on taking Gege back to the palace right there and then. But the longer I walked with her, the more I realized Gege had no intentions of going back. If I had told her I was escorting her back, she would have definitely bolted. Since it was getting dark, I had no choice but to invite her over to my family's residence. We had dinner together and she stayed in the guest quarters that night."

"As to how I knew of her identity, I was also at the celebration dinner for the Mongolians in the palace and saw Gege dancing. Watching her dance, Huagui really thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful than her dancing. Dressed in pink silk and fluttering as she did, she looked more than ever like a butterfly flying freely through the air," Huagui answers dreamily.

Yinzhen sighs knowingly, recognizing infatuations when he hears them. "Did she tell you why she's so upset?" he asks.

Huagui nods in response. "She told me enough for me to put the pieces together. I mean no disrespect Emperor, but the princess just needs to work it out on her own. I can assure you she is not wounded physically in any way. Rather, she is wounded emotionally. In regards to what the princess has discussed with me, Emperor does not need to worry. Everything will remain confidential," answers Huagui.

Yinzhen nods, again pleased with Huagui's behavior and answers. "With your words, I am assured. You acted accurately and appropriately in this situation. When I go back to the palace, I will reward you handsomely."

Huagui bows respectfully. "Thank you kindly Emperor. But rewards are not needed. Emperor can bestow my rewards to my Jiu-jiu and cousin."

Yinzhen smirks, seeing the evident filial piety and honor from this young man. "Who is your uncle and cousin?" he asks.

Huagui looks up respectfully and gives Yinzhen the names. "My uncle is Akdun of the Janggiya clan. My cousin is Agui, son of Akdun."

"Since you have done exceptionally well and taken such care of my daughter during her travels, I will reward you and your whole family."

"Thank you Emperor for your kindness," answers Huagui.

Yinzhen turns to walk back to the carriage when he remembers something. "Are you part of the imperial court?" he asks Huagui. Huagui respectfully shakes his head.

"Emperor, I am currently not of age. However, I will be in three months and will be a part of the court then."

Yinzhen nods. "When you are able to attend court and visit the palace, you should visit my daughter if you have the time. I'm sure she will like it very much."

"Thank you for the advice Emperor. I bid you farewell," bows Huagui again. Yinzhen nods and turns, walking out of the garden.

* * *

Once in the carriage with Muxue, Thirteenth Prince sighs at the incredulous sight of the drunken Muxue. The young princess is still murmuring inaudible and random words. An occasionally laugh arises from Gege follow by the erratic waving of her arms. Eventually, the princess leans limply against Thirteenth Prince's shoulder, completely exhausted from her crying and drinking. The more Thirteenth Prince observes this sight, the more he sees of Ruoxi through her random words and her high tolerance for alcohol.

"Ruoxi ah Ruoxi, look at your daughter. She's more like you than ever. If times were a bit better and she were a bit older, she would have made an excellent drinking buddy for me. But look at her now, reduced to such a state and more recklessness than ever." He sighs once more. "You better look closely after her from wherever you are," he whispers to nobody in particular.

Yinzhen enters the carriage and sits down across from Thirteenth Prince. The carriage trots off. Yinzhen watches the sleeping Muxue with concern. Thirteenth Prince notices.

"Royal Brother does not have to be too concerned with Muxue. She just needs to sleep off the drinks and she should be good as new."

"I'm not concern about her physically," Yinzhen says lead back against the carriage tiredly, "I'm concern about her emotionally. From the looks of things, I'm wondering how Muxue will react when she is back in the palace."

Thirteenth Prince smiles and brushes some of Muxue's hair out of her flush face.

"Muxue is very understanding and intelligent girl. I'm sure she will be fine. If not, I'll talk with her about it after she awakes. How did the conversation go with that boy? From the looks of it, he is clearly smitten with Muxue."

Yinzhen grins. "This Zhen Huagui is the nephew Akdun, an extremely loyal official sent as part of the convoy to Korea. It seems Akdun's loyalty is just as evident in his nephew. That child is extremely intelligent, not afraid of maintaining honor and justice at any costs. Even when I questioned him, I sensed no malice from him towards Muxue. His intentions for her are pure and real. He really did good job protecting her all this time."

"But he didn't notify us until late last night. If he had already found her, why didn't he promptly bring her back to the palace?"

"That's the beauty of it," explains Yinzhen.

"He wrote to us late because he was concern about her welfare emotionally and physically. He had to be certain that Muxue could be convinced into returning. Zhen Huagui knows the instance he turns around, Muxue might mount a horse and flee further into the wilderness. He was not intending on receiving any rewards from this deed."

Yinzhen smiles, thinking back to his conversation with Huagui. "Funny thing is, that child reminds me a little bit of myself," says Yinzhen as he crosses his arms and closes his eyes for a brief rest.

Thirteenth Prince looks at his brother. It seems like finally, things are turning for the better. "Looks like Royal Brother is truly pleased by this boy," comments Thirteenth Prince.

Yinzhen opens his eyes. "I may like him as a nobleman and eventual imperial official. But I still have much to learn about him before I can make assertions on anything else. I've told him he can see Muxue as soon as he enters court. This way, I can see who he truly is both in and out," says Yinzhen.

Thirteenth Prince shakes his head. "Royal Brother really has this planned out. It's a shame Muxue is sleeping too deeply that she can't see all this worry you carry because of her. But then again, given Muxue's fiery persona perhaps she'll be more concern that you're trying to control who she's friends with and may even get upset that you're trying to play matchmaker."

Yinzhen closes his eyes, releasing a deep breath. "Thirteenth Brother that is the least of our concerns. Who knows how Muxue will react when she wakes up.

* * *

It is dusk by the time they return to the palace. The servants fawn over the carriage as soon as it comes to a stop in front of the Empress's suites. Yinzhen steps out and excuses all of them except for the two main ones normally serving Muxue. Thirteenth Prince steps out of the carriage, carrying a sleeping Muxue bridal-style in his arms. The servants immediately kneel, bowing and saying their greetings to the Emperor, Thirteenth Prince, and Muxue. Thirteenth Prince ignores them, brushing pass the servants and walking briskly into through the gates with the Emperor and two servants following closely.

In the courtyard of Muxue's chambers, the Empress and Qiaohui sees them coming and quickly rush over, ushering them into Muxue's rooms. Qiaohui instantly take charge, telling the servants to bring in a basin of warm water and to go ask the kitchen to ready some warm ginger soup. Along with the Emperor and Empress, Qiaohui watches as Thirteenth Prince gently lays Muxue down in her bed. He carefully covers Muxue with the blankets, tucking the princess in tightly.

The Empress turns worriedly to the Emperor. "Emperor, what happened?"

"Empress does not need to worry. Muxue is not hurt in anyway but as a precaution, I will ask the royal physician to look her over. Gao Wuyong," he calls.

"Servant is present," replies Gao Wuyong.

"Call forth the royal physician to look over Gege," he orders. Gao Wuyong nods and scurries to carry out the Emperor's commands.

Qiaohui returns with one of the maids following. "How did Gege happen to get so drunk?" she asks as the maids put the basin filled with warm water on the table and begin wetting the towel. Taking the wet towel, Qiaohui goes to Muxue's bedside, wiping the princess's flushed face.

Thirteenth Prince returns to stand next to the Emperor. "It's not a very big deal. Muxue just needs sleep. It's probably best if we step out and let her rest," he says to the Emperor and Empress. Yinzhen takes one last look at Muxue and turns to walk out with the Empress and Thirteenth Prince, leaving Qiaohui and her ladies to tend to the sleeping princess.

* * *

Muxue feels herself walking fuzzily in abstract space. She turns her head left and right, looking for something or someone but doesn't see anything. Suddenly, she hears a voice.

"Muxue, Muxue," calls the voice from a distance.

Muxue turns and finds herself staring directly at the smiling face of Ruoxi. "Gugu?" she asks uncertainly.

Ruoxi only smiles knowingly and continues to pour the tea. Muxue looks around, realizing she is one of the palace courtyards, sitting on the seats of a stone table. Looking up, Muxue realizes this is the same exact table that is in the courtyard of the tea attendant's suites.

"Gugu? Why are we here?" Muxue asks. Ruoxi continues to smile, as she continues the ancient practice of pouring the tea.

"This is the courtyard of where I used to live," Ruoxi explains, still pouring the tea ever so slowly. She lifts her eyes towards Muxue.

"But that is not the real question you have," she states knowingly. Muxue stares speechlessly. Ruoxi pours the cups over the teapot and hands Muxue one of the smelling cups. "You know the answer to your question. So why are you still unsure of what to do?" she asks.

Muxue takes a deep breath. "Gugu," she begins and then shakes her head, "no Uh-liang, don't you think I have been un-filial child?" she asks. "How is it that you're not upset I never called you 'uh-liang'? I don't even remember what you did for me except for the little memories I have of you. But even then, those are fuzzy. I feel like I've been lied to all my life."

The smile on Ruoxi's face never falters. "As long as you know you are my daughter, then that is more than enough for me. If you are happy, then I am happy. If you are sad, then I will be sad with you. I will never truly be far from you," says Ruoxi. She urges Muxue to drink her tea and begins drinking from her cup.

"Before, all the princes came to visit me for tea. Fourth, Eighth, Tenth, Thirteenth, and Fourteenth Prince would all come to this little courtyard, hoping I will pour the tea for them. But today, I have the honor of pouring tea for my own daughter," she says while drinking the tea. "Someday, perhaps you will be fortunate enough to have tea with your child."

"Uh-liang, what are you saying?" asks Muxue, as she takes a large sip of her tea.

Although she can only see the bottom of her cup, she hears gentle laughter erupting from Ruoxi. "My darling Muxue, how can you truly not know of your own feelings towards Zhen Huagui?" asks Ruoxi.

* * *

Muxue awakens, expecting to see Ruoxi but finds herself in the comforts of her chambers. She blearily rubs her eyes, her drunkenness still affecting her. "_Never has my head hurt so much before_," she thinks as she tries to sit up. Instantly, she feels someone beside her, helping her. It is Qiaohui.

"Gege let me help you," says Qiaohui as she gingerly grabs a hold of Muxue, helping to sit up. She then brings a cup of water for Muxue to drink. Muxue has her hands to her head, trying to massage the pain away.

"Gege, water." Muxue sips the water with Qiaohui's help.

"Qiaohui," she whispers, "Please speak quieter. Your voice is making my head hurt more."

Qiaohui laughs quietly. "Gege, you drank so much I'm not surprise that your head hurts. Thirteenth Prince says your tolerance is quite high," she whispers, handing a warm towel to Muxue. Muxue just nods, her head still hurting.

Qiaohui smiles amicably. "When you feel up to it, drink some of this hearty chicken soup. Then I'll help you dress. The Emperor and the Empress want to see you."

Muxue nods. Her head is starting to feel some relief from the warm towel. "Is Royal Ama angry?" she asks quietly as Qiaohui spoons some soup for her to drink. Qiaohui shakes her head lightly.

"The Emperor is not angry at all. He doesn't say much, but I can tell he's been very concern about you this whole time. He also got quite angry at Third Prince when he found out you talked with him."

Muxue doesn't say anything but nod, allowing Qiaohui to help her dress into a lavender qipao. After dressing and fixing Muxue's hair properly for the morning greetings to the Emperor and Empress, Qiaohui accompanies Muxue to the Empress's quarters.

"Emperor, Muxue Gege has arrived," announces Gao Wuyong.

"Send her in," says Yinzhen.

Muxue and Qiaohui enter the Empress's quarters, curtsying respectively.

"Auspicious greetings to the Emperor and Empress."

"Auspicious greetings to Royal Ama, Royal Uh-liang." The Empress immediately stands up bidding the ladies to rise.

"Rise quickly. Muxue are you feeling better?" asks the Empress.

Muxue stands silently not responding. The Empress looks to Yinzhen but also does not say anything. The Emperor sighs. "Qiaohui, you may go."

Qiaohui glances worriedly at Muxue before nodding. "Yes." She leaves the Empress's quarters, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the doors are closed, Muxue walks towards the Empress and kneels down, bowing three times. Yinzhen and the Empress stand immediately in shock.

"Muxue, what are you doing? Rise quickly," says the Empress as she reaches down to help Muxue. Muxue shakes her head.

"Muxue is not filial as she caused pain for her parents. Muxue should not have run from the palace. If Royal Ama and Royal Uh-liang wish to punish Muxue, Muxue will accept it wholeheartedly."

The Empress tearfully looks down at Muxue. "Since you know the truth, why do you still call me as such? I almost killed you when I offered you the snacks the other day. If anyone is to ask for punishment, it should be me," she cries.

"Royal Uh-liang, you have done nothing wrong," Muxue calmly replies. "You have cared for me, watched over me, protected me, and guided me all through life. If not for you, I know I will not be who I am today. Although you are not my mother, but you still acted as a mother towards me. As for not telling me, Muxue also understands. Muxue knows Royal Ama and Royal Uh-liang did not tell Muxue because they want to protect Muxue. The day I was drunk, Zhen Huagui told me the story of his family. He lost his family when he was very young. But still, he lived his life happily. He also said that if I really want to be filial, then I need to live my life to its fullest and not worry Royal Ama and Royal Uh-liang anymore," says Muxue.

She gets up and links her arms with the Empress. "Yesterday while I was sleeping, I dreamed of Gugu," she continues and that as if remembering, turns to Yinzhen worriedly; talking of Gugu is still forbidden. Yinzhen smiles and nods, asking her to continue silently.

"In my dream, Gugu was pouring me tea in the residence courtyard she used to live in. She says as long as I know I am her daughter, then that is more than enough. More importantly if I am happy, then she is happy. After I heard these words, my heart feels a lot calmer," says Muxue.

The Empress nods knowingly. "If this is truly what you believe and how you feel, then I'm happy for you," says the Empress smiling gently.

Muxue suddenly frowns cutely. "But at the end of the dream, right before I woke up, Uh-liang told me something I don't understand," she states. Yinzhen smiles.

"What did she tell you?" he asks, indulging her dream as if it were real.

Muxue ponders for bit. "Uh-liang said she hopes that I will be fortunate enough to have tea with my child. But I'm not even married! Uh-liang also asked Muxue how I do not know of my feelings towards Zhen Huagui. Royal Ama, you tell me, what does Uh-liang mean by that?" she asks dubiously.

Yinzhen and the Empress glance at each other before bursting out in laughter. Muxue looks confusingly between the two of them. "What? What's so funny?" she demands, looking as spoiled as ever. Suddenly her expression changes to that of horror as she realizes what Yinzhen and the Empress's reason is for laughing.

"Royal Ama, don't be mistaken. This is nothing going on between me and that Zhen Huagui. We are just acquaintances and nothing more," she exclaims before crossing her arms. Yinzhen and the Empress nod knowingly, a smirk appearing on both their faces. Muxue realizes that neither of them believes her words completely.

"What I said is true so there should be no misunderstanding of it," she continues. Yinzhen continues to stare at her knowingly. "It's true," she pleads, "nothing happened between us."

Yinzhen decides he doesn't want to let his daughter off the hook so easily for having worried him for two days. He continues his teasing. "If it really is nothing, why did you kiss him?" he asks with a smile. Muxue's mouth drops in shock.

"Kiss him? Why would I kiss him? He stuck to me like glue and never left my side! What an idiot! And his name 'Zhen Huagui'? Who does he think he is? Really some 'luxurious treasure'?"

Yinzhen shakes his head, laughing as if he knows Muxue is in denial. "Don't you deny about that kiss. Your Thirteenth Uncle was also present. He saw it as clearly as I did."

Muxue kicks herself mentally at having both her Thirteenth Uncle and Royal Ama around to witness such embarrassment, not to mention in front of this Zhen Huagui. The more she thinks of it, the more embarrass she becomes.

"Well, I was drunk then," she offers as an excuse. "How I am supposed to know what I've done or said while I was drunk."

"Yet you seem to remember what Zhen Huagui said to you," points out the Empress. Muxue is speechless and blushes a brighter shade of red. It is uncertain whether her face is as such out of anger or embarrassment.

"Royal Uh-liang, you have to help me. Gugu may be my true Uh-liang, but you are also my Uh-liang. Therefore, Royal Uh-liang you have to say some helpful words for me," she whines, tugging on the sleeves of the older woman.

The Empress is touched by Muxue's words and looks at Muxue with glistening eyes of happiness. Yinzhen sees this and while proud of his daughter, he feels he cannot relent on the teasing.

"Look, even your Royal Uh-liang is getting misty," he says before turning to the Empress.

"Looks like our daughter is growing up. I may have to organize a marriage for you soon," he muses to Muxue's utter horror. She continues to tug on the Empress's sleeves.

"Royal Uh-liang, look! See how Royal Ama is treating me. As for that, Zhen Huagui, I am never marrying him! Even if he's the last man on this earth, I still won't marry him! He may look all kind and nice at first, but he's always so sure of himself. And," she emphasizes, "he smiles too much. How can I marry such a conceited man?" she asks to the amusement of Yinzhen and the Empress.

"So you have been thinking a lot about Zhen Huagui then?" teases Yinzhen. "For someone who claims to not like him so much, you sure seem to say a lot about him."

Muxue becomes indignant. "Royal Ama, Muxue will not discuss this anymore with you. As far as I am concern, Zhen Huagui can walk off the edge of a mountain for all I care." She curtsies formally.

"Muxue will take her leave now. Muxue still has a lot to do other than think about stupid idiots like Zhen Huagui," she says walking huffily away. The Emperor turns, a smile plastered on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going back to my chambers to finish a present for Hongxiao. Because of that idiot Zhen Huagui, I lost two days of work. Now I have to hurry to finish it. If I ever see him again, I'll make him pay!" she mutters bouncing out of the sanctum to the hilarity of the Empress and Emperor.

The Empress raises a handkerchief to her mouth to hide her mirth. "Emperor, looks like your daughter is still as spunky as ever. Looks like not even leaving the palace did any good for her temper," she comments.

Yinzhen looks playfully indignant at the Empress. "Empress, what are you saying? She's your daughter just as much as she is mine. She is like this because you spoil her as such. Looks like, we have to tighter our rules with regards to her," says Yinzhen as the two of them happily watch Muxue's skipping back retreat out of the chambers and into the courtyard before disappearing.


	11. Part II: Chapter 10

Adding another stitch to the white handkerchief, Muxue steps back to admire the intricacy of her design: a hummingbird flying over an arrangement of carnations and plum blossoms. This is her present to Hongxiao for his birthday, which is to occur later during the week. Muxue continues to sew, pleased with her work but suddenly pauses in between stitches realizing she still has to sew another flower next to the carnations and must hurry if she is to deliver her gift on schedule. Next to her, Qiaohui stands proudly as she happily admires Muxue's delicate work.

"Gege's needlework has definitely improved. Look at this design! So colorful and a complete match to Prince Hongxiao's personality. Prince Hongxiao will definitely love Gege's present," Qiaohui exclaims as she continues to fawn over the handkerchief.

"It's all thanks to you Qiaohui. You taught me how to do this and match the right colors to the flowers. If there is time, perhaps I'll make another one. You better be ready to help me."

A eunuch runs into Muxue's chambers quickly. "Lackey humbly wishes Gege auspicious greetings."

"Rise," says Muxue as she continues her sewing.

"Gege, Prince Hongxiao is coming for a visit along with Fourth and Fifth Prince."

"Let them come. Just tell me before they get here," says Muxue absentmindedly as she continues to sew with Qiaohui's help.

"Gege, they are here," says the eunuch urgently.

Muxue looks at Qiaohui in shock. "Hurry, hide all of this before they come in and see it."

As the eunuch walks back out to escort Hongxiao, Fourth and Fifth Prince in, Muxue and Qiaohui scurry to hide all the materials and threads from sight. By the time the eunuch returns with the princes, Muxue is standing at her desk practicing her calligraphy.

"Fifth Sister, heard you are feeling much better than you were yesterday," announces Fourth Prince as he walks through the doorway.

"Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, Prince Hongxiao, auspicious greetings," says Qiaohui.

"Rise", says Hongli.

"Fourth Brother, what do you think of my calligraphy," asks Muxue. Hongli walks around the desk and carefully surveys her characters.

"Very good. Very good indeed. Can't believe you improved so quickly in such a short amount of time. Judging by your strokes, it seems like there is something different about your writing though. Fifth Sister, come on tell us about your adventure outside," urges Hongli with a grin on his face.

"That's right Fifth Sister. You can't possibly keep us in the dark about the fun you must have had. As our sister, you're supposed to be telling us everything that pertains to fun," adds Hongzhou.

"That's right. We have to make sure that you're perfectly all right," inserts Hongxiao.

"You guys are so annoying. Look at me. I have returned safely with no holes or scratches on me. You've seen me now and even listen to me confirm that I am well. You guys can leave now," says Muxue happily as she turns back to her writing, grabbing another sheet of parchment in the process.

Hongxiao and Hongzhou stare in shock. "That's it? That's all you have to say? You scare nearly half the palace out of their skins and almost got Third Brother in trouble with your little stunt and that's all you have to say?"

Muxue pauses mid-stroke in her calligraphy. She didn't expect to hear that Third Prince had been scolded by her Royal Ama. She puts the brush done. "Well what is it you guys want to hear exactly?"

"Where did you go and do? Did anyone harass you?" asks Hongxiao urgently. Hongli and Hongzhou turn to their friend and companion with shocked eyes. They have never seen Hongxiao react as such.

"Hongxiao," says Hongli. "You never get this agitated."

Muxue nods. "What Fourth Brother says is correct, Hongxiao. Is something the matter?" she asks.

Hongxiao quiets down, red in the face and turns his head away, not willing to respond further.

"Don't you try to change the subject Fifth Sister! Tell us. Where did you go and who did you go with?" asks Hongzhou. Both brothers and Hongxiao love Muxue dearly. They could not imagine anything badly ever happening to the girl and will resort to any means in order to protect her from harm.

"Heard from Royal Ama, this person is the nephew of an imperial official. What such fortune that you're found by him," says Hongli. Hongxiao looks very uncomfortable in the background.

"Oh him. If you must know, his name is Zhen Huagui. He's very tall and lives with his uncle," says Muxue casually.

"And how do you know he lives with his uncle," interrogates Hongli.

"I went with him to his uncle's residence," she replies continuing with her calligraphy. The princes look at each other.

"You did what?" asks a nearly incredulous Hongxiao.

"What's the problem? It was getting late and I didn't want to get back and he didn't want to leave me all alone. I had dinner with him and his aunt and then I stayed in the guest chamber." Hongxiao relaxes slightly but then realizes that Muxue didn't return until late the next day.

"Why didn't he take you back the next morning?" he asks.

"Well, he said the night before he was going to take me to a special place if I wanted to go. I did. We ended up going to a very beautiful garden with a pavilion and pond."

"And what exactly did you do while you were there, "asks Hongli nervously. He's afraid of what he is about to hear.

"Drink alcohol."

The three princes turn to one another again. "Drink alcohol? You drank with someone you don't even know? How much more reckless can you get?" asks Hongxiao. Muxue sends him a weird look as she puts her brush down and puts her hands to her hips.

"What? Are you just jealous that we didn't invite you? Even if we did invite you, you wouldn't be able to drink as well as us. He didn't even get truly drunk and he drank at least 3 bottles."

Hongli shakes his head, still as incredulous as ever. "Fifth Sister you really can break the rules. First you run out of the palace, then you stayat a stranger's place, and then you go drinking with him. Don't you know anything about decorum?"

"Fourth Brother, you only live once. Why must we always live by the rules? Sometimes you just have to let go a little and be free!"

"Free enough that you'll become a disgrace?" ask Hongxiao. He clearly doesn't approve of Muxue's antics.

"Hongxiao, I thought you would approve. You like drinking, don't you?"

"Mmph," grunts Hongxiao and he promptly leaves in anger. Muxue watches his retreating back leave her courtyard.

"What's up with Hongxiao today? He's acting a little weird," she says to Hongli and Hongzhou. The princes look to each other, realizing their sister still does not know of Hongxiao's feelings toward her.

"Muxue, tell your Fourth brother the truth. Is that all that happened?" asks Hongli seriously.

"Well, that's all I remember," says Muxue sheepishly. "I was too drunk afterwards." The two princes sigh in unison.

"You must know that we all, including Hongxiao, care a lot for you. It's because we care that we get so upset and worry for you. The next time you plan on doing something so reckless, you should think about that," says Hongli. He gently pats Muxue on the shoulder and walks out of the room. Hongzhou nods and follows away. Muxue watches them leave and thinks pensively.

"Since when did Hongxiao started to care for me so much? Oh well, better not think too much. I still have a lot of work to finish on Hongxiao's present," she says excited as calls Qiaohui to bring out the materials again.

* * *

For the next three days, Hongxiao does not visit Muxue. At first, Muxue is fine with this as it gives her the time necessary to finish Hongxiao's present. But as the days go by and Hongxiao still did not show up, Muxue begins to miss her noisy, energetic friend.

On the day of Hongxiao's birthday, she walks over to Thirteenth Prince's residence by herself with the gift tucked safely away in her garments. She walks into the courtyard and see that the place has been decorated elaborately and beautifully to suit the occasion. The servants bow to her when she enters.

"Auspicious greetings Muxue Gege."

"Rise please," says Muxue kindly. She sits down at one of the tables, finely cloth in a rich red silk and watches her surroundings. Putting her head to her hand in boredom, she watches the servants continue to scurry, placing arrangements of foods and snacks onto the tables and additional decorations on the columns.

"Muxue, why are you sitting by yourself?" asks Thirteenth Prince, who takes a seat beside her.

"Thirteenth Uncle," greets Muxue. "Hongxiao hasn't come over to visit me in a very long time," Muxue explains, looking thoroughly disappointed at not having seen either Hongli or Hongzhou.

Thirteenth Prince ponders a bit and smiles. "He did come back the other day looking pretty upset with an extremely high strung temper. But I'm sure it has disappeared by now," says Thirteenth Prince encouragingly.

Muxue continues to sit at the table, fussing with the cloth. Thirteenth Prince laughs. "Well don't just sit here!" he says. "Go have some fun and explore the place. Perhaps you may end up finding the person you're looking for," he says reaching for some wine. Muxue realizes this is true and throws away her funky feelings.

Walking around happily, Muxue admires the beauty and smell of the flowers when she walks into Hongxiao. There is an awkward silence between them.

"Why didn't you visit me in so long?" she asks quietly. Hongxiao sighs and turns his head to the side.

"I was busy," he replies curtly and continues walking pass Muxue. A look of distress falls over Muxue's face. She trails after him.

"Hongxiao, it's already been three days. I think you can stop being mad at me, "she says, trying to lighten the mood. However, a frown is still plastered on Hongxiao's face. He continues to ignore Muxue. Muxue resorts to bribing.

"Hongxiao, I know I was wrong. So please stop being mad at me. Look, I even made you a present," she says taking the beautifully wrapped box out and holds it in front of him. Hongxiao's eyes glance at the present but he still ignores her. Muxue becomes indignant.

"Fine if you don't want it, then I'll just throw it away," she threatens and tries to walk away but Hongxiao puts an arm out stopping her.

"I still want my gift," he says giving in. Muxue brightens up and watches his expression as he finds it is a handkerchief. "Did you sew the design?" he asks his appearance softening.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Hongxiao smiles lightly. He can never stay too mad at Muxue. "I may not be mad anymore, but that does not mean you can be this reckless ever again. Understood?"

Muxue smiles. "Yes, now let's have fun at your party," she says tugging his arm. The two of them head back to the main courtyard where there is a flurry of activity. Everyone is having a wondrous time laughing and talking with one another. Muxue and Hongxiao walk over to Hongli and Hongzhou, who are both holding and drinking merrily with an official.

"Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince" greets Hongxiao as he walks towards the group. Hongli and Hongzhou raise their heads.

"It's the birthday boy!" they exclaim and walk over. Muxue meekly follows behind Hongxiao. Hongli and Hongzhou look and instantly realize Hongxiao has forgiven Muxue.

"Since you're both talking to one another again, this party will definitely be fun now," says Hongzhou. Hongxiao laughs and continues to look around.

"I see an important friend of mine. Let's go over there," Hongxiao says excitingly. Muxue, Hongzhou, and Hongli follow his trail across the courtyard.

"Agui, it's been a long time. How have you been? Creating chaos again for your parents?" teases Hongxiao. Agui is about to reply when he notices Muxue, Hongli, and Hongzhou. He immediately kneels as does his companion next to him.

"Agui bids Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, and Muxue Gege auspicious greetings," says Agui. Hongli quickly raises a hand, asking Agui and his companion to rise.

Please rise," says Hongli. "Today is not a day of formalities but a day of celebration for Hongxiao. Come we should have a drink."

Agui looks at Muxue as if worried about including her. Hongli shakes a hand. "Agui, you'll be surprise. This little swallow here is a better drinker than even Hongxiao."

Agui laughs and then remembers his companion. "Agui is eager to witness Muxue Gege's ability to drink. May my cousin also join us?" asks Agui, raising a hand to introduce none other than Zhen Huagui. "Princes, may I introduce my cousin, Zhen Huagui. He will be joining the imperial court in three months' time. Please offer as much advice to him as you can," says Agui.

Muxue looks in shock as Zhen Huagui bows offering his greetings to the princes. "Zhen Huagui bids auspicious greetings to the Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, and Prince Hongxiao." He glances at Muxue and adds, "Auspicious greetings to you, Muxue Gege."

Hongli smiles and pats Huagui on the back in congratulations of his joining the imperial court. Muxue stares in awe, having never expected to see Huagui again. As looks are exchanged between Muxue and Huagui, Hongxiao looks between the two uneasily.

"Lord Zhen, how fortunate it is to see you again," says Muxue pleasantly.

"Likewise, Gege," replies Huagui with a gentle smile. Agui and the princes pause after realizing Huagui and Muxue recognize each other. Hongzhou finally nods remembering.

"So it's you who found our Fifth Sister. Had we known it was you, we wouldn't have been so worried. Looks like we made a worry out of ourselves for nothing!" he exclaims, laughing happily. Hongxiao does not respond but instead, sizes up to Huagui.

"Cousin, what are they talking about?" asks Agui.

Huagui chuckles uneasily. "Nothing important. Just that Muxue Gege stayed at our place for the night when she left the palace for a short excursion," answers Huagui.

"If that is considered nothing, then I don't know what is considered something. Royal Ama almost had a large portion of the army ready to head out and search for her. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't sent the letter to Ama," continues Hongzhou jokingly. Hongli nudges him, telling him to stop talking.

Agui turns to his cousin again. "So it is you found Princess Muxue. I was wondering who the lucky bloke could be. As it turns out, he's from my own family. What a fortune! Come let's not talk anymore. We should drink and then head for the fields for a day of horseback riding and archery," says a hearty Agui, urging the princes and friends around to drink to Hongxiao's health.

Muxue bows her head meekly. Hearing Agui talk about the activities of horseback riding and archery excited her but she knows Hongli will probably send her back to palace as soon as the residence activities were over. She secretly raises her head to observe Huagui. Huagui is intently listening to the conversation, occasionally nodding to signify his participation. As if knowing someone is watching him, he raises his eyes. The instant their eyes meet, Muxue ducks her head back down, looking slightly pinker than before. Huagui smirks and continues listening to the conversation.

Before long, their large entourage walks outside towards the carriages. Hongli realizes Muxue is still with them and turns to her.

"Fifth Sister, we're going to the field for horseback riding and archery. You should walk back to the palace. I'll find someone to escort you," says Hongli as he begins looking around for an available eunuch.

"I want to go to the archery range!" says Muxue stubbornly. The group turns, hearing the commotion. Hongli sighs, getting a little embarrassed at having to talk to his little sister when she is as childish as ever in front of such a large group no less. He decides to reason with her first.

"Royal Ama will not like it if he finds you've been out to the range and putting yourself in harm's way," he says, pleased when Muxue's stubborn face disappear and is replaced with worry. However that look disappears just as quickly when she thinks of a suitable retort.

"But if I just watch, I'm sure he won't mind," she returns.

"We are going horseback riding, not the range. There will be no one for you to watch."

Muxue continues to stare down at Hongli. Hongli knows he is out of excuses and looks to his brother for help. Everyone in the group snickers, knowing the princess is as formidable as ever in terms of her temper. Huagui smirks then clears his throat.

"Fourth Prince, I'll look after her," he volunteers. Everyone turns in unison to Huagui. "I'm interested in visiting the archery range myself. I'll keep my eye on her". Hongxiao sees this and is just about to speak up when Hongli speaks up again.

"All right, all right. Zhen Huagui, you keep a strong eye on her and don't let her return too late to the palace." To Muxue, he gives a smiling stern look. "You better be on your best behavior," he warns before walking into the carriages.

Huagui watches everyone walk away before approaching Muxue. "Come," he says curtly and walks off in an entirely different direction with Muxue following at a distance.

At the archery range, there are several targets set ranging from fifty to one hundred paces away. An assortment of bows and set of arrows in a beautiful embellished quiver have already been prepared and ready for them. Huagui walks forward, selecting first a reliable bow and arrow. He looks at the target, seventy paces away, and flexes the bow. When he feels the wind coming, he aims and shoots. The arrow hits the target swiftly, dead center of the bulls-eye. He smiles to himself and turns towards Muxue, who is staring in awe and shock. Huagui smirks again.

"You've never been here have you?" he asks. Muxue shakes her head. Huagui thinks a little and then motions Muxue to walk over. "Come, I'll teach you how to shoot."

Muxue looks shock. Not even Hongli is willingly to teach her to shoot or ride unless he is specifically given instructions by Yinzhen. "I don't know. I don't want to get you in trouble," she says.

Huagui looks around. "Nobody's here. If you don't say anything, I won't say anything. Besides, what's the point of being at an archery range if you're not going to shoot," he says pulling Muxue over to the arrows and begins showing her the proper stance to take.

"Stand here with your feet slightly apart," he begins. They are standing before a target that is only fifty paces away. Muxue watches as he readies the bow and the arrow for her. "Hold this and take your stance," he instructs.

Muxue has seen Hongzhou and Hongli shoot often enough so she has at least some of the basic ideas of archery under her belt. However, Huagui laughs when Muxue takes her stand.

"What's wrong?" she asks, still remaining in stance. Muxue feels if she stands any longer she may fall over.

Huagui walks closer and puts an arm on her shoulder. "Lower your elbow a bit," he says. Muxue blushes slightly before concentrating on the target. Huagui puts his hands gently over hers, forcing the bow and arrow slightly to the right.

"Release," he commands. The arrow hits dead center to Muxue's amazement.

She smiles at Huagui. "You are a pro at this."

"No, I just have a lot of practice. Cousin Agui is better. I heard Thirteenth Prince is famous for his excellence in archery. You should ask him and see if he will teach you."

Muxue sighs. "He'll never teach me. Not because he doesn't want to. But because Royal Ama does not want him to. Royal Ama always treats me like the meek princess I am not."

Huagui nods in agreement. "Did you tell them you want to learn?" he asks. Muxue shakes her head.

Huagui shrugs and takes another arrow from the quiver and readies the bow. "That's a shame. Since you dance so well, I'm sure if you couple it with archery, you will look absolutely magnificent," he says before shooting at a target that is eighty paces away. The arrow hits the center with a twang. He turns and walks back to Muxue.

"I think you can do it," he whispers before walking to another set of arrows for a target that is ninety paces away.

Muxue watches him and realizes she can't let such a good chance at practicing without onlookers go to waste. Encouraged by Huagui, she continues to stand in front of the sixty paces target and fits the arrow into the bow. Taking a deep breath, she fixes her gaze directly at the target. She taunts the bow and releases. The arrow sails straight towards the target and hits slightly to the left. Muxue watches in delight as Huagui quickly walks back to survey the scene. He turns back to her in surprise.

"My dear Muxue Gege, you really are an enigma," he comments before walking back shoot at his own targets. He suddenly remembers something.

"Good shooting by the way. I'm sure with a little practice, you'll definitely astonish everyone when you incorporate this into your next dance," he compliments.

Muxue smiles back. She watches out of the corner of her eye and sees another one his perfect shooting at a target of one hundred paces. She smiles before grabbing another arrow from the quiver. The more she thinks, the more she realizes that Huagui is right. Who would expect a dainty flower like her to dance and shoot so well? Muxue becomes ever more inspired to perfect this enchanting little sport.

* * *

The next three months passed quickly with everything appears to have returned to normal following Muxue's return to the palace. It is as if the dark shadows that came with the truth never even darken the gates of the palace. Encouraged by Huagui's words regarding archery, Muxue asks Thirteenth Prince if he would teach her archery. When she makes this request, Thirteenth Prince hesitates as he knows his Fourth Brother is always reluctant in allowing his favorite and youngest daughter to participate in such activities for fear that it will harm her health. However, when Muxue finally reveals her intentions of incorporating archery moves into her dancing, Yinzhen relents as long as she practices with a Master Archer of his choosing with Thirteenth Prince's supervision. Muxue is extremely excited and immediately hugs Yinzhen, thanking him profusely. Like every worrying parent, he reminds her that she has to be mindful of her health or she will definitely face the consequences. Since her practicing begins the following day, Muxue happily returns to her suite to rest. Thirteenth Prince watches the girl leave with amusement.

"Royal Brother, why did you allow Muxue to learn archery? You're usually pretty reserve in allowing Muxue to participate in such activities. But this time…"

Yinzhen looks with a raise eyebrow. "Do you think she will listen if I forbid her?" Thirteenth Prince smiles knowingly.

Yinzhen shakes his head. "She is just like 'Daring Thirteenth Sister', willing to go all out for those she loves. Seems like the apple does not fall far from the tree as 'Daring Thirteenth Sister's' daughter is just as undisciplined and ignorant of rules and decorum as ever. Thirteenth Brother, you tell me. How did I get blessed with having such a spirited daughter?"

Thirteenth Princes does not answer but shares a pitiful smile with Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince himself is always constantly asking the same question when he is dealing with Chenghuan. He assumes this is a question that stumps all fathers.

A few days later, Muxue begins heading to the archery range for lessons. Since it is her first lesson, Yinzhen decides to observe her from afar. He quietly alerts Thirteenth Prince to not alert Muxue and continues admiring. He muses that his daughter certainly has talent in the sport. Looking as graceful as ever with her shots, he wonders how this will ever be incorporated into dance. He knows it will be a performance not to miss indeed. Suddenly, the Master Archer turns and sees him.

"Auspicious greetings to the Emperor," says the Master Archer, bowing profusely.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama," curtsies Muxue.

"Rise."

Yinzhen walks over as Muxue continues her practice. Thirteenth Prince offers a comment to Muxue and she turns nodding before releasing the arrow again.

"How is she doing?" asks Yinzhen.

The Master Archer beams towards Yinzhen. "Probably one of my best students ever. It is exceptionally rare for me to encounter a student who seems to have good knowledge of a proper shooting stance but Muxue Gege is definitely the best. I must say Emperor, once Muxue Gege has perfected her aiming, she is certainly going to be a formidable yet beautiful foe in the arena."

"Master Archer, don't you over exaggerate her abilities. It will not go well if she receives too high of a praise only to end up performing poorly," says Yinzhen with a smile a nod.

"It is strange that Gege knows not to raise her elbow too high or to wait when there is adequate wind when shooting," muses the Master Archer. Yinzhen raises an eye and promptly excuses the archer. He walks over to Thirteenth Prince who is sitting and watching happily from his perch.

"So Thirteenth Brother, how have you been enjoying the view of my daughter's practicing?" Yinzhen asks casually. Thirteenth Prince is highly amused by his brother's tone of question.

"Royal Brother, you're as happy as a peacock. Look at you. You're so pleased with your daughter's progress that you can't even stop smiling," says Thirteenth Prince as he begins to laugh. Luckily, he is saved from Yinzhen's report when Muxue shouts.

"Royal Ama, you should come and shoot with me. It's very fun!" she exclaims as she releases a quick succession of arrows, all landing within the target, most close to the center. Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince and Thirteenth Prince sighs, and walks over with him.

"Master Archer says you are one of his best students. From the way you're shooting, I would say you only need a few lessons more and you'll be a pro."

"Royal Ama, don't you praise me. I'm still not good as I can be. Can you shoot?" she asks.

Thirteenth Prince immediately begins to laugh. Muxue turns to Thirteenth Prince who immediately stifles his laughter.

She stares in shock at Yinzhen. "Royal Ama, you can't be serious. You can't shoot?"

Yinzhen gives Muxue a reproachful look as Muxue joins Thirteenth Prince in peals of laughter.

Taking pity, Thirteenth Prince answers. "Muxue, don't be mistaken. I'm sure Royal Brother is a great shooter. He just has very bad aim. Very bad indeed," says Thirteenth Prince before laughing again. Muxue continues her laughing.

Yinzhen gives the two of them an indignant look and begins walking away. The two of them look after Yinzhen in shock, thinking he is seriously angry. But Thirteenth Prince knows better and shouts after his brother across the range. "You're not going to care about us anymore?"

The Emperor turns, a serious look on his face. Muxue squirms and then sees her Royal Ama's face unfolding in a smirk and smile. "Hurry up you two," Yinzhen replies. "Or I'll tell the servants to skip your dinner!"

* * *

Zhen Huagui looks around from his position behind his cousin. He admires the intricacy of the design in the hall and then looks around him at the expressions of the other officials. Seeing as all their heads are bowed, he replaces the grin on his face with a stern look and also bows his head before the Emperor walks in and calls him out on his first day no less. Upfront, Huagui sees the backs of Hongli and Hongzhou, both adorning the traditional attire and head pieces fit for a prince. Hongzhou suddenly turns and sees Huagui staring at him. Hongzhou winks quickly at Huagui and is about to nudge Hongli when he hears his father's footsteps coming. He quickly turns his head back to the front just as Yongzheng walks in. Immediately, all the officials bow in unison.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor."

"Rise," says Yongzheng. He hurriedly scans his officials from his seat and spots Huagui who is trying to look as proper and as officiate as ever. Huagui raises his eyes slightly, meeting those of Yinzhen before quickly bowing back down. Yinzhen notices but does not say a word of it.

"It will soon be harvesting season and the plains of the South must be visited to check that necessary measures are taken to ensure that a famine does not arrive. Fourth Prince and Fifth Prince, you will be coming alone with me to assist in ensuring everything is going accordingly."

"Yes," answer both Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Third Prince, you will have the honor of being regent this time. Any immediate changes in ruling will be delivered by expedited horseman."

"Yes," answers Hongshi. He knows this means that while he is able to exercise a vast amount of power over the kingdom, he still needs to answer to his Royal Ama who is far away. Hongshi wonders if this will provide him with the perfect opportunity to outshine Hongli and give his Eighth Uncle the spotlight in handling judicious and court affairs.

"Lord Akdun," continues Yongzheng, "you will also be accompanying me on this journey as I hear you are an excellent negotiator." Akdun kneels in response.

"My liege, thanks for the compliments. Servant is merely responsible for his work and will do his best to ensure everything works out."

"Wonderful," replies Yongzheng. He stares out and sees Huagui who is still bowing his head behind Agui. "Lord Akdun, I would also like that you bring your son, Agui, and your nephew, Zhen Huagui. With these two attending along with you, I am certain there will be no troubles at this expedition."

Akdun kneels thanking the Emperor for his kindness as do Agui and Huagui. The Emperor nods and begins discussion of another court affair.

* * *

Muxue is walking around in the palace when she overhears news from the tea attendants.

"The Emperor has allowed us to attend the Southern Expedition. I'm sure it'll be exciting!" comments one tea attendant happily.

"Since he has so graciously invited us as well, we have to be especially attentive then," says another.

Muxue sees the other attendant nodding in agreement. "I heard that there are special cups to use for the Emperor and his entourage during expeditions. Let's look for those and use it to serve the Emperor this time," suggests another. The other attendants nod and quickly walk away to prepare for the trip.

Muxue sighs. She is never allowed to participate despite her insistent urging. Suddenly, Muxue realizes she has a suitable reason to join and quickly hurries to Yang Xin Dian to ask for permission.

* * *

"Royal Ama, I want to attend the Southern Expedition as well," says Muxue as soon Gao Wuyong escorts her into the study. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince turn their heads in unison.

"Muxue," says Yinzhen in a fatherly tone, "where did you hear about this now?" Thirteenth Prince continues to look at the map.

"Royal Ama, I know you don't care about that answer. So can I go?" she continues to ask, looking as hopeful as ever.

"Muxue, this trip will be quite long. We are going to head pretty far south to fully examine the conditions of harvesting in the South. The comforts of camp are not the same of those in the palace…"

"Royal Ama, Muxue does not care for those. Hongzhou has already commented that I should be attending the next expedition to showcase the culture of the Qing Dynasty. So why not? I'm sure it'll be exciting," she continues. Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen glance at each other. Muxue pauses and looks at her father.

"Please?" she asks in as a cute of a matter as she could think of. Yinzhen tries to resist but knows it is pointless when Muxue is giving him that look.

"Fine, but you must not complain about the lack of comfort at any time and," he emphasizes. "There will be at least three guards around you at all times.

"Yes! Thank you Royal Ama. Muxue will leave both you and uncle to your work now. Muxue has to tell Qiaohui of the good news," she exclaims excitedly and runs out of the study as fast she could to Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen's bemusement.

"Royal Brother, why are you letting Muxue join us?"

Yinzhen smiles and shows Thirteenth Prince a letter. "The count of one of the Southern states will be meeting with us. He says that as it is harvest season, there will be a celebration to give thanks. He will be bringing his daughter, Lady Xurong".

"That still doesn't explain why you are allowing Muxue to join in this expedition," replies Thirteenth Prince. Yinzhen stands and crosses his room. "Like Hongzhou said before, we have to showcase the strength of our empire to others. What better way than to do this through dance and culture?" answers Yinzhen.

Thirteenth Prince nods in agreement and turns his head back to the large map on the desk to further discuss the issues of the defense army near their borders on the West. Shortly after, he raises his head again.

"Although, this may mean we have to sleep with our eyes half open as Muxue will undoubtedly cause trouble," says Thirteenth Prince. Yinzhen just simply smirks

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," adds Yinzhen before shaking his head and heading back to drinking his tea.


	12. Part II: Chapter 11

The journey to the South does not begin until early the next morning. The farther they ventured into the South, the more excited Muxue becomes as she continually lifts the covering to peer outside the window. Qiaohui watches Muxue's happiness as she sits across. As hours pass and morning turns to noon, sights of the Forbidden City disappear as the troops, horses, and carriages venture deeper across the plains. Soon, everywhere Muxue turns to are the sights of trees and dirt. That evening, as the troops walk around setting up camp, gathering wood and water, and preparing food, Muxue walks out of her tent eager to talk with her brothers. But as she begins to walk, she hears the sounds of repeated footsteps following her. She turns and sees three guards, still wearing their heavy armor and helmets with swords at their sides. She turns to their leader who immediately bows.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Princess, by orders of the Emperor, we have been assigned to protect you at all times."

Muxue sighs. She may have agreed to this condition of her father's but she hadn't truly expected him to carry it out. She throws her arms up and begins hurriedly walking away as the guards continue to follow her. She walks even faster, hoping to lose them but crashes into someone. It is Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Eh, Fifth Sister, where are you heading so late and why are you walking so fast?" asks Hongzhou.

Muxue turns and grimaces as she realizes she never really lost her guards in the first place. She leans closer to Hongli and Hongzhou and whispers. "I'm trying to lose my guards. They're following me everywhere!"

Hongli and Hongzhou crack up. "Don't even bother! Royal Ama has instructed all the guards to be on alert whenever you are around. Even if you lose them, another few will still end following you." Muxue sighs in distress. Hongli and Hongzhou look at each other and decide to cheer her up.

"This intense guarding will only be until we reach the city. The South is not as tame as the North where there are only plains. There are too many shrubs and bushes here. Royal Ama is just worry that there is not enough protection here. He just wants to keep you safe. Please bear with it for a bit," asks Hongli as he pats her on the shoulder. Muxue sighs and quietly watches her feet.

"How about this, I'll ask to ease up the protection detail once we are in the city?" Muxue looks up smiling in thanks and appreciation. Hongzhou instantly walks up to the other side of Muxue.

"Come then, let's go to my tent for some drinks."

* * *

Still on the road, Muxue sighs as she looks out the window of the carriage. She sees the generals and lieutenants riding freely on their horses and longs she can be like them. Still lifting the covering, she suddenly hears the gallop of a horse riding up beside the carriage. It is Zhen Huagui.

"Gege, it's such a shame you can't ride outside," he leers purposely and looks into the carriage. She frowns and tries to give him her most disapproving face. Huagui laughs and tosses his head.

"So have you been practicing your archery like I suggested? If you're so good at it on foot, I wonder how you will fare on horseback."

Muxue is stunned. "You can even shoot on horseback?" she asks incredulously. She had never expected Zhen Huagui to be so skilled in archery.

Huagui smirks again as if understanding Muxue's thought process. "You think I can't?" he asks with a wink. Muxue gets indignant by his obvious attempts at flirting and turns in the carriage to find a suitable handkerchief to throw at him. She finally finds one and turns back to the window, looking out angrily. Qiaohui watches the scene with an utter look of confusion.

"Gege, what's the matter?" asks Qiaohui. Muxue ignores her and holds the handkerchief tightly in her hand and as she stares darkly back at Huagui.

"Try and say that again," she asks. Huagui shrugs and winks at her again. Vexed, Muxue throws the handkerchief hard at him and angrily lowers the cover, fuming with rage. Qiaohui watches in amusement.

"That stupid smug Zhen Huagui! Who does he think he is! One minute he's all nice and kind. The next… urgh!" she vents much to Qiaohui's pleasure.

Outside, Huagui guides his horse back to Agui's, a smile plastered on his face. He looks down at the handkerchief in his hands and laughs softly.

* * *

Arriving first at the campsite arranged by Count Dai, the Emperor greets the Count heartily as Thirteenth Prince, Hongli, and Hongzhou, Akdun, Agui, Huagui, and Muxue follow. Although the count had been one of Yinzhen's loyal followers since the time of Emperor Kangxi's rule, years of power and wealth has withered his passion for justice and honor. As a result, he is no longer the agile and lithe person he was. Rather, he developed a taste for luxurious fine dining and wine, so much that he has become obese and extremely lazy.

"Emperor, welcome, welcome."

"Likewise, dear Count. This is indeed an excellent arrangement you have provided," says Yinzhen as he gazes at the magnificent setup of the camps and the fields at a distance though he is very much confused why they are being welcome here instead of the city. Count Dai looks and sees Muxue standing quietly behind Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Emperor, who is the beauty standing behind there? Is she Muxue Gege? She's very beautiful indeed." he asks. All the men immediately stiffen. In her nervousness, Muxue reaches a hand to the person closest to her, Huagui. Huagui feels this and gently wraps his own hand around hers. Yinzhen flashes his eye but calmly replies.

"Yes, she is."

"How wonderful! I must see for myself if the rumors are really true about the princess's dancing. I'm certain my son will be interested in watching her dance."

An awkward silence envelops the group. Muxue tightens her grip on Huagui's hand, clearly hoping not to interact any further with this Count or any of his family for that matter.

"Xurong," calls Count Dai, as he urges his daughter to hurry and come forward. "Come give your respects to the Emperor and his family."

Behind him, a young woman confidently steps up.

"Xurong bids auspicious greetings to the Emperor, Thirteenth Prince, Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, and Muxue Gege," curtsies Xurong with a smile.

"Lady Xurong does not need to be so formal," returns the Emperor. Count Dai proudly admires his daughter.

"Emperor, I invite you inside the tent for a bit of refreshment," says the count as he gestures Yinzhen to enter the tent. Yinzhen smiles graciously and prepares to enter with Thirteenth Prince, Fourth Prince, and Fifth Prince when he turns to Muxue.

"It's been a long journey, you should go rest in your tent. We might discuss late into the night," he says kindly.

"No need to worry Emperor. My daughter can keep her entertained. Xurong, keep the princess company," says Count Dai as he walks into the tent. Muxue nods at Yinzehn as he enters with the others. Huagui smiles gently and releases his hold on Muxue's hand. He gives her a brief nod and follows his uncle into the tent.

As soon as the men disappear, Xurong slowly walks towards Muxue, her smile vanishing as she approaches. "Gege should take heed of my advice. In this place, I am fairest in the land. So you should just scurry back to your little tent and stay out of my way. There is no room for two beautiful ladies on these plains. If you don't listen, don't come to me if you encounter an accident," she says slyly before turning around and walking away. Muxue's eyes widen as do the eyes of all the guards. Qiaohui sees Muxue's expression and bravely steps forward calling towards Xurong.

"Xurong Guliang, you can't say that to Gege. Even if you are the fairest in this land, you still need to respect Gege," says Qiaohui furiously. Muxue raises a hand stopping Qiaohui from speaking further. Xurong moves forward preparing to slap Qiaohui for her insolence but stops herself from causing a scene out of the tent with the emperor and princes inside no less. She conceitedly eyes Muxue and walks away, rolling her eyes in the process.

"We should go back to our tent," whispers Muxue. Qiaohui nods and walks with Muxue back to their tent, the guards still following at a distance.

In the tent, Muxue quietly drinks her cup of tea. Qiaohui walks up to Muxue, a worried expression on her face.

"Gege, I don't understand. Why didn't you let me scold her any further? Even the guards saw her disrespect you. I think we should let the Emperor know of this."

Muxue sighs and pours herself another cup of tea. "Matters as minor as these should not be reported to Royal Ama. Besides, I specifically requested to come along and I don't want to create problems out of nothing. Royal Ama already has enough problems," she murmurs, draining her cup. Qiaohui looks towards Muxue, perplexed by her quiet behavior.

"What do you mean Gege?"

"Don't you find it weird that Count Dai has set up this camp for us here in the fields? Why didn't he invite us directly into the city? He knew we were coming. I don't think this matter is as simple as it looks," says Muxue as she fills her cup up again.

"That is true," agrees Qiaohui. "But maybe he is just being hospitable. I don't think the count is truly trying to hide something from the Emperor," comforts Qiaohui.

Muxue nods slowly as she raises the cup to her lips. "Let's hope you are right," she says before taking a sip.

* * *

Early the next morning in the Emperor's tent, Thirteenth Prince, Fourth Prince, and Fifth Prince, sit in attendance for a brief private session. Yinzhen drinks from his cup, placing it down and sighs in heavy contemplation.

"Royal Brother, I find it strange that Count Dai did not greet us in the city but rather here in the plains," comments Thirteenth Prince. Fourth Prince and Fifth Prince nod in agreement.

"That's right Royal Ama. Normally, expeditions to the South allow us to have hospitality in the city. But this time, we are out in the plains, nearly a day's league away from the city," says Hongli. "What could he possibly want to hide that he is purposely delaying us from entering the city?"

Yinzhen nods and continues to think deeply. "From our discussion last night with him, there is obviously something going on clandestinely in the city. Let's hope it is not something that would be considered a crime.

The princes nod. Hongli suddenly remembers his promise to Muxue. "Royal Ama, Fifth Sister likes her privacy and freedom. Hongli proposes that once we arrive in the city, the guards you ordered can be reduced to one instead of three. With Hongzhou and I present, we will help keep an eye on her."

Yinzhen smiles. "Even though we are in the city, it is still not as safe as up North. But I will consider your proposal. If I agree, you must both watch after her carefully before she gets too reckless again."

Hongli nods and bows thanking Yinzhen. A guard suddenly comes in bowing profusely.

"Auspicious greetings to the Emperor," he greets.

"Rise."

"Thank you Emperor. In regards to protecting Muxue Gege, I have something to report."

"Say," says Yinzhen.

"Emperor, yesterday after you went into the Count's tent, Xurong Guliang threatened Gege," reports the guard. Thirteenth Prince, Hongli, and Hongzhou become alarmed by the news.

Yinzhen's eyes flare but he continues to maintain his poise position. "What did Gege say in return?"

"Gege did not say anything. It was actually Qiaohui Gugu who spoke back to Xurong Guliang. Gege simply calmly left and went back to her tent."

Hongzhou rises immediately from his seat. "Royal Ama, this is ridiculous. I say we go confront Count Dai and immediately head for the city. I'm afraid if we stay on these plains any longer, Muxue will be the one to suffer."

Yinzhen nods at the guard. "Keep a constant lookout for her. If anything strange occurs, report back immediately."

"Yes," says the guard who then bows and walks back out of the tent.

Yinzhen turns to Hongzhou and shakes his head. "If we do that, Count Dai will instantly know we are suspicious of his motives. If he is trying to delay time, then that means he clearly rushing to do whatever he is already doing in the city. Another day or two will not change anything. Besides, I've already sent scouts undercover to go to the city, checking for anything remotely suspicious. Once we have proof, then we can call him out." He walks over to the window and looks out, watching the sunlight.

"Acting rashly will do us no good. We must simply wait and see the events unfold. In the meantime, you both will keep a close on Muxue. Make sure that Xurong does not bring harm to her. As for the reduction in protection, each guard will remain as ordered." Hongli nods in agreement.

* * *

As Muxue walks around the campground looking for something interesting to do with Qiaohui and her guards following closely, she spots Huagui sitting outside of his tent, thinking pensively.

"Zhen Huagui," she calls, startling him from his reverie. He quickly bows towards Muxue and her entourage.

"Auspicious greetings to you Muxue Gege," he says.

"Rise," she says. "What are you doing?"

Huagui smiles and rises to his feet. "Cloud watching," he simply replies.

Muxue and Qiaohui look up. There are no clouds. Qiaohui and the guards watch with mild interest as Muxue stomps over to him and puts her hands to her hips.

"Why are you always teasing me and lying to me as such?" she shouts. "Why can't you just act normal like my friend for once?"

Huagui instantly realizes something is bothering Muxue. Still he puts up a front. "Who said I was lying?" he asks. "I was talking about these dark clouds hovering over you," he points out casually.

Muxue's face relaxes and she bows her head, embarrassed by her outbursts. Huagui watches her closely.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

Muxue fidgets a little and leans a little closer. "I think the Count is up to something," she says before realizing she is accompanied by a band of protectors. Muxue glances at Qiaohui who nods in return. Immediately, Qiaohui bows and excuses herself. The guards turn and walk a respectable distance away. With no one directly around Muxue tells Huagui her reservations about the Count.

"Why do you say as such?" asks Huagui. The two of them are now standing nearly face to face.

"Don't you think it is strange that such an elaborate campsite has been arranged for us instead of quarters in the city? It seems like Count Dai is deliberately trying to keep us away from the city. I'm just worry this will bring trouble for Royal Ama ," she says.

Huagui thinks thoughtfully. "Uncle is also thinking the same. He is worry the harvest situation is not as promising as Count Dai had announced and believes there may be hundreds if not thousands starving in the Southern cities. Unfortunately, we have to find enough proof before making any accusations. It is strange though, as we are only here to check for famine. Even if there are issues, the matters should be relatively small. But between you and me, I think he is definitely up to something."

Muxue's face contorts with worry. Huagui sees this and reaches an arm out to comfort her. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure the Emperor has a plan in motion."

Muxue sighs and walks a small distance away. "Yes, but I'm worry that the suffering will not fall on Royal Ama but on the public, especially the poor. If that is the case, chaos will definitely arise and lives will be cost."

Huagui nods in sympathy. As a new imperial official, it is his duty to look out for the people and act as their voice. He smiles gently and walks up to her. "Even so, you should not worry so much or your Royal Ama will see it. Your brothers will be of help. And remember, you promised me you will live life to its fullest."

As if knowing someone is watching, Huagui turns his head and sees Xurong watching them from a distance. He stares at Xurong hard, wondering why the lady would be giving them such a formidable look. Muxue notices the silence and also turns her head. The instance she sees Xurong's look of anger and crossed arms, Muxue quickly ducks her head in fear. Huagui notices and instantly reaches for Muxue's hand, surprising her.

"Let's go. I'm sure your brothers are waiting," he says gently as he begins escorting her back to the camp. As he walks away with Muxue's hands locked safely in his, Huagui stops and takes one final look in Xurong's direction but finds that Xurong has vanished. With nothing else to do, he continues to walk, thinking deeply about the mysterious lady.

* * *

Back in the Emperor's tent, Count Dai regales the others with the wonders of the city. Although wary of the man, the Emperor and all the princes put up a strong front, giving an occasionally laugh or smile despite their suspicions. Huagui and Muxue enter the tent and bow respectfully.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle, and Fourth and Fifth Brothers."

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Uncle, Fourth Prince, and Fifth Prince. I apologize for the lateness," says Huagui.

The Emperor and Thirteenth Prince seem relieve to see Muxue safe and also for their interruption. They all notice that Huagui is still holding Muxue's hand. Huagui and Muxue look down at their hands and quickly let go much to everyone's amusement.

"No worries Lord Zhen. Xurong arrived just moments before you did," says Count Dai.

The smiles on Muxue and Huagui's faces falter. Xurong smiles cunningly at Muxue.

"We were just discussing the activities of horseback riding and archery. Say Emperor, I heard Muxue Gege is practicing archery. In the South, archery and fishing are both very important. Perhaps my daughter, Xurong, can demonstrate it. Or better yet, we could have an archery competition between Xurong and Gege.

This suggestion shocks all those with the Emperor. All the Emperor's close affiliates know the extent of Yinzhen's profound love for Muxue. Yinzhen however, knows this is a great dilemma. To accept would be to risk his daughter's life over a meaningless competition where the wager has yet to be determined. But to decline would be even riskier, as it will likely alert the count and destroy any possibility of uncovering the truth behind his actions in the city. Before he could even contemplate further, Muxue speaks up.

"Since Count Dai is so eager to have such a competition, then I will have no choice but to agree on the condition that the wager for both parties be revealed to everyone at the start and that what is agreed upon will be fulfill immediately following the competition."

"Gege really is as magnanimous and beautiful as everyone mentions. The terms to the competition will follow according to your directions. We will hold the competition shortly. You should begin preparing. If there is no further discussion, then I will go and supervise the setting up of the range. I'm sure it will be a noteworthy contest!" exclaims Count Dai as he hurriedly walks out of the tent followed by Xurong and all his men. Soon, only the Emperor's confidants remain in the tent. Yinzhen sighs deeply, feeling a headache developing.

"Muxue, why did you agree to such a contest?" asks Hongli standing up quickly. "It is likely that Xurong will not play fairly at the competition. Word has it in the camp that Xurong Guliang cheats her competitors through her wagers and intimidations. Although her archery is also not as strong as Thirteenth Uncle's, it is also not that bad. But from what Royal Ama has told me, you've only been practicing a couple of months. Muxue, what if she is to make such a grandiose wager? What if she…"

"Fourth Brother, there is no point in worrying now. All that matters is that Count Dai is not alerted by our suspicions," she says, making everyone realize that even their princess has grown distrustful over the Count's motives.

"As long as this gives time for Royal Ama's men to completely scout the area and offer a detail report that saves and protects the lives of hundreds if not thousands, what harm is there to a little competition?" she asks looking at Hongli. Yinzhen is heavily touched by his daughter's devotion.

A small smirk appears on Muxue's face. "Besides, who says I'll let her win?" she asks winking towards Huagui. Hongli and Hongzhou both see this little expression and turn in surprise to look at Huagui.

"If there is no other worry to ponder on, then Muxue will take her leave and prepare. I ensure you, I will not back down so easily," she says determinedly, and walks towards the entrance of the tent.

"Muxue," calls Yinzhen. Muxue pauses in anticipation of her father's scolding or anger. But instead, he stands and walks over, patting her gently on the back.

"Be careful and consider the wind before you aim," he offers. Muxue nods in acceptance of the advice. She confidently walks out of the tent.

* * *

News and word of the archery competition quickly spreads across the camp. The men and servants following the Emperor become distressed at hearing that Muxue will be a competitor. Although nearly everyone knows of the accuracy of Muxue's archery, they are also worried of Xurong's tricking ways. Qiaohui, in particular, grows impeccably worried and nervous after hearing of her young mistress's participation. Nonetheless, she dresses Muxue in her warmest clothes, which will protect her from the chilly winds of the North.

Qiaohui also adorns Muxue with as many pieces of her most elegant jewelry as possible to prove to the Southerners that the princess is as majestic as everyone in the palace believes her to be. Nonetheless, Qiaohui is also conscious that some pieces may end up harming the princess's performance, choosing only the best suited to glamor the princess. As Muxue stands before the mirror looking at her reflection, Qiaohui admires the princess tearfully and proudly.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you," Qiaohui whispers in a shaking voice. Muxue turns and hugs Qiaohui hard.

"Don't you worry, Qiaohui. I won't let you down. And I will come back in one piece," says Muxue determinately as she walks out of her tent. The guards immediately become alert. Their leader, a husky man of sorts, approach her, kneeling in respect.

"Gege, we are ready to head with you out onto the field. We are all on your side and hope you will prevail."

Although still wary at their following her every move around camp, Muxue appreciates their support for her. "Then let's not keep Xurong Guliang waiting any longer."

* * *

At the archery range, a massive target has already been set one hundred paces away. A large crowd has gathered on the field, eager to watch the impeding competition. The Emperor, Thirteenth Prince, Hongli, Hongzhou, and all the elder officials of the imperial court have a look of solemnness on their face. Behind them, their capes flutter with the chilly wind passing by them. The sunny rays from the skies did nothing to improve the mood of the men.

Wearing stylish leggings and an archer's suit, Xurong stands by the quivers and arrows, waiting impatiently for Muxue to show so the competition can finally begin. Beside her is Count Dai, garnished in a massive hat that made him appear even more obese than he already is. There is a loud sound of crunching footsteps as Muxue arrives flanked by her guards. She wordlessly heads over to her own quiver and arrows, carefully feeling and observing them as Xurong continues to watch her impatiently. Finally, Muxue looks up with a quirk eye.

"About time you showed up. For a second, I thought you were going to forfeit," says Xurong sarcastically. The guards tighten their grip on their swords as Muxue simply smiles in response.

"My dear Xurong Guliang, I'm sure you've heard that "haste makes error" correct?" asks Muxue. Instantly, the apples on Xurong's cheeks turn brightly red in anger.

"We'll see about error as soon as we begin," returns Xurong as she begins fitting one of the arrows into her bow.

"We haven't even talked about the wager yet and you are already so anxious. So what are we betting on?"

Xurong smirks and turns a head to Muxue. "We Southerners take pride in being excellent archers. If you can beat me, I will allow you to use me as target practice… with an apple on my head. But I think it is unlikely you will even have that chance. But if I win, you will offer yourself as my target practice also with an apple your head. Just so you know, the last time this happened, the servant whom I used for target practice never came back to the South" she says turning back to fitting her arrow.

"So are you in or are you too afraid?" she asks tauntingly.

Muxue thinks and nods with amusement. From the corner of her eye, she sees Hongzhou getting bristled from hearing the wager Xurong made. She also sees Zhen Huagui watching with considerable interest.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I've never used anyone for target practice. But I'm sure you will make an excellent one," Muxue replies with a smile. "I accept, but I will add to it. If I win, you will stop treating others as such and be honorable to your visitors regardless of their status. Are we clear?"

"Fine. But I don't intend on losing. So you can save that request for someone who is an amateur like yourself. Let's go. The target is waiting."

The rules to the competition are fairly simple: each person is to shoot all ten of their arrows at the target; the person with the most targets hitting closest or at the center wins. Xurong goes first and hits her arrows spot center of the target. The crowd claps their hands. She quickly sends two arrows in succession, both hitting close to the center. Shortly after, the wind begins picking up. Xurong's following arrows falls wide, first to the left, second to the right. Frustrated, Xurong curtly attempts to keep her cool.

"It's the wind. Happens all the time," she says shrugging off her misses as if they were nothing.

Eventually, Xurong empties her quiver. Seven of her arrows hit the center. Another one hits the target and two end up on grassy plains, having been blow wide by the wind.

"Not too bad," comments Xurong, pleased with her progress. She trots happily to her father's side but stops and looks at Muxue. "I wish you luck," she says conceitedly before continuing her walk.

Muxue takes a deep sigh and unties her cloak, handing it to the lead guard. She then begins readying her bow. She knows she can beat this cocky, spoiled brat of a lady at her own game but wonders if shooting a target at one hundred paces is a bit out of her shooting range. Turning slightly at Huagui, having seen him from her position earlier, she offers him a questioning look. Huagui's eyes widen and he slightly nods with a smile as if encouraging her. Interestingly enough, both Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen picked up on this subtle look between Muxue and Huagui. Both smirk at the blatant display of attraction between the pair before turning their attention back to Muxue who is now stretching the arrow with her right hand.

Xurong again gets impatient. "What are you waiting for? Just begin shooting already. It's not like it'll help…"

She doesn't get to finish her statement as Muxue has released the arrow. The arrow sails straight to the target, hitting stark center. Muxue readies another arrow, shooting this time with her left hand. Again, it hits center. Despite having learned archery for only three months, Muxue expertly twirls one of the arrows and quickly fits it into the bow. She then turns to the side, shooting it behind her back. It hits the center with a loud twang.

At first, the crowd is clapping. But once everyone realizes that the princess is not only an accurate shooter but also versatile in her shooting styles, the crowd goes wild with each accurate shot. She shoots two of the arrows over hand, again hitting the target close to the center. Leaning backwards, she hits another in the center. Mesmerized and heavily entertained, the crowd gasps in awe as the princess shoots another two arrows using very unique techniques, as if she were dancing.

Yinzhen watches in raptured, never expecting his daughter to fare so well on such an unfamiliar territory with such a distanced target. He knows a part of Muxue's love for the sport is likely to have come from Zhen Huagui when he saw the two of them walking back to the palace after attending Hongxiao's birthday party. One of his men walks up suddenly, bowing with a report on hand just as Muxue shoots another two of her arrows.

"Emperor, this is the secret report you've requested."

Yinzhen nods and the man bows away. Yinzhen quickly opens and reads, his brows becoming more unease the more he reads. He shows it to Thirteenth Prince who also furrows his brows. The two share a look and turn back to the match.

Suddenly however, the wind begins picking up and Muxue pauses in her shooting, looking at the flag of the army to gauge the wind. She knows she has to time her shots now or they will be blown wide. The wind continues to pick up, blowing the flag heavily as she continues observing. Her long sleeves wave to the rhythm of the wind.

"Hurry up already," calls Xurong from the sidelines. Muxue has only hit seven targets perfectly and Xurong believes it will be impossible now with the way the wind is blowing.

Muxue closes her eyes, listening for the slight calmness to the wind. As soon as it stops for just a bit, she opens her eyes. Turning to face the crowd and leaning backwards, she releases with all her strength the final arrow. Everyone is silent and then there are thunderous applauses for the victory of the princess. But amidst the cheers, there is a furious scream coming from Xurong.

"NO! NO! SHE COULD NOT HAVE BEATEN ME! I AM THE BEAUTY OF THE SOUTH! I COULD NOT HAVE LOST!" she screams angrily toward her father. A wide smile emerges on Hongzhou his face.

"Sorry Xurong Guliang, but you have definitely lost to my sister. Now you have to owe up to the bet."

"NO! NO! I CAN'T! WHAT WILL THE PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY SEE ME, THE PRIZE ARCHER LETTING A PRINCESS WHO BARELY LEARNED USE ME AS TARGET PRACTICE! I COULDN'T HAVE LOST! AMA DO SOMETHING! SHE MUST HAVE CHEATED! SHE WASN'T EVEN SHOOTING, SHE WAS MORE DANCING! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Too bad, Xurong Guliang," says Yinzhen. He turns to Gao Wuyong. "Bring over an apple," he says calmly much Xurong's extreme shock.

"AMA PLEASE! I can't go through this embarrassment. Please, please. I'll do anything. Ama, AMA!" she wails, begging on her knees, much to the amusement of the princes.

But Yinzhen is not finished. "And you Count. You will not be let off so easily."

The Count begins to squirm uncomfortably. "Your majesty, what are you trying to say?"

Yinzhen's eyes flash angrily and as he looks at the Count. "You tried to hide the issues of harvesting in the South. These problems could have easily been resolved. But instead, you tried to hide it, providing us accommodations out here instead of in the city to prevent the truth from coming out. Because of your idiocy, you nearly cost hundreds and thousands of people their lives."

"Emperor, I meant no wrong. Originally, I was trying to borrow rice from another region, hoping that during your visit it would be enough, but then…"

"And you don't think I know that? The rice you borrowed somehow ended up in your rice trunk. You were planning on reselling the rice at a high price to earn a large profit! YOU SCANDALOUS, CORRUPTED FOOL!" roared Yinzhen causing the Count to trip over his robe and land on the grassy plains.

Muxue watches silently as the guards surrounded her father and lead him away as Xurong screams for her father to return. The guards quickly move the target closer so the wager can be fulfill.

"Xurong Guliang, if you lose you must measure up to your wager. I'm sure it'll be even worse for your reputation if word spreads that you won't even honor your bet," adds Hongzhou. Xurong gets up, flaring her eyes at Muxue.

"Fine. I'll become your target practice with an apple on my head. But just so you know, I'm not doing this for you. Ever," she sneers. The crowd watches silently as Gao Wuyong brings forth the apple, offering it to Xurong. She attempts to escape her bet once last time but with a deathly glare from Hongli, she acquiesces, walking silently over to the target before balancing the apple atop her head.

The Count's men kneel before the Emperor, begging that their lady be spared as she is still young and as ignorant as ever. Yinzhen does not say anything but instead nods towards Muxue. Muxue understands and turns back to stare at Xurong and the apple.

"Just so you know, princess. I still haven't lost. Even if I do become a ghost because of your horrible shooting, I will still haunt you," she says angrily, her head tossing about widely.

"Hey!" shouts Hongzhou. "You really should stop fidgeting. If you don't, don't blame my sister if you lose some of your hair or an ear," he jeers back. Huagui smirks a bit, hiding his smile with his hand. Muxue looks at him, her face clearly in disapproval.

"Muxue, don't worry. Follow through with your wager," says Hongli with a nod. Hongzhou also nods. Muxue nods to Yinzhen but he does not say anything, as if deferring the choice to his daughter. Muxue turns back to the target, and begins reaching for an arrow from her quiver. Xurong sees Muxue reacting as so and her voice silences. As Muxue takes aim, the bow shaking slightly in her hand, Xurong's once defiant face turns into one fear.

"Gege, please. Please, I beg of you. I've already lost my father. I can't lose my life. Gege, please."

Hongzhou shakes his head in disbelief. "Brother, look. She really is an actress! One minute she acts all defiant and angry, the next she acts all repentant. I say sister, just shoot and get this over with. We have more important matters to attend to."

Amidst Xurong's pleas, Muxue releases the arrow. Everyone watches, anticipating the arrow to hit the apple and divide it into two or miss and hit Xurong. To their shock however, the arrow hits neither but rather the target board. Xurong is so shock at seeing the arrow right next to her that she collapses onto her knees, the apple tumbling and landing on the grass by her feet. Muxue calmly puts the bow down and walks over to the crying Xurong. Everyone watches with acute interest.

"I don't want to waste the apple that could potentially feed a small child. Besides, I originally came here hoping I would make a friend" explains Muxue while standing. Below her, Xurong starts to cry.

"I really don't understand. I've never met you nor have I talked with you. Why do you hate me so much?" she asks quietly. Xurong turns her head, looking up at Muxue with contempt.

"Your stupid uncle betrayed my grandfather."

Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince watch with shock. "My uncle got accused of a crime. The Emperor, your grandfather, sentenced him to be killed. With his arrest, my entire family was to be sentenced to death. But my mother managed to escape and somehow came to the South. Meanwhile your uncle, he only got house sentenced for years. But my family? We lost almost everything. Had it not been for your family, I would not be stuck here in the plains where beauty is measured by skills! If not for you, I would be the most admired here in this campsite not you!"

"SO WHAT!" yells Muxue with tears in her eyes. The crowd watches silently surprised by the response of the princess.

"Is this all you care about? Your beauty? Are you so shallow or just plain dumb? Your father is arrested. You may never see him again and even then, all you care about is being fairest in the land? There are hundreds possibly thousands starving right now. And yet that's all you think of? Who cares if you can shoot? That incident with your grandfather happened years ago, before I was even born. Yet you still harbor feelings of revenge, and for what? I hope you can sleep soundly tonight, knowing your family killed the children of other families. It will be a miracle if your father does not get beheaded for his actions. You ungrateful and selfish brat!" rants Muxue before stomping away.

Realization hits Xurong at the words 'beheaded'. She crawls through the grass, trying to grab onto Muxue's feet. "Gege, Gege please. Please, don't let my father get beheaded. He's all I have left. Please, I'll do anything. Anything I say," cries and hollers Xurong. Muxue stops and angrily says to Xurong without looking back.

"The only thing that could possibly help your father now is the truth. If you can bring it forth, perhaps there is some hope for you after all," she advices. "You brought this all on yourself with your greedy ways. As such, there is no way we can ever become friends now," she whispers before hurriedly walking back to where her family stood.

* * *

Hongli and Hongzhou congratulate her as she walks back but see she is obviously distressed by the turn of events. Little is said afterwards. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince had immediately headed into the Emperor's tent with their officials, no doubt to talk and discuss the incident with the Count. Before heading back to her tent, Muxue turns and looks straight at Huagui. He offers a small smile to which she acknowledges before walking off with her brothers.

Back in her tent, Muxue slinks her cloak over her bed. She heads to the table for a glass of water when a sudden stab of pain hits her. Clenching her fist tightly over chest, she leans heavily over the table. The pain disappears just as quickly as it arrived. Thinking it is nothing more than soreness from archery, Muxue pours the water into her cup, draining it within one gulp.

Hours later, she hears from Qiaohui that Xurong had personally visited her father's tent and confessed the Count's actions. Although word has it that the Emperor grew immensely angry with the Count, he did end up pardoning the members of the Count's family. Muxue stares out the window, observing the light glow of the moon. She knows this one little deed her father has done in sparing Xurong's family will do little to alleviate the pain in their hearts, especially Xurong. But she hopes this one small act of kindness and forgiveness will bring an end to the feelings of revenge. Even if she could never be friends with the girl of the South, she wishes the heavens will continue to watch over the lady of the South. At this point, this is all she can hope for.


	13. Part II: Chapter 12

**Happy Thanskgiving everyone! Sorry for the slightly delayed update! Got caught up in a turkey coma! Now enjoy!**

* * *

The resolution to the South's harvest issues does not come as easily as expected. After the return to the Forbidden City, Yongzheng immediately assembled all his courtiers and sons together for court to discuss the issue. During the discussion, Yongzheng reminded his cabinet the importance of eliminating corruption in the government. Yet even as he speaks these words, Yongzheng knows his Ninth Brother is still clearly contemptuous of him and has been bribing officials for help in dethroning him. Even if his Eighth Brother had no knowledge, Yongzheng knows Ninth Brother is the mastermind in misguiding the Count in his ways.

However, Yongzheng also knows he must tread the issue cautiously as if he warrants too heavy of a hand in punishing his Ninth Brother, the court and his empire will undoubtedly consider him a despot and support him out of fear instead of reverence, not that they already don't. So in handling the affair, he removes a significant number of Ninth Prince's officials and men over to those of Lord Akdun's, knowing the official will deal with the men effectively in his own terms. Of course, Ninth Prince is highly displeased by this but knows that any of his actions will inadvertently bring his Eighth Brother waves. As such, he says nothing except for walking out of the hall angrily. Thus, the affair of the harvest situation ended or so it seems.

The relationship between Hongshi and Hongli soured immensely following the return from the expedition. Hongshi believes Hongli has secretly talked their father into dealing with the affair as such. Meanwhile, Hongli considers Hongshi having followed into his Ninth Uncle's corrupt ways. Needless to say, both brothers do not cross paths anymore unless absolutely necessary. To make matters worse, no words of any form were exchanged between the brothers again as far as Muxue could tell.

Since the last time Muxue had secretly visited her Eighth Uncle in his residence, there has been little correspondence between the two, in fear of Yinzhen discovering Eighth Uncle's part in her disappearance from the palace months ago. So in advent of the Southern harvest issue, Muxue invites her Eighth Uncle over to her little courtyard for tea. At first, Eighth Prince hesitates, thinking this is a trap set by Yongzheng. But in the end, he agrees thinking his niece must have important matters to discuss with him.

When he arrives at the garden, he finds one guard who merely bows as he enters and Muxue sitting elegantly at the stone table. He walks over, taking a seat. He had expected his little niece to be just as frantic and wild as he had seen her the last time but instead, sees her calmly pouring tea for him. She offers him a small smile.

"Eighth Uncle, it's been a while. How is your health?" she asks.

Eighth Prince smiles. "I had thought you'll still be as unkempt and wild as the girl I saw months ago before you disappeared from the palace. Seems like your untimely travels outside have cool your inner flame," says Eighth Prince as he drinks the tea Muxue offers.

Muxue smirks and drinks from her cup of tea. "Eighth Uncle is always so wise even when he is trying to be funny," she comments laughingly.

Eighth Prince peers into Muxue's eyes searching for any signs of disappointment and sadness since he had last saw the girl. To his relief, he found none though he detects a slight glow coming from the girl.

"It's great to see you so happy. I hardly recognize you from when you came to my study. Tell me, how is it that you have time for tea with your uncle?" he asks casually.

Muxue realizes that there is intention behind his words and puts up a knowing smile. "Nothing ever escapes your attention Eighth Uncle," she acknowledges. "You must know of the troubles the Southern harvest incident has caused," she mentions. Eighth Uncle perks up as most ladies Muxue's age hardly know of inner court politics or proceedings.

"Seems like Muxue is well aware of the proceedings in court. It should be me who says nothing escapes your attention," he muses and continues drinking.

Muxue smiles. "Muxue knows only because she sees it affecting her brothers. I'm concern because I feel the issue has caused a major rift in the relationship between Third and Fourth Brother."

Eighth Prince knows very well of the conflict between Hongshi and Hongli, having experienced a feud of his own with Yinzhen. He knows it is probably best Muxue keeps her distance from it, seeing how it had nearly burned and torn Ruoxi apart from the inside. He hopes the princely wars will not be a repeat of themselves like last time.

"I know Third Brother is always trying to help Eighth Uncle. Muxue will not interfere nor will she concern herself with political matters. I only hope that the relationship between my brothers will not continue to deteriorate, becoming bitter as medicine before dying as dried flowers in time. I'm sure Eighth Uncle understands my feelings."

Eighth Prince looks strangely at Muxue. "Why do you think I would understand how you're feeling?"

"Even with everything that has happened, Muxue still sees you as the Virtuous Eighth Prince. You are still the Virtuous Eighth Prince, aren't you?" she asks.

Eighth Prince sighs. "Virtuous or not, it matters no longer. Muxue, it is best you stay out of your brother's affairs. Fights among men are not places women should interfere with and belong to. Do you understand?"

Muxue smiles knowingly. "Muxue understands. Muxue just hopes that Eighth Uncle will step in and quell the battles if applicable. You can do that for me, can't you Eighth Uncle?" she asks. Eighth Prince does not respond and Muxue does not push further.

"Muxue, all I can say is that it is best to stay out of matters as much as you can in the palace. Just play your own part and don't worry about anything else."

Muxue nods, knowing there is little she can do about her brothers' quarrel. She drinks her tea quietly, carefully analyzing her Eighth Uncle's facial expressions as the birds chirp around them. He puts his cup down and smiles.

"Enough about that. I heard you were in an archery competition during the Southern Expedition. Tell me all about it," asks Eighth Prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince are both tying up the loose ends on the Southern harvest incident in Yang Xin Dian. Yinzhen takes a deep breath as he takes a sip of tea.

"The incident created by Count Dai is finally resolved. Now that a significant number of men have been removed from Ninth Brother, corruption is likely to be less within the court. Lord Akdun should be able to deal punishment effectively to prevent others from committing such acts. With his help, my Qing Empire is likely to develop rapidly," says Yinzhen confidently.

Thirteenth Prince nods calmly. Although he is pleased by the turn of events, he is always on alert when Yinzhen deals harshly with Eighth Brother and his gang. Even though Thirteenth Prince's ten year confinement was a result of Eighth Brother and his followers, Thirteenth Prince does not want to see any of his brothers truly suffer. He knows that no matter the resentment, hate, or grudges of the past, they are still brothers by blood. Nonetheless, he knows Yinzhen acts as such because of the guilt he has harbored for the last ten years. Watching Yinzhen reading a document, Thirteenth Prince knows more than half of this is a result of Yinzhen's love for him. As much as he is touched by Yinzhen's brotherly love from him, he also hopes there will be a time of peace between the factions. He knows this is a matter that has plagued Ruoxi for years. Since she's no longer around, he will do his best to protect Muxue from ever having to go through what Ruoxi has. But to do that, he needs someone else's help.

"Royal Brother, I have a request to make," says Thirteenth Prince quietly.

"Speak," asks Yinzhen as he continues reading the document.

"Fourteenth Brother has already been out guarding the mausoleum for years now. Courtier thinks it is about time he returns to the palace." Yinzhen pauses in his reading.

"Thirteenth Brother, why are you speaking of such? This is not like you."

"Royal Brother, no matter what happens he's still your true brother."

"I know that," says Yinzhen standing up. "It's because he's my true brother that I can't let him stay here. There are still court officials, especially those from Eighth Brother's faction who still believe I usurped the throne. If I bring him back, the issue will rise again. He may end up causing even more of a ruckus than before!"

Thirteenth Prince nods. "I understand. But letting him stay there even longer is not a solution. Why not bring him back to the palace where you can keep a closer eye on him?"

Yinzhen does not say much. Thirteenth Prince realizes he needs to convince him further. "Before Ruoxi passed on, she told me she has been thinking constantly about Fourteenth Brother, said she missed talking with him. That time she went to visit him with Muxue, she also made Fourteenth Brother one of Muxue's godparents. It's already been years and Muxue still has yet to meet him fully. Royal Brother, why don't you allow Fourteenth Brother to return and stay in Empress Dowager Xiaogongren's quarters? If necessary, I will personally stand and curb Fourteenth Brother's behavior if he ever goes too far."

Yinzhen does not say anything but thinks pensively about all that Thirteenth Prince has said. He sits back down, picking up the document and resumes reading. Thirteenth Prince does not say anything but sits back down. An uncomfortable silence fills the air as Yinzhen reads. Finally, Yinzhen puts down the document and looks up at Thirteenth Prince.

"Thirteenth Brother, do you know why Ruoxi was sent to the laundry department for nearly six years?" asks Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince shakes his head.

"Neither did I until I visited her. You have already been confined for almost two years and I was just starting to regain favor from Royal Ama. I visited her and told her that at the right moment I would ask Royal Ama to arrange a marriage for us. She says it would be of no use. I thought she changed her mind about marrying me. But then she says the one thing I never expected. Turns out, the reason she got sent to the laundry department was because she rejected Royal Father's edict to marry Fourteenth Brother."

Thirteenth Prince listens with shock. He knows that given Ruoxi's personality he should've expected it given her reaction to him back in his tent when she told him he should not marry Min-Min Gege even if his Royal Ama arranged it.

"I asked Ruoxi why she would let go of such a wonderful opportunity to secure her future. But she didn't say anything except stare at me. I knew then it was because of me," says Yinzhen tearfully. "I owe Ruoxi too much. I can never pay her back. The only thing I can do for her now is to take care of Muxue."

Yinzhen sighs. "If you think Fourteenth Brother will be a good influence on Muxue, then I'll let him stay at Royal Uh-liang's quarters. But if he causes anymore trouble, I won't be so lenient,"

Thirteenth Prince nods. "Then I humbly thanks Royal Brother for his kindness," he says, standing and begins walking out.

"When Fourteenth Prince arrives, take him to the pavilion garden. I have a few words to say to him before he meets Muxue and heads to Uh-liang's quarters," says Yinzhen to Thirteenth Prince before he leaves. Thirteenth Prince nods briefly again and walks out of the study. Yinzhen watches him disappear, hoping this is not a mistake.

* * *

"Thirteenth Brother, I really have to thank you for this," says Fourteenth Prince as their carriage trots, carrying them back to the Forbidden City. Thirteenth Prince smiles at Fourteenth Prince.

"It should be me thanking you, Fourteenth Brother. Thanks for taking in Lü Wu and sending her to be by my side for ten years. I know to achieve that you had to kneel in the rain for a day at least."

"Thirteenth Brother, you don't need to do that. I was just doing what Ruoxi said about doing the right thing. You really should thank her. She was the one who really helped you."

Thirteenth Prince nods and the two fall into silence. "Muxue is excited to meet you," says Thirteenth Prince after a while.

Fourteenth Prince turns his head in surprise. "The last time she saw me she could barely walk much less talk. How could she still remember me?"

Thirteenth Prince laughs. "She may not remember how you looked but she has heard about you through Ruoxi. I've also shared your letters with her. She's been hoping to meet you ever since she found out Ruoxi is her mother."

Fourteenth Prince nods. "She's nearly eleven now. I probably won't even recognize her anymore. What does she look like?" asks Fourteenth Prince tenderly with misty eyes.

Thirteenth Prince smiles and plants a firm hand on Fourteenth Prince's shoulders. "Don't worry Fourteenth Brother. You should be able to recognize her immediately. As to what she likes to do, well there's still time for me to tell you all about it before we reach the city…"

* * *

Back in the palace, Thirteenth Prince leads Fourteenth Prince across the bridge and into one of the pavilions. Already, a variety of pastries and fruits has been set up by the servants. Drinking his tea, Yinzhen sits waiting when Thirteenth Prince and Fourteenth Prince arrive. The two immediately bow to Yinzhen.

"Courtier offers auspicious greetings to Royal Brother," they say in unison.

"Rise."

An awkward silence develops as the princes sit with their brother. Thirteenth Prince notices that although there is not much talking between the two brothers, their eyes say everything through the deep look shared between the two. But before Thirteenth Prince could say anything, Gao Wuyong returns.

"Emperor, Muxue Gege has arrived," he says before standing to the side. The men turn and in walks Muxue dressed in a pink qipao looking very much like Ruoxi did back when she was simply a tea attendant.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle," curtsies Muxue.

"Rise," says Yinzhen. "Muxue, this is your Fourteenth Uncle."

As Fourteenth Prince accesses the features, he finds himself staring at pretty much a younger version of Ruoxi, the same one he first met back when he was in Eighth Prince's residence. Most of the features are nearly identical: the same mischievous glint in her eyes, the turn of the lips into pouts and smiles and most importantly, the aura of friendship he senses surrounding her. He feels himself tearing up, wondering if he has somehow gone back to a better time and is looking at one of his closest friends.

Meanwhile, Muxue is also analyzing the features of her Fourteenth Uncle. Although she doesn't remember meeting him during her childhood, she still remembers the stories and letters her Thirteenth Uncle had shared with her. She sees many of the similar features between him and her father though her uncle is by far taller. Her Royal Ama may have a more powerful aura than him but Fourteenth Prince's aura is just as majestic. Muxue surmises he once led an army from the intense stare he is giving her, though she is not afraid. She calmly walks up to him, still wondering and pondering how they could have been separated for so long. She smiles and kneels, bowing three times. Fourteenth Prince stands, overfilled with emotion.

"Muxue gives auspicious greetings to Fourteenth Uncle."

"Rise, quickly rise," says Fourteenth Prince emotionally. When Muxue finally stands, he takes a hold of her arms firmly as if checking to see if she is real.

"You're already so grown up and so beautiful," he murmurs before wrapping her in a hug. Muxue does not say anything. She simply closes her eyes, allowing the warmth and love of the hug to fill her. Finally, Fourteenth Prince releases her.

"Muxue actually prepared a dance for you today. May I present it to you?" she asks gently. As if knowing his younger brother is speechless and overwhelmed with emotion, Yinzhen speaks for him.

"Of course. We would love to see you dance. Go prepare. We'll be waiting here."

"Yes Royal Ama," says Muxue as she leaves the pavilion to change into her dance attire.

Fourteenth Prince finally turns to Yinzhen and for the first time in years, speaks to him as his brother. "She truly is beautiful. Thirteenth Brother already told me she loves to dance and recently picked up archery. Looks like, Royal Brother will have his hands full," he says jokingly.

Yinzhen doesn't respond but smirks in response. Fourteenth Prince sees this and raises his teacup, draining it to Yinzhen's honor.

* * *

In her chambers, Muxue is busily instructing the maids to prepare for the dance. Next to her, Qiaohui is going through an assortment of garments looking for Muxue's typical pink dance outfit.

"The petals need to be white," she instructs the maid who nods before running out to pick some. She turns to the eunuch who tells her the normal orchestra will be meeting with her soon.

"Tell the fiddler he will be playing lead and main today. Unless needed, the others are to stay behind. Tell the fiddler he should begin heading to the pavilion to set up. I will be there shortly."

"Gege, will you be wearing the pink outfit?" asks Qiaohui as she holds the pink outfit before Muxue.

Muxue turns away from her attendants and looks out the window, seeing the gray clouds flying across the sky. "_It's going to be snowing in a bit,"_ she thinks.

"Qiaohui, put the pink outfit away and dress me in the sky blue outfit you were just holding," she says walking up to her mirror, selecting and putting a couple hairpins into her hairpiece. She also puts on a simple pair of white pearl earrings that matches the blueness of the dress. She also takes one of her white jade bangles and puts it on her wrist.

"Gege, why are you wearing the sky blue outfit today? You normally wear the pink," says Qiaohui as she begins dressing Muxue.

"The pink outfit is too ordinary for the day I meet Fourteenth Uncle. This has to be a very special dance," she says as Qiaohui fits the material around her.

"Everything has to be perfect. Understand?" she says to Qiaohui as she applies some light makeup onto her face.

Qiaohui nods. "Gege's efforts will truly be seen and recognized by Fourteenth Prince." Quietly, Qiaohui watches tearfully at the similarity between Muxue and Ruoxi.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck," says Muxue as she dashes of her chambers, heading back to the pavilion. Qiaohui goes to the door, bidding Muxue farewell.

"Second Mistress, look at her. She really is growing up, looking more and more like you every day," whispers Qiaohui to nobody in particular before turning back into the room.

* * *

Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and Fourteenth Prince continue to drink their tea in the pavilion. Thirteenth Prince looks up at the skies and noticing the sudden change in the weather. "Looks like it will snow today," he says, drawing the attention of the others.

"Yes, winter is here now," says Fourteenth Prince. "I almost forgot to thank you Royal Brother. Thank you for assigning me to Royal Uh-liang's chambers."

"You don't need to thank me Fourteenth Brother. We are still brothers aren't we?" Yinzhen asks to which Fourteenth Prince does not respond but smiles knowingly. Gao Wuyong approaches.

"Emperor, Gege is ready and waiting. Should I ask the fiddler to commence playing?"

Yinzhen nods. Gao Wuyong turns and nods to the fiddler who immediately begins playing a slow and comforting tune. The men watch, pondering on the significance of the music and instrument selection when Muxue walks in elegantly and smiles, nodding once before stretching her arms out and twirling to the tune, her sleeves billowing out like the wind.

Yinzhen and the princes watch captivated by the young beauty, each thinking very different thoughts. In contrast to her renowned lively butterfly dance, this dance focuses on simple elegance in music and clothing. However, her audience seems much appreciative of this, as the simplicity of Muxue's selections speak louder and more voluminous than words could ever say. As the melodious tunes of the fiddle continue to pick up, Muxue opens her hands out, releasing the white petals into the air and allowing them to flutter all about. She continues to leap, twirl, and spiral her steps to the rhythm of the fiddle. The wind continues to gently blow her sleeves, lifting the petals to the left and right as they continue to flutter all around her. Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and Fourteenth Prince smile in wonder as they gaze at the beautiful sight before them.

As the dance is occurring, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao are walking nearby. They hear the music and turn to see Muxue dancing from a distance away. Hongli and Hongzhou smile naturally at the beautiful scene. Hongxiao however, is mesmerized and does not even notice Hongli and Hongzhou observing his reactions. Simultaneously, Agui and Huagui, dressed in imperial outfits, walk over the bridge and also see Muxue dancing. The two of them pause in their steps as they watch the scene.

Snow begins to fall, specking the floor and dotting Muxue's hair as she continues to twirl and spin. The princes all look up, realizing the change in weather as Muxue continues to dance to the melodious tunes of the fiddle. Soon, the song ends and Muxue stills, kneeling once more. Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and Fourteenth Prince stand clapping loudly in praise of Muxue for the gorgeous dance.

"Muxue, your dancing is truly beautiful. Min-Min Gege is absolutely right about her compliments," says Thirteenth Prince. Yinzhen does not say anything but continues to smile knowingly.

"I must say Muxue, your dancing is so pretty that it has attracted on looking observers," says Fourteenth Prince as he turns looking to the left and right where Hongli, Hongzhou, Hongxiao, Agui, and Huagui are observing from a distance. Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and Muxue turn to look as well. Muxue sees the embarrassed looks of the younger princes at having been discovered and gives a small laugh, trying to cover it up with her long sleeves.

All the younger princes, Agui and Huagui bow offering their respects.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle, Fourteenth Uncle."

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince, Fourteenth Prince."

Yinzhen watches and nods his head. "Rise".

As if affected by the coldness of the wind and the snow, Muxue suddenly sneezes. Yinzhen turns his head towards her with concern.

"Quickly rise and go change. It will be unfortunate for you to get sick after showing us such a beautiful sight," says Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince grins when a handkerchief suddenly flutters down from the air, coming from the direction of the bridge. Muxue extends her hands, catching the handkerchief as it falls through the air along with the snow. Muxue looks at the handkerchief, immediately recognizing it as the one she threw out of the carriage weeks ago at Huagui. She turns to look at him. Huagui smirks and nods.

"This time you have no reason to throw it back at me," he says before nodding and walking away with Agui. Muxue watches him leave from the corner of her eye, a tiny blush forming on the apple of her cheeks. Hongli and Hongzhou smile at each other but their smiles disappear as soon as they see the fiery glares coming from Hongxiao. They give a nod and also walk away with Hongzhou dragging a stomping Hongxiao away. Muxue stands up and walks closer to Fourteenth Prince.

"Muxue heard Fourteenth Uncle is well verse in swords. If ever the opportunity, Muxue would like tutelage from Fourteenth Uncle," she says humbly.

Fourteenth Prince chuckles. "First archery and now swords. I must say Muxue, are you planning on heading into battle anytime soon?" he asks jokingly. He clears his throat, turning serious again. "But if you want to learn, you can come visit me at Yong He Gong."

Muxue smiles and curtsies. "Then Muxue will thank Fourteenth Uncle for his patience and kindness." Standing, she stares gratuitously at Fourteenth Prince though she offers no words. Fourteenth Uncle stares back in confusion. Muxue knowingly nods and takes the white jade bangle off her wrist, offering it to Fourteenth Prince.

"Since you are to teach me, consider this bangle a small token of my appreciation" she says holding it out for Fourteenth Prince. At first Fourteenth Prince hesitates, afraid of Yinzhen's response. But as Muxue continues to stare unwaveringly at him, Fourteenth Prince finds himself unable to refuse the gift. This little act reminded him of the time Ruoxi asked him to return the bangle to Eighth Brother even with Fourth and Thirteenth Brother present. He sighs at the girl resembling Ruoxi so much.

"Very well. I will accept your bangle. But you must accordingly visit me on schedule for your lessons," he replies, trying to put a thankful smile on his face. Muxue smiles and curtsies again.

"If there is nothing else, Muxue will take her leave then," she says gently before bowing to Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince and walking away. Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, and Fourteenth Prince watch her until she completely disappears. Fourteenth Prince smiles and turns to Thirteenth Prince.

"You were right Thirteenth Brother. Muxue really does look like Ruoxi. But I think her mannerisms resemble Lü Wu more as she is much more elegant and calmer than Ruoxi ever was."

Yinzhen shakes his head and laughs. "Fourteenth Brother, you should not let her hear this. She's more wild and reckless than she looks," he says before nodding and walking away leaving Thirteenth Prince and Fourteenth Prince in the pavilion. Fourteenth Prince watches, knowing the distance he has with his brother may never come as close as today's again. After a moment's silence, Thirteenth Prince turns to Fourteenth Prince.

"Fourteenth Brother, we should go," he says quietly. Fourteenth Prince nods before walking out of the pavilion and the garden. Though he knows he will be confined for heaven knows how many years, he is relieved that at least his Thirteenth Brother and Muxue will come and visit him even for only short moments of time.

* * *

As another year in the Yongzheng era quickly came to an end, it is once again Muxue's birthday. Instead of having a celebration party however, Muxue decides on holding a special dinner with her family seeing as court sessions are continuously held to wrap up affairs before the year ends. During the dinner, many of the guests arrived bearing gifts of silk for the princess to use in her dancing. Some also present jewelry and heavy trinkets of exotic gifts. Muxue loves all of her presents but in particular, a necklace of white butterflies. When she asks Qiaohui who the sender is, Qiaohui quietly whispers that it is from Lord Zhen Huagui who because of court matters could not attend the dinner. Though Muxue is saddened to here that he is not present, she nonetheless asks Qiaohui to help her put the necklace on immediately after opening the box. This way, she could believe he attended thought not having been actually present. Hongxiao watches with mix amusement as Muxue gently fingers the necklace throughout the night but does not say anything, leaving as soon as the dinner is over.

Thirteenth Prince is heavily surprise that his son, who he knows is heavily infatuated by the young princess Muxue, will leave so soon afterwards without offering the birthday girl any other words or wishes. Nonetheless, he remains a level of calmness as he wishes the birthday girl wonderful wishes. In addition to the princes, the Empress, Imperial Consorts, Consorts, and a few of the Noble Consorts also attended the dinner. In particular, Nian-Fei presents a majestic yellow broach to the princess in the shape of a magnolia. Although Muxue did not disapprove of the gift, she instantly recognized this present as General Nian's way of gaining favor from her father. She smiles kindly. As the consort turns away to converse with the other guests, Muxue quietly tells Qiaohui to put the gift away as fast possible before Yinzhen notices. Even with Qiaohui's haste, Yinzhen still sees the gift but pretends not to for Muxue's sake.

Little words are exchanged among the princes. Words of courtesy are offered but the tension between Hongshi and Hongli is clearly obvious to Muxue. As she surveys her brothers as the other guests offer her well wishes, she knows what to wish for on this very birthday: peace and tranquility for her family.

Days following the birthday dinner, Yinzhen sits in his study at Yang Xin Dian, mulling over documents as the rest of the kingdom celebrates in the countdown to the New Year. Suddenly Gao Wuyong enters bowing, holding a red food basket in his hands.

"Emperor, Gege has sent over some pastries she made for you."

Yinzhen looks up, mystified. He didn't know Muxue can make pastries. "Send them in," he says to Gao Wuyong, turning his head back to the documents.

Gao Wuyong brings in the basket, putting it on the table before opening it and taking out three dishes filled with snacks. Yinzhen looks up again, shock written all over his face at having seen three plates instead of one. His eyes turn to Gao Wuyong searching for the answers but Gao Wuyong simply shrugs and turns to walk back outside of the study, leaving Yinzhen to the snacks and his documents. Yinzhen stares at the plates as soon as Gao Wuyong leaves and takes one of the pastries, gingerly biting into them.

"_Yükou Gao_," he muses before smiling and staring back at his documents.

Minutes later, Gao Wuyong returns, wearing a worrisome face for having to interrupt Yinzhen again. "Emperor," he calls weakly.

"What is it now?" asks Yinzhen, without raising his head. I t is not like Gao Wuyong to interrupt him.

"Emperor, Gege requests to see you," he squirms.

Yinzhen looks up again, annoyed. "She should be with the Empress, counting down to New Years. Tell her to come tomorrow," he says turning once more to his documents.

Gao Wuyong remains standing uncertain of what to do when Muxue quietly walks in. "Royal Ama, Muxue wants to be with you when counting down to New Year's."

Yinzhen looks up, stunned to see Muxue standing before him holding a tray with two tea cups. Gao Wuyong shifts uncomfortably from his position. Yinzhen sighs and waves his hand, signaling Gao Wuyong he may leave. Gao Wuyong nods and slowly walks back outside, closing the door behind him.

Muxue offers a curtsy as soon as Gao Wuyong steps out. "Muxue offers auspicious greetings to Royal Ama."

Yinzhen shakes his head and walks over to her. "There are still hours before New Year's. Why are you not at the Empress's? The mood is certain to be more festive there. Surely, you don't need to be with me when I'm still working."

Muxue smiles. "And how is it that Royal Ama does not count down to New Year's but instead works straight into New Year's?" she replies smiling brightly at Yinzhen. "Do you like the pastries?" she asks.

Yinzhen returns to his desk. "I recognize this as Yükou Gao," he says pointing at one of the dishes. He then points at another. "This is Mati Gao. But I don't know what's in this one. What is it?" He asks turning to Muxue. Muxue smiles and walks over.

"Well why don't you try it?" she asks with a smirk. Yinzhen gives her a look of uncertainty. Muxue sighs and walks over to the desk, reaching for one of the pastries on that plate.

"How about this, I'll try it with you and you will know," she says putting the pastry to her mouth. Yinzhen watches Muxue eat her pastry and gingerly bites into his piece. He instantly recognizes the taste from the pastry Ruoxi made years ago.

"The petals that dropped from chrysanthemums," he murmurs. Muxue watches with interest.

"Do you like it?" asks Muxue. Yinzhen finishes his snack and walks over to Muxue looking down at her. "Where did you learn to make this?" he asks gently.

Muxue sighs assuming Yinzhen doesn't like it. "Qiaohui gave this recipe to me. She said Uh-liang used to make this for Royal Ama. Muxue just wanted to make Royal Ama happy seeing as he's so busy even when it's almost New Year's. Can't believe it just made things worse!"

Yinzhen smirks. "Who said I didn't like it?" Muxue looks at Yinzhen confusingly. "Do you know why your Uh-liang made this?"

Muxue shakes her head. Yinzhen nods and explains. "In the poem 'Li Sau', there is a verse saying '_In the morning, I drink the dew that fell from magnolia. At the evening, I eat the petals that dropped from chrysanthemums_.' Your Uh-Liang knew I loved magnolias and wanted to find out why I love them so much. However, she never really had the patience to read and memorize such poetry. But one time, we had a fight. She didn't speak to me for days. Later when she did, she said a few of lines of the poem and I was stunned. I didn't expect her to know them and she never told me when she memorized them. The next day, she makes tea from the dew of Magnolia and served this with it."

Muxue giggles hearing the end of the story. Yinzhen watches her amused. "What is so funny?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "On the recipe, there is the exact phrase you just said. I didn't understand it at all so I forgot to include the tea with Magnolia dew." Yinzhen laughs and leans closer.

"Did you really make these all on your own?" he asks.

Muxue looks up. "I made those and the Yükou Gao. But Qiaohui made the Mati Gao as she says that's what Uh-liang's favorite pastry is.

Yinzhen takes a hold of Muxue hands, looking at them carefully. Muxue squirms a little and Yinzhen notices.

"Did you hurt yourself while making these?" he asks, rubbing Muxue's hands gently. Muxue shakes her head.

"Don't lie now," he reminds her.

Muxue smiles. "Just a little when I was cooking them. It's not a big deal. Qiaohui already applied some medicine."

Yinzhen is moved by Muxue's kind gesture. "Now that I've tasted all your snacks, you should head back to the Empress's."

He moves to call for Gao Wuyong as an escort but is pulled back by Muxue. He looks at her confused. "Now what?"

Muxue whines playfully and looks at Yinzhen. "Royal Ama, it's almost New Year's. Let's not work but instead have a little fun." Yinzhen looks at the clock realizing there are still a few hours before midnight and the New Year.

"Since it's getting late, what sort of fun do you want to have now?"

"Let's go star gazing! I heard that the view from the terrace has the best view. Let's go!" says Muxue as she eagerly grabs onto Yinzhen's sleeves dragging him to leave the study. Yinzhen sighs but allows Muxue to pull him along and out of the study, startling Gao Wuyong, who hurriedly follows them from a distance.

* * *

Up on the terrace, Yinzhen watches as Muxue happily runs up to the rails, looking up excitedly at the stars. He thinks back to the time Ruoxi was lying out on the plains, preparing for her initial riding lesson with Thirteenth Prince. Thinking Thirteenth Prince had been late, she had contemplated watching the stars instead, postponing the riding lesson to the next day before realizing it was him who had sat down beside her. He still remembered how adorable Ruoxi had looked when she gave excuses of being tired and he had suggested watching stars instead of leading her leave. It seems like Ruoxi's excitement for stargazing has also transcended through time and genetics into his little girl.

"Royal Ama, hurry and come see the stars! They're so numerous and pretty!" she exclaims happily. Yinzhen smiles and walks over to the rails to indulge in her happiness. His work can wait as his little girl is just as important if not more than his kingdom.

"Royal Ama, do you know how to read stars?" asks Muxue as she links her arm around Yinzhen's.

"Royal Ama does not know how to read stars," answers Yinzhen. He sees a bit of disappointment flash in Muxue's eyes and laughs slightly. "However, I know some great legends involving stars."

"Really?" asks Muxue cutely. Yinzhen looks down at his little girl and lightly taps her nose with his finger.

"Yes. Come let's sit on these steps and I'll point them out to you," says Yinzhen as he sits down on the steps with Muxue following. He then points to a section of stars forming Cepheus, a king of Ethiopia and begins to tell of the legend.

"Cepheus had a beautiful wife name Cassiopeia. However, Cassiopeia was vain and boasted that her beauty was greater than Juno, the queen of all gods. To avenge the insult, the sea goddess Neptune sent forth a sea monster to attack Ethiopia. After much consultation, Cepheus finds out that the wrath of Neptune can be appeased if Cepheus allows his daughter, Andromeda, to be sacrifice to the monster. With no other choice Cepheus agreed and has Andromeda chained to a rock, exposing her fully to the sea monster."

"What?" interrupts Muxue as she pushes back against Yinzhen to sit up. "How can such a father be so willing to sacrifice his daughter?" She looks back at the sky again and leans back against Yinzhen. "So what happened next Royal Ama?"

Yinzhen laughs gently at and rubs Muxue's back as he continues. "Andromeda was chained to the coast. To her fortune, the hero Perseus was flying home from his victory against Gorgon Medusa and saw her chained to a rock. Perseus thought at first he was looking at a statue. But as he came closer, he saw the wind blowing Andromeda's hair and realized the prisoner is a lady. He fell in love with Andromeda and willingly visited Cepheus, saying he will kill the sea monster, if Andromeda is given to him as his wife. Cepheus agreed and Perseus fought against the monster. In the end, he was victorious and was able to wed Andromeda,"

"That's wonderful. She's able to have her happy ending in her fairy tell. So where is this constellation?" asks Muxue, sleepily, occasionally drifting off and closing her eyes, offering a yawn every now and then.

"Andromeda is one of the largest constellations. It's near the constellations of Cassiopeia and Perseus." He pauses in his explanation.

"_It's as if Perseus is trying to guard his wife just by being around her,"_ muses Yinzhen. "_I wonder if I will become like Cepheus in the future, sacrificing you for the greater good of my empire_." Yinzhen ponders a bit before shaking these thoughts from his mind.

He looks down at Muxue's slump form against him and finds her sleeping deeply and soundly, having tired herself from the excitement of the New Year's Eve celebrations. While he had hoped his child with Ruoxi would grow into a prince worthy of his empire, Yinzhen is pleased to have a daughter in Muxue. In every way possible, she is the princess Yinzhen and Ruoxi dreamed of with her sense of loyalty and filial piety. Yinzhen smiles gently, realizing his little girl cannot stay up for the coming of the New Year's despite her insistence. Gently rubbing her hair, he relaxes for once and looks up at the stars, specifically the constellation of Cassiopeia. Releasing a deep breath and closing his eyes, he hopes and wishes that the heavens above and Ruoxi could hear his thoughts.

"_Ruoxi, please watch over our little girl from wherever you are in the heavens. Don't ever allow me to make the choice of sacrificing her for the empire. Whatever happens, please don't let her become a pawn in the battles of this kingdom."_


	14. Part II: Chapter 13

In the months following New Year's, peace and calmness returns to the palace. As if recognizing the significance to a new start, political battles between Princes Hongshi and Hongli as well as those between Yinzhen and Eighth Prince temporarily concluded. Formalities between the factions are still present as ever but the scheming and plotting quieted. Muxue is not certain if this is because of the conversation she had with Eighth Prince over tea or if this is the calm before the storm. She knows sooner or later, conflict will arise again. She just hopes this peace will last a bit longer for once.

Muxue's promise to Fourteenth Prince regarding learning swords is fulfill during the chilly months of January and February. Along with Thirteenth Prince, the two head over to Yong He Gong to bid Fourteenth Prince a visit and to watch him practice his swords in his courtyard. Given Muxue's agility and grace, she picks up the art just as quickly as she did archery. Even Fourteenth Prince complimented on her aptitude to picking up the moves so rapidly. Soon their practice sessions extend to hours with Thirteenth Prince becoming their ever present audience. In addition to the swords practice provided by Fourteenth Prince, Muxue also had the chance to learn the basis of weiqi from watching the matches between Thirteenth and Fourteenth Prince. Having not played in such a long time, Thirteenth Prince finds himself a bit rusty until a couple matches later, when he easily trumps Fourteenth Prince. Both had laughed when Muxue stared in confusion at their moves and also their victories. Fourteenth Prince says he will teach her once she has mastered swords but Thirteenth Prince simply laughs, saying it is probably better she comes to him for help, seeing as he does beat Fourteenth Prince quite often.

Muxue realizes that while her Thirteenth Uncle may have been on the side of her Royal Ama for years, his sense of friendship and brotherhood to his brothers never changed as she notices her Thirteenth Uncle often becoming the mediator between her Royal Ama and Eighth Uncle. Judging by the interactions between her two uncles as they playfully argue about 'which one of them is the better player', Muxue believes that of all her uncles, her Thirteenth Uncle if not Fourteenth Uncle is perhaps the happiest. She only hopes Hongshi and Hongli can have a relationship similar to her two uncles in the future.

Probably the most difficult relationship for Muxue to deal with is the one she has with her Third Brother, Hongshi. Since her return from her outside adventures, their relationship has cooled immensely. Originally, Muxue believes she will not be seeing her Third Brother anytime soon. But as spring approaches March, she is surprised to hear word from Jiang Wei, Hongshi's eunuch, requesting she walk with him over to Third Prince's Residence, claiming Hongshi has much to discuss with her. Nodding, Muxue follows Jiang Wei with Qiaohui accompanying.

In Hongshi's Residence, Jiang Wei leads Muxue to a courtyard where Hongshi is standing, musing over a large pond. Muxue turns to Qiaohui who nods and walks to stand with Jiang Wei outside the courtyard. Muxue walks over to Hongshi.

"Muxue offers auspicious greetings to Third Brother," she curtsies. Hongshi turns and offers a small smile to Muxue.

"Rise and come over to the pond to watch the fish with me," says Hongshi as he turns and stares back at the pond. Muxue quietly and slowly walks over to the pond, standing beside Hongshi. A silence fills between them as they stare at the swimming patterns created by the fish. After a while, Hongshi speaks up.

"I have wanted to apologize," says Hongshi as he throws some breadcrumbs in the water for the fish before turning directly to Muxue. "For my behavior the other day," he continues.

Muxue watches Hongshi tearfully, wondering if Hongshi is truly sincere about his feelings. Hongshi sighs, sensing doubt from Muxue.

"Fifth Sister has reason to doubt me. That day, I was extremely harsh on you and said some unforgiveable things. I really did not mean to bring harm to Fifth Sister's feelings that day," he says before turning and walking a brief distance away. "Actually, Royal Ama got upset with me that day during court with regards to my answers to his questions. To Fourth Brother, he praised profusely and even allowed him to conduct the investigation," he pauses before adding, "This was why I lost my temper."

Muxue watches Hongshi carefully and nods slowly without uttering a word. Hongshi walks back towards her with understanding eyes. "I visited Eighth Uncle the other day. He told me about your visit the night of your disappearance and also of how you invited him to tea in your courtyard."

Muxue continues to listen patiently. "He told me not to drag you into our brotherly quarrel as you play no role in it. He also said you are much too innocent and naïve to deal with our brotherly quarrel. I understand and I will listen. As such, I advise that you no longer enter our affairs whether inadvertently or knowingly. Understand?" he asks.

Muxue nods. Hongshi sighs. "Unfortunately, Fourth Brother and I are both born into royalty. As such, there are some things that are not possible unless you're willing to sacrifice certain items. I just hope you know that I love you and recognize you as my sister, yesterday, today, and always. Please don't ever forget that," says Hongshi as he slowly walks away.

Muxue looks up and tearfully nods. "Muxue understands. Muxue hopes you know that you, Hongli, and Hongzhou will always be Muxue's brothers in this life and hopefully the next." She looks back down, trying to force the tears from leaking out of her eyes as Hongshi nods.

"That's good," he whispers before walking out of the courtyard.

Muxue turns away, not wanting to watch Hongshi leave and walk away from her. As much as he has already cleared the air between them, she knows his battle with Hongli is only beginning. While Hongli may always look out for her caringly, lovingly, and playing with her whenever he had the time, Hongshi will always have a special place in her heart, being the very first person other than Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince to have taught her patiently and kindly. Listening to the sounds of his footsteps disappear, Muxue closes her eyes. She hopes she will not have the chance to see the bloodshed of her brother's impending battle.

* * *

In the following weeks, the weather warms considerably. As such, the flowers around the palace begin their bloom once more, adding their beauty to the grandness of the palace. Soon, the fragrance of the flowers becomes so prominent, the tea attendants occasionally wander the gardens, taking advantage of the perfect time to pick petals for scents, tea use, and even as accessories for bathing. The early warming also gives Muxue the perfect opportunity to wander the palace after dinner at night. After Yinzhen told her story of the constellations, Muxue would visit various spots of the palace at night, hoping to observe those constellations and the other stars. No longer needing to bring her cloak with her, Muxue knows she can stay out slightly longer, as long as she returns back to her chambers before curfew.

On this particular night, Muxue holds her little lantern and walks into one of the farther parts of the palace within the inner court. She knows from her position that she is in a safe place and hopes to have a better view of the stars. Holding the lantern carefully, she blows, extinguishing the flames within and places the now darken lantern down on the ground. She sits down at a nearby stone table and puts her head in her hands, turning her head upward, gazing happily into the heavens above.

"_This night is absolutely perfect for stargazing. Too bad Royal Ama has to work. Otherwise, I'm sure he would join me and regal me with more mythological tales of the stars. What a shame_," she thinks.

She hears the sound of footsteps behind her and turns frantically, expecting a stranger only to see Zhen Huagui with his hands behind his back, staring at her with significant interest.

"Can't you just approach a person by warning them beforehand?" she asks exasperatedly as he takes a seat beside her and places his own head into his hands.

"Eh, if I do that, then you will be leaving just as soon as I get here every time," he says with amusement much to Muxue's chagrin. Muxue sighs and shakes her head, knowing it will be impossible to win an argument ever against him.

"So what are you doing out here on such a fine night without light and an unescorted might I ask?" he asks taking a seat next to her.

Muxue turns her head to him. "Why is it that every time I see you, you always ask me questions?" Huagui smirks and turns his head back upwards to the stars, not answering. Muxue also smirks, thinking she has won this time.

"In response to your question Zhen Huagui, I'm stargazing. It's much easier to stargaze without light as the stars will shine even brighter." Huagui nods in agreement.

"They sure are beautiful. However, you can't catch these in your hands and observe their beauty even closer. But I know of a place with such a sight. It's within the palace and it's not too far from here. So my dear adventurous Muxue Gege, are you willing to come with me to see stars you can catch with your bare hands? Or are you just going to sit here and watch them from afar?" he asks coyly.

Muxue eyes Huagui challengingly as if daring him to think she is afraid to go with him. "Fine, but you better not be pulling my leg by tricking me again."

* * *

Arriving in the garden, Muxue allows Huagui to continue leading her around. Still not having seen the so-called stars Huagui has promised to show her, Muxue begins to get impatient and turns prudishly towards him.

"So where are the stars now? Let me guess, they've burned out already," she says sarcastically. Huagui turns to her, an incredulous look on his face.

"My dear Gege, have a little patience. The things I promised you I will surely do. The stars will come soon I promise. They always come out at around this time," he says while holding the lantern and standing next to Muxue, looking around tentatively. He suddenly turns back to Muxue. "But you need to be a little quieter or they surely will not come out.

Muxue sighs and continues to stand beside him waiting and fidgeting with her dress when suddenly she sees something floating up behind the bushes. First, there is one glow. Then there are two and suddenly, the garden is filled with fireflies, creating a soft glow to the night. Mesmerized, Muxue watches the sight in silence and delight, walking slowly to capture the moment. Huagui smiles, seeing that the princess is please and blows out the lantern again so the brightness of the fireflies can be better admired. He then walks up behind Muxue.

"So, I'm guessing you now believe me when I said I know of the perfect place to see stars?" asks Huagui cheekily. Muxue turns her head, eying him mockingly.

"Well, these may seem very much like stars. But didn't you say that you could capture these stars with your hands? We don't have nets or even jars to hold them. So how are we going to catch them now?"

Huagui rolls his eyes and gestures to Muxue, telling her to come closer. Without saying a word, he begins moving towards the fireflies, holding his hands apart. Muxue watches his movements with interest when he suddenly cups his hands together and runs over to her. A look of distress appears on her face, as she thinks Huagui is hurting an innocent firefly.

"How could you even think about hurting that little…" she begins before seeing the smile on Huagui's face.

"Don't worry. Look," he says as he slowly uncovers his hands showing a still glowing tiny little firefly in them.

Muxue is astonished at how beautiful the creature is and walks off in her own direction towards the flies to catch one of her own. Huagui releases the firefly and looks around for another to catch. The two of them continue walking slowly around the fireflies. Finally, Muxue catches one and rushes over to Huagui to show him. Standing next to him, she lifts her cupped hands up to him. Huagui smiles and cups his hands around hers to help darken the space, allowing the glow of the firefly to become even brighter. The two of them turn and smile at each other, their faces lingering inches away from one another. There is an obvious moment between them as the two of them stare into the other's eyes. Just as Huagui leans into kiss Muxue, a voice calls out.

"Muxue! What are you doing?" shouts Hongxiao as he looks at the pair from a considerable distance away before rushing over.

Instantly, Huagui and Muxue step away from each other, their faces flushing in various tones of pink as they quickly untangle their cupped hands from one another. During the process, the firefly flies off in a trail of light to rejoin the others in circling the bushes. Hongxiao quickly strolls over to Muxue's side, staring closely at Huagui and Muxue

"Muxue, it's getting pretty late. What are you still doing outside?" asks Hongxiao as he eyes Huagui. Huagui smiles and stares right back. Muxue shrugs her shoulders, oblivious as ever.

"Just stargazing. Zhen Huagui says he knows of a garden with a bunch of stars that I could catch. Turns out they're fireflies. See?" explains Muxue pointing a finger over to the fireflies.

Hongxiao looks at the fireflies before staring back at Muxue and Huagui. He continues to eye Huagui before turning back to Muxue. "Since you've seen them now, you should head back to your quarters," he says before turning to Huagui again. "Who knows what will be said if someone sees you walking about so late with a man no less."

Muxue sighs. "Fine. Let's go then," she says before turning to walk away. Before leaving, she gives Huagui a thankful glance and a knowing nod before skimping out of the garden. Huagui proceeds to follow but finds Hongxiao standing in his way.

"Just what are you trying with her?" asks Hongxiao sternly.

Huagui sighs. "Nothing. She is just a good friend of mine."

Hongxiao glares at him. "A friend who you like?" he asks fiercely. "Let me tell you, you are not even in league to be with her."

Huagui steps away. "Whether I am in league or not to be with her is none of your business."

"It is my business when it comes to matters about her," answers Hongxiao. "I've grown up with her, protecting her and watching her. I know exactly the type of person she is. If you even think about hurting her, you'll have to answer to me."

Huagui stands firmly in front of Hongxiao. "You say you know the type of person she is. But do you even know what she likes or does not like?"

Hongxiao does not respond. Huagui scoffs. "I figured. There are some questions and situations you have to let her answer. Thinking you know the answer without even letting her have a say in it is simply, ignorant," says Huagui with an emphasis on the word 'ignorant'. He turns to leave.

"If you have nothing else to say, then I'll be taking my leave. Good night Prince Hongxiao," says Huagui as he turns, leaving in the exact direction Muxue went. Hongxiao watches Huagui leave, fuming angrily with his fists clenched tightly.

* * *

Muxue never finds out all that was discussed between Hongxiao and Zhen Huagui that night in the garden. She only knows that the two of them must have talked about her, seeing as Hongxiao is always so protective of her. Personally, Muxue feels that the tension between Hongxiao and Zhen Huagui is meaningless. She partly understands Hongxiao's concern as she's pretty sure he sees her as one of his siblings. But for now, Muxue's troubles with either of them are the last thoughts on her mind. Currently, she is more concern with the health of her mother, the Empress.

Since the start of the year, the health of the Empress has been in decline starting with a cold. At first, the cold seem simple enough that she would heal from it with several bowls of herbal medicine and some rest. However, the cold continues to persist. Despite Yinzhen's great care and kindness to her, the years have taken their toll on her, weathering her body and soul. During these few months, Muxue had been a constant visitor of the Empress, tending to her needs and becoming a source of entertainment for her. Now nearly four months later, the Empress is lying on her death bed with Yinzhen and Muxue at her side.

As the Empress lies on the bed, her first thoughts do not involve the fear she has of dying or how weak and weary she is. Rather, her thoughts go to Yinzhen and Muxue and she wonders about the pain she knows they will go through after she leaves them. Next to her, she sees Yinzhen with his face more stoic and calm than ever. Muxue is kneeling beside the bed, gently caressing the hands of the Empress, tears cascading her face.

"Royal Uh-liang," calls Muxue softly. The Empress turned and looked gently towards Muxue, her face erupting into a soft smile.

"Muxue…" she bids gently. Muxue comes closer, her face inches away from the Empress's. "Muxue, you must be good for your Royal Ama. Don't cause him anymore trouble and take good care of him," she says before closing her eyes briefly.

"Royal Uh-liang, Muxue will listen to your words and no longer be wild and reckless," cries Muxue as she holds even tighter to the Empress's hands. The Empress smiles and pats Muxue's hands.

"Good," she replies, taking a long deep breath. "Actually, I have led a good life. I was born into the esteemed Ulanara clan and later married into royalty. The Emperor has been kind to me all my life, respecting me and treating me as best as I could ever be. I have no regrets in this life and no reason to fear death. But, I'm afraid of leaving your Royal Ama all alone in this world," she laments turning to glance at Yinzhen.

Yinzhen's face remains as passive as ever but he reaches a hand, wrapping it around Muxue's and the Empress's. "You should not say so much but rest," he gently commands. The Empress tearfully looks at him, a smile present on her face.

Muxue nods as well, her hand still gripping tightly onto the Empress's. The Empress slowly reaches into her hairpiece, taking out one of her hairpins, handing it to Muxue. Muxue observes the hairpin curiously.

"This hairpin was given to me by your Royal Ama many years ago. Now, I'm giving it to you. This way, I'll always be with you. Don't cry," she says smoothing Muxue's hair and wiping away Muxue's tears with her fingers.

Muxue tearfully nods as the Empress continues. "You must remember who your Uh-liang is. Don't ever forget who she is. Remember," whispers the Empress tiredly.

Tears roll down Muxue but she musters all her courage to answer the Empress. "Muxue will remember. Royal Uh-liang you don't have to worry. Muxue will wear this hairpin with honor and dignity all her life."

The Empress smiles and turns to Yinzhen again. "Emperor, if you were given a second chance to choose your empress again, would you still choose me?" she implores candidly.

Yinzhen nods, a tear slipping down his cheek. "We have been together for forty years ever since we were teenagers. You have been a caring and dutiful wife to me. The role of Empress belongs to no other but you," he answers tearfully and quietly.

A satisfied smile crosses briefly over the Empress's face before her eyes close, her head lulling to the side as she takes her last breath. Her hand falls limply in Muxue's. Muxue watches, the tears still falling from her cheeks though she does not cry out loud. Behind her, Qiaohui and the Empress's ladies in waiting kneeling mourning. Yinzhen takes a deep breath and reaches an arm out to comfort Muxue. Muxue only continues to stare at the sleeping form of the Empress with her face full of fresh tears.

"Royal Uh-liang," she whispers again, the tears continuing to course down her face. No words are spoken as everyone in room mourns the death of the Empress.

* * *

As tradition dictates, a large ceremonial funeral is held in the Empress's honor the following day. Clad in white from head to toe, Muxue files in line behind her half-siblings, gazing emotionlessly at the altar with the Empress's name, the hairpin gripped tightly in her hands. Next to her, stand the consorts in order of their ranking. In the front stands Yongzheng, clad in white with a stern expression on his face. He kneels before the altar as does everyone else. Beside him, Gao Wuyong directs the three-bow procession in respect to the Empress.

"First bow," he yells and everyone follows.

"Second bow." The tears continue to roll down Muxue's face though she does not say anything. She sniffles a little and the princes in front of her turn, glancing just as Gao Wuyong issues his last direction.

"Third bow," he finishes. Everyone stands up, remaining in position and silence. Yongzheng turns facing his wives and his children, an evident expression of sadness radiating off his face.

"I will discuss who will be leading the inner court in a few days. For now, we should head back and rest from this tiring day," he announces before walking out followed by Gao Wuyong. The consorts all curtsy and slowly file out as do the princes leaving Muxue standing alone in front of the altar. She looks up to the altar and takes a deep breath, still holding the hairpin tightly in hands before turning, and slowly begins walking back to her courtyard, with her head bowed down.

Suddenly, she sees a pair of shoes before her and looks up to find Zhen Huagui standing in her path. She looks up and sees a mournful yet understanding look on his face. In his hands, there holds a single white rose. Muxue stares forlornly at him and he walks toward her.

"Judging by these clouds, a storm should be coming," he whispers loud enough for her to hear. Muxue does not say anything but simply nods. "A frown does not suit your face. Here, this is for you," says Huagui, handing the white rose over to Muxue.

Unlike her previous self where she reacts as spunky as ever, Muxue simply takes a hold of the rose and nods in thanks before proceeding to walk slowly away without ever turning back. Huagui watches her back, worriedly.

The next two days, Muxue refuses to utter a word to anyone, including Qiaohui. She takes her meals normally and cares for herself as she had promised the Empress she will. But all the attendants realize the sudden change in their cheerful princess. Yinzhen hears of this and visits but this too resulted in little response from Muxue. During the day, Muxue sits silently in solitude, practicing her calligraphy without giving her visitors a glance. When she is not practicing, she sits in the courtyard with her tea, pondering and watching the leaves fall from the trees. Thirteenth Prince, Hongli, Hongzhou, and even Hongxiao try to sway her depression away but to no avail. Thirteenth Prince even tries to convince her to visit Fourteenth Prince but Muxue simply turns away, reaching for another piece of parchment or continuing to stare into space.

The white rose Huagui has given Muxue sits in the water of a small vase by the window. Occasionally, Muxue looks tearfully at the flower before continuing her practice of calligraphy. In addition to her practicing and staring off into space, Muxue also reads for lengthy hours each day. Once, Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince peer into her room to offer words of comfort, hoping Muxue will respond with a laugh or a smile. But Muxue simply turns and nods before continuing her reading, remaining as emotionless as ever. Everyone notices the Empress's pin remaining close to Muxue's side regardless of what she is doing.

After much convincing from Qiaohui days later, Muxue finally decides to stroll and visit the palace gardens. With Qiaohui quietly accompanying her, she walks over to the pond. Memories of the Empress flash before her mind.

"_Uh-liang is gone. Chenghuan has left the palace. Now Royal Uh-liang is also gone. I'm all alone here,_" she thinks sorrowfully as water fills in her eyes.

Her fingers wrap even tighter around the hairpin as she continues to observe the movement of the fish. Close by, Qiaohui stands quietly but looks worriedly at her young mistress's actions.

Qiaohui hears footsteps and turns, seeing Consort Qi and Consort Xi entering the garden. Qiaohui purposely curtsies, offering her greetings loudly so Muxue knows.

"Auspicious greetings to Consort Qi and Consort Xi." Muxue turns and curtsies without saying any words.

Consort Qi walks over slowly and raises her hand. "Rise," she tells Qiaohui and walks over to Muxue.

"Since the Empress has passed on, you have to act with decorum and respect. Don't disgrace the Empress and her elegant ways. Besides," she says as she begins circling Muxue, "no one will be here to protect you now," she snidely remarks shocking Muxue. Qiaohui looks up fearfully but remains silent.

"Don't think I don't know. Last time you disappeared from the palace, Hongshi had to take the blame. Had it not been for the Emperor's favoring of you and the Empress as your protector, you would be punished, probably receiving twenty smacks of the plank. Now that the Empress is no longer here, don't be so sure the Emperor will continue to favor you as much," says Consort Qi as she stands even closer to Muxue. From her position, Consort Xi looks worriedly but does not say anything.

Muxue keeps her head bowed, her eyes never meeting those of the consort. Consort Qi stares unwaveringly at Muxue and sees the Empress's pin in Muxue's hands. She reaches her hand out and takes the pin from Muxue. Muxue gasps in shock.

"What is this? Isn't this the Empress's favorite pin? Why would it be with you?" asks Consort Qi as she waves the pin in the air tauntingly. Muxue looks up as soon as the pin is out of her reach. She turns to Consort Qi.

"Please give it back to me," she asks quietly. Consort Qi looks at Muxue with her shock eyes.

"Muxue, ah, Muxue, where has all your spunk and attitude gone? Originally, I thought you were Thirteenth Prince's daughter, having his so-called 'fearless' demeanor. But it seems like you are just like your mother," she says and glares darkly at Muxue, "a total fraud."

Consort Xi walks over to them. "Qi-Fei, you can't say that. If the Emperor finds out…" Consort Xi silences when Consort Qi gives her a glare. Consort Xi knows better than to cross Consort Qi, especially when she lacks the power to do so.

Muxue realizes who Consort Qi is talking about, her gugu and Uh-liang, and tears begin to well in her eyes. Beside her Qiaohui gasps but makes no response in fear of Consort Qi's wrath.

"Please give the pin back to me," asks Muxue again, just as quietly as before. Consort Qi scoffs and begins circling again.

"Muxue, you are still very young. This pin is extremely precious and you may misplace it. It's probably better if I keep it for the time being," says Consort Qi smirking. Muxue looks up in horror and kneels before the consort.

"Consort Qi, please return the pin to me. This pin is all Muxue has left of Royal Uh-liang. Please, Muxue begs of you, Muxue begs of you," cries Muxue as she grabs a hold of Consort Qi's lengthy robes and continues to beg. Consort Qi brushes Muxue off her, continuing to admire the hairpin.

Consort Xi rushes to Muxue trying to get her to rise. "Gege, get up first. Qi-Fei, just give her the pin back," cries Consort Xi. Consort Qi ignores her pleads.

"Who do you think you are? You think you are worthy enough to beg me?" Consort Xi asks towards Muxue. She stares at the hairpin and looks down angrily at Muxue. "You really want this pin? Fine, you can have it," she says and throws it hard on the ground.

From her position, Muxue tries to reach for the pin but Consort Qi steps on it hard. A distinctive crack is heard. The consort lifts her foot and Muxue watches in horror as the pin is broken into two parts. Next to her, Consort Xi watches in shock.

Consort Qi sees this and fakes a gasp, lifting her hands to her mouth. "Oh my, how clumsy of me," she says stepping away from the astonished princess.

Muxue tenderly reaches for the broken pin, holding the pieces out. Beside her, Qiaohui and Consort Xi immediately bend down, trying to get Muxue to rise when Gao Wuyong's voice is heard loudly announcing Yinzhen's arrival.

"The Emperor is coming," he announces in a grand voice.

Consort Qi curtsies just as Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince step in to the garden. The two of them survey the scene carefully, wondering what could possibly have happened that resulted in Muxue kneeling on the ground before Consort Qi. Consort Xi and Qiaohui stop in their actions and curtsy.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince," says Consort Qi, Consort Xi, and Qiaohui.

Yinzhen stares hard and nods. "Rise."

The three ladies rise and stand quietly before Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince walks over to Muxue who is still kneeling on the floor, stunned.

"Muxue, what's happened?" Thirteenth Prince asks quietly. Muxue does not offer any response other than her continued silence. Thirteenth Prince turns to look at Yinzhen who then clears his throat and glares at the ladies.

"What's happened? Speak quickly," he says.

"Emperor, Gege accidentally dropped the pin and I accidentally stepped on it. I really did not mean for this to happen," says Consort Qi. Beside her Consort Xi bows her head and does not say anything. Yinzhen stares hard at Consort Qi. He knows something must have happened but knows it is meaningless to call out on it especially when there is no one to take charge of the consorts.

"You may go," he says to Consort Qi. The consort curtsies again and walks out of the garden.

Yinzhen looks gently at Consort Xi. He knows that given Consort Xi's gentle nature, she couldn't possibly have played a part in this. Consort Xi nods in response and excuses herself, walking quickly out of the garden. As soon as Consort Xi leaves, Yinzhen walks over to Thirteenth Prince and Qiaohui, both who are bending down looking at Muxue. He is about to bend when he hears Muxue finally speak after days of silence.

"Why?" she whispers tearfully. "I already tried very hard to listen to Royal Uh-liang's words. I didn't cause trouble. I was not reckless and I followed the rules. I didn't even cry as Royal Uh-liang asked. But why couldn't I even have this last keepsake of hers?" she asks before closing her eyes, trying very hard from bursting out with tears.

Yinzhen looks down and sees the broken pin in Muxue's hands. He sighs and bends down so he is eye leveled with Muxue. "If you want to cry," he begins but stalls remembering the last time he tried to comfort a crying female, she ended up throwing snowballs at him. He pauses trying to find the right words to comfort his little girl, who he knows is nearly beyond consoling.

"If you want to cry," he begins after a moment again, knowing exactly what to say this time, "then cry. We will not mind. Your Royal Uh-liang will not mind," he says calmly before bracing himself for slap, a punch, anything to signify he has failed in comforting her. Instead, he only sees tears flowing out of Muxue's eyes. Finally, she cannot retain her calmness anymore and lets out a loud wail, releasing the pain she has been carrying for the past couple of days as the tears pour out heavily.

Qiaohui and Thirteenth Prince watch silently as Muxue continues to cry, clutching the pieces to her heart. Qiaohui reaches a hand out to rub the princess's back. Muxue does not notice and only cries even louder, scrunching her eyes. Yinzhen reaches out pulls the girl to him just as he did when Chenghuan left the palace. He knows his heart hurts just as much as Muxue's does with regards to the death of the Empress. As he ponders on how he could possibly fix the pin, an idea pops into his mind.

* * *

The following day, Muxue returns to her state of solitude and silence within the walls of her chambers. The broken pieces of the hairpin lay on the table. Muxue lays her head down on the table, observing the hairpin when she hears Gao Wuyong announcing Yinzhen's arrival.

"The Emperor is coming," says Gao Wuyong. Qiaohui curtsies and opens the door to allow Yinzhen to step through before closing the door again. Muxue continues to sit at the table, staring continuously at the broken pin. Yinzhen takes a seat across from Muxue.

"I know you are very broken-hearted by the breaking of this pin. Even if I request that it get fix, it will not be mended probably. But I have a gift you that will definitely lighten your spirits."

Muxue offers no response. As if expecting that, Yinzhen reaches into his garments and pulls out a box. He opens the box and takes out a magnolia pin. Muxue raises her head in interest as Yinzhen sighs deeply.

"I haven't looked at this pin since your Gugu died. I gave this to her while I was still courting her. That time, she still hasn't accept me and even tried to return my gifts. But after an incident, she walked around wearing this pin and even tried to ask me to marry her," reminisces Yinzhen.

"I always wanted to marry her but I never got the chance," he says sadly. Muxue looks curiously at the pin. "But I have you for my daughter now. That's more than enough," he finishes before holding it out to her.

"Your Royal Uh-liang's pin may have broken, but your Uh-liang's hasn't. You can have it now." Muxue reaches her hands out, gently touching the magnolia hairpin.

Yinzhen smiles, pleased with the reaction he is getting from her. "Hairpins are not for looking," he says jokingly before taking it out of her hands, putting the hairpin into Muxue's hairpiece. "They are for wearing."

Muxue tilts her head a little before smiling softly. "How does it look?" she asks quietly. Yinzhen beams as Muxue looks exactly as Ruoxi did the first time she wore the pin. This was also the question Ruoxi had asked him.

"I think it looks fine. You look radiant," he says before standing up and kissing the top of Muxue's head. "I have to leave now and I should be staying up pretty late. Take your meals and go to sleep on time. Remember you are my daughter and I love you very much," says Yinzhen before he turns and begins walking out of Muxue's chambers. Muxue stands and curtsies.

"Tomorrow, I will be sitting in briefly with the consorts to delegate who will be in charge of the inner court from now on. You should attend as well."

"Do I have to go?" she asks meekly.

Yinzhen hesitates thinking Muxue still remembers the events in the gardens the other day. He nods gently but adds, "It will be in your benefit to attend. If you are late to it, I would not mind. As long as you attend," he says before continuing his walk out.

At the doors he pauses and turns again to Muxue who is thinking as deeply as ever. "Remember," he calls causing Muxue to turn to the doorway, "you are my daughter and I will always care for you," says Yinzhen before he steps out.

After Yinzhen leaves, Muxue walks and sits down by her dresser, staring into the mirror. Her fingers lightly touch the magnolia hairpin in her hairpiece. Carefully, she slips the hairpin out and cups it gently in her hands. She thinks about Yinzhen's words to her before he left and stares back into the mirror.

"Muxue, you need to remember who you are," she says confidently, before putting the hairpin back into her headpiece.

* * *

The next morning, all the consorts and noble ladies sit before the Emperor as he begins to lead the discussion on who will be taking charge of the inner court. The Empress's usual seat next to Yinzhen remains vacant. At first there is silence as everyone drinks the tea while eying the Emperor curiously. Yongzheng however, is purposefully prolonging the discussion with hopes that Muxue will arrive. Consort Qi, who is sitting to the fair left before the Emperor speaks up.

"Emperor, it's already been a few days since the Empress's death. It's about time someone takes charge of the inner court again," she says eyeing the other consorts and noble ladies.

"Yes, someone should be in charge of the inner court," says Yinzhen in agreement. "But the Empress just passed and it will not be appropriate for me to elevate someone else to that title so early."

"Emperor, how about giving one of us the opportunity to watch over the inner court," speaks up Noble Lady An.

Yinzhen smiles. "Yes, I've been thinking that. But the job is a big responsibility. Which one of you thinks you are ready for the job?" he asks imploringly.

"Emperor, Qi-Fei has been tending to the Empress's side for quite a while. She must know of the exact duties to perform. Emperor, why don't we give Qi-Fei the opportunity?" asks Noble Lady Li, a friend of Consort Qi's. Consort Qi smiles graciously at her friend.

"Consort Qi is very adept and reliable," replies Yinzhen as he glances at Consort Qi who wears a smile on her face. However, Yinzhen does not say any further. The consorts and ladies look to one another as Yinzhen quiets and begins drinking his tea again just as Gao Wuyong enters.

"Beg your pardon my liege, Muxue Gege is here."

"Send her in."

"Yes." The consorts and noble ladies look at one another. Never has the Emperor allow a young princess to enter into the discussion of the inner court.

Muxue walks into the hall and stands in the center curtsying to all. The magnolia pin shines brightly in her hairpiece. "Muxue wishes auspicious greetings to Royal Ama and to the many consorts and noble ladies."

Yinzhen smiles. "Rise and come sit next to me," he says gently. The consorts and noble ladies turn to each other, shocked that the Emperor will permit the princess to sit beside him in the Empress's seat.

Muxue rises and smilingly shakes her head at Yinzhen. "Royal Ama, it is best that Muxue not sit in Royal Uh-liang's chair. It will be un-filial of Muxue to sit in such a seat that is reserved for her. Muxue is content standing where she is."

"Very well. We were just discussing on who will be in charge of the inner court. Since you are much older now, how about you take control at least temporarily?" he asks. The consorts and ladies look to one another worriedly. In particular, the smile on Consort Qi's face disappears and is replaced by a scowl.

Muxue smiles and shakes her head again. "Royal Ama, Muxue is still young and does not understand much of the responsibility needed to maintain the inner court. But Muxue does have a suggestion for your selection," she says humbly.

"Really? Who do you have in mind?" asks Yinzhen.

"Muxue thinks Consort Xi is a much nobler suggestion in managing the inner court. Consort Xi is kind and clearly understands the meaning of responsibility. With her in charge, Muxue knows Royal Ama can be at peace without any unnecessary misdemeanors happening," says Muxue giving a challenging eye to Consort Qi, who glares in return. Consort Xi glances in surprise at Muxue.

"Gege is too generous with her words. Xi-Fei still has much to learn about responsibility," replies Consort Xi though she smiles kindly at Muxue.

"Consort Xi is a good suggestion. I was also considering her. Since Muxue, you also see such potential in her then I will let her manage the inner court hence forth,"

Consort Xi rises and curtsies. "Xi-Fei thanks the Emperor for his bestowment."

Yinzhen nods and smiles as Consort Xi returns to her seat. "Since the decision has been made, Muxue, you can return to your quarters."

"Thank you Royal Ama. If there is nothing else, Muxue will take her leave now," she says curtsying once more before walking slowly out of the hall.

"By the way," she says stopping before the door and turns her head to Consort Qi. "Muxue has to thank Consort Qi for her teachings the other day. Thank you for reminding Muxue exactly who she is," she says smiling sweetly before walking out. In her seat, Consort Qi's fingers form into a tight fist, her face turning red though she manages to hide this from the Emperor.

"Xi-Fei, since you will now manage the inner court, I will elevate you to the position of Noble Consort. Gao Wuyong," he calls.

"Servant present."

"Make it known that Consort Xi is now Noble Consort Xi."

"Yes," replies Gao Wuyong as he scurries back outside the hall.

Noble Consort Xi rises from her seat and curtsies once more. "Thank you Emperor."

Yinzhen nods. "With this added responsibility, please also carefully watch over Muxue. That child is extremely intelligent and charming, but she will undoubtedly get herself into trouble again one of these days," laughs Yongzheng.

He suddenly rises from his seat as do all the consorts and ladies. "If there is nothing else, I will let Noble Consort Xi take over."

The ladies curtsy as one and bid Yinzhen farewell. Once Yinzhen is out of the hall, Noble Consort Xi walks slowly over to the Empress's seat and sits, eyeing just as challengingly as Muxue was to Consort Qi. Now that she is elevated, Noble Consort Xi knows she is ready to confront Consort Qi and her band of followers. She smirks at Consort Qi and Lady Li, both of whom glance nervously back. With Muxue's support, Noble Consort Xi knows she will not let the princess down so easily. If Consort Qi wants to fight dirty, then so will she. Consort Qi can try all she like but this is a battle she will not win, especially with her.


	15. Part II: Chapter 14

Tenth Prince, Yun'e and his De Fujin, Mingyu are strolling the gardens, carefully observing and smelling the flowers of the courtyard gardens. Having been ordered by Yinzhen into stationing at Mongolia for the past few years or so, Yun'e is finally able to return to the palace briefly to see his wife. Mingyu is still in good health and is finally at peace with her sister, Minghui's death. Despite his petulant temper, Yun'e is devoted to Mingyu, treating her as the princess she is, though he occasionally fights with her over the littlest of things. Had it not been for Ruoxi's intervention years ago, the two would have likely divorced on bad terms.

As the two walk pass the pavilions enjoying their time together, they see a girl in the distance, holding a basket picking flowers. The two of them pause in their stroll and look closer, thinking this person looks extremely familiar. Yun'e finally remembers who this person is and begins calling, waving his arms about as he runs towards the person, dragging Mingyu with him.

"RUOXI, RUOXI!" he shouts, quickly approaching the girl when she turns, hearing someone call. Yun'e and Mingyu stop in their tracks, stunned that this person is not Ruoxi, but someone looking very similar to her.

"Who are you calling?" asks Muxue politely ask as she stares at Mingyu and Yun'e. Mingyu looks at Yun'e questioningly as he continues to stares at Muxue. Muxue looks harder at Yun'e, thinks quickly and realizes who they are.

"You must be Tenth Uncle," she exclaims pointing to Yun'e. "That must make you Tenth Fujin." She gasps and immediately curtsies. "Muxue bid auspicious greetings Tenth Uncle and Tenth Fujin."

"Rise," says Yun'e kindly as he continues to stare at Muxue.

Muxue stands up and offers an ecstatic look at Yun'e. "I've wanted to meet you for so long but I never had the chance." Turning to Mingyu, she says laughingly, "I've heard from Qiaohui Gugu that you are the person my Gugu fought with as a child. Hard to imagine you two fought on a bridge and fell into the lake".

Yun'e and Mingyu realize this must be the daughter who Yinzhen favors. Yun'e softens his features and gently asks Muxue. "Are you Ruo…"

Muxue instantly raises her fingers to her lips, shushing him to silence. "Please Tenth Uncle. You need to be careful with what you say. Royal Ama says so. I am her. You're not supposed to mention this either," she whispers, quickly checking to see if there are any other people listening in on their conversation.

Mingyu and Yun'e turn to each other before smiling gently at Muxue. "How are you doing?" asks Mingyu.

Muxue thinks and is just about to answer when she sees Zhen Huagui walking up to them. He bows respectfully.

"Tenth Prince, Tenth Fujin, Muxue Gege, auspicious greetings."

Muxue turns to Huagui. "Rise. Zhen Huagui, why are you always around wherever I am? Are you following me?"

Huagui smiles and laughs a little. "Gege, I wouldn't dare follow you. Perhaps it is you who is following me."

Muxue looks flabbergasted at his response. "What's that supposed to mean? Forget it! You'll probably just give me another strange answer. Tell me, why are you here?"

Yun'e and Mingyu watch with amusement at the obvious level of flirting between the two youngsters.

"Dear princess, I was just walking around these gardens when I saw you and thought I could keep you company. I must tell you though. I found this very nice quiet place and am thinking of heading there right now. What do you say, care to join me?"

Muxue folds her arms, trying to look pretentiously upset. "Zhen Huagui, if I find you have lied to me or tricked me in anyway, I will make sure you get smacks by the planks."

A smile emerges on Huagui's face. "In that case my lady, let's go," he says to Muxue dramatically before offering his hand out for Muxue to take.

Muxue rolls her eyes at Huagui before curtsying quickly to Yun'e and Mingyu. She reaches for Huagui's hand and the two leave quickly as Yun'e and Mingyu watch them disappear with interest.

"Look at them. Don't those two remind you of someone else?" asks Mingyu thoughtfully before turning to Yun'e. Yun'e eyes her strangely, having not understood Mingyu's words.

"Remind you of someone else? Who? I just think Muxue looks very much like Ruoxi."

Mingyu sighs and shakes her head, realizing her husband is still as clueless as ever. "Yes, she is very much like Ruoxi," she adds before turning the other way and walking.

"Come on, let's go that way," says Mingyu as she leads Yun'e away to another part of the garden.

* * *

Zhen Huagui walks quickly, dragging Muxue along with him. Next to him, Muxue begins to get impatient and has a feeling she has been fooled yet again.

"Are we there yet?" she asks again for the third time in the last ten minutes. Huagui turns, arching an eyebrow at Muxue for her impatience and she silences. Minutes later, the two come upon a pavilion.

"What's so special about this place?" asks Muxue as she stares at the large lotus blossom on the pond.

"Don't you find this place just serene?" asks Huagui as he looks over the rails with her. Muxue takes a breath of fresh air and nods.

"Yes. It's too bad we can't canoe out to the middle of the pond though," she says thinking out loud. Huagui turns to her and smirks.

"Who says we couldn't?" he responds and points to one of the canoes tied to a tree. Muxue looks amazed that someone actually commissioned a canoe for this place.

"Did you do this?" she asks. Huagui shakes his head and begins to untie the rope to the boat.

"Well, get on already. If we're going to go, we might as well go right now," he says. Muxue hesitates, not want to get in trouble for having used a boat that is not theirs.

"If we get in trouble, I take the fall for it. Come on, climb in," he gestures to Muxue while grabbing the oars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hongxiao is hoping to visit Muxue and take her out to the archery ranch. He wants to see firsthand the incredible shooting skills Muxue displayed during her competition with Xurong back in the South. Approaching, Muxue's room, he contemplates whether she will appreciate such a gesture and wonders if he should have brought her some flowers to decorate her room with. He knocks on the door. It opens and Hongxiao puts on his brightest smile only to see Qiaohui standing before him. She curtsies.

"Auspicious greetings Prince Hongxiao."

"No need for formalities," says Hongxiao as he looks around the empty room.

"Qiaohui, where's Muxue?"

Qiaohui thinks for a moment. "Gege? I think Gege is in the palace courtyard picking flowers," she replies.

Hongxiao nods, thanking Qiaohui for her help and turns, heading for the courtyard.

* * *

In the lotus pond, Muxue watches Huagui row the boat from her position across from him. As she pushes some of the large lotus leaves out of her face, she cannot help but stare at the passive yet kind expression on Huagui's face.

"_He may be a pain sometimes, but he is very considerate and playful. I wonder what he said to Royal Ama the other day when we got drunk. Otherwise, why would he try to take me somewhere outside of the palace without first asking permission?" _she thinks to herself as she pushes another leaf out of her face.

Huagui stops rowing. The boat floats gently in the water surrounded by numerous lotus flowers. Muxue looks around, mesmerized by the scene. The two of them sit quietly in the boat, allowing the tranquility and serenity to wash over them. Huagui turns to Muxue. She is smiling sincerely, no evidence of worries or fears on her face. He wonders if this is an expression he will always see on her face.

Muxue notices him staring at her and turns back to him, a soft smile adorning her face. "What are you looking at?"

Huagui smirks, knowing he has been caught staring. "Nothing. Just love seeing how happy you are here," he says. Muxue's cheeks turn pink, but she is pleased by his words.

"Even so, there's nothing to do here except sit. I was hoping for something a bit more exciting," she says teasingly to Huagui. Huagui shakes his head in amusement, knowing Muxue is as adventurous as ever.

"My dear Gege, you are still as spirited and adventurous as ever. What is it you want to do?" he asks, expecting an outrageous answer.

Muxue ponders and playfully smiles back at Huagui. "I want to be as free as the fluttering butterflies and the soaring eagles. Why? You can't accomplish that can you?" she asks as she turns to feel a nearby lotus blossom.

Huagui chuckles, having anticipated a difficult request from Muxue. "And if I can? What will be my reward?"

Muxue turns back to him, putting a face of astonishment. "Reward? I am a Qing princess! You should be flattered to be in my presence and to do things for me. But if you can manage to fulfill my one little request, you may name your reward, granted it is something I am able to give without getting in trouble myself."

Huagui nods and smirks again at her response. "Very well. I will find a way to fulfill your wish. You best honor your promise if I should win," he says as he picks up the oars, proceeding to row them back.

"Wait!" cries Muxue as the boat begins moving. Huagui immediately pauses.

She eyes Huagui challengingly with a smile. "I don't have a souvenir of this place. Last time we were in the beautiful garden, you gave me the lasting gift of friendship. But what of this time? You can't expect me to leave here empty handed now, can you?"

Huagui ponders and reaches up to one of the large lotus blossoms and plucks some of the petals off. He expertly weaves them together to form a necklace. He rows the boat a little and plucks a larger blossom, handing this one to Muxue. "Does this satisfy you now?" he asks, showing her the necklace and the flower.

Muxue smirks with happiness and Huagui carefully maneuvers himself closer to her in the boat, placing the necklace around Muxue's head before enclosing the lotus blossom into her hands. She smiles even brighter, her cheeks flushing bright pink in happiness. "I am now," she responds as Huagui returns to his original spot and proceeds to row the boat just as passively as before.

"_Can't believe such a pain of a person can be so experienced in making such items of art. Wonder where he will take me next time on our next adventure_?" she thinks pleasantly.

* * *

In the courtyard, Hongxiao paces endlessly as the eunuchs continue to report back to him, still not having found the princess. He continues to order the search and is just about to leave when he turns and sees Muxue walking back in, talking happily with Huagui. His face of worry instantly turns to one of anger.

"Muxue," he calls, hurrying over to them at the archway. Muxue and Huagui look and stop in their steps.

"Auspicious greetings Prince Hongxiao," bows Huagui as Hongxiao approaches. Muxue sighs realizing that Hongxiao is not pleased with her return.

"Where have you been?" he asks, casting occasional glares at Huagui.

"I was with Zhen Huagui at a gorgeous lotus pond. In fact, we took a boat out to the middle and…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you? Qiaohui said you were in the courtyard picking wild flowers but when I came, you were nowhere to be found. You were gone missing for nearly hours without leaving any word. How can you be so reckless?" he asks demandingly towards Muxue.

Muxue tries to placate Hongxiao's growing anger. "Sorry Hongxiao. I had no idea you were looking for me, next time I'll be sure to…"

Hongxiao cuts her off. "Next time? Are you telling me you will continue to leave this place, wandering around outside unescorted and unprotected with him?" he asks pointing angrily at Huagui. Huagui realizes Hongxiao is truly furious at him and decides not to add oil to the already growing flames.

Again, Muxue tries to play the mediator. "Hongxiao, don't be like this. Zhen Huagui was just trying to be nice and…"

"So it's fine that he can care and be kind to you whenever he pleases. Muxue, do you really not understand how I feel for you?"

"What do you mean by 'how you feel for me'? I know you are already kind and caring to me."

"Then why do you still have to do things like this? Are you saying I am not better than this Zhen Huagui?"

"Hongxiao, please don't take things too far. Zhen Huagui is a friend to me. But you, you will always be my best friend, my brother in life. I will be there to help you in any possible way. You know I will always defend you. No one can take that spot from you in my heart."

At hearing these words, the air seems to slip out of Hongxiao. "Can't you even feel the love I have for you?" he asks weakly.

"I'll say it again," repeats Muxue. "You are my best friend, my brother in life. Of course, I'll always care…"

"Brother? There is nothing brotherly towards the way I feel about you," exclaims Hongxiao.

Muxue stares mutely at Hongxiao, completely stunned by this revelation. Next to her, Huagui remains quiet, knowing he is in no position to add comments or remarks. Tears begin to well in Hongxiao's eyes as he stares at Muxue for long moments.

"Turns out, everything I felt was just wishful thinking. Hongxiao will take his leave now," he says before bolting out of the courtyard. Muxue and Huagui instantly try to run after him.

"Hongxiao, wait! Hongxiao, come back! Please!" cries Muxue as she tries to hurriedly follow him with Huagui by her side.

Hongxiao runs as fast as he could, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. He runs pass the archway where he nearly collides into Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince. The two adults eye the three youngsters, wondering what exactly has happened. Muxue and Huagui still their movements, bowing immediately in respect.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince."

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle."

Hongxiao offers only a glance at the adults and continues to bolt out and through the archway. Thirteenth Prince watches his son flee the scene and shares a look of confusion with Yinzhen before turning to Muxue and Huagui.

"Rise," he says.

The two return to their upright positions, looking as contrite as ever. Yinzhen looks at the two and begins his interrogation.

"What just happened here?" he asks sternly.

Muxue and Huagui glance at each other but do not say anything other than bowing their heads solemnly. Yinzhen sighs and walks closer to them.

"Even if the two of you don't say anything, I'm sure we can put enough together from the conversation we overheard just as we were approaching," he explains when he sees the lotus blossom in Muxue's hand and the petal necklace surrounding her neck. He instantly realizes that Huagui has taken Muxue to the lotus blossom pond as that is the only place where such large blossoms exist.

"Muxue, you should head back to your chambers. Qiaohui must be getting worried," he adds as Muxue quietly nods and curtsies, leaving the courtyard quickly. Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince turn to Huagui. Thirteenth Prince sighs and nods towards Yinzhen.

"I should take my leave and check on Hongxiao," he says knowing the gist of what has happened. He turns and walks away, leaving Huagui to stand alone before the Emperor.

"Zhen Huagui, why haven't you said a word?" asks Yinzhen. Before him, Huagui squirms uncomfortably. He continues to remain silent.

"Even if you don't say word, I still know where the two of you went." Huagui looks up as Yinzhen continues. "Tell me, how did you know the location of that lotus pond?"

Huagui nervously looks up and replies. "Emperor, I was walking there the other day with Cousin Agui where we took a break at the pavilion. I saw there were many lotus blossoms floating on the pond and nearby, two canoes are tied to trees. I just figured Gege would like to visit such a place. I truly mean no harm and," he stalls seeing Yinzhen's stern glare. Seconds later, the glare softens and a small smile emerges on Yinzhen's face.

"You saw those two canoes and used them without permission. Aren't you afraid of the troubles this would bring to Muxue and yourself?"

Huagui urgently shakes his head. "No. If there is to be trouble, I will shoulder them. Gege is not responsible for it," he replies solidly.

Yinzhen sighs and circles Huagui. "Zhen Huagui, you should know you are a good official of my court. You are loyal, trustworthy, righteous, all good qualities of an official. But you should also remember your position in society. If you truly want to be with her, you need to start gaining more prominent and become the great man I know you can be," says Yinzhen before turning to walk away.

Huagui slowly nods in acceptance of Yinzhen's words as only as a higher ranked official would he be qualified to be with the young princess. But one thing still doesn't make sense in his mind.

"Emperor," he calls causing Yinzhen to turn. Huagui instantly bows his head again at the lack of formality. "How did you know I took Gege to the lotus pond?" he inquires.

A soft smile grazes on Yinzhen's lips as he responds. "Simple, those two canoes belong to me."

* * *

Hongxiao has never felt more embarrassed than ever in his entire life. He confesses his love to the princess in front of that Zhen Huagui no less and she still thinks of him as a brother. The agony! The rage! The humiliation! He is certain there is some connection between him and the princess. Could it even be possible that she is not certain of her feelings for him?

He sighs in frustration, pacing endlessly in the courtyard of his suites before finally sitting down miserably on the stone tables.

"Brotherly love? How could she even think that?" he mutters dejectedly.

He sees a couple of cups sitting on the table ready for use and angrily grabs one of them, throwing it hard on the stone ground just as Thirteenth Prince enters. The cup shatters before Thirteenth Prince. Hongxiao stares motionlessly at Thirteenth Prince before turning away heatedly. Thirteenth Prince slowly walks closer and takes a seat at the table without saying a word.

"Looks like you need to work on your temper," says Thirteenth Prince after a short while passed. Hongxiao does not turn to acknowledge Thirteenth Prince.

Thirteenth Prince sighs tiredly. "Are you really going to act like this towards Muxue from hence forth?"

Hongxiao turns, finally facing Thirteenth Prince. "Ama, you can't be serious! Simply put, that Zhen Huagui is not an appropriate suitor for Muxue. He's only a common lord. What does he have to offer? Muxue is way above that in terms of status and grace. She deserves much better. How can it be that I can't provide that for her?"

"Yes, Zhen Huagui certainly does not have that high of a social status yet nor does he have the wealth you so describe. But I can tell he clearly cares for her and values her for all she is worth. As such, Zhen Huagui may be able to give Muxue the happiness she wants and needs."

Hongxiao turns his head away stubbornly, trying not to listen. Thirteenth Prince sighs.

"Hongxiao, you must have heard of the principles of Hong Fu Nü and the bearded man. Men and women do not necessarily have to have a romantic relationship. They can have a relationship of unwavering and unshakable friendship, one that comes purely from the heart. If you truly care for her as you believe you do, than you should stand by her, supporting her in her decisions instead of trying to go against her. You can still love her from a far, act as her guardian angel, never leaving her side. I know, Muxue will appreciate it and remember you for it the rest of her life."

Hongxiao listens intently but still does not want to follow Thirteenth's advice. He doesn't say anything. Thirteenth Prince sees his son still maintaining his obstinate attitude and decides he needs to give Hongxiao the time he needs to soak in all that has said.

"Fine. Act like that. Stay mad at her for the rest of your life. But just so you know, you will come to regret your actions if you do allow that to happen. What a shame! I thought you two would have a friendship that would last a lifetime," he says before walking out and leaving Hongxiao to sit at the table, going through his own thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Huagui is strolling through the gardens when he sees Hongxiao standing, as if anticipating him. Huagui sighs and walks forward, expecting him to act as he did yesterday.

"Auspicious greetings Prince Hongxiao."

"Rise and talk with me," says Hongxiao seriously. Huagui stands upright, preparing himself for Hongxiao's angry words but instead, hears a story.

"I've grown up with Muxue for most of my life. When we first met, she was only about four years old and wanted to go horseback riding with Fourth Prince and Fifth Prince. They didn't want to risk it and so my sister suggested we visit the stables and see the new foals that were just born. The way she looked as she gently petted and cuddled the foals was exceptionally adorable. But what caught my eye was the way she handled her disappointment of not being able to ride with her brothers. I'm sure she was saddened but the instant she saw those foals, her sadness disappeared completely. I'll never forget that smile I saw on her face as she held and stroke those foals. If I could, I want that smile would stay on her face for the rest of her life," he says before turning away from Huagui.

Huagui listens and nods. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Hongxiao turns back to Huagui. "Muxue is a very kind-hearted person. She is willing to risk everything if it means she can protect all those she loves. Having grown up with her all these years, I know she always tries to bring happiness into the lives of people around her. However, she never really seems to grasp the idea of finding her own happiness. You think you can give her that?" he asks carefully eyeing Huagui.

Huagui smiles, realizing they are finally having the heart-to-heart conversation he was hoping to have all this time. "Happiness is defined by the self, Prince Hongxiao. All I can tell you is I will do my best to bring happiness to her."

The two of them stare at one another calmly when a small smirk emerges on Hongxiao's face. "Your best may not be enough. But I guess that will have to do. Very well, I hold you up to that promise," he says before sharing a small smile with Huagui.

Muxue suddenly walks in and sees Huagui and Hongxiao. She thinks the two are about to have another argument and rushes over to them, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Hongxiao, Zhen Huagui what are you to talking about?" she calls, a worried look on her face.

Huagui bows politely. "Auspicious greetings Muxue Gege."

Hongxiao smiles at Muxue as she walks even closer to the pair. "Don't be so worried, Muxue. We were just settling some things between us. The air's been clear now."

Muxue nods uncertainly. "You're not mad anymore?" she asks remembering full well the events of the previous day. Hongxiao smirks.

"Mad? How could I ever be mad at you? It was just a disagreement between the two of us. We are always going to be best friends in life aren't we?" he asks smiling brightly at Muxue.

Tears fill Muxue's eyes as she realizes the tension between her and Hongxiao has lifted, becoming a distant memory. "Always," she answers understandingly.

Hongxiao walks over to Muxue's side and flings one of his arms around her. "Since we are best friends, if he," he says pointing a finger at Huagui, "ever and I mean ever, makes you cry, you come straight to me. I'll deal with it. Got it?"

Muxue briefly looks at Huagui and is relieved to see the smile adorning his face. She nods without hesitation. "Got it."

* * *

Back in court, Yongzheng stares down at his officials sternly. He knows that of his officials, less than half hold true allegiance to him. Those who do are likely to have hidden agendas and grand alternatives. The only one he truly trusts is Thirteenth Prince. But today, the problem lies not with loyalty or allegiance. The problem lies in the incompetence of the officials.

"It's been years already and there have been improvements in the royal funds. However, the changes are still not drastic enough. I believe there is still not hard enough of a crackdown in the level of corruption."

Longkodo immediately kneels. "My liege, the internal side of the court has already implemented your rules and guidelines in terms handling corruption. I do not understand how corruption can still occur, unless someone else is backing it," replies Longkodo, who glances over at Eighth Prince.

"Prince Lian, how have you been handling such affairs in your sector?" adds Nian Gengyao, with a sly smirk on his face.

Eighth Prince's breathe hitches, knowing they are trying to implicate him for an offense. He decides he must try to placate the situation to the best of his abilities.

"Royal Brother, courtier has already detailed the rules as best as he can to his men. If they do not listen, then there's really nothing more I can do."

In front, Hongshi turns his head slightly at hearing Eighth Prince's words. He knows full well that the reason behind Eighth Prince's lack of handling affairs in his sector is all due to the limits Yongzheng set around Eighth Prince.

"Prince Lian, I've already said once that corruption must be fully stopped in order for this empire to truly flourish. Still remember the words of that brilliant young lady that I told you about? Corrupt officials are the worst form of corruption. I will not allow such men to taint my empire. See to it, that your officials change their ways before I have to use blunt force."

Also in front, Hongli steps forward. "Pardon Royal Ama. Eighth Uncle may be at fault, but the rest of us may also be at fault as well. I propose that each department file a weekly report on the status of their duties. This way, there can be greater observation to each department's outgoings and greatly increase productivity while lowering corruption.

Yongzheng's eyes flicker but he does not respond. The officials stand silently, awaiting the Emperor's decision.

Yongzheng nods towards Hongli. "Fourth Prince's words are not without reason. However, more work and more observation does not mean an end to corruption. My guess, Prince Lian, you are not supervising your underlings appropriately," he says turning to Eighth Prince once more.

Hongshi watches in horror as his father flings such accusations against his Eighth Uncle. He walks to the center and kneels.

"Royal Ama please be appeased. Prince Lian is already doing the best that he can…"

Yongzheng's brow arches. "Already doing the best that he can? Then how is it that Ninth Prince's accounts are still as messy as ever," he thunders at Hongshi. Immediately all the courtiers and officials kneel.

Hongshi kneels. "Royal Ama, I don't understand why you are blaming Eighth Uncle. Eighth Uncle has been doing all he can to preserve the integrity of this empire. It's just as he said, this empire belongs to our family and as such it will remain so. Royal Ama, I don't understand how you can limit Eighth Uncle by removing him from state affairs."

Yongzheng slams his fist on the table loudly; the sound resonates throughout the hall. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE SUCH? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?"

Hongshi however, feels he should defend Eighth Prince. "Royal Ama, I really don't understand how you can treat Eighth Uncle as such. If it were not for him, there wouldn't be…"

"HOW CAN YOU SPEAK SUCH RUBBISH! TELL ME, DID YOUR NINTH UNCLE TEACH YOU TO SAY THIS?" roars Yongzheng as Hongshi continues to kneel, flinching from such words.

"Royal Ama, I am just trying to speak some words of wisdom and…"

"WORDS OF WISDOM? THESE ARE NOT WORDS OF WISDOM! HOW I CAN HAVE SUCH AN UNFILIAL SON."

Suddenly, Hongshi responds rashly and retorts. "Un-filial son or not, Hongshi must speak the truth if it will help Eighth Uncle," he says loudly.

"That's enough, Hongshi," says Eighth Prince as he kneels with his head bow.

"Royal Ama," Hongshi continues, "you insist on removing corruption but by what laws? The harsh treatments you implement simply cause people to fear you and not respect you. How can this allow your empire to flourish?"

"THIRD PRINCE, IS THIS THE TONE YOU USE TO SPEAK WITH YOUR FATHER?"

"Hongshi will speak as such if it will acquit Eighth Uncle from such accusations of incompetency," replies Hongshi firmly. The entire hall is silent, the tension palpable.

Yongzheng stands angrily, staring down at his eldest son harshly. "HOW DARE YOU ACT AND SAY AS SO? YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW SOME OF THE CORRUPT OFFICIALS BELONG TO YOUR SECTOR? IN TERMS OF ACTIONS, YOU ARE NO LESS INCOMPETENT THAN PRINCE LIAN. IF I WERE TO PUNISH YOU ON THIS, THEN WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY?"

Hongshi bows affirmatively. "Hongshi will accept his punishment as such but will continue to ask Royal Ama to pardon Eighth Uncle."

Yongzheng is getting more furious by the minute. "THIRD PRINCE, HOW CAN YOU BE SO UN-FILIAL? EVEN YOUR YOUNGER SISTER UNDERSTANDS THE MEANING OF THIS AND SHE IS LESS THAN HALF YOUR AGE. BUT YOU, WHO ARE SO MUCH OLDER THAN SHE, DO NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND THIS MEANING. GUARDS, TAKE THIRD PRINCE AND GIVE HIM TWENTY SMACKS OF THE WOODEN PLANK. IF THERE IS ANY MORE SPEAKING ON BEHALF OF PRINCE LIAN, INSTANT DEATH!"

"Affirmative," says the officials in the court, including Hongshi and Hongli as they bow low once more.

* * *

Over in Muxue's room, Qiaohui is watering the plants as Muxue continues to observe the lotus blossom.

"Qiaohui, don't you find it interesting how something so pure and simple can be so exquisite?" she asks as she admires the flower floating in a bowl of water.

Qiaohui turns from her spot and sees Muxue peering into the bowl, a look of infatuation on her face. She smiles and nods, continuing to water the flowers when Wang Xi, a eunuch and former friend of Ruoxi's, runs into the room, bowing urgently.

"Pardon the intrusion Muxue Gege," he says panting from exhaustion.

"What news do you bring Wang Xi Gonggong?"

"Muxue Gege, Gao Gonggong just brought word that today during court, the Emperor punished Third Prince with twenty smacks of the wooden plank."

A look of pain and worry flashes over Muxue's face. "Wang Gonggong, you are certain of this?"

"Gege, servant has confirmed this piece of information for its accuracy."

Muxue turns to Qiaohui. "Qiaohui, get the best medicine you have." Qiaohui nods and goes into the anteroom to get the medicine.

"Gege, where are you going?"

"I have to go visit him," answers Muxue quickly. Wang Xi tries to convince her not to visit Third Prince as Hongshi is currently not in the Emperor's favor and this may anger Yongzheng. However, Muxue shakes off his words, leaving her chambers quickly as soon as Qiaohui hands her the bottle of medicine.

* * *

Hongshi lies tummy down on his bed, resting as Jiang Wei, his eunuch, arranges the covers over him. Muxue runs unannounced into his room, holding the bottle of medicine tightly in her hands. Jiang Wei bows and greets Muxue who hurries over to Jiang Wei's side.

"Third Brother, how did this happen?"

Hongshi does not respond nor do his eyes meet Muxue's. Muxue realizes Hongshi is indeed upset with her and hands the medicine to Jiang Wei. She kneels down by Hongshi, hoping Hongshi will look towards her.

"Jiang Gonggong, this is a very strong medicine. Please apply it …"

"No need Jiang Wei," says Consort Qi from the doorway. Muxue immediately rises to curtsy.

"Muxue bids auspicious greetings to Qi-Fei Liangliang."

Elegantly, the consort walks into the chamber holding a dainty blue handkerchief in her hand. "Rise," she says ignorantly to Muxue as she sits by Hongshi on the bed and caresses his face.

"Qi-Fei Liangliang, the medicine I brought is very strong and will definitely help eliminate pain and…"

"Are you implying that the medicine I bring will not do him any good?" she asks snidely to Muxue who silences immediately. Consort Qi reaches her hands out to Jiang Wei for the bottle. He immediately bows and hands the medicine over.

Consort Qi looks at the bottle, lifting the red paper cork to smell the medicine a bit. "Muxue, the medicine you bring is well, but not suited for such wounds. Looks like, you'll have to take it back with you," she says holding it out for Muxue to take back.

"Uh-liang," calls Hongshi, not wanting to cause any more trouble. To Muxue, he gives a gruff look and turns away, not willing to respond.

Muxue tries to hide the fact that her feelings are hurt. "Since I already brought it here, Third Brother can keep it and use it when he deems appropriate. If there is nothing more, Muxue will take her leave then," she says bowing courteously to Third Prince and Qi-Fei before turning to leave.

As Muxue nears the doorway, she hears the sound of the bottle shattering on the floor, realizing that Qi-Fei has intentionally thrown the medicine Muxue brought. As she crosses the doorway, she hears Qi-Fei loudly asking Jiang Wei to apply the medicine the consort brought. She doesn't turn around and continues walking back to her chambers sadly, knowing her relationship with Hongshi is back to its deteriorated level.

"Uh-liang, just let it go. There's no point in bringing trouble to Muxue."

Consort Qi stands up indignant. "You're still helping her? Why would you do that? You must know, the Emperor favors her too much and gives her too much leeway on matters. Last time she ran out of the palace, it was you who got in trouble. Did you already forget that?"

Hongshi angrily turns to talk to his mother. "Uh-liang that is indeed my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper with Muxue and told her the secrets pending her birth…"

"Ok, if that is how you must act towards that brat, answer me on this. Why did you have to say those things in defense of your Eighth Uncle when you know full well your Royal Ama has little tolerance for the man? What are you trying to do?" she asks angrily.

Hongshi gives his mother a defiant look. "Uh-liang, don't ask me such questions. There is no need for you to know the answer."

Consort Qi offers another look of indignation. "No need for me to know? You must have taken the wrong medicine, speaking to your mother as such. If you want to be emperor someday, you need to start thinking in advance and find people who will act more in your favor."

She sighs. "Uh-liang knows you care deeply for your Eighth Uncle but he will not help you to get the crown. If your Eighth Uncle does somehow get the throne, it will then go to his own son and not you."

Hongshi listens before sharing a look with his mother. "Maybe, but in the meantime, he will be a lot of help in terms of finding people to help me win Royal Ama's favor. After all, we do share a similar cause."

Later that day, two prominent members of Eighth Prince's faction come to visit Hongshi. As they bring wishes of a speeding recovery, Hongshi discusses with them the following actions that should be taken.

"From the way of things Third Prince, it seems your best bet is to become a prime candidate for the position of Crown Prince. After all, it's already been years and the Emperor has yet to name a possible successor. You should turn your attention and focus on achieving this," suggests one of these members.

Hongshi nods in response. "Yes. Royal Ama is not willing to have a repeat of the conquest he had to go through in order to become emperor. But from the looks of things, Royal Ama is starting to favor Hongli."

The two members nod. "But you are the Emperor's eldest surviving son. The title of Crown Prince should belong to you," says the other member.

This comment doesn't appease Hongshi. "I may be older, but this will not stop Royal Ama from naming Hongli as his successor if he chooses to."

He gives a dark and grave look to the officials. "Looks like if we're going to want it, we will have to take drastic action soon," he says to the two's confusion.

"Third Prince, what are you trying to say?" one of them asks.

Hongshi smirks and looks to that official. "You'll soon find out," he says without providing and further information.


	16. Part III: Chapter 15

Muxue walks back to her chambers sullenly. She understands Qi-Fei's outbursts and reactions towards her. After all, they did not part on the best of terms because of the fallout in their last encounter. Muxue knows Consort Qi never really liked her even when Hongshi brought her over to his residence to play. She never searches for the root cause of Consort Qi's dislike towards her but suspects it has to do with her Uh-liang, Ruoxi.

She shakes these dampening thoughts from her mind and tries to think about the color of handkerchief she should choice for making Huagui's present. Since Huagui has given her quite a few presents, she's beginning to feel a little guilty and is trying to make up with this one handkerchief. As she's thinking, she suddenly sees something flying in the air towards her before landing at her feet. She looks down on the ground and realizes it is a large sheet of paper folded into an airplane. Curious, she unfolds the paper and sees the words: "Walk Straight." Realizing that no harm should come to her as she is in the palace, Muxue walks straight pass the archway and sees Huagui standing before her, his hands holding a kite tied to a string. He smiles towards her as she walks toward him.

"Zhen Huagui, what are you doing?"

"Flying kites. Today is a perfect day for flying kites. There's enough wind without blowing them completely away. Come on try it," he says handing her the string."

Muxue looks uncertain but takes the string in her hand. Huagui smiles at her and turns his head towards the skies. Suddenly, the wind blows and Muxue nearly loses her grip when Huagui holds onto the string along with her. Their eyes meet, gazing into one another. Muxue smirks and laughs a little as does Huagui.

"Zhen Huagui, did you already forget fulfilling my promise of flying in the air now? If you did, I'm thoroughly disappointed," she says cheekily. Huagui laughs and looks back at the kite flying in the sky.

"Aren't we already flying kites? Does that not count?" replies Huagui as continues to hold the string with Muxue. Muxue turns to face Huagui, her hand still gently pulling on the string.

"How is that the same as flying? Besides, this is just a simple kite. I was hoping for something a little more special," she says, cheeks turning a hint of pink. Huagui realizes Muxue's intentions and thinks it is endearing that she would be so forward with him.

"So you want something more special?" he asks looking at her more closely. Muxue does not respond but continues to hold onto the string, looking anywhere but at Huagui.

Huagui snickers and walks over to a bush, taking something out from behind it. Hearing him leave her side, Muxue turns to look and sees him pull a butterfly kite out. She watches as he walks back towards her, holding the kite in his hand. Standing next to her, Muxue is able to notice that the body of the butterfly is made of pink paper while its wings are most pink but have splotches of purple on it. She laughs upon seeing the kite.

"Is this special enough?" he asks handing her the kite as he unravels the string and hands her the string. Muxue nods with mirth as he walks to the other side of the large courtyard. "Ready?"

Muxue nods and Huagui releases the kite. The butterfly kite immediately flies up, soaring high against the plain kite Muxue is still holding. Huagui walks back and Muxue hands him the string of the regular kite.

"So? Does this satisfy your request now, my dear princess?"

With a smile plastered on her face, Muxue tries not to blurt out in laughter as she stares in the sky looking at the butterfly kite. Looking closer, she realizes that two large eyes are drawn onto the kite. However, the eyes are drawn in such a way that it makes the butterfly look more cartoonish than ever. She continues to laugh as Huagui joins her.

"How can you draw such big eyes on a butterfly? This make it appear not as a butterfly now," she says laughing even harder.

"Not a butterfly? With wings as such, how can it not look as a butterfly?"

"With such large eyes, it looks like a very small bird," she teases before running hurriedly away, the butterfly kite trailing in the air after her. Huagui looks surprisingly at Muxue before chasing after her; the sound of their laughter soon filling the courtyard.

On the bridge, Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen are strolling when they see Huagui running after Muxue. Yinzhen looks happily at the sight.

"Royal Brother, look how happy she is. Looks like this Zhen Huagui is really doing her some good after all," says Thirteenth Prince as he watches Muxue dodge Huagui in her run.

Yinzhen nods but the happy smile on his face falters slightly. "Yes, but he still has a long way to go," he replies knowing full well that Muxue is falling rapidly in love and her days of relying on him may soon come to an end even though she is only eleven. Thirteenth Prince nods and follows Yinzhen as they continue their stroll.

On the other side of the corridor, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao are walking when they also see Muxue being chased by Huagui. Pausing briefly in their walk, the three stand to watch the merry chase. Hongxiao smiles at the sight as Hongli and Hongzhou appear stunned.

"Isn't that Muxue with Zhen Huagui? Hongxiao aren't you going to…"

"Fifth Brother," interrupts Hongli with decorum and poise. To Hongxiao, he asks, "Hongxiao, are you just going to allow them as they are?"

Hongxiao only continues to watch Muxue laughing and giggling loudly as she continues to evade her follower. "I don't need to interfere. She wouldn't want me to. Besides, there's no need anymore. Just look at how happy she is being chased by him."

Hongli and Hongzhou continue to admire the view as Zhen Huagui finally catches up to Muxue, wrapping his arms around her as she squeals loudly in happiness. In the process, the strings of the kites are let loose and the kites tumble down, falling and lying on the grass gracefully. Both Muxue and Huagui forget the kites as they continue to laugh at one another. Hongxiao smiles and turns back to his companions.

"Come, we still have much to discuss," he says before continuing down the corridor with Hongli and Hongxiao following.

In the courtyard, Huagui continues to hold on to the princess as their laughter begins to subside. He smirks at Muxue's cheeks, flushed from their brief chase.

"Since I have caught you, I will state that it is absolutely a butterfly and not a bird. But my dear princess, you still have to hold up your end of the bargain."

Muxue looks up at Huagui, her eyes twinkling with mischief and mirth. "Okay, but remember it still has to be something I can fulfill without getting into trouble," she replies.

Huagui looks down, a smirk forming on his strong face. "Without getting in trouble huh? This might be a bit hard," he says humorously. Upon hearing this, Muxue gently slaps Huagui on his arm.

"Still teasing me," she says giving Huagui a haughty look. Huagui chuckles and smiles even more mischievously at Muxue.

"Very well, I will not tease you anymore. As for your promise, outstretch both your hands for me," he commands gently. Muxue offers him a questioning look but does as he has said. She slowly and uncertainly sticks out both her hands, palms faced up. Huagui smiles and takes both her hands gently, leans in and gently kisses Muxue on the lips.

At first, Muxue is shocked by Huagui's gesture but as the kiss continues, she allows herself to relax and enjoy the thrill of it. The kiss is simple, smooth, and very, very sweet. The instant their lips come into contact, an electric spark surges between the two of them. If this were a chemistry experiment, the chemist would have been blown up by the explosion created by that spark. For a split second, nothing else exists in their worlds except each other.

The kiss ends as quickly as it has started. But the effects of it last much longer. The two of them gaze at one another, not saying any words with their mouths but rather, with their eyes. After a brief moment, Huagui nods, a smile lingering on his face from the kiss. "I should go or Cousin Agui will get anxious," he murmurs, still standing relatively close to Muxue.

Muxue nods and Huagui turns to walk away. He takes two steps, turns back, and smiles gently. "I see you soon," he says before continuing his way. Muxue watches him leave, a smile engrossed on her face. She scampers happily back to her chambers.

That night, Muxue sits in front of her dresser as Qiaohui helps her to hang her clothes. Thinking back to the events earlier that day, Muxue quietly giggles, causing Qiaohui to turn her head. "Gege, what are you laughing at?" Qiaohui asks curiously.

Muxue tries to calm herself and looks into her mirror as she continues pulling pins out of her headpiece. "Nothing, Qiaohui."

Qiaohui sighs, knowing Muxue is not likely to reveal the source of her happiness. Even so, she is happy that her young mistress feels so elated. "Well whatever it is, it must be something truly wonderful. Look at you, even your eyes are shining brightly with happiness," she comments as she hangs another garment on the hanger.

Muxue peers closer to her reflection in the mirror, paying specific attention to her eyes. "They really are shining brightly," she whispers softly. "_Must have been those soft lips of his_," she thinks and giggles once more.

* * *

The next morning in court, Yongzheng announces his plans for looking into the South again. He knows with Yuntang, Ninth Prince still in Tibet and his officials cornered by Lord Akdun, it is now possible to truly see the effects of the famine and find the necessary means to counter them. Yongzheng also knows he must entrust this task to a very liable person as it is still likely corruption still harbors in various regions of the South and that individual will have to go undercover, posing as a citizen in order to fully gauge the situation. From his seat, Yongzheng knows who to entrust this task with, knowing he will not be disappointed this time.

"The issue of famine in the South may be temporary mitigated. However, this will not do and actions must be taken. But before action takes place, it is first necessary to see the extent of the damage in the South. This investigation must be conducted in absolute secrecy, without alarming the public. After a period of three to six months, this individual is to bring back a detail report, listing the damages in the South with regards to famine. Fourth Prince, I will be tasking this mission to you. In addition, Fifth Prince and Lord Zhen will be accompanying you to oversee and assist. Do not disappoint me."

Hongli, Hongzhou, and Huagui all bow in acceptance of the task. "Affirmative," they say in unison.

Yongzheng nods. "Within a week, I will be heading for an expedition to the Northern Outskirts of Mongolia. Accompanying me will be Prince Yi and Lord Akdun. In my absence, I designate Third Prince as regent with Lords Longkodo and Lord Agui as advisors. Any immediate news will be brought by expedited horseman. If there is nothing else, we will end court early today."

"Affirmative."

While walking back to his room, Hongshi is congratulated by the two officials who visited him the other day.

"Congratulations Third Prince on becoming regent. If the Emperor is tasking such a position to you, he must be reconsidering his favoring of you."

Hongshi shakes his head. "No. Royal Ama did this because there is no other individual he can allow to rule during his leave. He is allowing me to be regent because it is a last resort."

The two officials look at Hongshi with confusion. "But Third Prince, even Fourth Prince will be out of the capital. With him out of the way, there will be nothing in your path."

Again, Hongshi shakes his head. "That is not completely true. If Hongli is successful in this mission, he will earn even greater favoring in Royal Ama's eyes. As such," he says turning to both officials and looking them dead in the eye, "we must take action soon." The two officials turn to one another with looks of fear.

* * *

Sitting at a pavilion looking up at the starry skies, Muxue waits for her beau to show up as he usually strolls around at the most random of times. She knows it is strange to suddenly fall so deep emotionally with a man she hardly knows. But for some unexplainable reason, she trusts him. This trust is not simply just a feeling of belief. Muxue senses this level of trust extends to something close to sincerity. After all, Zhen Huagui did protect her even when she ran out of the palace without warning. Furthermore, if her Royal Ama could trust Zhen Huagui, then Muxue should have no reason to deny him friendship. But is their relationship simply friendship, admiration, or something deeper?

As Muxue sits on the bench thinking of such thoughts, she hears footsteps and turns, seeing Huagui walking up the pavilion, a smile on his face. She rushes towards him in excitement.

"Why are you so late today?" she asks happily. Huagui smirks and gently caresses her hair.

"I was discussing plans with Fourth and Fifth Prince. In about a week, I will be heading to the South with them to gather a report on the famine situation in the South. We'll be gone for about three to six months."

A dejected look appears on Muxue's face and she sighs with disappointment. "That means, I won't get to see you for long while," she says bowing her head and pouting.

Huagui smirks and uses his other hand to lift Muxue's chin. "Don't be so sad. I'll still think about you wherever I go. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for me to show the Emperor that I am capable."

Muxue sighs and allows Huagui's arms to envelop her. "Royal Ama and Thirteenth Uncle are both leaving for Mongolia. Hongli and Hongzhou are both leaving for the South. Now you are even going with them. What am I to do here all by myself?" she asks.

"You still have Hongxiao to entertain and play with you. I'm sure by the time all of us come back; you two will have so many adventures you can't even tell all of it to us."

Muxue walks over back to the benches and Huagui follows her. The two of them sit and stare at the starry sky, admiring the beauty brought forth by the tiny glimmers of light. Huagui turns his head back to her. "My assignment is supposed to be a secret so I may not always be able to contact you. But I will do my best to write you letters occasionally. If there's anything urgent you need to tell me, my Cousin Agui will remain in the capital. He will get your messages to me as speedily as possible."

Muxue nods and leans her head against Huagui's shoulders, sighing deeply to allow the calmness flow over her. "Don't forget to bring me a present," she reminds him while closing her eyes.

Huagui chuckles. "I'm leaving for three to six months and you're still concern about your presents. I must say, you never allow an opportunity for gifts to go to waste," he says as Muxue sits up again.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" she asks eyeing him, daring him to challenge her. Huagui looks back and laughs again.

"No, I was simply commending you on your resourcefulness. I have to admit though, that that thought did cross my mind.

Muxue grins and slaps Huagui again. "Always teasing me as ever," she says as Huagui reaches to hold one of her hands. She looks towards him, realizing he wants to have a serious conversation with her.

"You are the Emperor's greatest jewel. He will not be so willingly to part with you given your importance to him. You must know how much you mean to the Emperor."

Muxue nods but does not say anything further as she senses he has more to say than simply reiterating truths she already knows.

"You must know I'm still not high ranked enough to be suitable for you. But don't you fret, I will work hard so that one day I can show the Emperor that I am able to give you the happiness you deserve."

Muxue smiles. She knows that even though he never says it out front, Huagui loves her dearly and would do anything to make her happy. She sees the smile disappear on Huagui's face as he begins rubbing her hands.

"But I don't know when or if I will ever be able to show my capabilities to the Emperor. It could be years before I am truly noticed or even elevated. You need to find your own happiness. So if you find someone better in the meantime, you should go for it."

Muxue shakes her head confidently. "Zhen Huagui, you listen to me. I know what I like and don't like. So don't you dare give me such advice. There is time. I will wait for you, wait with you so don't you tell me what to do with my feelings."

Proud and with tears in his eyes, Huagui smilingly nods. "Very well, when the time is right, we'll go back to the garden where our friendship is solidified. You fine with that?"

"Excellent idea! That way we will always have our spot to go. So when the time comes, you better be there or be squared. Promise?" asks Muxue as she raises her pinky for Huagui to take in sealing the deal.

"Promise," says Huagui as he raises his own pinky, completing the pinky swear. Muxue giggles.

"Now that you've promised me, you can't go back on your word. So from now on, we'll both work hard until we reach our goal, okay?" Huagui nods and the two of them turn back to watching the skies.

* * *

Within the week, Yinzhen leaves with Thirteenth Prince and Lord Akdun to Mongolia. At their departure, Muxue tearfully bids her farewells to father and uncle, sadden that so many of her family members will be gone for such a long time. Yinzhen is facing a similar emotional battle as Muxue but hides this well from all his subordinates. He gently pats Muxue in comfort as both Thirteenth Prince and Lord Akdun turn away, trying to give their king and princess privacy.

"You have to be good and not cause too many troubles for Xi-Fei okay?" asks Yinzhen as tears begin to fall out of Muxue's eyes.

"Don't worry Royal Ama. Muxue is not the childish girl she was years ago. Muxue knows how to tell the difference between right and wrong. Muxue will be obedient and wait with Xi-Fei for your return," says Muxue as she wipes the tears from her face.

Yinzhen nods and gently caresses Muxue's hair before nodding and stepping away from her to mount his horse. Thirteenth Prince and Lord Akdun also mount their own horses. At the head of the troops, Yinzhen raises his hands, signaling to his men that they are leaving. The troops leave in an orderly fashion. Horses trotting and flags waving, they march out of the capital as Muxue and Xi-Fei watch from their positions on the terrace of the palace. Muxue uses her handkerchief to wipe away her tears. As if longing for his daughter, Yinzhen turns his head slightly back, hoping to see Muxue. From her position, Muxue sees Yinzhen looking at her and puts on her best smile and waves cheerfully back at him with her handkerchief. A calming smile forms on Yinzhen's face as he sees the smile. He turns back around and continues leading his men to Mongolia.

The farewell to Hongli, Hongzhou, and Huagui is much harder. Although not as grand as Yinzhen and Thirteenth' Prince's farewell which consisted of a large army of troops, this farewell is conducted in the seclusion of Muxue's courtyard garden. Clad in casual clothes to help them camouflage with the citizens in the South, Hongli and Hongzhou tightly embrace their younger sister who is on the verge of crying her eyes out. Hongxiao is also present and watches the scene sadly though no tears flow from his eyes.

As he gently rubs Muxue's back, Hongli lifts his eyes to meet those of Hongxiao's. "Hongxiao, while we are gone, Muxue will be in your care."

Hongxiao bows respectfully at Hongli and nods. "Don't worry Fourth Prince, I'll take good care of her. But you must also care for yourself."

Hongli tries to soothe Muxue. "It'll be all right. We'll come back safely," he says.

Hongzhou nods and adds in his piece. "That's right, we'll be back soon. Then, we'll take you out to play once more." Muxue sniffles and stops her tears enough as she turns to look at Huagui. Hongli and Hongzhou notice this and the two brothers share a smile.

"Don't you worry. We'll make sure he comes back safe and sound," whispers Hongzhou conspiratorially. Muxue stops her tears and gives a look of indignation to Hongzhou as Hongli snickers. She steps away from her brothers, finally turning to face Huagui who looks at her calmly. Hongli and Hongzhou walk a short distance away, trying to give the obvious but unannounced lovebirds some privacy.

Standing before Huagui, Muxue is not certain if she can even say her farewells. At first the two of them simply stare at one another, not uttering a single word. Eventually, their emotions get the better of them and they reach across with their arms outstrentched, hugging each other fiercely.

"Zhen Huagui, you better remember what you promised me. Got it?" asks Muxue tearfully. Huagui nods and steps back to walk away when Muxue pulls him back. He looks at her confusedly until she pulls something from her pocket and holds out a small handkerchief before him.

Wearing a small smile on her face, Muxue takes a hold of his hand and entrusts the handkerchief to him. "Take this. This way, wherever you go, I'll be with you."

Huagui opens the lavender handkerchief and sees that a pink butterfly with large eyes has been sewn onto it. He chuckles and tucks the handkerchief carefully inside of his pockets before offering a small smile to Muxue. He bends once more to hug Muxue just as Hongli gives him a nod, signaling it is time to leave.

Muxue sighs deeply, knowing Huagui needs to leave. "If I have to, I'll wait for you all my life," she whispers before looking him in the eye one last time and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Not wanting to see Huagui's back as he leaves, Muxue pushes away from him, running hurriedly to her chambers and closing the doors. Offering one last nod at Hongxiao, Huagui turns and walks away with Hongli and Hongzhou out of the garden.

* * *

Weeks pass and before long, four months have already passed. With all her usual friends out of the palace, Muxue sits in her room, looking out of her window in boredom. Outside, the flowers continue to bloom in their usual rigor as the birds chirp loudly in song. Muxue sighs and wonders what she could possibly do to occupy her time. She has already sewn three handkerchiefs, each with different designs. Under the tight observation of Hongxiao, she has practiced her archery, gone horseback riding, and even practiced her swords. With Qiaohui out tending to her duties, Muxue stares forlornly into her garden, wondering if anything remotely interesting will happen on this very day.

Just as this thought crosses her mind, Lord Agui enters her courtyard, holding a letter in his hand. As soon as she sees him, Muxue hurriedly flings the doors to her chambers wide open to allow him entrance. Agui blinks amusedly at Muxue's antics and chuckles before bowing respectfully.

"Agui bids Muxue Gege auspicious greetings."

Muxue smiles and bids Agui to rise. "Rise."

Agui uprights and holds the letter before Muxue. "This is sent from my cousin with his compliments. He wants me to wish you good health and to tell you that he is doing very well so you do not need to worry. He also wants me to tell you he will be back in a month or two."

Muxue looks enchantingly at the letter and is about to tell Agui to wait as she wants to send a reply but Agui shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, cousin says replies are best not sent to him as his mission is very secretive and any replies may result in paper trails." Muxue sighs sadly and nods at Agui, thanking him once more for the letter.

Agui bows again. "If there is nothing else, Agui will take his leave," he says turning to walk out of the courtyard. Muxue watches Agui leave and then hurries back to her room where she tears open the letter. The message is short but Muxue reads it hurriedly:

天缘巧合,天配良缘.有缘千里来相会.

"A coincidence that is destined by heaven sets a marriage that is destined. We are destined to meet even when we are a thousand miles away," reads Muxue. A look of rapture appears on her face as she dearly clutches the letter to her chest.

Qiaohui enters to the room to see what all the commotion is about and sees a love-struck look on Muxue's face. She giggles and returns back to the anteroom as Muxue sets a sheet of parchment on her desk.

Dipping her brush into the ink slab, Muxue ponders on Huagui's words to her.

"_Our meeting is truly a coincidence. As to the thousand miles apart, this does not only refer to our current predicament but also to the issue of status. How fitting that he says we are destined to be together_," she thinks chuckling happily as she begins to copy each and every word of the phrase onto paper.

* * *

In the hall of Hongshi's residence, Longkodo and Agui sit on the majestic red sandalwood chairs waiting to discuss politics with Hongshi. Hongshi walks in and two lords immediately bow in respect as Hongshi takes the front seat.

"Auspicious greetings Third Prince."

"Rise and take a seat."

"Longkodo Da-ren, with Royal Ama out of the capital for so long, I think it is time to rotate the officials in their positions. This way, each official can become more versatile to other duties and locations without becoming too complacent. I believe this will greatly reduce the corruption my father so detest as it will bring the unexpected to the officials. We will start with the officials I have listed here before moving towards others. Please notify them of this implemented change," states Hongshi.

Longkodo opens the document and sees that nearly all the names of the officials belong to supporters of Hongli. He shares a silent look with Agui and takes his leave, knowing there is little he can do with Yongzheng out of the capital. Agui sits quietly and watches Hongshi nervously as Hongshi takes a sip of his tea.

"Third Prince, the list you provided will surely shake the court up," comments Agui gently.

Hongshi puts down his cup onto the end table closest to him. "Of course. Since Royal Ama expects drastic results, then clearly drastic actions need to be implemented. Since Fourth Brother's men are so organized and ready, I'm sure my changes will have little impact.

Agui squirms nervously. "But Third Prince, Fourth Prince is currently on his mission. When he gets back, he will be unaccustomed to such a radical rotation. How about implementing it with a smaller group of officials?"

Hongshi's eyes immediately flare. "Since Fourth Brother is so well favored, he should have no problems in dealing with such a change. Should he have such a problem with it, he will tell me of it personally."

"Fourth Prince is not suited to receiving letters right now. So…"

"Lord Agui, I believe it is not Fourth Brother who has a problem with it but you, am I correct?" asks Hongshi slyly.

Agui hesitates in responding. "Third Prince, I…"

Hongshi smirks as he takes another sip of his tea. "I figured you are allegiant to Fourth Brother. But you dare go so far to disrespect my plans?" he asks angrily.

"Third Prince, Agui never has such thoughts. Agui is just worry about the repercussions of Third Prince's plans…"

"SO YOU THINK THEY WILL FAIL THEN?"

"Agui never said such things…"

Hongshi scoffs. "Don't think I can't see through your heart Lord Agui. Since you have so little faith in my proceedings, then I'll just send you to a place where you will definitely not get in trouble with either Royal Ama or Fourth Brother. Guards," he calls.

Instantly, two guards with swords at their sides appear at Hongshi's bidding. Agui looks horrified but there is little he can do as each of the guards grabs his arms.

"Take this man to the dungeons! Do not allow him any visitors without my permission."

"Affirmative," says the guards as they begin to drag Agui away amidst his cries.

"Third Prince, please. PLEASE! I'M INNONCENT I TELL YOU, INNONCENT!" he continues to yell even as he is dragged out of the hall. Hongshi lifts his cup to his lips. Drinking his tea once more, he slyly smirks as the first phase of his true plan is completed.

* * *

In Muxue's rooms, Hongxiao looks at the weiqi board in deep contemplation as he plans his next move. Although he has played many times with Hongli and Hongzhou, he never expected Muxue to know such tactics and strategies and is now stumped on how to proceed. He lifts one of his black stones and tentatively begins to place it onto a spot on the board when he reconsiders and withdraws the stone again. Across from him, Muxue giggles at Hongxiao's lack of decision.

"Hongxiao, if you don't hurry and make your move, I may die of old age or boredom by the time you actually move. Come on now, you're a prince for goodness sakes! You should be able to defeat me easily on weiqi. What will the others say when they hear of your playing?" she teases from her position across from Hongxiao.

A frown forms on Hongxiao's face. "This can't be right. It must be you playing with my father and Fourteenth Uncle too often. I recognize his tactics anywhere. If it's anybody's fault I'm losing, it is theirs," retorts Hongxiao as he hastily makes a move. Muxue grins excited as she hurriedly places one of her stones on the board, knowing now Hongxiao is trapped. Hongxiao groans instantly, seeing his obvious mistake and is about to complain once more when Eunuch Wang Xi runs into the chamber, bowing respectfully.

"Prince Hongxiao, Muxue Gege I bring important news."

"Please say Wang Xi Gonggong," replies Muxue as she smirks at Hongxiao's look of frustration.

"Gege, I just heard word that Third Prince has sent Lord Agui to the dungeons," reports Wang Xi. Hearing this news, Muxue gasps and Hongxiao stands up stunned.

"How did this happened?" questions Hongxiao.

"Prince Hongxiao, servant does not know the exact cause. However, servant does know that Third Prince is planning on implementing changes to the official rotation…"

Wang Xi is unable to finish as Hongxiao angrily slams his fist on the table, shaking the stones from their positions on the board. "This will not do. Muxue don't you worry. I'll go talk to Hongshi right now. I will free Agui if I can," he says quickly before walking out of the chambers.

Muxue also stands and turns to Wang Xi. "Gonggong, please follow Hongxiao but stand a distance away so as not to get discovered. Report to me as soon as possible on what happens."

Wang Xi nods and proceeds to follow Hongxiao over to Hongshi's. Muxue's eyes follow. She hopes such matters will be resolved easily.

* * *

Hongxiao urgently runs into Hongshi's residence only to be blocked by Jiang Wei.

"I need to speak to Third Prince immediately," says Hongxiao.

"Prince Hongxiao, Third Prince is dealing with matters right now and is not suited to accepting visitors," placates Jiang Wei.

"Get out of my way," shouts Hongxiao as he easily pushes the eunuch aside and charges into Hongshi's hall.

"Make sure they do their job well. I do not want any of it to be tied back to me. Do you understand?" says Hongshi to a black cloaked figure who nods and leaves without another word. Hongshi turns his head and realizes Hongxiao has heard the end of his conversation.

Hongxiao briefly sees a unique tattoo on the figure's hand and catches a glimpse of the figure's eyes. He thinks suspiciously and approaches Hongshi as the eunuch bows in repentance.

"Third Prince, Prince Hongxiao will not heed my words and charge in here. Please forgive me."

Hongshi looks at Jiang Wei and quickly excuses him out of the hall. By the time Jiang Wei is out of the hall, Hongshi approaches Hongxiao.

"Hongxiao, why do you have to speak to me so urgently?" he asks smoothly.

Hongxiao instantly realizes that Hongshi has a scheme in motion. "Why did you send Lord Agui to dungeons? Tell me, what was his offense?"

Hongshi scoffs and takes a seat in one of his majestic chairs. "Do I have to have a reason to send him there? I am the regent. If he does not heed my words, then I have all the reason I need to send him to the dungeons."

Hongxiao quickly moves to stand in front of him. "Third Prince, if the Emperor finds out you've misuse your powers as regent, he will undoubtedly punish you. I ask you to please release Agui from his imprisonment."

Standing, Hongshi looks at Hongxiao superiorly. "Why should I? I haven't misused my powers. I am the regent and he is a lord. He did not follow my orders and as such he is jailed. Hongxiao, you are still young and do not understand such dealings. You should head back to your residence and think this over carefully."

Getting further bristled, Hongxiao begins questioning about the black cloaked man. "Fine, we won't discuss Lord Agui. But tell me Third Prince, who was that cloaked figure I just saw leaving your residence?"

Instantly, Hongshi realizes he has been caught and tries to deter Hongxiao from asking any further. "Hongxiao, you must be mistaken. No person of such kind would even dare to enter my residence. You must be getting tired. I advise you quickly return to your residence and rest," he says taking a seat once more.

Hongxiao stands in disbelief at what he is hearing. "Mistaken? I just saw him with my own two eyes. Unless you're planning something clandestine…" He is unable to finish as he is able to piece the puzzle together, from the conversation he overheard. Hongshi stands calmly, his face emotionless as Hongxiao stands in shock from the revelation.

"You're planning on assassinating Fourth Prince," mutters Hongxiao. At last, Hongshi turns, showing his true colors to Hongxiao.

"Even if I am, you are not going to stop me. The plan's already in motion. It's funny how you came here trying to save a humble lord of Fourth Brother's but now, you can't even save yourself," says Hongshi wickedly before calling for his guards.

"Guards, take Prince Hongxiao to the dungeons. Without my permission, do not allow any visitors."

The same two guards who took Agui away waltz in smoothly to take Hongxiao away. Defiant, Hongxiao continues to stand his ground as the two guards take either of his arms and begin to drag him away.

"Third Prince, even if you lock me away, Fourth Prince will find a way. JUST YOU WATCH!" he yells as the guards pull him away and out of the hall and courtyard.

Acting nonchalantly, Hongshi mindlessly twirls his thumb ring, a habit he picked up from Eighth Prince. He smiles as phase two of his plan is now in motion. Outside, Wang Xi quietly doubles back to Muxue's chambers to relay the information he has just picked up.

* * *

Muxue paces worriedly in her chambers as she restlessly awaits Hongxiao's return or word from Wang Xi. Next to her, Qiaohui looks urgently as well, having heard such daunting news. Looking occasionally out of her doorway, she wonders what could be taking either man so long to return with news when she suddenly sees Wang Xi running in.

"Wang Xi, what news have you gathered? Where's Hongxiao?" she asks urgently.

"Gege, there is a huge problem. Third Prince has also sent Prince Hongxiao to the dungeons. Servant heard the entire conversation between Prince Hongxiao and Third Prince. Apparently, Third Prince has sent assassins to follow Fourth Prince."

Muxue gasps in shock from the news as do Qiaohui. "You are certain of this?" she asks breathlessly. Wang Xi nods.

"Yes. Servant has heard every single word from the conversation."

Muxue tries to straighten her thoughts as quickly as possible. "_If there are assassins sent after Fourth__Brother, then that means they will also be after Fifth Brother and..._," she thinks realizing that Huagui will also be a target. "We have to send word to Fourth Brother to alert him as soon as possible," she says to Qiaohui who quickly nods but has no idea how to handle such a situation.

"Gege, it will be difficult. Right now, Third Prince is regent and he controls the expedited rider with messages to the Emperor. If he finds out that you are relaying this to the Emperor, you will likely get locked up as well."

But Muxue is desperately worried. "But we have to do something! We can't just allow those assassins to attack…"

Qiaohui puts her arms around Muxue, trying to calm her to the best of her abilities. "Gege, don't worry. We will think of a way. But right now, you can't act rashly."

"Qiaohui, we're past that. If I don't do something, they may all be killed. No, I can't allow that. I have to try and talk some sense into him," cries Muxue as she rushes past Qiaohui and Wang Xi, hurrying to Hongshi's residence amid their cries. The two servants look at one another.

"Wang Xi Gonggong, you must notify Fourteenth Prince at Yong He Gong. He will know how to handle this," says Qiaohui to which Wang Xi nods and leaves, leaving Qiaohui starring worriedly alone.

* * *

By the time Muxue arrives in Hongshi's Residence, Hongshi is calmly enjoying the flowers and fish pond in his own garden. Despite her worry, Muxue continues to act with decorum and respect, heeding to the words of Eunuch Jiang Wei. The eunuch kindly escorts Muxue into the garden where Hongshi stands basking in the afternoon sunlight alone. She hurriedly walks up to him and curtsies.

"Muxue bids Third Brother auspicious greetings."

Hongshi calmly turns to her. "Rise."

Muxue rises and contemplates how she can diffuse such a tense situation. "Third Brother, Muxue would like to congratulate you in becoming regent," she begins sweetly.

Hongshi smiles knowingly. "Fifth Sister does not have to be so courteous. If there is anything Fifth Sister wants to say to me, she can say it directly. I will not mind."

For a split second, Muxue considers her next mode of action and realizes she best start negotiating and talking with Hongshi while she still has command of the conversation. "Muxue recently heard that Hongxiao is being punished," she says purposely leaving out the information of Hongxiao in the dungeons. "May I ask what happened?"

Hongshi smirks. He had expected such a question to come from Muxue. "Prince Hongxiao slandered me about certain matters. Fifth Sister does not need to concern herself with this as I have already dealt with it effectively."

Hearing the word 'effectively', Muxue gets even more nervous and wonders if she can free Hongxiao before any other actions are taken. "Hongxiao is young and still does not know how to control his petulance and temper. Muxue wishes Third Brother does not take this into offense. If there is any other wrong Hongxiao has committed, Muxue will apologize on his behalf right now," says Muxue as she gives a long bow. Again, Hongshi scoffs with a smile on his face.

"Fifth Sister, it's truly a shame you're not male. If you were, I'm sure you would have made an excellent prince given your efficient skills as a negotiator. But alas, you are a princess. Therefore, you should keep your head out of such matters and simply go back to your room and tend to your needlepoint," he says turning away.

Muxue immediately kneels down, knowing she must ask Hongshi directly or any chances of saving Hongxiao and ultimately, Huagui will be lost. "Third Brother, please, I beg of you. Don't let any harm come to Fourth Brother. Please, Muxue begs of you. Zhen Huagui is with them and I don't want harm to come to any of them. Please!" cries Muxue.

Hongshi stops in his steps as he realizes Muxue also knows of his plans. "Turns out, Fifth Sister knows of my plan as well. If you must know, I have to take every opportunity I am given to rise in power. I can't let relationships as petty as such to interfere with my plans. You best stay out of it," he says as he continues his walk away. Muxue raises her head in fear as she hears Hongshi walk away.

"Third Brother, please! Muxue will stay here kneeling until you call it off! Please! Have mercy! They are your brothers. They are my brothers! Muxue begs of you, have mercy! HAVE MERCY!" she wails, causing even the Eunuch Jiang Wei to step in hoping to help but is stopped by a look from Hongshi.

"I will NOT call off that attack. If Fourth Brother is so capable, let him show it. I'm sure he'll be fine. But if you must insist on begging, then you can stay there kneeling and begging for all I care. "Come men," he calls.

Eunuch Jiang Wei watches horrified as the same two guards appear again.

"See to it that no one enters this courtyard and interferes with Fifth Sister's begging," Hongshi orders as he continues walking back inside to his manor.

"Affirmative," they respond solemnly and take up guard just outside of the courtyard behind the arch. Looking worriedly at Muxue, Eunuch Jiang Wei knows there is nothing he can truly do but follow his master back to the manor.

Muxue dejectedly thinks about the turn of the day's events and begins to cry as she continues to kneel on the cold, hard, stone ground. She hopes by a miracle, word of the attack reaches her Fourth Brother, Fifth Brother, and Huagui. She sincerely hopes all three of them as well as Agui and Hongxiao will be able to return safely to her side in one piece. She will kneel all night and all day if it means she can see them all just one more time.


	17. Part III: Chapter 16

**I'm heading to my 3-day vacation at Las Vegas on Friday so I'll post this a little early for everyone to enjoy! **

* * *

In the South, Hongli walks through the streets confidently with Hongzhou and Huagui following closely as they examine the conditions of famine on the streets. Already, the three of them have gathered enough evidence to provide an adequate report of the situation to Yongzheng. Exhausted from their day's work, the three of them walk into a tea house and sit at a table, hoping to have a small lunch before continuing their way. In his seat, Hongzhou fans himself majestically as he watches the patrons around him dine and chat with one another.

"Ge, look at all the customers. They carry no worries with them and are having such a grand time dining and drinking. I wish we could be like them every day, happy and just as carefree. Alas, I guess we are not as fortunate as them on this. Am I right, Ge?"

Sitting next to him, Hongli drinks his tea. "Not all of us are like you, Xiaodi, carefree and concerned only with matters involving poetry," he says as he takes another sip of his tea.

On the other side of the table, Huagui remains silent during the entire conversation, listening intently to the conversations around them and looking suspiciously at all the people around. He suddenly spots a blacksmith watching them surreptitiously, ducking as his glance meets Huagui's. He makes a mental note of this to tell the princes later and turns his attention back to the conversation and the meal. During this time, he notices two other suspicious followers. He realizes they are being followed and finds this strange as their identities have not been discovered during their four month stay in the South. How is it possible that their covers are blown only now? He suavely turns to the princes.

"I heard that the flowers are best for viewing this time of the year," he says loudly to Hongli and Hongzhou, knowing their followers will also be listening. Both princes instantly understand the message that they are being followed and that it is best they leave. Hongli nods and takes a stack of coins from his bag, putting them on the table. Hongzhou stops fanning and pretends to continue the conversation.

"In that case, we should head to that garden then. I'm sure Ge here will want to pick some flowers for his lady love."

Huagui looks around as the three of them stand before turning to Hongli. "Last time, you couldn't decide on picking the number of flowers for your lady. I say this time, you should just pick five as I heard that is her favorite number," he says, code for they are being followed by five mysterious people who may or may not be armed.

Hongli nods and the three of them leave quickly. After walking a brief distance where they are nearly out of the town and on remote grounds, the three of them still, anticipating their followers to attack. Suddenly, the five cloak men with swords leap out of nowhere and begin attacking them. Fortunately, both Huagui and Hongli are skilled in sword fighting and easily retaliate while protecting Hongzhou from the incoming arrows with their own swords, which they have kept secretly to their sides.

Between the two of them all five members are defeated. The two of them had purposely allowed the last to live so as to question him on who his master his. But just then, a volley of arrows comes shooting towards them, instantly killing the last member. Thinking quickly, Hongli begins deflecting each and every arrow that comes their way with his sword as Huagui lifts Hongzhou onto his back, carrying him away from the danger. As soon as Hongzhou is safe from harm's way, Huagui turns and sees a furry of men climbing over the ridge with more swords and arrows. He hurriedly races back to help Hongli.

Skilled in martial arts, Hongli easily wipes the floor with these men, slashing their throats quickly with his sharp sword. The more he fights though, the more he realizes he is outnumbered, especially with the increasing number of enemies that keep coming. As he fights, he sees Huagui coming quickly to assist him, easily swiping one of the bows and quiver of arrows lying beside one of the dead assailants. Huagui effortlessly swings the quiver over his back, readies the bow and begins shooting endlessly at the oncoming enemies. As the enemy finally sees the fighting skills and accuracy of the two, the rest of the men immediately try to retreat only for Huagui to send a volley of his own arrows towards them, killing them all instantly.

Hongli skillfully beats the tar out of the final assailant, leaving enough life in him for questioning. Bloodied and on the verge of death, the assailant looks weakly at the hovering forms of Hongli and Huagui.

"SPEAK! WHO SENT YOU AND WHY?" shouts Hongli as Huagui stares dangerously down at the assailant.

The assailant coughs out blood and with his last breath, he mutters the word 'Third' before dying. Huagui and Hongli knowingly glance at each other, realizing that Hongshi is the person who sent such men to attack them. After all, he is one of the only people to have knowledge of their whereabouts and the audacity to even try something like this. The two of them run over to Hongzhou's hiding spot. Despite having been taken out of the battlefield for nearly the entire fight, Hongzhou is the only one of the trio who sports minor injuries of a sprain ankle and multiple grazes on his arms and legs from the missed arrows. Hongli and Huagui look pitifully and sigh at Hongzhou who blushes red with embarrassment at having not been able to join the fight alongside them.

"Hongzhou," says Hongli, calling out his brother's name as he is certain no is around, "you really are an embarrassment. Even Fifth Sister knows how to shoot arrows and use a sword better than you. I say when we return to the capital, I'm telling Royal Ama so he can force you into learning archery or sword fighting as this is an utter disgrace for a prince of the Qing Dynasty," he says teasingly at Hongzhou who is sorely rubbing the bruise on his arm.

"Huagui, you I have to commend. Now I know where Fifth Sister was inspired to learn her archery," he says smiling at Huagui who bows his head in respect.

"Huagui is simply doing his duty of protecting Fourth Prince. Praise is not necessary." He hurriedly checks their surroundings for any sound of suspicious activity before turning back to the princes.

"We should leave this area as quickly as possible as more enemies may be coming. Come on, let's go back to our lodgings and get some medicine for him," says Huagui who rolls his eyes at Hongzhou before lifting him onto his shoulders and carrying him away with Hongli following closely.

* * *

Back in the palace, Wang Xi receives word from Eunuch Jiang Wei that the princess is kneeling in Hongshi's garden for an endless amount of time. Walking hurriedly, Wang Xi rushes to bring this little detail to Fourteenth Prince in Yong He Gong. Upon hearing these words, Fourteenth Prince sighs, remembering nearly the exact same incident that happened with Ruoxi more than ten years ago.

"Fourteenth Prince, there has to be something you can do to free Muxue Gege and Prince Hongxiao from their predicament," pleads Wang Xi as he stands before Fourteenth Prince.

Fourteenth Prince ponders a moment, thinking deeply of the options he have. He could try to get word to Eighth Brother and see if Hongshi will heed to Eighth Brother's words but knows the Emperor will consider this as act of realigning himself with Eighth Brother again. Fourteenth Prince quickly throws this idea out as he knows by now, Eighth Prince would have heard the news and may even be trying to convince Hongshi to botch the plan. Fourteenth Prince knows that since he is in confinement, there is truly little he can do to help Muxue. He can't visit her for all he knows and from what he heard from Wang Xi, Hongshi has denied any visitors from seeing Muxue so that would be pointless. At this point, Fourteenth Prince finally realizes that the one person who can stop this madness is the king himself and possibly Thirteenth Prince. He quickly walks to his desk and begins composing an urgent letter as Wang Xi watches from the side. When he finishes, he quickly seals the letter and wonders how he can get it fast enough to Thirteenth Prince in Mongolia. Finally, he knows what can be done.

"Wang Xi, take this letter to Prince Yi first and tell him to send it to Thirteenth Prince," he commands. A look of confusion covers Wang Xi's face.

"Fourteenth Prince, why are you sending it to Prince Lian? I thought you wanted to send it to Thirteenth Prince," says Wang Xi.

Fourteenth Prince nods and explains. "I do. But even if I use my own horseman, they will not get the letter to Mongolia fast enough. Hongshi is clever enough to monitor the messages going through the expedited horseman. If he is monitoring that horseman, chances are he'll be monitoring other horsemen. However, Hongshi still listens to Eighth Brother and will not suspect any messages going through him. If Eighth Brother requests that such a letter be sent expedited, Hongshi may not focus too much and permit it. By now, Eighth Brother already knows of Muxue's situation. This is the perfect time to send such a word. You must hurry to get this to Prince Lian's as soon as possible but take great care in not being discovered by any of Hongshi's henchmen. Otherwise, not only will we not be able to help Muxue, but you will be thrown into the dungeon as well. Got it?"

Wang Xi quickly nods and bows respectfully. "Wang Xi thanks Fourteenth Prince for his kindness and will not let him down," he says before hurrying out of Yong He Gong, the letter hidden safely within his garments.

Fourteenth Prince watches Wang Xi leave his residence and turns his head upward towards the skies. Up above, the skies are filled with dark, angry, thunderous clouds- a key sign that a storm is approaching. Fourteenth Prince thinks back to the time Ruoxi kneeled in such rain and the aftermath that occurred with her. He shakes his head miserably, knowing it is like that Muxue will follow nearly the same exact fate. He hopes with all his heart that Yongzheng can return fast enough before anything bad truly happens.

* * *

Just as Fourteenth Prince had predicted, Prince Lian, the former Eighth Prince, has already heard of Muxue's kneeling. He looks at Wang Xi, the same eunuch who has serve alongside Li Dequan and nods, understanding what he must do in order to get Yongzheng to return as soon as possible. Without saying another word, he gets another envelope from his desk and carefully slides the sealed envelope into it. He carefully addresses the letter to Thirteenth Prince and hands the letter over to Li Fu to hand to the expedited horseman.

"Li Fu, take this letter to the expedited horseman. Tell him to make haste and deliver this only to the hands of Thirteenth Prince," he orders and hands the letter to Li Fu who nods, understanding that the letter must be delivered as soon as possible if they are to rescue the princess from her fate. He immediately leaves the Beilè Residence to complete the important task.

Eighth Prince and Wang Xi follow until they arrive at the gate of the residence. Both of them turn their head towards the skies, seeing the imminent arrival of the dark clouds that are likely to be filled with heavy rain. Eighth Prince knows that Muxue will more than likely have to kneel through the rain. With nothing more to do than wait, all that Eighth Prince and Wang Xi can do now is hope that their plan works.

In the garden, Muxue sadly rubs her kneecaps, tired from kneeling in such a position for such a long time. She lifts her head up slightly and sees no one else is in the garden with her. She contemplates on stretching her legs out a bit but forgoes that thought quickly as if Hongshi should return and see her lack of commitment he would definitely not call off the attack or release Hongxiao from his imprisonment. She sighs deeply in wonder of her dilemma. She knows in Hongshi's eyes, he must be thinking she is siding with Hongli as she is speaking on his behalf. She wants to know how Hongshi could never ever see her as just trying to preserve their brotherly love for one another.

As she kneels all by herself in the garden, she realizes that times have indeed changed. The five of them, Hongshi, Hongli, Hongzhou, Chenghuan, and her, are no longer the five happy mischievous children they once were. How is it that in just a short amount of years, things have changed so much? Did Hongshi not have any love in his heart for her or any of his other siblings? The more questions she raises against Hongshi, the more heartbroken she becomes. Tears begin falling down her eyes as she recalls those wonderful moments she shared with him. He may have been years older than her, but he was just as patient towards her as Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince. How could he have already forgotten those glorious times?

The skies grow darker and the weather becomes even colder. Muxue puts her hands around her arms, trying to warm herself but knows it will be useless given the garments she is wearing. With the sudden change in the weather, she expects an approaching storm and closes her eyes, waiting for the inevitable rainfall. It comes as she anticipated, hitting her hard and swiftly. The coldness of the water strikes her intensely, chilling her to her very core. But if anything, this rain makes her even more determined to maintain her composure and rigor towards Hongshi. She wants to prove to him that she is doing this just as much for him as she is for Hongli. She doesn't want to lose any of her brothers.

From the distance, she sees Eunuch Jiang Wei walking up to her, holding an umbrella in his hand. As he stands beside her, covering her from the rain, she stares up at him in amazement, wondering how the eunuch willingly disobeys Hongshi's orders to stand with her in the rain. Jiang Wei nods and hands her a small packet from his pocket. Holding onto the packet, she looks up at Jiang Wei curiously only to see him stoically stare across the garden without giving her a glace. She quickly opens the packet to see a couple pieces of Mati Gao. She turns again to the Eunuch who looks down at her silently and nods before looking across the garden again. She quickly puts the pieces of the cake into her mouth and secretly hands him the paper to which the eunuch stuffs back into his pockets once more. The two of them continue to stare across the garden as the rain tumbles around them.

Inside, Hongshi stands by the window, watching the fall of the rain, thinking seriously. On one hand, he wants to free Muxue and send her back to her residence before she gets sick. He knows his battle with Hongli does not involve her and should not even involve her. But on the other hand, he doesn't understand why she always purposely includes herself in such matters. He sighs and turns, grabbing an umbrella on his way out.

Walking outside to the garden, Hongshi sees Jiang Wei standing beside Muxue holding the umbrella, protecting her from her rain. Muxue continues to kneel, looking forlornly as ever as the rain platter continues to fall around her. A look of nervousness appears on Jiang Wei's face as Hongshi approaches the two of them. Hearing footsteps approach, Muxue lifts her eyes to meet Hongshi's.

"You're still kneeling on their behalf?" asks Hongshi.

Muxue does not say anything and Hongshi sighs. "I'm not going to agree to your request so it's useless for you to kneel here. Go back to your residence," he says huffily before turning to walk back to the manor when Muxue reaches her hands out and grabs onto the ends of Hongshi's robes.

"Third Brother, please! Free Hongxiao from the dungeons! I won't ask you anymore about Fourth Brother, but Hongxiao is my best friend! Please, he's still young and doesn't understand much! I BEG OF YOU, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE! FREE HONGXIAO FROM THE DUNGEONS!" she cries as Hongshi firmly shakes her off.

"You think I don't know Hongxiao is siding with Hongli? If you really think of me like that, then you really underestimate me. You want Hongxiao freed? Then you might as well kneel here! Jiang Wei!"

"Master?" he asks nervously.

"Without my permission, you are not to stay in this garden with Gege. Get out!" he orders much to Jiang Wei's shock.

"But Master, it's raining hard right now. If you continue to allow this, Gege will truly get sick. Please release her," he continues until he sees the fiery glare of Hongshi.

"If you keep talking as such, you can join her. So what say you?" asks Hongshi coolly.

Muxue turns to Jiang Wei and gives him a thankful nod, telling him to leave before Hongshi gets further upset. After making sure Jiang Wei leaves, Hongshi returns to the manor, telling the guards to permit no one entry into the garden. As she stares at Hongshi's departing back, Muxue knows the Third Brother she used to know has truly changed. She looks to the skies and hopes that Hongli and Huagui are safe and sound. For now, the coldness of the rain will have to do in alleviating the broken feeling she has in her heart.

* * *

In Mongolia, Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince are dining merrily with the Mongolian Prince, Heshu. As they wish to each other's good health with wine, the Prince Heshu suddenly remembers some news from his little sister, Min-Min Gege.

"Emperor, I heard that your daughter Muxue Gege is exceptionally playful and loves to dance. News has it she is known as the 'Graceful Princess'."

Yinzhen smiles at the level of popularity his daughter has with everyone. "Yes, she truly loves to dance. Just like Min-Min Gege used to. But, she's even more daring now that she has taken up archery and swords."

A look of surprise appears on Prince Heshu's face. "Then she really must be as much of a hassle to the Emperor as Min-Min once was to father and I," he jokes. Yinzhen and the Prince Heshu both laugh at this comment and drink to each other.

A rider suddenly enters the camp, bringing Thirteenth Prince a letter. "Prince Yi, this was sent by expedited rider from the capital for you," he says holding the letter out for Thirteenth Prince. A startled look appears on Thirteenth Prince as he takes the letter and excuses the rider from the tent. He turns to Yinzhen and the Prince Heshu.

"Most likely, this is a letter detailing all the mishaps Hongxiao and Muxue have gotten into," he says as he begins to open the letter. Yinzhen and Prince Heshu share another look and smirk before continuing their drinks.

Thirteenth Prince is surprised to see the letter has been enveloped twice. He looks closer and realizes that the brush strokes on the inner envelope are those of Fourteenth Prince. This is further confirmed when he notices the seal. He tries to open the letter as calmly as possible without alerting Yinzhen. However, the instant he scans the contents of the letter, the calmness on his face disappears and is replaced by one of fury. Yinzhen casts a look at Thirteenth Prince and sees the distress.

"Prince Yi, is something wrong?" asks Yinzhen calmly. He receives no answer from Thirteenth Prince, only seeing his hands shake while holding the letter.

"Royal Brother, we have to head back to the capital now," whispers Thirteenth Prince, as he holds the letter out for Yinzhen to observe. Yinzhen casually walks over and takes the letter, reading quickly. Instantly, a frown appears on his face before he crumples the letter, angry.

Prince Heshu looks at the two of them in shock. "Emperor, what has happened?" he asks?

Yinzhen suddenly remembers he is in the presence of Prince Heshu and quickly turns puts on a face of calmness. "My apologies, Prince Heshu. I'm afraid Prince Yi and I must leave immediately for the capital. It seems, there is trouble back there that requires my attention," offers Yinzhen.

Prince Heshu doesn't respond but simply nods and wishes safe travels before leaving the tent with his men. As soon as Prince Heshu leaves, Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince who has a look of urgency on his face.

"Royal Brother, what are we going to do?" asks Thirteenth Prince tearfully.

Yinzhen's fist clenches tightly but he manages to hide his worry from Thirteenth Prince. "We will leave right now with a troop of men. The rest of the camp we will leave under the direction of Lord Akdun. They will leave in three days' time while we depart as soon as we are ready. Let's go, we must make haste," he says as he orders his guard to bring Lord Akdun in to tell him of the plans.

As the guard leaves to do his bidding, Yinzhen turns once more to Thirteenth Prince, who understands the level of worry and urgency in Yinzhen through his eyes.

"Don't worry Thirteenth Brother, I won't let any harm come to them both. We will ride at full gallop and should be back in the capital within two days," he says just as Lord Akdun enters the tent.

* * *

True to his worth, Jiang Wei informs Eighth Prince, Noble Consort Xi, and even Consort Qi of Muxue's punishment. Eighth Prince however, cleverly deduces that Hongshi will not relent and turns back to his chambers, telling Jiang Wei to leave as nothing more can be done. He only hopes the letter is successfully sent to Mongolia. He suspects once the letter is received, Yongzheng and Thirteenth Prince will be rushing back to the capital soon.

As soon as Noble Consort Xi hears news of this, she rushes over to Consort Qi's residence, hoping to convince Qi-Fei into talking to her son to free Muxue. However, Consort Qi purposely denies Noble Consort Xi's entrance into her residence, claiming she has an infectious disease and does not want to bring harm to Xi-Fei. With nothing else to do, Xi-Fei heads to the temples to pray.

Meanwhile, Consort Qi continues talking to Hongshi, who is seated in the hall of her residence, calmly sipping his tea. She looks with worry at Hongshi, wondering for once if his actions have gone too far.

"My son, perhaps you should free Gege from kneeling in the rain. It would not do you well if she falls ill and you incur the wrath of your Royal Ama."

Hongshi scoffs. "Like it would make any real difference, Uh-Liang. I contemplated on freeing her but she only continued to beg for Hongxiao. As if I don't know they are all against me. I'm certain and confident my plan against Hongli will work. Don't you worry, Uh-liang."

But Consort Qi is not so certain. While she does hold a grudge against Muxue, she doesn't want to unintentionally kill the girl, knowing regardless of what happens, the young princess will always be the favorite of Yongzheng. Consort Qi may be formidable but she is not blind to her own son's ruthlessness and competitive nature for the throne. She just hopes it is not this attitude that will be the downfall for her child.

Back in the garden, the rain continues to pour hard as if a hole has opened up in the clouds. Soaked to the core and feeling very cold, Muxue continues to kneel, hoping that Hongshi will have a change in heart and release Hongxiao and Agui. She knows there is little she can do in terms of asking for Hongli and Huagui but she truly hopes Hongshi still has one ounce of brotherly love in him and free her one best friend in life. Is that not too much to ask?

Wary and fatigued from kneeling for nearly a days' end, Muxue has never felt so exhausted in her life. As she stares at the now darken garden, she wonders what her chances are of seeing Huagui again. She wants to feel the warm embrace of his arms, the gentle caresses of his hands, and the softness of his kisses again. A pain surges through her chest but Muxue pushes herself through it, forcing herself to stay awake in the cold and dreary night.

"_Huagui, where are you right now? Are you safe? Will I ever see you again?_" she thinks trembling from the frost of the cold wind and rain, bracing herself even tighter as another shock of pain surges through her.

Her head starts to spin. The garden around her begins to get fuzzier and fuzzier. She knows she will not hold on much longer. She hopes Hongxiao, Agui, Hongli, Hongzhou and even Huagui will forgive her for her failure. This is very last thought she has before her world turns black and she topples onto the cold, wet stone ground. Around her, the rain continues to fall as if mourning along with her.

* * *

By the time Thirteenth Prince and Yinzhen return to the capital, it is morning of the next day. The closer they get to the capital, the more they realize that a rainstorm occurred the previous night. Yet as dawn approaches, the two notice the peeking of the morning sun, trying to chase the dark, thick clouds away. Freezing from the cold frost, the two continue urgently, hoping that nothing tragic has happened in the palace.

Yinzhen knows that given Muxue's ways and attitude, it is likely she will remain kneeling until Hongxiao is freed. He just hopes there will not be a repeat of the similar fallout to Ruoxi's kneeling in the garden. He wonders how Hongshi will be so daring as to punish Muxue with this type of sentence. Muxue may be reckless and troublesome at times, but Yinzhen knows she will not go so far to deserve such punishment. He knows this must have come from Hongshi's own doing but does not fully understand Hongshi's motivation or intentions. Nonetheless, the anger he once had when Ruoxi was given this type of punishment surges as the morning dew sprinkles around him and Thirteenth Prince.

On his own horse, Thirteenth Prince's worry towards Muxue grows with each gallop of his horse. Having heard of Ruoxi's tragedy in the rain, he does not want the same to happen to Muxue. He suspects Hongxiao is fine despite sitting in a dark, damp cell of the dungeon. He prays to the heavens that Muxue does not develop a disease from such actions.

Storming through the corridors of Hongshi's residence, the two of them rapidly stride towards the garden of Hongshi. The instance the guards see them, they kneel in respect. Furiously, Yinzhen questions the guards on what has happened. Fearful of Hongshi but even more so of Yinzhen, the two guards immediately begin providing their feeble explanations.

"Emperor, Third Prince has ordered that no one is to enter the garden without his permission…" begins one of the guards who cower immediately, expecting Yinzhen's wrath.

"SO YOU LET GEGE KNEEL IN THE RAIN ALL NIGHT THEN?" he thunders. The guards continue to tremble but do not answer. Yinzhen takes a deep breath before continuing his reprimand and questioning. He walks into the garden as Thirteenth Prince begins his own questioning of the guards.

Yinzhen walks slowly over to where Muxue lies unconscious on the stone ground. He may not have been present when Ruoxi was relived from her kneeling but he suspects this is the exact feeling felt by Wang Xi and Yutan when they saw Ruoxi lying on the ground in similar fashion. Her hair wet and stuck to her face, Muxue breaths laboriously as Yinzhen bends down and carefully touches a hand to her forehead. He immediately pulls his hand back at the warm temperature and proceeds to lift Muxue into his arms. Outside, he can hear Thirteenth Prince uncharacteristically scold and shout at the two guards.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN TO GEGE? IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN TO HER, THE FAULT WILL LIE ON BOTH YOUR HEADS," yells Thirteenth Prince until he sees Yinzhen walk out of the garden carrying a limp Muxue in his arms.

"Forget these imbiciles Thirteenth Brother! We'll deal with it later. Right now, Muxue is more important," says Yinzhen as rushes to bring Muxue back to her chambers. Thirteenth Prince breathes heavily and throws one last glare at the two guards before hurriedly following Yinzhen.

* * *

In the chambers, the royal physician carefully takes the pulse of the young princess whose face is flushed a dangerous shade of white, her breathing even more laborious than before in the garden. From his position in the room, Yinzhen looks even more worried as Thirteenth Prince paces beside him. The physician's eyes widen as he measures Muxue's pulse and steps back, kneeling before Yinzhen.

"Emperor, Gege has developed Rheumatic Fever. It seems like the remnants of Gege's fever from before did not fully disappear and was only suppressed. Gege already has heart palpitations and her breathing is extremely laborious. Possibly, her heart is already infected. The best we can do now is to make sure the fever breaks. I will set a prescription for her to lower her fever. Afterwards, I will prescribe a different medicine to reduce her chances for having heart infections. The heart palpitations however, may worsen in time," says the physician as he turns to Qiaohui who quietly leads him out of the chambers.

Yinzhen feels all the air has been squeezed out of him as he observes his little girl, lying just as frail if not more than before, in her bed. He doesn't know why, but the tears begin to pool in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. Thirteenth Prince watches his brother carefully, his heart also suffering at seeing Muxue in such pain. Yinzhen's knees suddenly give out and for the first time he years, he begins to cry just as hard as he once did when Ruoxi passed. Thirteenth Prince immediately kneels beside him and puts a comforting arm on Yinzhen. He knows more than ever, silence is the best form of comfort right now.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yongzheng sits on his throne, gazing solemnly into the eyes of his subjects. None of the officials speak as word of the princess's illness had spread rapidly through the kingdom. In his spot, Hongshi remains just as quiet. He does feel guilt for having brought harm to his younger sister, but knows if he is to succeed and become the next emperor, he must sacrifice his love. He hopes later on, Muxue will come to understand and possibly forgive him.

A messenger runs into the hall. "Emperor, there is word from Fourth Prince in the South," he reports, handing the letter to Gao Wuyong who in turn delivers this to Yongzheng's hands. Yongzheng easily opens the letter, reading the contents quickly.

At hearing these words from the messenger, Hongshi realizes his plans to assassinate Hongli have utterly failed. He knows without a doubt now there will be a fallout. He clenches his fists angrily, all sympathy for Muxue disappeared. Because Muxue is ill now, Yongzheng will undoubtedly blame him and he will lose even more favoring. He tries to compose himself as Yongzheng addresses the officials once more.

"Seems like Fourth Prince has compiled the report successfully and will be returning to the capital within the week. I expect proper actions to be implemented shortly after his return. Lord Akdun, you will oversee such implementation."

"Affirmative," replies Lord Akdun.

Yinzhen turns his eyes towards Hongshi. "Third Prince, while I was away, you've decided to alter the rotation of the officials. What is your reason for it?"

Hongshi has been expecting this question, just not so soon. "Royal Ama, Hongshi believes it is best to rotate the officials so as none of them become over complacent in their duties. This will undoubtedly reduce corruption among the sectors."

Yongzheng eyes Hongshi carefully, considering his son's word choice in detailing the matter. "That is a very strong idea. But why so many at one time?"

"Royal Ama, you have asked for drastic changes. To have such a drastic change requires drastic actions. Hongshi just wants corruption to leave the court."

"Yet, you have yet to stop your corrupted ways," accuses Yinzhen. Hongshi looks up fearfully as Yongzheng slams his hands on his table. All the officials kneel with their heads bowed.

"You sent Lord Agui to the dungeons but naught for purely selfish reasons!"

"Royal Ama, Hongshi did not have such thoughts."

"He alerted you of the possibility of fallout and yet you didn't even heed. You think I don't know what you are trying to do? You're trying to gain the upper hand in this switch over your brothers! I'll tell you right now! Like my father was before me, I detest scheming and conniving among my sons."

Yongzheng sighs miserably, uncertain if he wants to punish Hongshi given the idea he has inserted. In the end, he leaves matters as such and turns back to the court. Hongshi continues to tremble as watches his father with fear in his eyes.

* * *

Following court that day, Yinzhen personally goes to the dungeons with Thirteenth Prince and Lord Akdun to free Agui and Hongxiao. Strangely, Hongshi had the decency to lock the two of them next to each other so for the duration of their incarceration, the two serve as loyal companions to one another. The instance the two of them see Yinzhen along with their fathers upon leaving the dungeon, they know something serious has happened. Agui runs to his father instantly but Hongxiao watches tearfully at Yinzhen, knowing something has indeed happened to Muxue.

Muxue remains unconscious for the next three days as she fights off the fever. On these days, other than attending court sessions, Yinzhen continuously remains by Muxue's side, tending to her every need and watching over her. As he sits by her bed side, wiping her brow, he wonders if he has been a good enough father to Muxue, having to work all the time and leaving her alone whenever he has to go on excursions. He reaches a hand out to caress Muxue's face and she gently latches on to him, murmuring his name softly.

"Royal Ama, Zhen Huagui" Muxue deliriously calls and whimpers from the pain of the fever. Yinzhen has never felt his heart twist more than seeing his own child cry out in pain. Knowing there is truly nothing he can do other than sit with her, wait with her, and hope with her that everything will be alright.

* * *

Days later, Hongli returns with Huagui and Hongzhou with little fanfare. Immediately after the trio mounts off their horses, the eunuchs report that the beloved princess is extremely ill. The eunuchs also report on the arrest of Hongxiao and Agui. Huagui instantly worries about his young love but maintains a calm composure, requesting to return to his home to which Hongli allows. Also worried, Hongzhou takes his leave, wanting to visit his residence to check on his family.

This leaves Hongli ample time to walk around the palace alone, thinking deeply on the assassination plot he experienced in the South. He is thankful that Huagui was with him in the South. Despite his skills in martial arts, he knows that had it not been for Huagui, Hongzhou will have been even more injured and he would have been likely dead given the number of assailants that were sent to kill them. Staring down at the water on the bridge, he wonders if this is related to Hongxiao and Agui's imprisonment and Muxue's illness. He knows these incidents have Hongshi's name written all over it. He clenches his fist tightly, angry that it is always his younger siblings who end up suffering on his behalf. It seems the harder Hongli tries to keep Muxue out of the struggle, Hongshi always manages to embroil her into their battle for the throne. As he ponders such thoughts, he hears footsteps and turns seeing Hongshi walking up the same bridge from the other side. The two eye each other calculatingly, knowing it is pointless for them to actually start a fight in the middle of the bridge.

"Fourth Brother, you are still well," comments Hongshi. Hongli returns a smile though on the inside, he wants to punch Hongshi.

"Of course I am. The weather in the South is pretty fair during this time and I just returned from a long trip with a full report," he says knowing the report will prove detrimental to Hongshi's cause. A frown emerges on Hongshi's face when he hears such a comment.

"Don't think just because you compiled a full length report you will win favors with Royal Ama."

"Oh I won't. But I'm sure if I tell him of the little mess I got into just as I was about to return, I'll win some favor. Especially when I notify him of how we were able to fight off some assassins who attacked me along with Hongzhou and Huagui."

Hongshi sneers crossly at Hongli who continues to recount his life death experience. "Come to think of it, we have already been there for four months and our identities weren't even discovered until just before we were about to return. I wondered how that happened. Third Brother, you wouldn't have any knowledge of that would you?"

Hongshi crosses his arm and stands to his full height. "Even if I do, are you going to tell Royal Ama?"

Hongli stares down hard at Hongshi. If he finds out Muxue is in such a state because of Hongshi, he will not be so forgiving. Besides, he still needs to avenge Agui and Hongxiao for their time in the dungeons.

"Should I?" he asks before walking away with a smile as he heads over to Muxue's chambers. While Hongshi may not have fully admitted to sending those assassins to kill him in the South, Hongli saw all the confirmation he needed from the obvious fear in Hongshi's eyes.

* * *

When Muxue opens her eyes wearily, she realizes the day has already started. On the table, Qiaohui sits haggardly from having watched over the slumbering princess early in the morning when Yongzheng had to attend morning court. Muxue slowly tries to sit up, her joints aching painfully.

"Qiaohui," she calls weakly, alerting Qiaohui from her spot.

"Gege," says Qiaohui as she rushes over to the bed to help Muxue sit up. "Gege, you've already been unconscious for three days. During this time, the Emperor has grown exceptionally worried about you."

"He's back already?" asks Muxue tiredly. Qiaohui nods quickly.

"As are Thirteenth Prince, Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, and Lord Zhen. They have all returned safely. Fourth Prince and Lord Zhen have been waiting eagerly to see you."

Muxue breathes a sigh of relief and leans her head against Qiaohui who puts her arms gently around Muxue. "What about Hongxiao and Agui?" she asks worriedly before coughing. Qiaohui gently pats Muxue's back.

"Gege does not have to worry. The Emperor has already freed Prince Hongxiao and Lord Agui from their imprisonment. The Emperor should be back soon. During this time, other than court, he hasn't care for anything else other than your health. He's been tending to you day and night while I stood outside. Gege, you scared Wang Xi and I to death when you ran off to see Third Prince. Had anything happened to you, I would gladly meet my death just to receive my punishment from Mistress and Second Mistress."

Muxue sighs and gives a reassuring look to Qiaohui. "I'm okay. This is not your fault. What about Third Brother?" she asks realizing that Qiaohui has mentioned nothing about Hongshi.

"Gege, you should not worry about him. The Emperor is currently not pleased by Third Prince's actions but he has also not punished him as well and…"

"Fifth Sister you're awake," calls Hongli from the doorway. Qiaohui immediately stands and curtsies as Muxue watches him walk over before sitting beside her on the bed. She tentatively reaches a hand up to feel his face, thinking she's still dreaming and that the person before her is simply an illusion. Hongli smiles and puts his hand over hers. She sighs in relief.

"You really are back!" she cries as she throws her arms about him, hugging him tearfully.

Hongli chuckles. "Of course. I also brought you some presents," he says rubbing her back. "I also brought back Zhen Huagui," he says teasingly.

Muxue backs away giving Hongli a distasteful stare. "Still making fun of me," she says before returning his smile gently. Hongli shakes his head just as Gao Wuyong announces the Emperor's arrival.

"The Emperor is here."

Hongli kneels as Muxue watches from her position on the bed. "Auspicious greetings Royal Ama," says Hongli. Besides him, Qiaohui curtsies politely as Yinzhen walks to Muxue's side, a smile of relief on his face.

"Muxue," says Yinzhen as he hugs her closely to him. He had feared he may never get to look into the beautiful dark eyes of his daughter again when she continued to remain unconscious for so many days.

"Royal Ama, Muxue is okay," whispers Muxue as she closes her eyes, blissful from the warmth of Yinzhen's arms.

"Royal Ama, when there is time, Hongli has some matters he would like to discuss with you. It is about the troubles I recently had while in the South."

Upon hearing these words from Hongli, Muxue realizes that the battle between Hongshi and Hongli is taken to a whole new level. From his tone, Muxue knows that Hongli is aware of Hongshi's involvement with her illness, Agui and Hongxiao's imprisonment, and the assassination attempt. Closing her eyes once more as she leans against Yinzhen, Muxue relishes the warmth from her embrace, knowing this may be the one last time of peace she experiences before the wrath of the battle between Hongshi and Hongli is truly unleashed.


	18. Part III: Chapter 17

"Hongli, I'll discuss such matters with you later," says Yinzhen as he continues to embrace Muxue lovingly. From his position, Hongli respectfully nods and walks out of the room. Yinzhen places a light kiss on Muxue's head and closes his eyes, pushing everything else out of his mind. He doesn't want anything to interfere with the time he gets to spends with Muxue.

Still fitted within Yinzhen's arms, Muxue wonders how Hongxiao is. She knows he may be freed from the dungeon, but how well is he? Does he blame her for her lack of effort to free him? Is he still her friend? As she thinks these thoughts, she hears Yinzhen ask her the question she knew he must have been wondering.

"What happened that you had to kneel in the garden? Hongshi may be unpredictable at times. But he would never lose his temper like this. Tell me what happened that made him punish you in such a way?"

Muxue does not know how to respond. She never lied to Yinzhen before and she doesn't plan on starting. At the same time, she also doesn't want to tell as it will undoubtedly get Hongshi into greater trouble. She chooses not to answer him and snuggles deeper when Thirteenth Prince walks in.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Brother. Looks like Muxue is feeling a lot better now," he says jokingly and lifts a chair from the table, setting it beside Yinzhen before sitting down. Yinzhen smiles and turns to Muxue who is hiding her face.

"Muxue, Thirteenth Uncle is here," he says. Muxue turns her head and gazes at Thirteenth Prince solemnly. She feels guilty that she didn't do more in freeing Hongxiao. Thirteenth Prince is shocked to see such a look from Muxue, even more when tears leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers."

A look of confusion emerges on Thirteenth Prince's face. "What are you sorry for? I know it is not your fault with Hongxiao getting locked in the dungeons. Please don't blame yourself. Hongxiao is well in the residence. I'll bring him over in a few days."

Muxue slowly shakes her head. "No need," she says softly, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Thirteenth Prince sees this and gently uses his fingers to wipe the tears from her face. "You're just starting to feel better. You don't need to cry yourself sick again," he lectures, earning a weak smile from Muxue as she grabs onto his hand.

"What of you?"

"Thirteenth Prince chuckles lightly and gently flickers Muxue on the nose. "I'm definitely well," he responds though he coughs a few times.

Muxue knows that both Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince must have ridden through the entire night and rain just to return to the palace so soon. She also knows that Thirteenth Prince is also ill from his years of imprisonment. She stiffly sits up from Yinzhen's embrace and turns to the two of them, a look of fatigue and soreness still evident on her face. "You both should head back to your rooms and rest. I'm fine," she says trying to convince them.

Yinzhen turns to Thirteenth Prince and realizes his brother is as exhausted as Muxue said. "Very well, we will leave you to your rest. When you're well enough, we'll go for a stroll with you around the garden. Some of the blossoms have opened up."

Muxue nods and watches as Yinzhen & Thirteenth Prince take their leave. Melancholy, she knows no matter how hard she tries to prevent the discord, such battles amongst brothers and family will always exist in some form between her love ones. Watching the sunlight gleam off the bright yellow clothing off her father's shoulders, she knows with certainty that life in the palace is not simply a matter of jewels or riches anymore. In the palace, all that is experienced is pain, suffering, greed, and jealousy. Is all this really worth the glory of becoming king and emperor? Is there no escape? Muxue feels she is caged in such a bitter place. For the first time in her life, she finally understands why her Uh-liang wanted to release those butterflies she caught. As Muxue sits on her bed watching Qiaohui bring over a bowl of warm soup, she yearns for the freedom of the butterflies she always dances of.

"_Uh-liang, Muxue finally understands why you released all those butterflies. You don't want them to be like you, to have to be caged all your life, only able to witness things happen around you and not be able to change or do what you desired. Looks like, I'm just one of those captured butterflies now, with nothing and no one to admire my splendor."_

* * *

Days later, Muxue slowly and weakly strolls around the palace with Qiaohui by her side when she walks by a temple. For a split second, she looks at the temple and wonders if she should go in and light some incense for all those she loves. Qiaohui looks up curiously at Muxue who has stalled in her walking and is staring pensively.

"Gege wants to visit the temple?" asks Qiaohui.

Muxue just continues to stare aimlessly at the temple. Would really lighting a few incenses really make any difference at this point? As she contemplates this, Consort Qi walks out of the temple with her maid trailing after her. The consort turns to look at Muxue and scoffs lightly before walking towards her and Qiaohui. Muxue and Qiaohui immediately curtsy.

"Auspicious greetings to Qi-Fei Liangliang," they both say in unison. The consort rolls her eyes and turns to her maid, Chun Mei.

"Look Chun Mei, looks like someone is wondering if she needs to worship Buddha for fortune and prosperity. We best not get in her way." Without giving another glance to Muxue, the consort begins to walks away when suddenly she stops and turns walking directly before Muxue. She smirks slyly and tells Chun Mei to leave. Seeing this, Muxue realizes the consort has to tell her something privately and excuses Qiaohui, much to Qiaohui's objections.

"I heard you got ill. I hope you are feeling better now," the consort wishes falsely. Muxue politely nods.

"Muxue is feeling better now. Thank you Consort Qi for your wishes."

Qi-Fei smirks once more and circles Muxue. "Hongshi was right. You are indeed an astute person with all the qualities of a negotiator. It truly is a shame that you're not a prince."

"Qi-Fei is too kind with her words. Muxue is just doing what she believes is correct."

"Do you think what you're doing is correct? What if I were to tell you the shame your mother nearly brought to the emperor?"

"Qi-Fei, don't go too far."

"I'm not going too far. You wanted the truth, you can have the truth. Your mother is nothing but a stubborn fool who gets herself into unnecessary trouble."

"I don't believe you."

"Well then let me tell you this little detail. Your mother foolishly offended Emperor Kangxi when she was just a head tea attendant. No one ever knows the real reason behind the offense but I'll tell you this, she got demoted to the laundry department, specifically to wash the eunuch's clothes. How that does that sound for the truth?"

Muxue listens crestfallen at such a revelation. Qi-Fei smiles, knowing she has hit a soft spot in Muxue's heart. "You always look up so much at your Uh-liang. But what I'm seeing now, you must feel ashamed, to have a mother as such."

Muxue listens but inside, she is raging.

"And just so you know, back then, not even the Emperor could do anything on her behalf. I heard from the other eunuchs that she was belittle and teased endlessly by the other laundry girls. After all, she was just reaching the age where she could have left the Forbidden City…"

"That's enough Qi-Fei Liangliang. I've heard enough," says Muxue authoritatively. Consort Qi covers her face lightly with her handkerchief and casts one last look of ridicule at Muxue.

"Before you were born, the Emperor adored my Hongshi. But because of you, all my Hongshi had was more responsibility and expectations. I hope you feel all the shame you should feel. Good day, Princess." Knowing she has struck a nerve with the princess, Qi-Fei walks gleefully back to her quarters without so much of another glance.

Muxue stands before the temple doors raging silently. Now she knows why her Uh-liang died so soon. It's because she was forced into such harsh living conditions until her father became Emperor.

Qiaohui glances angrily at the Consort and returns to Muxue's side. "She's always so tempered with you. If it were not for Third Prince, she would have no…"

Qiaohui freezes at seeing the rage in Muxue's eyes. "What did she say?"

Muxue does not say anything other than clench her fists tightly. Without uttering another word, she turns and walks hurriedly to the laundry department with Qiaohui calling after her.

Muxue stares up at the large manor looming before her, the head sign reading 'Laundry Room' as Qiaohui hurries to catch up with her mistress.

"So this is where she suffered for so long, where her hands were dunked in water for so long," think Muxue as she quietly walks into the department. As it is noon, most of the laundry girls are eating so Muxue quietly walks through the area, seeing all the clothes littered about in the basins, half-washed.

"Gege, we should not be here," calls Qiaohui as she nervously follows Muxue about. Muxue never acknowledges her. She suddenly hears a voice shouting angrily from one of the rooms.

"Just because you have all these items, don't think you're better than us. It's because of you we have to rewashed everything. Don't think you're going to have dinner because of that now," a voice says angrily as wailing comes from another girl.

Muxue listens and follows the voice, entering the room where a group of laundry girls sit, looking at the wailing one with arrogance.

"What is the commotion here?" asks Muxue as she steps into the room. Immediately, there are gasps from all the older girls who see a distinctive resemblance to someone from their past. The leader and shouter immediately curtsies with the others following.

"Muxue Gege auspicious greetings."

Muxue scrutinizes all the girls before telling them to rise. She stares long at the leader who nervously bows her head. That girl does not dare to look Muxue in the eye. Muxue notices this and easily figures out that this girl is likely the same one who belittled her mother.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asks standing in front of the nervous girl. The laundry girl shakes her head. So Muxue steps even closer to her, all ounce of kindness removed.

"Do you know me?"

The laundry girl dares not move or speak. So Muxue puts a hand under the girl's chin and lifts her head, forcing her to look up.

"I asked, do you know me?"

Ignorantly, one of the other laundry girls speak up. "Gege, please be appeased. She's been here too long and has likely forgotten who's here and who isn't."

Muxue ignores the words of the other girl. "If I tell you I'm the daughter of Ma'ertai Ruoxi, then do you know me?"

The laundry girl immediately pales in fright. "Gege, please," she stammers. Muxue angrily slaps the girl, causing her to fall to the ground as the others huddle around her. The laundry girl begins to cry as she holds onto her cheek.

"How dare you behave as such with my mother? You dare to ridicule her? Have you no shame?"

"Gege, please! I'm innocent."

"Innocent? Then why are you treating this little one with such disdain? She's in the exact same position as you so don't you even dare think you are better than her!"

The arrogant laundry girl continues to cry as the others stand silently. Muxue walks closer to the girl and slaps her again, on the other cheek. Qiaohui watches nervously, never having witness such anger coming from her young charge.

"This slap is to avenge all the words of ridicule you directed towards my uh-liang." Muxue slaps her again. "This slap is for your actions that brought her closer to her death." She slaps one last time and the girl crumples to the ground in tears, her face a bright shade of pink. "And this slap, this slap is for you. May you stay here all your life to rot as you wash these clothes day and night. Let me tell you, if I even find out or hear you or any other girl ridicule someone else in this department, I will personally lock you in the dungeons. Am I clear?" she asks the other girls who immediately kneel in silence.

"AM I CLEAR?" she roars angrily as the girls cower.

"Yes."

Muxue tearfully walks to the girl who was ridiculed and puts down a sack of coins next to her. "This is for all that you suffered. You are to tell me directly if anyone here disobeys what I just said. Don't ever let them belittle you again."

The ridiculed girl looks up thankfully at Muxue. "Thank you Gege, thank you, thank you."

Without saying another word, she storms out of the room and the department with Qiaohui hurrying after her.

"Gege, why did you act like so? What exactly did Qi-Fei say to you?"

Muxue stops suddenly and closes her eyes tiredly. She holds a hand to her chest, a painful stab arising from within. "Qiaohui, you are not to tell Royal A-ma or Thirteenth Uncle all that you saw or heard today. Is that understood?" she asks quietly.

Qiaohui nods nervously. "Yes," she says before continuing to follow Muxue.

"_So this is the life of glamour in the palace: having to fight with those unworthy of your time, dignity, or respect, having to trade your kindness, heart, and soul for ultimate control, having to watch others suffer when there is nothing to do, and most importantly, having to watch a bitter rivalry turning your brothers against one another. Uh-liang, I understand now. Muxue really understands now. If this is the way things are in the palace, Muxue doesn't want to be here anymore._

* * *

"Majestic Buddha, what am I supposed to do? Could there be no suitable resolution for them?" Muxue asks as she kneels in the temple the following day, hoping Buddha can give her an answer of some sort. The answer never comes as she wants it to, but Muxue continues to kneel, waiting and hoping.

Hours later, Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince walk into the temple, having been looking for Muxue. Qiaohui curtsies as soon as the two of them enter.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Prince."

"Rise," says Yinzhen as he looks at Muxue's still kneeling form. He turns to Qiaohui questioningly. Nervously, Qiaohui reports.

"Gege has already been kneeling here for hours and hasn't said a word except stare at the Buddha statue."

Yinzhen nods and walks forward, bending down beside Muxue. "Why have you knelt here so long that you've skip your meals? This is not good for your health," he says only to see no response from Muxue other than the tears already on her face.

"Buddha said 'to understand everything is to forgive everything'. But why hasn't this happened?"

Yinzhen gives a look of confusion to Muxue. "What nonsense are you talking about?" he asks as he tries to help Muxue onto her feet.

Muxue shakes her head ignoring his help. She continues to face the Buddha statue and putting her hands together in prayer. She bows fervently and stiffly stands, wiping her tears as she walks away. Standing in front of Thirteenth Prince, Muxue silently bows before him and walks out of the temple, Qiaohui at her footsteps. She still feels guilty for all that has happened with Hongxiao and doesn't really know how to face him. As for Yinzhen, she doesn't know what to say to him anymore. While she knows of the extent of his love for her, she also can't watch the throne and the harsh lifestyle of the palace tear her family apart.

Yinzhen sighs and turns to follow her with Thirteenth Prince at his side. Thirteenth Prince has his own suspicious of Muxue's moodiness but hopes this will soon pass, especially with the unexpected surprise Hongli has in store for her. Muxue continues her rapid steps when suddenly Hongli stands with Hongzhou in her path. Hongli walks to Muxue, a smile on his face.

"Fifth Sister, I have a surprise for you today. Look who I brought with me," says Hongli as he signals Hongzhou to step aside, revealing Huagui.

Muxue stares in silence as Huagui steps toward, in his usual playful fashion though he respectfully kneels before her. Behind her, Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince watch the reunion between the two star-crossed lovers. Thirteenth Prince chuckles as Yinzhen nods at the young princes, telling them no formalities are needed.

"Huagui bids Muxue Gege auspicious greetings."

Muxue watches tearfully as Huagui kneels before her. "Rise and talk with me."

"Thank you Gege," says Huagui who stands before her looking as handsome and playful as ever. He smirks and walks closer to Muxue who stares at him with tears in her eyes. As soon, he's close enough, she slaps him on the shoulder.

"You finally decide to come back? Do you have any idea how long I waited?" she asks stubbornly much to the shock of the others, who have been expecting a heartfelt reunion. As if recognizing instantly the fiery nature of the princess, Huagui smirks and pulls from his pockets, a pair of earrings. He holds them in front Muxue, jiggling them as if to show off their beauty.

"My dear Gege, I apologize for my lateness but I was out working very hard and even then, I managed to find this for you. Surely that must make up for my errors?" he asks suavely, expecting a happy look to emerge from Muxue. Instead, Muxue looks even more tearful.

"You're telling me you went all the way to the South just for a pair of earrings?"

Huagui realizes Muxue is not pleased at all. He tries to look to Hongli for help but Hongli merely shakes his head.

"Fine," Huagui says swallowing what remains of his dignity as he stands before the formidable princess. "What is it you really want then?"

Muxue continues to look tearfully at Huagui. As everyone including Huagui expects another outburst from Muxue, she suddenly leans in and kisses Huagui much to his surprise. Nonetheless, he pushes the feelings of shock aside and full continues the kiss much to the bewilderment of Hongli and Hongzhou. Of everyone, Thirteenth Prince has enough tact and manages to usher everyone away from the couple to give them some privacy. Yinzhen is still pondering on Muxue's response to him in the temple but walks off with the others in amusement.

Finally ending the kiss for a breath of air, Huagui looks deeply at the face of Muxue and sees the look of fatigue on her face. He also spots the tears on her face and gently cups her face, wondering what could be stressing his love.

"Why are you crying? I kept my promise didn't I? I'm back safe and sound."

Muxue shakes her head. "But you nearly didn't," she whimpers and begins to cry. Huagui realizes Muxue knows of the assassination attempt and puts his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it. Come let's go somewhere to talk," he says taking her hand in his and notices the coldness of it. He turns to her.

"Why are your hands so cold? Just heard you are getting better. You have to tell me what happen," he says as he wraps her cloak tighter to her and holds her hand tighter before walking with her over to a courtyard.

"I heard that you knelt in the garden in the rain. Tell me, what has happened?" asks Huagui as he sits next to Muxue on the table of the courtyard.

Muxue does not react other than bow her head. Huagui realizes Muxue does not want to talk about this. "Tell me what's on your mind then," he says turning over two cups and pouring some tea.

Muxue sighs. "I really don't understand how Third Brother could have forgotten all the wonderful times we used to together as a child. Has he really changed that much?" Muxue muses. Huagui raises his eyes but does not comment, knowing Muxue has more to say.

"The Third Brother I used to know would have waited on me, thought of me even when he had other business to attend to. But the person he is now… I don't even know who he is anymore."

She turns to Huagui with tears in her eyes. 'If this is life of royalty, then I don't want to be of royalty anymore. I want to leave so I can't be caged anymore by such a daunting palace anymore. I want to soar like an eagle! I want to fly like the butterflies! Is that too much to ask?"

As Huagui listens to Muxue vent, he recognizes that while she may have wanted a kiss from him, the one thing she truly wants is her freedom, an item she can never have or ask of in the palace. He smiles sadly.

"When I heard from Hongxiao of what Third Brother has planned, I thought I would never see you again. I tried to do everything I could to ask him, to beg him to have a little mercy. But he wouldn't even listen. I wonder if I have lost him for good," she laments as she drinks her tea. After taking a sip she looks to Huagui, her face full of questions.

"Tell me, how you managed to survive. I want to know everything. Seems like around here, only you will be willingly to give me the answers I seek. I trust you won't let me down and hide this from me."

Huagui smiles and tightens his grip on Muxue's hand. "I wouldn't dare deny you the truth, my princess. We survive the best we could by fighting off all the assailants. There were quite a lot. Fortunately, Fourth Prince and I were carrying our weapons with us that day. Fifth Prince was slightly injured with bruises and sprains. But he recovered within the week. Please don't worry too much about that anymore."

Muxue laughs heartbrokenly at Huagui. "How can I? Your cousin was locked away for this. My cousin was locked away for it…" She doesn't finish and becomes emotional once more and turns away to hide her tears. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turns to Huagui once more.

"Huagui, tell me the truth. One of my brothers will be the next emperor. Who would you support?"

Huagui simply smiles and drinks his tea without answering the question. "Regardless of who becomes the next emperor, I will still love you and watch out for you. But given what has happened... regardless of what has happened, it's all in the past now. There's little reason for you to worry about it. It's over. We are all right," says Huagui as he gives Muxue a reassuring look.

But Muxue knows that as much reassurance she gets from Huagui, from Yinzhen, from Thirteenth Prince, and from Hongli, she knows this incident is far from over.

"No," she says to Huagui who looks at her even more lovingly than possible, still not understanding the pain Muxue is feeling, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hongli stands in his study, practicing his calligraphy while Hongzhou sits, reading a book of poetry.

"Fourth Brother, what do you think of the attempt in the South on us?" asks Hongzhou as he pours a bit of the wine into a glass

Hongli doesn't answer, but continues to practice the strokes of his character in silence. "Fifth Brother, what do you think of it?"

Hongzhou drinks his wine and ponders. "I think the attempt was a setup. Those assassins knew we would be there at that time. The strange thing is we were nearly complete with our mission and have already been in the South for months. Furthermore, we have been careful and our covers weren't blow even afterwards."

Hongzhou pauses in his consideration. "Fourth Brother, you think Third Brother has to do with this?" he asks as Hongli finishes writing the character.

Hongli scoffs. "Third Brother has gotten even more ruthless than I thought. Looks like, he really views me as a threat but doesn't even have the means to deal with it by himself. We may be able to take action sooner than I thought," he says as he shows Hongzhou one of the characters he has written on parchment. It is the character for waiting.

"Fourth Brother what do you mean to say?"

"I've already alerted Royal Ama of the assassination attempt. No doubt, Royal Ama has already sent his own men to further the investigation. It won't be long now. For now, let's just sit back and wait."

Hongzhou nods and backpedals to the topic of the official rotation. "By the way Fourth Brother, have you talked with Lord Agui about the official rotation list? And what about Hongxiao?"

Hongli smirks and walks over to Hongzhou, pouring some wine for himself. "Lord Agui was meticulous. He was able to alert our officials and supporters before the change has taken place. While the switch may cause us more trouble in the sector, it will no doubt reduce corruption even further, something Royal Ama desires. Furthermore, our supporters may be able to convince other supporters to joining our cause. Old Third Brother didn't even consider this action as beneficial for us," he says before draining his wine in one gulp.

"As for Hongxiao, I talked with him as soon as he was released from the dungeons. He told me everything that has happened even to it leading to Muxue kneeling in the garden. Royal Ama adores Muxue so Old Third's plans have backfired to a certain extent. Sad thing is, Muxue is the one who ends up suffering the most," adds Hongli before he returns to his desk and continues practicing.

Hongzhou looks up at Hongli. "Fourth Brother, what do you mean?" he asks.

Hongli turns to Hongzhou once more. "Muxue is actually incredibly sick. Royal Ama told me of this so that you and I can keep a better eye on her. Because she knelt in the garden in the rain, she has developed Rheumatic Fever and is at risk of heart infections," explains Hongli with a sigh.

"She's still so young yet Third Brother will not even spare her. It's like he doesn't even respect her," he mutters angrily.

Hongzhou is stunned by such news of his sister. "Muxue's fever has already passed though."

Hongli shakes his head. "Even so, she is still affected by the fever. Have you seen how stiffly she moves now? The remnants of her fever are still present. Her hands are as cold as ice even when she wears so many layers. Royal Ama says when he brought her inside her room, she was already breathing laboriously with a fever. The physician said she has heart palpitations."

Hongzhou listens attentively. "Does Muxue know of this?"

Hongli shakes his head. "She only knows that she has a fever but has no idea of the disease. She also doesn't know of the heart palpitations. Neither does Zhen Huagui. It is best they both don't know as they seem so much happier without knowing. But I suspect Muxue has suspicions as she recognizes her pain. Plus, she is very intuitive and observant. She probably already sees the worries that lie Royal Ama's eyes."

Hongzhou sighs sadly. "I had hope Muxue will be the happiest of all of us. Looks like, this will never come to be."

Hongli returns to his calligraphy. "That's not completely true. Perhaps she still has her chance at happiness with Zhen Huagui," he says hoping for the best. Across from him, Hongzhou nods in agreement.

"Yes, perhaps her happiness lies with him indeed."

* * *

As he walks Muxue back to her chambers that night, Huagui wonders if he can shake Muxue from her melancholy mood. Like the others, he is aware of the young princess's beauty and knows that a smile suits her face better than frowns or lines of worries. He wonders if he will be successful in cheering her up, despite their serious conversation from before.

In front of her door, the two of them pause, sighing deeply. Despite their blissful reunion, Huagui knows it might be a while before he can see Muxue again given the report he soon has to give to the Emperor. He wonders if she knows how he truly feels for her as he has never fully expressed it before.

"It's getting late, you should head back soon," says Muxue who has calmed considerably and gives a grateful look to Huagui. Huagui is extremely relieved to see a smile gracing once more on Muxue's lips.

"Yes, but I have to ask you something."

"What?" asks Muxue gently.

"Did you think of me at all while I was away?" asks Huagui. Muxue immediately smirks, knowing only Huagui would ask such a question.

"I did. I have been practicing my calligraphy with the phrase you sent me: "A coincidence that is destined by heaven sets a marriage that is destined. We are destined to meet even when we are a thousand miles away". But I just don't understand how you can think of this when you were so busy in your mission?"

Huagui chuckles, liking this response from Muxue. "I like this version of you much more than before. Actually on the mission, I had quite a bit of time to think and for some reason, you kept popping up in my mind."

A pleasant look emerges on Muxue's face. "Don't even know if this is true or not," she playfully retorts. Huagui returns her look just as playful when he sees the sweat that's present on Muxue's brow. He realizes his love has still yet to carefully look after herself. He pulls the pink butterfly handkerchief from his sleeves and gently wipes her forehead.

"Look at you. You keep saying you've mature but you're all sweaty," says Huagui before he considers the thought that Muxue is not completely well. Looking up at him, Muxue smiles happy that Huagui has kept the handkerchief so closely with him

Huagui quickly pockets the handkerchief. He pulls out the pair of earrings again and gently places them in the palm of her hand before looking her straight in the eye. "You're still feeling sick aren't you?"

Muxue nods gently and Huagui pulls her towards her, hugging her tightly. Muxue smiles and relaxes in Huagui's embrace. "Muxue, you know how much you mean to me right?" he asks, hoping she will give the response he is looking for.

Muxue nods but knows Huagui is expecting an actual response from her. "Of course, and you should know how much you to me. You are like the stars above that watch over me wherever you are," she says still hugging tightly onto Huagui.

Huagui giggles and gently whispers against Muxue's ears. "You are the iris in my life, blooming in the morning and the night," he says much to Muxue's amusement. A look of happiness washes over Muxue's face as she giggles and pulls away from Huagui, slapping him gently again.

Huagui playfully stares in shock. "I say such endearments to you and you slap me?" He sighs, "Sometimes, I don't know why I love you so," he responds equally playful as before.

Muxue leans closer, ready as ever. "In that case, how about I make it up to you with something?" she asks softly. Huagui thinks he knows what this is and leans forward.

"You most definitely need to," he answers before closing the distance between them and gently kisses Muxue much to her delight.

Like months ago when they were in the courtyard flying kites, the kiss is just as sweet as before though there is definitely more passionate in it this. As she kisses him, Muxue has never felt so light and free in her life. If she could, she wants to stay in this moment forever.

Just then, Qiaohui opens the doors and is stunned to see Muxue and Huagui kissing. Hearing noise, the two immediately break apart, embarrassment written all over their faces. Qiaohui gleefully curtsies at the two of them.

"Auspicious greetings Gege, Lord Zhen."

Muxue and Huagui look at each other nervously, their faces flushed. "You should go inside and rest. Don't want your health to suffer further," says Huagui quietly. Muxue nods, gives Huagui a final glance before turning and walking into her room. She looks once more at Huagui who continues to smile at her as Qiaohui gives a final nod and closes the door.

Sitting at the table, Muxue lifts a cup to her lips as Qiaohui giggles while pouring the tea. "Qiaohui, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing much. It's just been a while since I've seen you smile as you are right now. Forgive my frankness, Gege but Lord Zhen is truly a gentleman towards you."

Muxue smiles and puts the pair of earrings on the table to observe them more closely. Qiaohui looks at them with great interest. "What a beautiful pair of earrings! Lord Zhen truly has exquisite taste. I'll put these away carefully in your jewelry box for you," says Qiaohui as she careful takes and walks away to secure them.

Muxue watches with happiness when she is suddenly overcome by a sense of dizziness and slightly pain in her chest. Qiaohui sees this as she is returning and hurries to help her.

"Gege, are you all right?" she asks worriedly.

Muxue nods gently and tiredly points at the bed. "I guess I'm really tired. I'll go to bed."

Qiaohui nods and begins to help Muxue take the pins out of her hairpiece and take off her outer garments. Muxue sits patiently, thinking only of her kiss with Huagui.

* * *

The next morning, Muxue wakens early and lingers in her bed. Her bones ache from tiredness and soreness. She knows not why she is feeling such pain. In her mind, she finally recognizes and understands the pain her Thirteenth Uncle is going through on a daily basis. As she sits in bed, having such thoughts, she realizes someone powerful must have notified the Emperor for him to return to the capital so soon. Knowing Hongshi, it is unlikely he will personally contact or allow any contacts of such magnitude to reach the Emperor. Hongshi desires power, the throne's power and it is unlikely he would allow some sibling love to interfere with his plans. Having seen how ruthless and harsh he can be, she knows it must be the power of someone else that she is allowed to sit and think these thoughts still. The question is who and why?

The sunlight has hardly shown through but the same question continues to repeat in Muxue's mind. Who could it be? Could it be Eighth Uncle? He did show affection towards her, enough to entertain her for afternoon tea. Plus, he did provide her with answers to questions she had regarding her Uh-liang. But Eighth Uncle wouldn't have actually sent word to Royal Ama through an expedited carrier. Even though Yinzhen had tried to keep Muxue in the dark as much as possible, Muxue knows of the evident feud that still occurs between Eighth Uncle and her Royal Ama. But if it's not him, then who else would have such power to help her? The answer comes to her as swiftly as the questions did.

_"It has to be Fourteenth Uncle. __There's no other person who would have such an audacity to send word to Royal Ama or Thirteenth Uncle other than Fourteenth Uncle. Third Brother never interacted with Fourteenth Uncle so he has no reason to suspect him. Plus, Third Brother listens only to Eighth Uncle and willingly follows like a sheep to shepherd. That means Fourteenth Uncle must have sent word to Eighth Uncle who in turn sent word out to the expedited carrier without raising Third Brother's suspicions."_

Muxue rolls over and adjusts her covers, allowing her thoughts to settle. She tearfully wonders how Hongxiao is, having not seen the bloke for nearly a week now and hopes he is doing well. She doesn't want to involve Hongxiao anymore and hopes he will not entangle himself deeper into Third and Fourth Brother's battle anymore. She doesn't want to feel even more heartbroken if he gets hurt anymore. Feeling tired once more, she closes her eyes, allowing sleep to drift in and push these thoughts out of her mind.

Later that morning, Muxue elegantly puts on the earrings Zhen Huagui gave to her and happily admires the view of them on her in her mirror when she hears Qiaohui calling to her.

"Gege, Thirteenth Prince is here to see you."

Muxue hurriedly walks out into the antechamber when she sees Hongxiao standing next to Thirteenth Prince. She doesn't know how to respond as she still thinks she could have done more for Hongxiao. Qiaohui and Thirteenth Prince nervously watch the silence between Muxue's tearful glance and Hongxiao's emotionless look. Muxue steps forward and slowly walks till she is standing before Hongxiao and kneels much to the surprise of everyone.

Hongxiao stands just as stunned as everyone else.

"It is my fault you got into that mess. I am sorry for that," Muxue says softly as she bows to Hongxiao who, overwhelmed by emotion also kneels and takes a hold of Muxue's shoulders.

"It is I who should be bowing to you. I know what you tried to do for me. So don't you dare try to pin this all on yourself," he says to Muxue, his voice full of emotion.

Muxue looks up at Hongxiao tearfully and allows Hongxiao to pull her up. Just as Hongxiao is about to ask about her health, Eunuch Wang Xi enters the chamber and kneels.

"Auspicious Gege, Thirteenth Prince, Prince Hongxiao. Pardon the intrusion but Fourth Prince has asked to see Prince Hongxiao."

Hongxiao turns to Muxue who nods, telling him to go. Hongxiao puts a kind kiss on Muxue's cheek and turns, leaving with Wang Xi. Muxue turns to Thirteenth Prince who wears a kind expression on his face.

"Thirteenth Prince, let's go visit Fourteenth Uncle. There's something I would like to say to him."

* * *

Fourteenth Prince watches as Muxue and Thirteenth Prince walk into Yong He Gong. Muxue smiles tearfully as she meets her eyes with Fourteenth Prince before running into his arms. Fourteenth Prince gently rubs Muxue's back and glances at Thirteenth Prince who offers a look of gratitude to Fourteenth Prince.

Sitting down in the halls, Fourteenth Prince watches as Muxue takes a sip of her tea. "Fourteenth Uncle, Muxue has to thank you."

"For what?" asks Fourteenth Prince with a smile.

"It is because of you that Thirteenth Uncle and Royal Ama returned so soon," answers Muxue as she blows over her tea gently before taking a sip. A look of surprise appears on Thirteenth and Fourteenth Princes' faces. They did not expect Muxue to know about this little matter.

"How did you know it was I who contacted them?" asks Fourteenth Prince.

Muxue smiles once more. "It's not only you but Eighth Uncle as well. However, I am not in the position to thank him right now. I'm sure he knows I am grateful though."

"But how did you know it was us?"

Muxue smirks knowingly. "Had it been anyone else, Third Brother would have investigated and confiscated the letter," she replies.

Thirteenth Prince and Fourteenth Prince now know that Muxue is not as blind as everyone makes her to be. She definitely has the intelligence to spot out such a tactic.

"You are just like your mother: intuitive, intelligent, and able to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Thirteenth Prince chuckles. "Don't praise her so quickly Fourteenth Brother. You haven't even seen her mischievous side yet. The other day, you should have seen how she acted with Zhen Huagui and in front of Royal Brother no less."

A look of amusement appears on Fourteenth Prince's face. "Who's Zhen Huagui?"

Muxue is about to explain when Thirteenth Prince beats her to it. "Zhen Huagui is Lord Agui's nephew and this one's love interest," he says with a glint in his eyes. Muxue blushes and bows her head in embarrassment as Fourteenth Prince begins chuckling.

"Love interest huh?" asks Fourteenth Prince a smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm sure they're past love interest now as Hongli, Hongzhou, and even Royal Brother and I have witnessed them kissing. Aren't I right Muxue?"

Muxue cringes with embarrassment as Thirteenth Prince regales Fourteenth Prince with the story of their kiss the other day. Fourteenth Prince listens with heavy interest, sparing occasional glances at Muxue who turns a darker shade of pink with each passing second.

After Thirteenth Prince finishes the story, Fourteenth Prince laughs heartily and turns to look at the fully red Muxue. "Looks like our little Muxue is growing up and falling in love. Thirteenth Brother, you best keep your eye on this one. Never know what may happen," he says teasingly as Thirteenth Prince continues to laugh.

Muxue pouts and Thirteenth Prince coughs to end his laughter. A pensive look appears over Fourteenth Prince's face. "Muxue, all comedy aside, you should really tell Royal Brother any intentions you have with this Zhen Huagui. If you don't speak up, he might arrange a marriage for you that you do not want."

Muxue grumbles. "I'm not even of age and you two are talking about that already. Why do I even bother? It's not like that would change his mind. It is extremely likely that Royal Ama already has a marriage in mind for me. Besides, who said I would marry Zhen Huagui? We are just friends," she says firmly.

Fourteenth Prince and Thirteenth Prince look at each other. "Yeah, just friends," they says in unison knowing full well Muxue is in denial. Muxue sighs, knowing she will probably never live it down.

"Even if I feel that way. I don't know how he feels. Besides, I don't want to drag him any further into the mess my brothers are in.

Thirteenth and Fourteenth Prince glance at one another again. They didn't expect Muxue to know so much about the brotherly feuds. Fourteenth Prince sighs and stands until he is before Muxue.

"Muxue, I'm going to give the same advice I gave to your mother. Perhaps you will be wise enough to listen to them. Things that you can control leave them be. Things that are out of your control, let them all go. It's much easier if you leave your baggage as far from you as possible," he says as he gently takes a hold of Muxue's hands. A frown instantly appears on his face as he realizes they're still very cold despite all the tea they had just drank. He looks up seriously at her, wondering if she is ill.

"Why are your hands so cold? It's not from that night was it?" he asks hoping it is not a repeat of Ruoxi's illness.

Muxue simply looks at Fourteenth Prince and does not give any response. Fourteenth Prince realizes from her lack of words that it is an answer he doesn't want to hear. Since there's nothing he can truly do he can only nod and hope that she truly listens to her advice and focuses on getting better.

"You have to take care of yourself. Remember ok?" he asks softly, hoping she can hear the sincerity in his words.

In this moment, Muxue wishes she can do exactly as her Fourteenth Uncle advised. If only she were not born into the cage of the Forbidden City, if only she were born of a different time, perhaps she can wholeheartedly follow all he has said to the letter. But alas, she knows she could never truly follow the advice completely. She's a young princess; and her uncle, he is imprisoned until only heaven knows when. Yet even then, she hopes she can allow her Fourteenth Prince to be slightly happier, more at peace as he continues to remain in this cage of a place. So she nods, hoping he understands and won't be too disappointed should she fail.

"I will," she promises and hopes this is one promise she can keep.


	19. Part III: Chapter 18

**To My Dear Readers: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I HOPE THIS YEAR BRINGS YOU GOOD FORTUNE! Now to continue the story.**

* * *

After her talk with Fourteenth Prince, Muxue's heart feels calmer but she still does not know how to face the battle between her two brothers. How is she supposed to choose between them? One is the brother who has cared for her, treating her lovingly and teaching her life's values. The other is the brother who has played with her and looked out for her when others picked on her. Why does she have to choose between them? She knows eventually, she'll have to make her choice and inevitably choose a side. She knows no matter what she chooses, she will end up hurting someone. Can it be that this is her destiny, to doom one of her siblings?

In the meantime, all she can do is wait and see who will draw the first arrow. On a sunny day, she sits on the railings to admire the bloom of the cherry blossoms. Wrapped tightly in her cloak, Muxue melancholy observes her surroundings, wondering if life in the palace will ever be the same as the beauty she is seeing right now. She suddenly hears footsteps and turns to see Hongshi, walking towards her. She immediately curtsies.

"Muxue humbly bids auspicious greetings to Third Brother."

Hongshi watches silently before excusing her. "Rise. I heard that Fifth Sister is finally growing up and is falling in love," he begins as Muxue looks at him meekly.

"Muxue does not know what Third Brother is talking about."

Hongshi scoffs. "You don't have to deny. The way you beg for him and the way I see you two look at each other is enough indication already. You are in love with Zhen Huagui," states Hongshi sternly.

Muxue does not know how to respond. Luckily, she doesn't have to as Hongshi turns to her once more.

"Young love is indeed wonderful. You are able to have someone to care and think of you in such a special way. However, you still have to remember who you are."

Muxue furrows her brow in confusion. "Muxue does not understand what you mean Third Brother."

Hongshi scoffs once more and turns harshly at Muxue. "You are a Gulun Princess of the mighty Qing Dynasty. Yet he is just a simple lord with no army or military powers. You aren't afraid that people will laugh at such a sight?" demands Hongshi.

Muxue tries to calmly reply towards Hongshi. "I know he is of a position as such. But in time, he will rise, I know he will. He is very capable in archery and has such a righteous spirit. He's a good man in every way so why can't I…"

Hongshi gets in Muxue's face and looks at Muxue questioningly. "My dear Fifth Sister, you can't be this naïve can you? Think about it, if Royal Ama supports such a relationship than why hasn't he already promised you to that Zhen Huagui in marriage? You may be young but he can postpone the ceremony until you are old enough. Yet he hasn't even said any word. Imagine how scandalous it will be for Zhen Huagui in the court? What will the other officials think and see of this? You are known as 'The Graceful Princess'. Imagine how graceful you will look when others within the palace and city heard of this news. Do you want him to be humiliated as such?

Muxue does not know what to think of this. She always hoped Huagui will rise in the ranks prominently. But as she listens to Hongshi's words, a large part of her worries for Huagui's future. She doesn't want him to suffer because of her. She turns desperately to Hongshi, looking for an ounce of advice he may have for her.

"Third Brother, please tell me what can I do to help him? Please! Muxue really loves him. He's always been there for me. I can't turn my back to him."

Hongshi smirks, knowing his plan has succeeded. "If you really love that Zhen Huagui, then you should let go of him. You don't belong with him. Someone as high and elevated as you do not belong with a common lord. Your best match is to be with Hongxiao. With Thirteenth Uncle as his father, at least he is a prince of equivalent caliber."

Muxue's face falls. As much as she cares for Hongxiao, she only sees him as her brother and nothing more. She may not want to admit it but Zhen Huagui has already stolen her heart and her soul.

"Third Brother, I can't… I love Zhen Huagui too much… please is there no other way," she tries to reason with Hongshi who gives her a stern glare.

"Fifth Sister, you must know that love is a folly dream in this palace. Just look around you. Who here is truly in love with their wives? Do you think we get to choose and marry those we love? In the Forbidden City, true love is impossible."

Muxue stands silently uncertain of what to do. Hongshi walks towards her again. "If you don't let go of this Zhen Huagui, one way or another, you will never see him again," he warns causing Muxue to look up.

"Third Brother, what are you trying to say?" she asks frantically.

"Sooner or later, word will spread of your rendezvous with him. Then, others will find ways to kick him out of the court. Besides, I doubt Royal Ama will allow anything to tarnish our family name. If he is not willing to leave you, then I will do it for you."

"No! Please!"

"Then end everything you have with him. Sever all connections with him and never see him again. You do that, and you have my word that I will make sure he remains on the court."

Muxue stands quietly in fear and not truly willing to do as Hongshi has said. Hongshi slyly smirks. "I will always look out for your interests, Fifth Sister. As such, I will give you three days to make the decision. Afterwards, I will take matters in my own hands, knowing you are not willing to let him go."

Hongshi looks up to the sky and Muxue continues to bow her head, frightened and nervous. "I will take my leave now and allow Fifth Sister to make her decision," he remarks snarky and walks away, leaving Muxue to her own thoughts.

As Hongshi's footsteps fade away, Muxue's knees buckle and she falls to her knees. Tears roll down her eyes as she thinks of what is best for her and for Huagui. She knows there is some truth to all that Hongshi has said but she is even more fearful of the actions Hongshi will take should she refuse to comply with his advice. She doesn't want to do it, but if it will protect Huagui, she will do so even if it means she forsakes all her hopes of holding onto her happiness. At this moment, she cannot help but cry, pouring out all her frustrations. She wants to have one last chance of feeling his soft lips against hers or to see the glint in his eyes as she teases him. She wants him to find his freedom, his fortune, and his own happiness. If she can't have him, she still wants him to fulfill all his wishes. She quickly wipes her tears and prepares to let every bit of her love for him, her feelings for him, and thoughts of him go. If she is never to see him again, she wants to remember his features for the rest of her life.

* * *

Back in his residence, Hongshi sits down happily drinking his tea when his mother, Consort Qi enters.

"Uh-liang you've come."

Consort Qi nods and elegantly sits in one of the polished red sandalwood chairs. "You must be feeling very happy to have invited me over," she says as the attendants bring out tea.

"Of course I am happy. Today, I dealt with a thorn on my side. With him out of the way, Hongli has no chance of gaining favor with Royal Ama anymore," he says confidently.

A look of confusion appears on Consort Qi's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh-liang, you don't know? Muxue has fallen in love with Zhen Huagui, a lowly official and follower of Hongli. Don't even know what Fifth Sister sees in him. From what my men told me, he's too good of an archer and ruined my plan against Hongli."

"My son, what did you do?"

"Simple. I told her to break of all connections with this Zhen Huagui. With him gone, Hongli will not have that much power as that will also mean that Lord Agui and Lord Akdun will fall out with him. I told Muxue I will ensure and protect Zhen Huagui if she should leave him. But I may not have to as he will undoubtedly excuse himself once they're split. What do you think Uh-liang?" he asks with wonder.

Consort Qi does not know what to think. On one side, she is happy her son is doing so much in trying to get what he wants. But on the other hand, she is finally witnessing the ruthless and deviousness her son is showing. The sight is even more fearsome than she had considered. She wants him to be the next emperor but not by destroying the heart of a young child. She may not like all the attention the princess is given, but she still hopes the girl may be able to sustain some happiness for herself.

"Muxue is still young. Perhaps you should ease off on her a bit…" she suggests as Hongshi coolly eyes her.

"The plan's already in motion and the ball is in her court now. If she wants me to ease off, she should do as I say. If not, then all bets are off and she should deal with the consequences on her own."

* * *

Muxue sits in her room forlornly examining all the items Huagui as given her: the earrings, the butterfly necklace, and the kite- all her items indicating her most pleasant memories. She knows what she must do, if it hopes to protect and keep him safe. She wipes the tears that fall with the back of her hand and calls for Qiaohui.

"Qiaohui."

"Gege, do you have instructions for me."

"Call Wang Xi Gonggong for me."

"Yes."

As Qiaohui leaves to do her bidding, Muxue prepares herself to do the hardest thing she will ever do: lie to the one man she loves with all her heart.

* * *

Eunuch Wang Xi leads a curious Huagui to a secluded garden where Muxue stands, looking over the pond, with her cloak fluttering around her. Huagui immediately perks up, excited to see Muxue so soon.

"Did you miss me so much you had to see me so soon?" he asks her casually and he walks up to Muxue. However, the instant he looks up and sees the emotionless look on Muxue, he instantly knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Muxue walks up to Huagui, her eyes never revealing her purpose. "Zhen Huagui, tell me have you done all you can in the court?"

Huagui is puzzled by Muxue's question. "What are you talking about? Did something happen?"

Muxue puts up a formidable front. "How would you not know something has happened? You said you would do all you could and move up in the ranks. But look at you now, not even knowing what's going on. My own brother has to tell me. You promised me you would try hard and yet here you aren't. What do you take me for?"

Huagui takes a deep breath and tries to explain to Muxue. "Listen to me, Fourth Prince is other attack with heavy fire. I have to do what I can to…"

"So you just back and let my brothers do all the work? I thought I knew you better. I thought we could have a future together. I thought we were destined to be together. But it turns out, I was wrong. You're just using me to gain favor for your cousin and uncle."

"Let me explain. I can't reveal too much, but I can tell you this is all part of Fourth Prince's plan…

"No you listen to me. I am a Gulun Gege. I have a reputation to maintain. I need to look out for my family."

"And you don't think I have to look out for mine? My cousin went to prison and you don't think I want to do more for him. Why are we are arguing about this?"

Muxue stares at him. She wishes she doesn't have to say what she has to next. "We are arguing about this because we are from two completely different worlds. We'll always have such people, such issues, and such titles between us. You have your uncle and cousin and I have my brothers. You are a lord and I am princess. Perhaps you were wrong, perhaps we're really not meant to be."

"What are you trying to say here?"

'Perhaps we're not destined to be together. Maybe Hongxiao was right after all. I don't belong with you." she says tearfully and watches Huagui's reaction. Huagui steps forward trying to placate her. She shakes her head and backs away hoping, wishing that he will not see through her actions.

"Please, just let me go," she says softer before running out of the garden. Huagui watches her stunned, not certain of what just happened has really happened.

Meanwhile, Muxue runs speedily back to her chambers. But the pain of what she has done hurts her so much that she leans against a column, releasing her sorrow. She hopes Huagui can forgive her in time if for letting their love go.

* * *

Hongxiao soon hears about the argument Muxue and Huagui have. As usual he confronts Huagui about it to which Huagui admits he completely did not see or expected it. With little information to go on, Hongxiao decides to finds the answers from his next primary source, Muxue.

He walks over the entire palace, searching for her and finally finds her playing her zither in a pavilion. He runs in hoping to get a direct answer.

"Why did you say such things to him?"

Muxue ignores him and continues her playing. Hongxiao sighs and walks up to her, putting his hands down onto the zither, preventing Muxue from playing any further.

"Tell me. Why? What is going through that brain of yours?"

"I thought you'll be happy to hear of what's happened between the two of us," she responds absentmindedly.

Hongxiao takes a deep breath trying to keep his anger at bay. "It's not about me. It's about the two of you. I told you before, if he makes life difficult for you, you tell me and I'll take care of it for you. So what did he do exactly?"

Muxue ignores the question and continues playing the zither as soon as Hongxiao lifts his hands. Just as Hongxiao is about to shout once more, Huagui tries to get through much to the eunuchs and guards' protests.

"Gege just listen to me. Let me in."

Muxue turns and sees the commotion. For a brief second, a hint of sadness appears over her eyes but it disappears just as quickly when she steels herself once more. She turns to Qiaohui.

"Qiaohui, let's go," she says quietly asking Qiaohui to take the zither. Huagui manages to get his way through and blocks her from leaving.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" I am still your princess am I?" asks Muxue firmly as Hongxiao watches the scene unfold. "Get out of my way," Muxue orders as she tries to go around Huagui but he refuses and places a firm hand around her arm.

"Not until you give me a decent explanation."

Muxue sighs and turns to Huagui. "I already gave you one, we're too different. Now let go of me."

"That's still not good enough for me," he counters.

Muxue tries to pull away but Huagui continues to hold his grip on her. "I already told you," she says as calmly as possible. But Huagui continues to look at her intently. "Let go of me," she repeats firmly.

"Tell me the truth and I will."

Muxue realizes she has no choice but to tell him the one thing she truly never wants to. She looks him dead in the eye. "I don't love you. Everything we had was simply a girl's fancy."

"I don't believe you. Not unless you can prove that to me."

So she does, by slapping him. The sound of it ricochets against the columns of the pavilion, shocking both Qiaohui and Hongxiao, who have never witness such intensity and anger from the princess. Muxue watches coolly as a red spot appears on Huagui's cheek.

"Now do you believe me?" she asks.

In his shock, Huagui releases Muxue's arm. She takes this opportunity to walk away, her garments billowing after her. Qiaohui bows her head and reluctantly follows Muxue away. Hongxiao watches, stunned as Huagui continues to stand frozen in his place.

"I'll go and try to reason with her…"

"DON'T BOTHER!" shouts Huagui. Hongxiao shakes his head, trying to convince Huagui not to give up yet.

"Don't you think that! She's not such a flighty person, especially with her emotions. She must have her reasons for saying what she said."

"Yeah, then why did she say all of that? Looks like everything I felt was just in my mind," says Huagui as he walks away angrily.

Hongxiao calls after him and sighs. He turns and sees Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince, realizing they have seen everything. He looks intently at his father, hoping he will go and talk with Muxue.

Back in her chambers, Muxue cries for her loss. _"What have I done? Now he'll never forgive me. We can never go back to the way things were. I wanted him to be safe and away from all this danger but now… there's nothing."_

Qiaohui puts down the zither and walks to Muxue who is sitting at the table. "Gege, why did you say that to Lord Zhen? Qiaohui knows you love him just as much as he loves you. Then why would you let all of it go?"

Muxue does not say anything other than walk to the dresser where she pulls her favorite items to her: the butterfly necklace and the pair of earrings. She holds them to heart and quietly orders Qiaohui to leave her alone. Qiaohui looks sadly at the princess, hoping she will change her mind.

Muxue continues to caress those items to her heart, coughing. "_I have nothing but them now. No mother, no sister, no Hongxiao, no brothers, no Zhen Huagui, no freedom. I'm all alone with these items. I have no reason to live any longer,"_ she thinks.

* * *

In a packed restaurant, Huagui downs one drink after another into his throat, trying to drown his sorrows away. "Come, let's have more wine!" he calls to the waiter who looks helplessly at the two princes sitting beside Huagui.

Hongli authoritative shakes his head and the waiter leaves quickly.

Hongli puts a hand on the top of Huagui's drink, trying to stop him from drinking any further. "I think you've drank enough."

Huagui shakes his head and lifts the bottle again, talking a large gulp. "No, not even," he argues and calls to the waiter to bring more wine.

Hongli looks at Huagui and pulls the wine bottles away. "Pull yourself together," he orders trying to snap Huagui out of it.

"Why should I? She doesn't even care. I could kill myself by drinking and she won't even notice. All a girl's fancy," he mutters before slamming the cup hard on the table, startling Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Huagui, we'll figure this out. But you really need to stop this."

"What's the point? So I can get my heart stomped on again?" Hongli and Hongzhou are not certain if they can offer the right words.

"Even if it was just a fancy for her, I still loved her truly, completely, and irrevocably. Is it so wrong for me to love her as such? Why does she have to be like this?" cries Huagui as he lays his head on the table and begins to cry.

Patrons around them watch with high interest. But once Hongli stares them down, they leave the area quietly. Once they are alone, Hongli and Hongzhou watch in silence as their friend and companion releases the anguish he is feeling.

* * *

The following day, Huagui refuses to attend court, claiming he has an illness at hand. Hongli and Hongzhou look lost at each other as without Huagui, the report is harder than ever to detail. In front of them, Hongshi smirks, knowing his plan has succeeded and that Hongli is now vulnerable. What Hongshi didn't expect however, is for Yongzheng to ask Lord Akdun to watch over Zhen Huagui and to request a physician to visit Huagui and keep a close eye on his health. Yongzheng does not comment any further on Huagui and moves onto other matters, though Thirteenth Prince notices a lingering look on the Emperor before he becomes emotionless once more.

In her room, Muxue continues to sit at her table, fingering the earrings absent-minded as she looks at two very important paintings to her. The first is the picture Hongshi drew for her when she was a child and consists of the chrysanthemums and magnolias on branches of a large tree. The other is a painting of a massive tree consisting of five important flowers on a large and massive field: peonies, plum blossoms, peach blossoms, apricot flowers, and cherry blossoms. Muxue turns her attention to the painting of the tree, her fingers touching the image of the peonies. She smiles gently, as if remember how this painting came to be but is shaken from her reverie as Qiaohui enters the room carrying a tray with a bowl.

"Gege, it's time to take your medicine."

Qiaohui puts the bowl of medicine on the table in front of Muxue and bows, leaving to attend to her other duties. Muxue glances down at the brown colored medicine and frowns, not wanting to drink any of it.

"_What's the point? I've already lost all that is truly valuable. Besides, it's not like he'll come back to my side anymore,"_ she thinks and reaches for the bowl.

Walking over to the window, she puts the bowl on the desk and opens the window looking down at the flowers and shrubs below it. As Qiaohui is out, Muxue pours the medicine out and closes the window once more.

"_Huagui, I'll always love you. I know you're hurting so I will hurt with you. Please don't think of me anymore. I'm not worth your time."_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Thirteenth Prince opens the doors to Muxue's chambers quietly. He sees her sitting at the table still looking at two paintings and gently sits down beside her. Muxue does not look up.

"What happened between you and Zhen Huagui?"

Muxue doesn't answer except allow the tears to roll down her cheeks. Thirteenth Prince realizes Muxue doesn't want to talk about it.

"You promised me you wouldn't cry yourself sick. Then why are you doing just that now?"

Muxue doesn't respond. Thirteenth Prince realizes he's not going to get a response from her.

"I really don't understand why you acted as you did. Normally, you wouldn't even lose your temper to anyone. Yet yesterday, you slap Zhen Huagui and…"

"Please don't talk anymore. I don't want to hear about it," says Muxue quietly.

Thirteenth Prince realizes he is not going to get far with Muxue and turns his attention to the paintings. "What are these drawings of? Is that a massive tree?

Muxue continues to stroke the flowers on the painting and gently nods. "These are my two favorite paintings. Originally, I wanted one of them to be my screen but I couldn't allow them to be copy as such. Look at the bright colors. Aren't they lovely?"

Thirteenth Prince sighs, knowing Muxue is deliberately changing topics to avoid the subject. "Muxue you can't avoid it forever. Today, Zhen Huagui has already skipped court on reason of illness. Royal Brother has already sent a physician to look him over and ordered Lord Akdun to keep an eye on him. But he can't keep missing. He still has to work with Hongli and Hongzhou to compile the report. If he fails, this will look bad on all of them."

Muxue knows all this but didn't expect Huagui to not attend court. She pretends to ignore Thirteenth Prince and focuses all her attention on the painting. Thirteenth Prince sighs again.

"Are you really going to be like this? At least give me a reason for why you've acted as such." Still, no response comes from Muxue.

"I once used to love someone very much. But she left before saying anything. She stuck with me for ten years during the darkest days of my life. I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she handed me tea or allowed me to draw pictures of her. But I never got the chance to tell her how much she means to me. Even now, I wonder where she is and I hope that she is still alive and happy," he says trying to coax Muxue into talking to him.

"If there's one thing I truly hope for, it is just to see her once more and hear her explanation. I know she may have had her difficulties in explaining, but I'm willing to listen if she would just tell me. If there's trouble, I would shoulder them with her. If there is hardship, I'll work through them with her. All she needed to do is tell me."

He turns to Muxue and sincerely looks her in the eye. "Muxue, I already lost my chance to have any of that. But you still have time to fix everything with Zhen Huagui. I don't know what has happened between the two of you, but I truly hope that it is not a misunderstanding that separates the two of you. It is rare to find a love as such, especially with young people. If you won't tell me the reason, then I urge you, work this out quickly before your lose all opportunity."

He takes a long breath and stands. "I must go now. But you take care of yourself and come find me if you ever need me," he says as he begins to walk away.

"Wait," she calls weakly causing Thirteenth Prince to stall in his steps.

"That woman you were in love with, was that Chenghuan Jie-jie's mother?"

Thirteenth Prince turns his head back and slowly nods, before turning and walking out of her chambers. Her questions confirmed, Muxue continues to look at her painting, wondering if she is destined to follow the same path as Chenghuan's mother. She thinks little more of this and continues to stroke at the peonies in the painting.

* * *

That night, Huagui sits in his room completely disarrayed. He has not shower or shaved in days. Looking as haggardly as ever, he takes out the butterfly hair pin from his pocket as he sits at the table. He had planned on giving this Muxue at the opportune time as significance of a marriage proposal but now, there's little need. He knows clear and well that Muxue never wants to see him again, given the coldness she dealt him the other day. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to dispose of the hairpin so that all the memories he has of this princess will be erased from his mind.

But as he holds the hairpin in his hand, ready to throw it on the floor and destroy it, he finds he doesn't have the heart to truly end all the connections and memories he has shared with her. Despite being truly hurt by all that she has said to him, he knows deep down, she must have her own reasons for doing so. He just needs to think and wonder what they are. He still doesn't believe her words nor does he believe she could ever be this cold-hearted.

Agui walks into Huagui's room and pats him on the shoulder. "It's time for you to clean yourself up. You've locked yourself in your room for long enough. Besides, you are needed in court. You still have to deliver that report on the South with Fourth and Fifth Princes."

Huagui listens intently but has no intention of cleaning himself up. Agui shifts uncomfortably. "The Emperor has personally visited us. He wants to speak with you."

Huagui turns surprised that the Emperor would personally make a visit to their house. He walks over to the basin and begins to clean himself up as Agui smirks from the doorway. "You best hurry. Don't want to keep the Emperor waiting too long."

In Akdun's study, the Yinzhen is talking with Lord Agui when Agui walks in with Huagui. The two immediately bow before Yinzhen.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor."

"Rise."

Agui and Huagui stand. Instantly, Akdun rises from his seat, signaling an end to their conversation.

"If there is nothing more, Akdun will take his leave. Agui, come with me."

"Yes," replies Agui as he shrugs at Huagui and walks out of the study with Akdun, closing the doors behind him. Yinzhen stares carefully at Huagui.

"Zhen Huagui, I've wanted to talk with you," begins Yinzhen. Huagui immediately kneels before Yinzhen.

"Huagui apologizes for what has happened the other day. If the Emperor should issue punishment, Huagui is willing to face it."

Yinzhen smirks and looks again at Huagui. 'It is I who should apologize on Muxue's behalf. Muxue is normally calmed and level headed. Her actions the other day are completely uncalled for nor are they like her."

Huagui remains silent, wondering how the Emperor can be apologizing to him personally.

"Zhen Huagui, you should know that my daughter is a very loving and caring individual. Even as a child, she would look out for others more than herself. One time, she refused to sleep until I went to sleep. So please don't mistake her character as I know the person you saw the other day is not her at all."

"Emperor does not have to say such. Huagui understands."

"Do you?" asks Yinzhen, knowing Huagui is simply agreeing with him.

"I did have my reservations about you in the beginning. Muxue is my youngest daughter and the apple of my eye. She's one of my greatest treasures and I would never deny her anything. As such, I want her to have the best of everything. Originally, I thought you were just a fancy for her. But the more I see, the more I realize you are rock for her just as much as she is to you. The other day when the two of you kiss, I never saw her like that. When you are around, she lights up like the gem she is. I've said it before, you remind me of someone I know. I may not know what has happened between the two of you. But I can assure what she said the other day, she must have had her own reasons. More importantly, I know she still has affection towards you."

"Emperor, why are you saying this to me?"

"I'm telling you so you won't give up on her or on yourself. You still need to work hard and showcase yourself. Otherwise, even if things work out with her, I still may have reservations about you being with her," says Yinzhen calmly before standing.

"Well, I've said all I needed. What you have to do next, I'm sure you know better than anyone else. I'll leave you to rest now," he says with a nod before leaving. Huagui turns and watches Yinzhen leave, with a look of amusement returning once more on his face.

* * *

As she watches the cherry blossoms bloom on the branches, Muxue leans forward smelling the flowers before caressing them gently. She turns when she hears footsteps as if expecting them for a while now.

"Auspicious greetings Third Brother."

"Rise and talk with me."

Muxue straightens and walks closer to him. "Third Brother, Muxue has already done as you requested and has severed connections with Zhen Huagui. Muxue hopes Third Brother will honor his promise and no longer bring troubles to him."

Hongshi sneers. "You may have broken your relations with him. But he is still holding tightly on. Forgive me if I must Fifth Sister, but the agreement was that all connections are broken. As such you have only honored half of your agreement."

Muxue kneels down before Hongshi. "Third Brother, Muxue begs of you to not trouble him anymore. Muxue can't take this anguish anymore. If this continues, Muxue will truly lose her sanity."

"And I will only honor complete agreements, Fifth Sister. You keep asking as such and I will definitely harm Zhen Huagui. If there is nothing else, I will leave now. You have a great day enjoying the cherry blossoms," says Hongshi as he arrogantly walks away, leaving Muxue seated on the ground as the cherry blossoms flutter to the floor around her."

Later when she returns to her chambers, Muxue sees a bowl of medicine sitting on the table waiting for her. She easily lifts the bowl and drains its contents onto the shrubs outside her window. Afterwards, she takes out the drawing of the chrysanthemums and magnolias again, the one painting Hongshi drew for her when she was only four.

"_How could you have treated me with such kindness then, only to have lost your heart and become so cold and aloof to me now? I don't understand how so much could have changed. Have you already forgotten about how we used to be? Is the throne the only thing you care about now?" _she wonders again as tears fall from her face_._

She reads the saying he left for her and sighs. _"'I __hear and I forget, I see and I remember, I do and I understand__.' Back then, you wrote this for me hoping that I may be able to draw for you someday. I have yet to do so, but I promise you before so I will. Could it be that you already forgotten what you have written?"_

Muxue sighs tiredly, hoping to be free so she does not have to see the struggle between her brothers. She clutches the painting tightly and realizes that its significance is now gone. Qiaohui enters and collects the empty bowl, noticing that Muxue is still staring at the painting.

"Gege, isn't that the picture Third Prince drew for you?"

A small smile forms on Muxue's lips. "Yes. Qiaohui, will you walk me to the temple?"

Qiaohui nods and follows Muxue as she steps out of her room, heading for the temple with the drawing still in her hand. As the two of them stand in front of the temple, Muxue looks up and wonders if this is the right choice. She walks in and kneels on the yellow mat, praying to the Buddha statue and her ancestors. She turns her head slightly to Qiaohui

"Please wait outside."

Qiaohui instantly realizes that the princess is trying to do something and becomes worried. "Gege, Qiaohui is not willing. Qiaohui is worried that something will happen.

"Nothing will happen, I promise you."

"Gege, if such a thing occurs, the Emperor will definitely blame me. Please don't make me leave," Qiaohui begs.

Muxue sighs, realizing that Qiaohui will not leave. "In that case, close the doors. I don't want anyone to see."

Qiaohui nervously nods and closes the doors. The room dims and darkens considerably. Carefully, Muxue unfurls the painting and holds it next to Qiaohui for her to observe.

"Back then, I was the innocent bystander watching my older brother draw such majestic flowers. I knew not of want. I only knew of the happiness I was in, the joy I held as I watched him make each stroke on the parchment. But now, I only see anger and jealousy come from him. His hate for Fourth Brother and Huagui rages uncontrollably. His lack of forgiveness towards me burns my soul. What has happened to the brother I once so valued? Perhaps thing would have been much simpler had I not existed."

Qiaohui listens nervously and becomes even more worried by Muxue's words. "Gege what are you talking about? Don't say such things. Please don't scare me."

Muxue shakes her head. "It's already too late Qiaohui. No matter what I do, what I choose, they will continue to battle and struggle. It's not you who is frightened, but I, the innocent bystander. Now, everything I do, every choice I make, every step I take, I have to treat with caution. Given everything that has come to pass, I can no longer hold onto this painting."

Qiaohui decides to use another approach. "If that is the case, you can give it to me and I'll look after it. Gege, please don't say such words. You're really scaring me. If the Emperor should hear of it, he may get upset."

"That is why you cannot keep it either. The two of us cannot care for it anymore. It is better that way," whispers Muxue as she rolls up the painting once more.

"It's best I leave this painting with someone who will be able maintain the spirit of that day and moment when that painting was created. Perhaps under their care, my friendship with Hongshi will be forever green, forever remembered," she says tearfully and walks towards the altars where the candles burn brightly.

"Gege," calls Qiaohui as she watches Muxue slowly walk forward. "Gege, what are you going to do?"

Qiaohui does not need to hear an answer from Muxue as she sees it the next instant. Muxue holds up the rolled painting and allows the flames of the candle to lick on the edges. Immediately, the painting begins to burn slowly as the fire continues to eat away inch by inch at the painting before drying and turning into a crispy shade of black.

Qiaohui watches in shock as Muxue allows the painting to continue to burn and scorch away. Muxue closes her eyes and allows the memories of that day to flitter through her mind once last time before dropping the burning painting on to the tray nearby. She turns away, not wanting to watch the painting disappear before her eyes. The fire eats slowly but soon it consumes the entire painting before extinguishing itself. All that is left is a piece of blacken parchment, resting on the tray. Tears flow from Muxue's eyes but she never turns to look at the painting again.

"Uh-liang, Royal Uh-liang, I hope you can care for this painting better than I ever could," whispers Muxue before she lets out several heart wrenchingly sobs and cries, mourning the loss of her brotherhood with Hongshi. The last remnant she has of her time with Hongshi has now been destroyed. Clutching her heart painfully, she sincerely hopes she has not lost her Third Brother for good.


	20. Part III: Chapter 19

After her visit to the temple, Muxue returns and sits at her table in her chambers once more. The painting of the tree continues to sit before her but Muxue only has her attention on the pair of earrings.

"_I wonder what you are doing now. Are you still angry at me for what I have done and said? Have you already moved on? Are you following your dreams wherever they may lead you? Whichever path you choose, please know my heart will always lie with you. I pray our paths may cross again in the future whenever that may be."_

She sighs and tiredly rests her head on the table. Just as her eyes close for a brief rest, she hears the voice of Gao Wuyong.

"The Emperor is arriving."

Muxue lifts her head just as Yinzhen steps the through the doors. She painfully stands up, her joints aching, and offers a small curtsy to him.

"Muxue offers auspicious greetings to Royal Ama."

Yinzhen smiles but his smile falters as he watches the grimace that appears over Muxue's face. "Rise and sit with me."

Muxue nods and sits back down in her seat with Yinzhen beside her. "I know you love to eat Hisbiscus Cakes so I had some made. Gao Wu Yong," Yinzhen calls and Gao Wuyong enters, with a basket and places the dish with the pastry on the table between them. Muxue eyes the dish tearfully, thinking back to when she had tea with Hongshi so many years ago. Yinzhen pushes the plate closer to Muxue, hoping she will eat from it as he knows she is distressed and hasn't eaten much lately.

"You need to eat a bit more if you're to be healthy," he urges.

Muxue doesn't want to eat but she lifts one of the cakes and puts it to her mouth, hoping to satisfy her father. Yinzhen takes one of them himself and watches Muxue bit the cake with tears in her eyes and a frown forming on her lips.

"What's the matter? Are they not to your liking?"

Muxue shakes her head. "No. They taste good. But they just do not taste the same as before."

Relieved to see his princess eating something at last, Yinzhen turns his head and sees the painting on the table.

"What kind of painting is this? It is very majestic."

Muxue smiles. "This is my favorite painting, a tree with five different types of flowers growing on it. A reference signifying that a myriad of people with very different personalities can live in harmony, benefiting mutually in a symbiotic relationship. The tree is not complete without any of them."

"Looks like you are very interested in artwork," says Yinzhen as he admires the painting. "Who drew this for you?" he asks before noticing the pair of earrings next to it and wonders if Zhen Huagui is the artist.

Muxue thinks and wonders how she should answer such a question. "Five very important people," she responds gently before reaching a hand out to Yinzhen. "If there is time, I will tell you the story one day of how this painting came to be."

Yinzhen chuckles and realizes Muxue has gotten quite talented at her use of words. "My daughter is truly growing up and not as flighty as she used to be. She's becoming very eloquent and charming. But I don't understand why she didn't use such words the other day when she talked with Zhen Huagui."

Muxue freezes and does not say anything to Yinzhen. Yinzhen sighs and turns fully to Muxue. "What exactly happened that made you act as such? If he teased you or belittled you, you can tell me and I'll set him straight. If it's something you have done, I'm sure he'll forgive you for it. But if you don't ever explain it to someone, how is the situation ever going to get resolved? You do want it resolve don't you?"

Muxue continues to consider deeply in her answer to Yinzhen who sighs as he sees a very similar look on Ruoxi's face whenever she is thinking. "The look you make right now will not change anything. Thinking deeply will not do anything for you. Just tell me what's on your mind," begs Yinzhen as he knows clearly such thoughts are harming Muxue's health.

Muxue reacts by fingering the peonies tearfully and wonders if Yinzhen knows of the battle between her brothers. "Even if I say, it will not make things better," she whispers. "Sometimes the best resolution is not to say anything or to think about it anymore."

Yinzhen ponders on Muxue's words and tightly takes a hold of Muxue's hands and is stunned that they are such a temperature. "Why are your hands so cold? Have you been taking your medicine?" he asks and is about to call for Qiaohui when she walks in holding a tray with a bowl of medicine.

Muxue sees this and realizes she cannot dump her medicine on the bushes outside with Yinzhen present. "Royal Ama, you must have many things to do. You should get going or else you will have to stay up late tonight. Muxue will take care of herself and not worry you but you also need to look out for your health."

Yinzhen nods and plants a firm kiss on Muxue's head. "I'll go but you need to care for yourself. Remember, you can tell me what's on your mind. My doors are always open for you."

Muxue smiles but knows even her father will not be able to relieve the pain she feels in her heart. "Muxue will take care of herself."

Yinzhen pushes the bowl of medicine closer to Muxue. "I'll take my leave then," he says standing and glancing one last time at Muxue. Muxue offers a brief smile at Yinzhen and looks briefly at the bowl of medicine while Qiaohui walks Yinzhen out.

As he walks through the halls, Yinzhen overhears the eunuchs talking to one another.

"Stupid lackeys, how could you have allowed such a thing to happen to the plants? What will Gege say of it if she finds out?" shouts one of the eunuchs as the others kneel before him in fear.

"It's not our fault. Lackey has been watering the plants daily as instructed."

"Not your fault? How can that be? Even if plants do wilt, how can they ever wilt to such a stage? You must have over watered them!"

"Lackey is at fault, lackey is at fault!"

As Yinzhen listens to such a racket, he looks up to the open window and sees Muxue drinking the bowl of medicine. He ponders thoughtfully to himself and walks away as the eunuch continues to lecture and reprimand the lackeys. He does not know that the bowl Muxue is drinking out of is already emptied, the contents having been poured into a plant pot in her room.

* * *

After a few days' absence, Huagui finally returns to court, attired neatly as if renewed and refreshed to handle any mishaps that may occur. Hongli steps forward to report the findings to the Emperor in a firm and strong voice.

"Royal Ama, our findings in the South indicate that situations are not as dire as expected. However, the winds and monsoons can be strong in the south. As such, crops other than rice can be easily destroyed by the heavy raining seasons. The arid winds that come are also debilitating to rain should there be droughts. Nonetheless, if corruption sound cease in the South, issues of famine should lessen."

Yongzheng listens attentively and nods, satisfied with Hongli's findings. "Do you have any suggestions to add?"

"Hongli believes that building an additional small number of storage units and greenhouses will be beneficial to the South. Other than rice, which will benefit from the heavy rains, all other crops are vulnerable. As such, the greenhouses will maintain and allow these crops to thrive. Meanwhile the storage units will allow for the surplus in rice to accumulate and grow. This way in the event of a heavy or stormy weather, the South will have a reserve amount to sustain itself. The excess surplus can also be sold to other regions through commerce."

Hongzhou also steps forward. "Hongzhou will like to add that in the event such reserves are depleted, storage units of nearby towns and villages may be able to supply needed amounts until supplies from the capital are sent."

Yongzheng is pleased with the detailed response and smiles before turning to Lord Akdun. "Lord Akdun, please into account Fourth and Fifth Princes' recommendations as you conduct plans for implementing solutions."

"Affirmative. Courtier will fully consider all possible factors."

Yongzheng smirks as he looks down at all the officials when Huagui steps forward. "Pardon Emperor, Huagui has words he would like to add regarding the mission to the South."

"What would that be?"

"Emperor, Huagui wants to report that at the time of compiling this information, Fourth and Fifth Prince were attack by a group of assailants and bandits heavily armed with arrows and swords."

The entire court freezes and turns to whisper to one another, upon hearing Huagui's words. Hongli and Hongzhou remain emotionless as Huagui continues talking of this matter. In front, Hongshi gets nervous but tries to keep a stoic front.

"Luckily, Fourth Prince and I had our weapons concealed with us. Otherwise, the three of us would not be able to stand here in front of all the courtiers and the Emperor to relay such a tale."

Hongshi grinds his teeth nervously as Huagui continues. He has a suspicion this will not turn out well if not handled delicately.

"Afterwards, the three of us wondered where and when our identities were uncovered. Strange thing is, we've been there for over four months and it is only after all the information is collected that we were attacked. It is as if, the entire attempt has been well planned and arranged in advanced."

Beads of sweat begin to appear on Hongshi's face as he gets more and more anger with each word Huagui says.

"When we were coming back to the capital, the attempts become more frequent. Luckily, we were well prepared and even captured one of the attackers. Bring him forward," orders Huagui authoritative as the eunuchs drag a man bounded by ropes closer before Yongzheng.

Hongshi clenches his fists tightly as all the courtiers turn to look at the bandit. Yongzheng glares sternly at the captive as one of the eunuchs kick the man's legs, forcing him to kneel before the Emperor.

"You are so bold to attack a prince of the Qing Dynasty. Tell me your reason," shouts Yongzheng at the criminal.

The bandit continues to kneel with an angry look on his face. Yongzheng glares even harder.

"SPEAK. I ORDER YOU!"

The bandit angrily looks up at Yongzheng. "I was ordered to," he says without a hint of regret in his voice.

"You will learn to regret your actions if you do not tell the truth. So speak! Who was it that ordered you and your men to do as such?"

The bandit grumbles and grudgingly refuses. Yongzheng stands and slaps his hand on the table. 'SPEAK!"

The bandit continues to refuse and scoffs loudly. One of the eunuchs slaps the man's face. "How dare you disrespect the Emperor in front of him, no less! Speak now! Quickly!"

Rolling his eyes, the man casually glances around. "Some dynasty this is. The Emperor does not even know what's happening in his own home? You want to know? He's in here right now!"

Yongzheng gives a dark look at the man who laughs crazily. "You really want to know? It's him," says the bandit as he points a finger at Hongshi.

"How do you feel now about your third son? Huh? Some Third Prince he turned out to be," he says before cracking a menacing laugh.

Yongzheng clenches his fists tightly in rage. He is well aware of the rivalry that exists between his two sons, Hongli and Hongzhou. He knows Hongshi continues to see Hongli as a threat to the throne but never truly expected Hongshi to go so far as to find people to assassinate his own brother. Even he didn't go so far when he was feuding with Eighth Prince over the throne.

Hongshi realizes he needs to step forward and fight against such accusations. "Royal Ama, Hongshi has done no such thing. The words of such an outlaw should not be trusted. If he is a threat to Fourth Brother and Fifth Brother, then he is also a threat to me. Royal Ama should check thoroughly before trusting such words of a lunatic. In fact, he should be sentenced to death for even trying to attack Fourth Brother as so."

The bandit looks outrageously at Hongshi. "YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS! YOU PROMISED ME OVER A HUNDRED TAELS IF I FOLLOWED YOUR WORDS, YOU PIECE OF SCUM!"

Amidst the bandit's rage and outbursts, Hongshi begins to call other guards to take the man away when Huagui continues to talk, speaking loudly to stand out from the noise.

"Third Prince, these words are not those of a lunatic. These words are the truth!"

Hongshi angrily turns to look at Huagui. "Zhen Huagui, who do you think you are? You are merely a common lord. How dare you speak to me as such! You even dare to randomly spew words of nonsense in front of the Emperor. You should be punished!"

"If Third Prince doesn't believe his words, perhaps you will after you hear the words of someone else. I call forth the second witness, Prince Hongxiao!"

Hongxiao steps into the court, wearing his most regal attire. Hongshi stares in shock at the look Hongxiao is wearing on his face. He quickly recovers and puts up a formidable front.

"Hongxiao bids auspicious greetings to the Emperor."

"Why would Hongxiao have any knowledge of this? He's still young and does not even attend the court," accuses Hongshi.

Huagui turns knowingly at Hongshi. "It is because he does not attend court that he knows much more. Prince Hongxiao, please look at this bandit and tell us what you know."

Hongxiao looks at the bandit and his eyes widen in surprise. "This is the man I saw the other day in Third Prince's residence. He was dressed in a black cloak, but I recognize his eyes and even the tattoo I glimpsed on his hand."

Yongzheng flicks his eyes at the bandit. Hongshi immediately turns to Yongzheng. "Royal Ama, these are all lies designed to target and frame me. Please be appeased and do not trust them."

"Do not trust them? Then why would this pouch be on the bandit's body when we searched him? Explain that!" exclaims Huagui as he throw the pouch in Hongshi's face. Hongshi glares at Huagui.

"You have already broken up with my sister. Don't think you have the authority to question me," returns Hongshi.

"Even so, I still have duty to justice and righteousness. If Third Prince has done anything wrong, Huagui will do his job to spell them all out even if it means costing his life."

"YOU…"

"ENOUGH!" shouts Yongzheng. "GUARDS, TAKE THIS MAN AWAY AND EXECUTE HIM IN THE MORNING!"

"Affirmative," says the guards as they run in and drag the bandit away.

"Third Prince, do you deny all these accusations?"

"Hongshi denies all these accusations."

"You really have nothing to do with the attacks directed at Fourth Prince and Fifth Prince?"

"Royal Ama, if Hongshi has committed such acts, may the hand of Buddha squash me."

Yinzhen angrily grabs one of the edicts on his desk and throws it hard at Hongshi. "THEN WHAT SAY YOU TO SUCH FINDINGS!

Hongshi stares in shock at Yongzheng. "Royal Ama, you cannot believe these accusations Zhen Huagui has brought forth. Hongshi really is…"

"SILENCE! YOU UN-FILIAL SON! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A DESPICABLE THING!"

"Royal Ama, Hongshi really…"

"STOP DENYING! ALL THESE DOCUMENTS ARE FINDINGS MY MEN HAVE FOUND ALONG THE WAY BACK TO THE CAPITAL. THEY ALL POINT TO YOU AS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS PLOT! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT!"

"Royal Ama…"

"HOW COULD I HAVE RAISED SUCH A HATEFUL SON? IF I LET YOU OFF, I'M DOING INJUSTICE TO MY MIGHTY QING EMPIRE AND TO OUR FAMILY! I'VE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF CHANCES TO CHANGE. YET YOU HAVE NEITHER HEEDED NOR LEARN FROM THEM! YOU'VE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE! FROM THIS POINT HENCE FORTH, LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THIRD PRINCE IS STRIPPED OF ALL HIS TITLES AND IMPRISONED FOR LIFE IN HIS OWN RESIDENCE! GUARDS, TAKE HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Hongshi looks horrified at Yongzheng. He did not expect such punishment to come. This will be the end for him in the palace. He will be sealed away forever with nothing to hold onto. As for his mother, what will happen to her? He kneels immediately begging for mercy.

'ROYAL AMA, HONGSHI KNOWS HE HAS DONE WRONG! ROYAL AMA, ROYAL AMA," he yells as men come to drag him away from the hall.

Yongzheng turns his head away, not wanting to watch the sight and breathes deeply in anger as Hongli steps forward once more.

"Royal Ama, Hongli thanks you investigating in the matter. Hongli wants to take this time to honor Zhen Huagui for his work in the South and for today. He has stood by his principles while standing under the pressures of corruption. In the South, Zhen Huagui worked nobly and protected me and Fifth Brother when we were attacked and in danger. He is one of the most formidable and deadliest defender I have seen. Hongli wishes requests that Royal Ama bestow a great reward on Zhen Huagui."

Yongzheng returns to his majestic seat on the platform and looks down, quirking an eye at Zhen Huagui.

"Zhen Huagui, I know you have worked hard on the mission and you have performed righteously in defending Fourth and Fifth Princes. As such, I will reward you by making you Officer of the Chivalric Order and provide you with one hundred men. From now on, you will belong within Fourth Prince's army."

Huagui kneels down, accepting his reward. "Huagui thanks the Emperor for his kindness."

* * *

After court, Thirteenth Prince accompanies Yinzhen back to Yang Xin Dian. Thirteenth Prince notices an evident look of worry on his brother's face, a tension he has seen even during court.

"Royal Brother, what is the matter? Are you still upset by what Hongshi has done?"

"I'm beyond upset about that. I am enraged! Hongshi would never dare to go so far before. It has to be the doings of Eight and Ninth Brother that he has become as such," he mutters angrily and slams his fist on one of the tables.

"Ninth Brother is already in Tibet. Yet he still manages to corrupt Hongshi from so far."

"It is also my fault. I should have never assigned Hongshi the mission to Tibet all those years ago. Now, he's beyond saving." He turns back to Thirteenth Prince who also carries a look of worry. "But he's not the one I'm truly worry about. I'm worried about Muxue."

"What has happened to Muxue?"

"If my suspicions are correct, Muxue has stopped taking all her medicine. The other day, I visited her and heard the eunuch scolding the lackeys over the dead plants by Muxue's window. She has been pouring all her medicine out."

'But why would she do that?" asks Thirteenth Prince as he stands and paces before freezing and turning to look at Yinzhen. "Is this because she has yet to reconcile with Zhen Huagui? I've already talked with her and it seemed like she would…"

"Thirteenth Brother, Muxue's even more intelligent than I expected. She has already known about Hongli and Hongshi's fight for the throne and even knows Hongshi has tried to attack Hongli."

"But how? How did you find out?"

"When I was visiting her, she was looking at that painting of the tree with five different flowers. Yet she keeps touching one of the flowers, the peonies- a favorite of Hongshi's. I immediately know without hesitation her rejection of Zhen Huagui has to do with him."

"But why?"

"One reason is because she's trying to help Hongshi but he keeps involving her and making situations worse for her. The other is because she wants to protect Zhen Huagui and wants him to stay away from all the trouble. Interestingly enough, her actions have actually wakened Zhen Huagui and he is acting ever more the righteous person I saw in him from before. As to whether they will reconcile, that is up to destiny and their fate."

"Not taking the medicine is simply one of her reactions to leaving Zhen Huagui. She still loves him and looks at the pair of earrings he gave her on a daily basis. But she doesn't want to hurt either of her siblings. She's exactly like Ruoxi and treats such matters with her heart instead of her head. Don't know how I will be able to convince her to take her medicine now."

Thirteenth Prince nods and takes a seat next to Yinzhen. "Royal Brother does not have to worry. I'm certain you will be able to convince her to take her medicine again."

Yinzhen sighs and shakes his head, feeling the task will not be as easy as Thirteenth Prince makes it to be. "Let's hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Muxue stands behind her desk, practicing her calligraphy of the verse Huagui mailed her when he was still in the South.

"_A coincidence that is destined by heaven sets a marriage that is destined. We are destined to meet even when we are a thousand miles away."_

While she knows it may be near impossible to reconcile with him now, she still believes what he has sent her is true as it is fate that has destined them to meet outside of the palace. Just as she is about to write another line of the phrase, Eunuch Wang Xi rushes into her rooms.

"Pardon Gege, I bring word from outside."

"Wang Gonggong please relay your news."

"Gege, the Emperor has bestowed a hundred men to Lord Zhen and has assigned him the position of Officer of the Chivalric Order to Fourth Prince's army."

"That's good news for Lord Zhen. It's about time he gets a reward for being so righteous in court."

"Gege, there's more. The Emperor has discovered that Third Prince is the mastermind behind the attack on Fourth Prince and has stripped Third Prince all of his titles. Third Prince is now sentence to imprisonment for life in his residence," reports Wang Xi.

Muxue drops the brush she is holding. As much as Hongshi may have hurt her, she doesn't want to see him suffer as so. She knows imprisonment for life in his own chambers is something he cannot withstand. And what of Consort Qi? Will she also lose favor with her father?

She clutches her chest painfully and releases several deep breathes before tearfully nodding her head in thanks to the eunuch.

"Wang Gonggong, thank you for the news. You are excuse. Qiaohui, please bring me a white handkerchief she orders weakly.

Qiaohui nods and rushes out to do her bidding as Muxue spreads out a fresh piece of parchment onto the desk and begins to write a letter. She finishes this and is putting it into the envelope as Qiaohui returns with a sewing kit and a white handkerchief.

"Gege, what will you making this time?" asks Qiaohui.

Muxue begins threading needles but pauses when she hears Qiaohui's question. She suddenly knows the answers and continues her threading. "A farewell present for a friend," she replies.

* * *

After three days, the handkerchief is completed. Qiaohui folds the handkerchief neatly and hands it to Muxue who smiles in thanks.

"Qiaohui, please call Wang Xi Gonggong for me. I want him to accompany me somewhere."

Qiaohui wanted to ask where Muxue wants to go but refrains from asking. "Yes."

As Qiaohui walks out to find Wang Xi, Muxue takes this opportunity to pour out another bowl of her medicine and to label the letter on the front, designating it to her Third Brother. By the time Wang Xi returns with Qiaohui, Muxue has already safely stored the letter and the handkerchief in her pockets and has wrapped a heavy cloak around her.

"Wang Xi bids auspicious greetings to Muxue Gege."

"Rise and walk me. There is somewhere I would like to go."

Minutes later, Wang Xi has a look of surprise on his face as the two of them stand before Hongshi's residence.

"Gege, the Emperor will be furious if he sees or knows you've been here."

"Do not worry about it. I won't be here long. Please wait out here," she asks to which Wang Xi nods and stands beside the walls of the archway. Muxue slowly walks into the courtyard where Hongshi sits mutely on a bench by the pond with Jiang Wei standing attentively by his side. Jiang Wei meets his eyes with Muxue's as she walks in. He tries to notify Hongshi.

"Master, Muxue Gege has come to see you."

"Tell her to leave," Hongshi orders quietly. Jiang Wei looks nervously at Muxue but she continues to walk forward until she stands in front of Hongshi.

"Why are you here?"

Muxue stands solemnly and takes out the letter and the handkerchief. "I'm here to bring you a letter and a gift. At one point in our lives, we still meant something to each other," she whispers.

Hongshi does not say anything in return. The silence between them is very thick, indicating the distance they are from each other despite being so close to one another.

Still maintaining serious look on her face, Muxue tries to hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She knows without a doubt, Hongshi will not reach for these items from her hand. Looking at Hongshi, she takes a deep breath and lets the letter drop to the floor along with the handkerchief. Hongshi's eunuch, Jiang Wei, rushes to pick the items up.

Hongshi looks up angrily. "I don't want it. LEAVE!" Hongshi yells to Muxue. Jiang Wei stalls as if to question the directions of his master but picks up the items nonetheless, holding them before Muxue.

"It is all because of you that Zhen Huagui accused me as such in court. Are you happy now? I've lost everything. You can show your kindness to me by leaving. GET OUT!"

"Whether you read it or not, keep it or throw it away, I'll leave that up to you," she says quietly, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hongshi does not say anything. Muxue looks tearfully at her Third Brother once more, hoping for even one final glance or response from him. She knows it is unlikely Hongshi will ever speak to her again. With little else to do or say, she begins to walk away, the tears coursing down her face.

Hongshi remains sitting on the bench by the pond never turning an eye to Muxue as she leaves. His fists clench even tighter. As soon as he knows with certainty that Muxue has left, he turns to Jiang Wei.

"Toss the letter and the handkerchief. I don't ever want to see it."

"But Master,"

"Are you going to be disobeying me too?"

"No…"

"Then do as I said," yells Hongshi as he throws a rock angrily into the pond. Jiang Wei rushes away as the rock plops into the water creating large ripples. Hongshi knows there is nothing he can do now that will get him out of this mess.

* * *

Back in Muxue's quarters, Qiaohui hands Muxue a cup of herbal tea. As Muxue slowly drinks the tea, Jiang Wei appears at the doorway.

"Jiang Wei bids Gege auspicious greetings."

"Rise."

"Thank you Gege," says Jiang Wei as he rises. There is a definitive silence as Muxue drinks her tea.

"What is it Jiang Gonggong?" she asks.

"Gege, Third Prince ordered servant to throw both your letter and handkerchief away." Muxue pauses in lifting her cup again, obviously sadden to hear of this.

"But servant does not want to do it as servant knows it is one of Gege's heartfelt acts. Servant thinks it is best both the letter and handkerchief are given back to Gege," Jiang Wei says walking up to Muxue with the letter and the handkerchief in his hands. Tears swim in Muxue's eyes. She takes a deep breath and knowing nods her head.

"Jiang Gonggong, you are very loyal to Third Brother. You've also helped me. During that rainy night in the garden, although you couldn't disobey Third Brother's orders and allow visitors to help me, you stood next to me holding the umbrella to protect me from the rain. While you were later discovered and forced to stay outside, I know it was you who delivered word to Wang Xi Gonggong about me. You are very kind."

"Gege does not need to thank servant. Servant was merely doing what servant deemed was right at the time."

"In that case, Jiang Wei, please do this one last deed for me."

"Jiang Wei is willing to do any bidding Gege gives. Gege please tell servant your request."

"I want to leave this letter and the handkerchief in your hands. If I should die before he does, you are to give him this letter again. If he still does not want the letter or the handkerchief then, you are free to dispose of it," Muxue says quietly.

Jiang Wei is shocked but quickly hides it from Muxue. "Very well, servant will take good care of the items and follow Gege's instructions."

"You are excuse."

"Servant will take his leave now," says Jiang Wei as he humbly bows and exits the chamber with the letter and handkerchief hidden already in his garments. Qiaohui looks nervously at Muxue.

"Gege, why did you give Jiang Gonggong such a strange task?"

Muxue sighs and turns looking out of her doorway and into the courtyard. "Qiaohui, some things can never return to the way they once were. As such, the only thing left possible to do is simply move forward. Do you think Jiang Gonggong will be able to give that letter to Third Brother?"

Qiaohui thinks carefully. "Qiaohui hopes so. But Third Prince he…"

"Qiaohui, situations that are pointless to concern ourselves with should be let go of. Don't be bother by it," advices Muxue as she continues drinking her tea. "Please bring out that painting of the tree. I wish to appraise it once more."

Qiaohui hurries to find the painting and unrolls it on the table. Muxue carefully removes the teacup and hands it to Qiaohui so as not to damage the painting. She looks carefully at the tree and fingers all of the flowers.

"Flowers are truly most beautiful when they are at full bloom. It is only when they are wilted that no one cares for them or admire their beauty. It is as if their existence is forgotten," she says as she tearfully fingers the image.

Hours pass and Muxue continues to stare into the painting. Her eyes close briefly and she begins to think of the flowers on the tree.

"_Back then, there were five types of beautiful flowers on this grand tree: peonies, plum blossoms, peach blossoms, apricot blossoms, and cherry blossoms. But now, one has migrated to the plains, one is in full bloom without any need for the others, one is growing majestically without any care of its beauty, one has withered and fallen off, and the last is sitting here, wishing and hoping for the wind to blow it across the skies," _Muxue ponders as she nods off.

Qiaohui notices this and gingerly walks forward, putting a gentle hand on Muxue's shoulders. "Gege, if you're not feeling well, I'll call the physician. If you're tired, you should head to bed. It's been a long day."

Muxue nods and stands when a wave of dizziness hits her. She puts a hand on the table to support herself when a sudden pain emerges from deep within her chest. She gasps and clenches her chest painfully. The pain intensifies. She sees the blurry image of Qiaohui rushing to call for help. The next thing she sees is darkness as she drifts into unconsciousness and falls into a heap on the floor.


	21. Part III: Chapter 20

The royal physician wears a grave look on his face as he solemnly approaches Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince. A look of sadness and apology emerges on his face as he kneels before Yinzhen and cups in his hands together in respect and reverence.

"Emperor, Gege's heart is extremely infected and the damage is too severe. Even now, Gege's experiencing palpitations. As such, should she collapse again, she may not live. Even with medicine, there is not much I can do. I am sorry."

Yinzhen stands speechlessly as he watches his beloved daughter rest. How is it that he can protect his empire but not those he loves? He couldn't protect his Thirteenth Brother and Ruoxi from suffering. Now he can't shield his daughter from something as little as an illness. It is as if he is condemned to helplessly watch her succumb deeper to her disease, closer to death. Is this his punishment for all he has done for the throne?

Thirteenth Prince realizes Yinzhen is at a loss for words and turns to the physician with a knowing nod. "You're excuse," he says kindly.

The physician nods and walks out slowly. Nearby, Qiaohui cries quietly as Yinzhen continues to stand quietly, unnervingly stunned by all that he has learned.

"Thirteenth Brother, what I have done wrong? Have I been a bad father?"

"Royal Brother, please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. These things happen when we least expect them."

Yinzhen shakes his head and walks towards Muxue's lying form. He bends down and gently caresses her head, slightly warm with a fever and tears up. He doesn't want her to get hurt of anyone, yet here she lies, in the worst shape possible. How can fate be so cruel? He understands above all people that losses are greater for those residing in the palace in particular. He recognizes there are certain feuds that can't be forgotten and certain actions that must be taken with consequences that have to be faced. But he didn't expect this loss to occur, especially when Muxue is just about to enter the best years of her life.

This time, he can't keep the tears at bay. He weeps quietly so as not to disturb Muxue from her rest. Thirteenth Prince stands silently, watching as his brother grieves. In his heart, he is in just as much pain as his older brother. For all the years he has known her, Thirteenth Prince had watched Muxue blossom from an energetic bubbly child into a refined and elegant young lady. He doesn't want to ever say goodbye to this flower so soon. Yet this flower is already beginning to wilt and there is nothing he or Yinzhen can do about it.

Softly, a delirious cry is heard from Muxue. "Zhen Huagui, Zhen Huagui, please don't leave me. Zhen Huagui…"

Yinzhen tearfully turns and shares a look with Thirteenth Prince. They both know in Muxue's heart, Zhen Huagui has never truly left and her love for him is just as strong as it was before. Even in her weakened state, Muxue is still dreaming of her prince in shining armor, Zhen Huagui. Another cry erupts from her once more.

"Zhen Huagui, please come back. Don't leave me alone…"

As he listens to his most cherished daughter cry for the one man she ever loves, he realizes he needs to bring Zhen Huagui to her side if it will lessen any pain she feels. He rises determinedly from his spot beside Muxue and crosses the room over to Thirteenth Prince. Thirteenth Prince sees the look on Yinzhen's face and follows without another word, instinctively knowing exactly what his brother is thinking of.

"Qiaohui, take good care of Muxue. We will be back soon."

"Yes."

* * *

In the dream world, Muxue gazes around and finds herself standing in a very crowded street, the same street she stood on when she first met Zhen Huagui in the town. She sees a man who looks nearly identical to Zhen Huagui and begins calling to him as she runs forward.

"Zhen Huagui, Zhen Huagui," she urgently calls as she pushes people aside, hurriedly trying to reach him

She comes close to him and is about to hug him when he disappears. Muxue frantically looks around. "Zhen Huagui, Huagui, where are you?" she cries desperately and looks all around hoping to see him reemerge.

Around her, the scape of the town and the crowded streets disappears. Muxue stands still watching all of it fade into darkness and wonders where she could be exactly. Soon, she stands alone in a pitch black space with nothing. As she contemplates what to do in the given surroundings, she sees a door appear and carefully approaches it.

She opens the door and peers, wondering what could possibly lie within and is stunned by what she sees. It's herself, swinging to and fro elegantly on a swing set, a look of happiness on her face. Suddenly, someone pulls on one of the ropes of the swing, stilling her. Muxue looks closer and releases her hands on the door as she takes steps through the door. She is stunned to see that the person is Zhen Huagui.

The image of Muxue laughs delightfully at Huagui and allows him to pull her away from the swing. The pair of them runs down the fields, chasing each other merrily. The image allows Huagui to catch her and spin her around before holding her tightly in his arms.

Muxue sees the two of them talk about something she cannot hear when there is a faint sound of music from far away. The images smile at one another as Huagui reaches out his hand for the image of Muxue to take. The image takes his hand and the two begin to dance to the music.

As she watches the images dance with one another, tears fall from Muxue's eyes.

"_Is this what my heart desires and yearns for? I look so happy with him, yet this is something I may never have. I wonder what our future would have looked like," _she thinks sorrowfully.

As if answering her questions, the scene suddenly changes and she sees herself standing before Zhen Huagui dressed in red from head to toe with a red veil covering her face. Zhen Huagui lifts the veil off her and the two of them gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. The two of them kneel before Yinzhen and bow ceremoniously before offering cups of tea.

Muxue realizes this would have been the day of her wedding and looks as Yinzhen proudly drinks the offered tea, signaling them to rise. Nearby, Thirteenth Prince stands proudly with Hongxiao, Qiaohui and more importantly Chenghuan. Muxue looks to the other side and sees all of her brothers, Hongshi, Hongli, and Hongzhou, clapping happily without a hint of their rivalry and battle on their faces.

The scene changes again and Muxue sees she is back on the field the images were previously running around in. The image of Muxue turns as if hearing a call. A smile delights her face as a little girl comes running up to the image's arms happily with Zhen Huagui. The image lifts the child and smiles before running again. Zhen Huagui smiles brightly and looks younger than ever as he chases behind the two girls.

Tears spill from Muxue's eyes as she now knows her future with Zhen Huagui would have been glorious. Their daughter would have been beautiful, everything would have been beautiful. But she knows that in reality, none of this is possible. Zhen Huagui is probably farther than ever from her. There would no wedding and she would not have the little girl or family she just saw. From the pain she has been experiencing, Muxue knows it will not be long before she succumbs to her illness, whatever it may be. She continues to stare at the image of the happy family before her and hopes she can commit this imaginary moment in her mind for all time when a voice speaks from behind.

"Why do you think you don't stand a chance of having this?"

Muxue turns and sees her Uh-liang standing there, a smile gracing her lips. Muxue hurriedly wipes the tears off her face. "Zhen Huagui is farther from me than ever. Even if we could be together, there's not much time left."

Ruoxi smiles gently at Muxue. "Time is only what you make of it. Besides, it is never too late to ask. You will have your chance at getting the future you want with him. It may be just a little different from what you hoped for."

* * *

The guards and servants kneel as Yinzhen and Thirteenth Prince walk hurriedly into Lord Akdun's residence. Lord Akdun and his wife turn and immediately kneel in respect.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor."

"Rise. Where is Zhen Huagui?" asks Yinzhen urgently when Huagui steps out into the hall. He looks up and sees Yinzhen and instantly kneels.

"Huagui bids Emperor auspicious greetings. What could be the matter that you seek me so urgently?" he asks.

Yinzhen walks forward and asks Huagui to rise. "There is something I must discuss with you. It's about Muxue."

Disconcerted, Huagui nods and gestures Yinzhen in the direction of another room so as to have some privacy from the others. Thirteenth Prince nods his head at Lord Akdun and his wife. He follows Yinzhen into the study.

"Zhen Huagui, Muxue is very ill. She wants to see you," says Yinzhen as he sits in the seats.

Yinzhen sees a flicker of worry pass through Huagui's eyes before he brushes it off. "She's already told me all I need to hear. I don't want to get hurt anymore. It will probably be best we don't talk or see each other anymore."

"Zhen Huagui, Muxue has not forgotten you nor has she ever stopped loving you. You should know that the pair of earrings you gave to her never left her side. She constantly looks at it every day," says Thirteenth Prince.

"Then why did she say all of that to me if she meant none of it?"

"She was trying to protect you. She doesn't want you to become involve as a pawn between Third and Fourth Prince's battles against each other. Who would have thought her words would actually waken you the other day in court?"

A look of regret appears on Huagui's face. "Silly girl, it's not I who needs protection, but her. Can't even care for herself properly," he says with a sigh.

Yinzhen looks at Huagui and asks a question he knows Thirteenth Prince is also wondering. "Do you still love her?"

Huagui turns and looks Yinzhen straight in the eye. "I've never stop loving her. Not for a single second. Not even when she said what she did to me."

Yinzhen walks up to Huagui. "Muxue has been ill for quite some time. Ever since she knelt all night in the garden, she hasn't been the same. The physician says she has Rheumatic Fever and is at risk for heart infections. He prescribed some medicine for her but she has refused to take it. Now her heart's severely infected."

Huagui looks worriedly Yinzhen. "But she will get better right?" he asks tentatively but knows from the look of Yinzhen's eyes that the answer is not something he wants to hear.

"How much time does she have left?"

"We don't know. The physician says that the next time she collapses, she may not live."

Tears build in Huagui's eyes but he sniffs to keep that at bay. "In that case, I will go with you to see her. But before I do, I have one matter to ask of you," he says keeping a firm look at Yinzhen.

* * *

Blinking blearily, Muxue allows her eyes to adjust to the brightness when she sees Yinzhen looking down at her.

"Royal Ama," she calls weakly before coughing again.

"You're finally waking up. You had us all worried for a while," says Yinzhen as he helps Muxue sit up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Already three days and soon to be a four. Tell me, why did you stop taking your medicine? Do you really consider me and your Thirteenth Uncle not good enough reasons to keep living?" asks Yinzhen fiercely.

Muxue weakly reaches a hand to Yinzhen's. "It's not that. I'm just too tired. I don't want to lose myself to greed. I don't want to trade my kindness and sincerity for riches, only to watch others fight and suffer. I don't want to be in a place that only takes away all that matters to me. I can't watch my two brothers fight each other anymore. I'm tired, really I am. I just want to be free."

Yinzhen places a steady on Muxue's shoulders. "Is it so hard that you don't even think of me as a good reason anymore?"

Muxue shakes her head exhaustedly. "It's not you Royal Ama. It really is not. But I'm afraid. I'm so afraid that this place will change me to someone I don't want to be. I just can't bear to see the tension anymore. I can't watch this palace, this horrible place take away everything I love. Please, I just want to be free."

"You must know it's not your fault."

"I don't care. I just want to be free!" cries Muxue before she slumps against Yinzhen crying heavily.

Yinzhen rubs Muxue's back hoping to comfort her. Having experienced a battle himself with Eighth Prince, he knows the extent one must go to achieve all that one desires. But he never considered the ones that get dragged into it. Now he knows how Ruoxi must have felt all those years ago when she was put in such a spot.

"Don't cry anymore. It's not good for your health. Besides, how will Zhen Huagui find you beautiful if he sees you have been crying?"

"I can never be with him again so why would this matter?"

"Really? Look who's here," says Yinzhen as he nods to Qiaohui who opens the door. Huagui walks in and kneels beside the bed.

"Huagui bids auspicious greetings to the Emperor and Muxue Gege."

Yinzhen smirks. "Rise."

"Thank you Emperor."

Muxue quickly rubs her eyes, trying to remove all evidence of her crying and sleep. She seriously wonders if she's still dreaming and turns to Yinzhen once more for confirmation.

"Royal Ama, I'm not dreaming am I?" she asks tiredly. Yinzhen smiles and plants a gentle kiss on Muxue's head before standing.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he says to Muxue before nodding at Huagui and walking out of Muxue's room, closing the doors behind him.

Muxue looks confusedly at Yinzhen's leaving form and turns to look once more at Huagui.

"_He looks very healthy. In fact, he looks better than ever. Perhaps leaving my side is doing some good for him after all."_

Muxue reaches a hand out thinking Huagui will disappear just as in her dream. She is relieved to see Huagui still looking at her when her hand touches his face. She freezes when she remembers that she has slapped him during their last encounter and gently touches the spot that was red.

"Does it still hurt?" she asks weakly.

Huagui smiles gently and wraps his own hand around hers. "No. But it sure woke me up and made me take action to defend everyone I love."

Muxue smirks as best as she can. "I've heard. You should be proud of yourself. Congratulations Officer Zhen of the Chivalric Order."

"Now who's teasing who?" he says to Muxue with a smirk. "You are such a fool! Do you know how much pain I would feel if you got hurt even if it is for my own good?" he asks as he takes a tight grip of Muxue's cold hands.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer. But that was the only way I could think of to protect you and save you.

"It should be me who's protecting you, not the other way around! You must know how I feel for you. I love you," he says tenderly as a tear trickles down Muxue's face.

Muxue does not reply but look into Huagui's eyes deeply, hoping he senses her acknowledgement. She leans against him and closes her eyes, relishing in the warmth of his body.

"I love you too," she whispers as tears well in Huagui's eyes. He nods tearfully, knowing the princess is weaker than ever.

"When you're feeling stronger tomorrow, head to the imperial garden. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

The next morning, Qiaohui dresses Muxue in her warmest clothes and accompanies Muxue to the imperial gardens.

"Gege, what do you think Officer Zhen has in store?"

"Qiaohui, I am not too certain myself. But knowing Zhen Huagui, he's full of strange and unpredictable ideas. Since it's a surprise, I'm not thinking too much of it though."

Qiaohui laughs. "Surprises are surprises but you must have a guess as to what he's planning for you."

Muxue smiles and continues walking with Qiaohui. Soon they arrive at the imperial gardens but are surprised to see a plethora of people: Hongli, Hongzhou, Hongxiao, Thirteenth Prince and, Yinzhen. All of them are relieve to see that Muxue is well enough to stand on her own two feet.

"Fifth Sister, it's good to see you up and about. You look so much better with some color in your cheeks," says Hongli as he smiles at Muxue and Qiaohui as they approach the tiny pavilion.

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama, Thirteenth Uncle, Fourth Brother, Fifth, Brother."

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Thirteenth Uncle, Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince."

"Rise."

"Why are you all here? Did he put you up to this?" asks Muxue.

The others snicker at Muxue's confusions. Hongxiao walks over to Muxue and takes her hand, leading her over to one of the chairs.

"Muxue, you just sit there," says Hongxiao as he hurriedly walks away in the direction Muxue and Qiaohui came from. Muxue gives a curious glance to Qiaohui.

"Are you in on this too?" Muxue asks Qiaohui. Qiaohui instantly shakes her head. Frustrated, Muxue turns to Yinzhen whose face is as stoic as ever.

"Royal Ama, you will tell me what's going on right?" Hongli, Hongzhou, and Thirteenth Prince turn to Yinzhen who is startled to see them looking at him, obviously doubting his abilities in keeping such a secret from Muxue.

Yinzhen nervously shakes his head. "Sorry, but you'll just have to wait as well."

Muxue crosses her arms petulantly and waits for Hongxiao to return. After minutes, Hongxiao still has not returned and Huagui has yet to show up. Getting impatient, Muxue stands angrily and grabs Qiaohui's arm to walk away.

"Since he's not coming, Qiaohui and I will leave. We have more important things to do other than sit and wait for something to happen that we don't even know about."

The men immediately snicker and Muxue frowns. "What's so funny?" she asks giving them all very curious looks. Thirteenth Prince coughs and looks away as Hongli and Hongzhou turn their eyes in another direction, pretending to be very interested in something random.

"Fine, be that way! Qiaohui, let's go."

Muxue walks a few steps out of the pavilion when suddenly she sees a swarm of kites flying high in the sky like stars in the daylight.

"Gege, look at the kites. They are so many and they come in so many colors."

Muxue nods and continues to look up at them. However, she finds it weird that the kite she and Zhen Huagui flew before is not amongst them. Even stranger is the fact that Zhen Huagui is still nowhere to be found."

Hongzhou runs out and taps Muxue's shoulder. "Do you like it? Come on, he'll be here soon. Just go sit down."

Muxue shrugs her shoulders and allow Qiaohui to lead her back to her seat. She sits in boredom, waiting for something even more interesting to happen, when she hears the sounds of a lute playing. The more she listens, the more she realizes that this is the same exact song she danced to the night of the midsummer's day when Min-Min Gege and Prince Zuoying visited the palace.

As the song reaches its climax, Huagui walks up with Hongxiao following, carrying a covered cage. Muxue watches with interest. Huagui continues to play the lute until the song ends just as he walks into the pavilion.

He kneels and bows before all the royals.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor, Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, and Thirteenth Prince."

"Rise, we have been waiting a while for you."

"My apologies for the wait. Hongxiao didn't have everything prepared as I told him so we were delayed."

"Zhen Huagui, don't you dare put this on me. It's your own fault that you made this so extravagant," says Hongxiao playfully.

Ignoring him, Huagui turns to Muxue who looks expectantly at him. "Did you like the kite display?"

Muxue scoffs. "I did. There sure were many kites. However I do not see the one we flew together."

Huagui chuckles and recognizes an order. "My apologies Gege, but I thought you dislike the kite. You did say it looked like a little bird with big eyes."

Muxue pouts, recognizing his teasing immediately. Huagui immediately reaches a hand out and wraps it around Muxue's, appeasing her instantly. "Please don't be upset Gege. I thought that kite was too precious to fly. Since you want to see it so much, then here," he says as he holds out the butterfly kite out before Muxue.

Everyone instantly laughs at seeing the ridiculously large eyes of the butterfly. Muxue beams and reaches out to hold the kite. "That's more like it," she says as she happily admires the kite.

Hongxiao shakes his head and smirks teasingly. "If I had known you like butterfly kites so much, I should have made one for you earlier. It would definitely be better than the one this bloke made."

Everyone snickers as Muxue sends Hongxiao a glare. "Don't tease, Hongxiao. I like it just the way it is," she says proudly.

"If you like that, then I promise you will like what you see next," says Huagui as pulls out from behind him, a bouquet of cherry blossoms and holds it in front of her.

Shocked at seeing such a beautiful array of freshly picked cherry blossoms before her, Muxue gasps and hands the kite for Qiaohui to hold. Huagui smiles at seeing the delight on Muxue's face.

"Do you like them? I picked them just for you," he says as he hands them to Muxue, who continues to gaze at them lovingly.

"How on earth did you know these are my favorite flowers?" asks Muxue as she smells the fragrance coming from the blossoms.

"The first time I saw you, you were dressed in the color of these blossoms. I instantly knew you liked them."

Hongxiao rolls his eyes. "He certainly noticed but asked me, Ama, and Royal Uncle about this little detail before picking them," adds Hongxiao. Hongli and Hongzhou snicker as do Thirteenth Prince and Qiaohui. Huagui sends a look of annoyance at Hongxiao.

"Would you stop the wise cracks? I'm trying to do something important here."

"So do it then. It's not like I'm stopping you."

Huagui shakes his head in exasperation and turns back to Muxue. "Since we first met, I told you to find your own happiness and to live your life to the fullest. I want to tell you, the times I spend with you have been the happiest in my life. I want to keep spending my days with you," he says as he kneels before Muxue. Muxue looks up in surprise.

"The other day, I have already asked the Emperor for his permission. He has granted it on the condition that we wait until you're old enough at the age of fourteen."

Muxue smiles embarrassingly but is elated by Huagui's words. "Whoever said I was marrying you? You didn't even ask me."

Huagui has anticipated Muxue's retort and produces the butterfly hairpin from his pocket. "Then will you marry me? If you do, you'll have to wear this hairpin for the rest of your life."

Muxue is excited to see the hairpin again and puts on a thoughtful front. "Marry you just to wear my favorite hairpin. I'm not so sure…" she contemplates teasingly.

Hongzhou takes pity on Huagui. "Oh Muxue, you should stop teasing Zhen Huagui. If you keep doing this, he may change his mind and then where will you end up?"

"Very well, I'll marry you. But like I said before, you can only give me this pin when I am as free as a butterfly."

"And when's that?" asks Huagui curiously as he puts his arms around her shoulders.

Muxue ponders before lighting her eyes up with the answer. "You should know," she whispers only loud enough for Huagui to hear before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Around them applause sounds as Hongli, Hongzhou, Thirteenth Prince, and Yinzhen walk over to congratulate the happy couple.

"Royal Brother, looks like you can finally cast your burden away. Even your youngest daughter is getting married," says Thirteenth Prince as he observes Yinzhen's reaction.

Yinzhen nods but it is evident he truly misses the Muxue who would run to him to show off her newest creations or tell him of her most recent adventures. As he watches his sons encircle Huagui and welcome him into the family, he feels time has really slip by and he is getting old.

Hongxiao calls over to Huagui. "Zhen Huagui, I know you're really happy right now but did you forget about your final offering to Muxue? I've been holding onto it tiredly."

Huagui sheepishly looks to Hongxiao. "Sorry Prince Hongxiao. I totally forget about those in my happiness. Muxue, come look what I have caught for you." He helps Muxue stand and walk over to Hongxiao before lifting the cover off. The smile falters on Muxue's face as she stares at the cage full of butterflies.

"Zhen Huagui, you must have spent a lot of time catching these exotic beauties," comments Hongli as he walks closer for a better look of the butterflies.

"Fourth Prince, I caught half of those. He dragged me out into the field to catch them. Took me nearly hours to get them all in there," complains Hongxiao.

"Hongxiao, stop complaining. You've done a good deed."

As the princes playfully argue about Hongxiao's actions in helping Huagui, Huagui notices the smile from Muxue's face has disappeared.

"Muxue, you don't like it?" asks Huagui which immediately stops the commotion from the princes.

Muxue shakes her head but continues to look sadly at the caged butterflies. "I like them, but I don't like how they're caged. They're isolated from the rest of their family and the world. No one deserves to be like that."

"But if you don't catch them, how can you observe their beauty?"

"Their beauty and splendor will disappear if they are caged. It is only outside and free, that their beauty and splendor are truly admired," says Muxue as she lifts one of the latches to the cage to open the door. As soon as she does, the butterflies begin to fly out, filling the air with their pink hue. Everyone watches in amazement at the prettiness of the sight.

Yinzhen observes Muxue and recognizes the significance to Muxue's statement. He knows that the butterflies are metaphoric for her and is another way of her conveying that she desires her freedom. Yet as much as Yinzhen wants to give his little girl the one thing she truly wants, this is something he cannot fully grant. Now that Zhen Huagui is made Officer of the Chivalric Order of one of the army bands in Hongli's army, he will forever be tied with the court and the palace. As such, all Yinzhen has to do is designate a manor for them as soon as they are married. Muxue will still be by his side and continue to remain in the palace.

Watching the butterflies flitter happily towards the sunlight and into the air, Muxue sighs, hoping someday she will be able to join those butterflies in their dance in the sky. She recalls her Uh-liang's words about freeing the butterflies from before and finally understands the meaning of them.

"I hear and I forget, I see and I remember, I do and I understand," she says as she leans her head on Huagui's shoulders. Yinzhen turns curiously at Muxue's use of words but conceals the thought as he continues watching the skies. Huagui wraps his arms protectively around Muxue. He sincerely hopes these happy days will last just a bit longer.

* * *

But those days do not last for long, especially when Muxue grows weaker with each passing day. Huagui watches helplessly as the girl who was once filled with so much life and energy become a withered blossom. He is heartbroken to see she can no longer run around happily with a dance in her skip at the sight of him or entertain him with her mesmerizing dances. Rather, she's coughing continuously and is forced to remain in her bedroom, resting. He knows this does not satisfy Muxue who always likes to create mischief and noise so he tries to spend as much time with her whenever he could, bringing her favorite items from the outside and showering her with kisses. Muxue always upholds a smile whenever he's around but he knows this is just a front she puts for him. He knows she's miserable and wants to be free more than ever. So as he holds her close to him, he tries to give her as much comfort as he can, hoping this will free her just a bit.

"Is Eighth Uncle well?" Muxue asks curiously as she leans against Huagui one day. Huagui sighs and caresses Muxue's arm one more.

"He's as well as he can be. Since Third Prince lost his titles, the Emperor has been linking Prince Lian with several minor offenses," says Huagui. "Prince Lian never responds and just accepts whatever the Emperor says to him. Why do you ask?"

Muxue does not respond and pretends to shake everything off. "Just wondering," she says to Huagui before closing her eyes in pain to which Huagui notices.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

Muxue tries to shake the pain off but to no avail. "I'm fine. Please don't worry too much about me. But I don't want to be caged here until I get better. I really want to go back to the garden when we first met. Please take me there."

Huagui's eyes widen. "That garden is not of the palace," he explains.

"Please? I really want to see those blossoms in the garden once more and sit in the swing we once sat in. Perhaps we can get marry there," she suggests hopefully.

Huagui doesn't know if this is something the Emperor will allow given Muxue's current state. But he will try, nonetheless to fulfill her wish. "I will ask the Emperor," he whispers hoping with all his heart that he will make this come true.

* * *

"No," says Yinzhen firmly.

Thirteenth Prince looks up from hearing this response.

"She's already sick enough. It's best she stays here where she will be cared for," continues Yinzhen.

"But she really wants to see that garden once more. Emperor, would you not satisfy her one request?"

Yinzhen doesn't respond and turns away from Huagui.

"Emperor, I know I have agreed to wait until Muxue is a bit older to marry her. But given the circumstances, Huagui wishes to marry her right now in that garden."

Yinzhen turns once more to Huagui, a fierce look on his face though he doesn't say anything. Huagui immediately kneels, knowing he has indeed offended the Emperor.

"Emperor, Huagui knows Gege is your greatest treasure. But Huagui promises you, he will take care of her for all the time she has left. Emperor, you must want to see your jewel get married before your very eyes. Huagui does not want either of you to miss this chance. Please allow us to do so," Huagui asks tearfully before bowing once more.

Yinzhen sees the reason in Huagui's words. But he doesn't want to let his delicate flower go so soon. He turns away calmly.

"I'll consider it. You are excuse," he orders quietly.

Huagui has no choice but to obey and leave the room. But before he walks out, he glances at Thirteenth Prince who nods to show he will try to help out and convince Yinzhen. Thirteenth Prince knows it is time he visits his Fourteenth Brother once more.

* * *

"Fourteenth Brother, looks like it's time we step in and fulfill our promise to Ruoxi," says Thirteenth Prince as he puts down one of his pieces on the weiqi board.

Fourteenth Prince quirks an eyebrow upward. "From what you have said, looks like Muxue has finally found the one Ruoxi has been talking about from the beginning. But why would we need to step in?"

Thirteenth Prince sighs. "Muxue is very ill but she wants to go the garden she and Zhen Huagui first went to when they first met. Zhen Huagui knows Muxue's time is limited and wants to wed her earlier than promised, but Royal Brother does not want to allow it. One reason is he's afraid this will worsen Muxue's health. Another is that he loves Muxue too much and does not want her to leave him yet."

Fourteenth Prince chuckles and places his piece down on the weiqi board. "Can't believe Ruoxi really foreseen such a thing will happen to Muxue. Royal Brother really loves Muxue with all his heart but now, even she's flying away to form her own nest. Would he be so cold-hearted to not let her do so?"

Thirteenth Prince smirks and adds another one of his pieces. "He wouldn't if we step in. So are you ready?"

Fourteenth Prince smiles knowingly. "Thirteenth Brother, I've been waiting for this moment to come ever since you told me that Muxue has a love interest. I'm ready if you are."

* * *

"Royal Brother, Courtier wishes you will reconsider and allow Muxue to wed Zhen Huagui in that garden."

Yinzhen does not say anything and continues to ignore Thirteenth Prince, an act that is rarely common given their closeness to one another.

"Royal Brother, Courtier knows you adore and cherish Muxue above all else. Won't you just grant her this one wish?"

Yinzhen continues avoiding the matter. He's not ready to let her go yet.

Thirteenth Prince realizes he needs heavier ammunition if he is to get his point across to his brother. "Royal Brother, Ruoxi knew you would be this stubborn and adamant."

Upon hearing Ruoxi's name, Yinzhen's interest is perked and he lifts his head, glancing at Thirteenth Prince.

"When Ruoxi brought Muxue to visit Fourteenth Brother by the mausoleum, she already had this request in mind and wanted both Fourteenth Brother and I to help her fulfill it."

"What was that request?" asks Yinzhen.

Thirteenth Prince looks nervously at Yinzhen. "That Muxue be allowed to wed the man of her choosing after which she will leave the Forbidden City."

Yinzhen drops the brush he is holding.

"You and Fourteenth Brother are real brothers from the same mother. Fourteenth Brother has a few words he wants to say regarding the matter. I have personally brought him to see you. Fourteenth Brother," calls Thirteenth Prince.

Fourteenth Prince walks in and kneels before Yinzhen. "Courtier bids Royal Brother auspicious greetings."

Yinzhen can only stare at Fourteenth Prince angrily though with a hint of remorse that their relationship is not as close as their mother had wanted.

Fourteenth Prince stares back knowingly. After so many years of imprisonment in Yong He Gong, Fourteenth Prince had the time to think through everything. He knows now the difficulty Ruoxi has been in nearly all her years in court, protecting himself, protecting Thirteenth Prince, protecting Fourth Brother, and protecting all of them. This time, he's willing to face any consequences if it will fulfill his promise, if it will grant Muxue one last bit of happiness.

"Royal Brother, Courtier wishes to share with you a letter Ruoxi wrote to me years ago," he says as he holds out the letter before Yinzhen. Yinzhen reaches for the letter and wonders what Ruoxi wrote to his brother all those years ago. As Thirteenth Prince watches this, he realizes this is the letter that was not addressed, the one he sent when Ruoxi was dying.

Yinzhen slowly opens the letter, expecting words of romance of ideas of a similar sort. What he finds however, is not a letter of romance. Rather, it is a letter written for only one purpose:

Fourteenth Prince,

I hope you and your family are doing well. Ruoxi knows, you are out of contact with the court and knows even less about all that is happening in the Forbidden City. Nonetheless, Ruoxi cares little for that. Ruoxi just hopes Fourteenth Prince will remember his promise to look out for Muxue for the rest of her life. As I write this letter, Ruoxi knows she is reaching her very end. I may have gotten to spend time with my Fourth Prince and experience the joys of watching Muxue grow into a fine young lady. But alas, the time has come and I can only hope with all my heart that she will be able to fulfill all she can in her life. I hope she can achieve all her dreams and find the one person who will care for her willingly and irrevocably. I wish that she lives her life with no regrets, no suffering, and no hardships. I hope she will have the freedom that I could only dream about. If she should find her happiness within the palace, then please forget all that I asked of you when I last visited. But if she should find her happiness outside, then I bid you, please take her outside so that she may see the flowers bloom once more.

Ruoxi will now head to the plains where she can ride the horses wildly, drink laugh to her heart's content, and dance the night away knowing her biggest achievement is safely in your guard. I humbly thank you for all that you've done and will do for me. Remember, Ruoxi will always work on your behalf, just as she once did in the plains of Mongolia when you defied the Emperor's orders and ventured out of the capitol.

Always,

Ruoxi

Yinzhen reads the letter tearfully and hands it back to Fourteenth Prince. As much as he wanted to avoid this, he knows he has to let his little girl go with her knight in shining armor. He can't help but cry even in front of his two younger brothers. Thirteenth Prince walks over to Yinzhen, knowing exactly how he feels about Muxue leaving.

"Royal Brother, you should not be sad that Muxue is leaving. You should be happy that she has found her happiness and that you're gaining a son through her. In time, the pain will lessen. But her love for you will never diminish or change. As Ruoxi once said, Muxue will always be your daughter."

Yinzhen ceases crying and nods thankfully at both Thirteenth and Fourteenth Prince. "If there's nothing else, Fourteenth Brother and I will take our leave," says Thirteenth Prince as he bows along with Fourteenth Prince before walking out of the hall.

Yinzhen composes himself and turns to Gao Wuyong. "Notify Officer Zhen of the Chivalric Order Huagui and Gege that they are to wed within three days at Feng Qin Yuan. Have the attendants ready all the items for travel and to make no mistake of it. Make sure Fourth Prince, Fifth Prince, Prince Hongxiao, and Thirteenth Prince know of this and will be in attendance. Also notify Lord Akdun, his family and Fourteenth Prince. They are to be in attendance as well. Make sure the event is glamorous and splendid."


	22. Part III: Chapter 21

Qiaohui smiles in happiness upon hearing the news of her young mistress's pending nuptials. To show her exuberance, she orders all the maids to decorate the chambers with red ribbons and bows. Muxue smiles at seeing Qiaohui's excitement and continues to look over her jewelry.

"Qiaohui, you are even more excited than I am."

"Of course, Gege. In a few days you will be wedded and at the young age of thirteen! If only Mistress and Second Mistress could see you now, I'm sure they'll be even more excited than I am."

"Qiaohui, you have watched me grow up. In my heart, you are like a mother figure to me. You've been here a very long time. Perhaps after I get married, you can go to Chenghuan's for a change in scenery," she says before coughing again.

Qiaohui shakes her head. "I can't do that! I was chosen to serve Mistress and then ordered to serve Second Mistress. As such, I will continue to serve you."

Muxue sighs and gets a little teary at hearing Qiaohui treat her as so. Eunuch Wang Xi suddenly walks into the room and kneels.

"Auspicious greetings Muxue Gege."

"Rise."

"Congratulations Gege on you upcoming nuptials. Wang Xi is also very excited and happy for you."

Muxue smiles as does Qiaohui who is looking for something appropriate for Muxue to wear during the travels.

"Much thanks. But what news do you have to bring?"

"My apologies Gege. In my excitement, I've completely forgotten the message I'm supposed to bring from the Emperor. The Emperor wants to tell you to be ready soon so the group can head out. If there's nothing more, Wang Xi will take his leave. Congratulations again," he says with a smile before turning and walking away.

Muxue looks in shock at Qiaohui when she realizes they are set to leave soon. "Qiaohui, I'm not dressed adequately. What am I to wear?"

Qiaohui hurriedly combs through the closet in search of something that is fitting for the journey. Meanwhile, Muxue tries to find the suitable jewelry to wear and the proper makeup. She's worried there is not enough time to get ready.

"Gege, how about this attire? It would look good with the earrings."

"No, it's not significant enough."

"But Gege, all your significant outfits have already been packed. All that's left now are your travel clothes."

A light bulb switches on in Muxue's mind. "Travel clothes you say?"

* * *

Yinzhen waits impatiently outside with Huagui, Thirteenth Prince, Hongxiao, Hongli, and Hongzhou. Although the staff responsible for setting up camp on the fields near the garden has already been sent out, traveling there will take at least half a day. As such, Yinzhen wants to travel early so the stress wouldn't get to Muxue. But it's nearly noon now and she still has yet to show up.

"Wang Xi," he calls, "didn't you tell Gege about this?"

Wang Xi fidgets as he knows the princess is likely still in her room trying to get ready. "Emperor, I already told Gege but she…"

"Royal Ama, are you giving Wang Xi trouble?" asks Muxue as she walks towards them with Qiaohui. The men stare in shock upon seeing Muxue's attire of a simple white qipao with hints of butterflies scattered across. On Muxue's ears dangles the pair of earrings Zhen Huagui gave her after his return from the South. She curtsies before them and is stunned to see the looks on their faces.

"What?"

Seeing as Huagui is just as stunned as the others, Yinzhen realizes he needs to speak on behalf of the others. "You look beautiful," he says with a tearful smile.

Muxue feels her face heat up immediately. "It's all Qiaohui's doing," she mumbles, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Qiaohui turns to Muxue in surprise. "Me? Gege, you were the one who said you wore this when you left the palace…," reveals Qiaohui much to Muxue's shock.

Everyone turns to Zhen Huagui as it is obvious that he has seen Muxue wear such an outfit during her escapade out of the palace. Thirteenth Prince immediately begins to laugh.

"Zhen Huagui, you really are lucky. Must have been such a sight to see while you in town on the streets."

Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao snicker much to Huagui's chagrin. "Emperor, I thought you were rushing to head off."

Yinzhen remains silent but Fourteenth Prince picks up on Huagui's brushing off. "Zhen Huagui, you've seen such a sight already, why have you no additional comments?"

Huagui has no words to offer. Muxue walks up to him as her attire was mainly worn for him. "So you don't like it? I guess I'll have to go back and change. Qiaohui," she calls as she turns and pretends to walk away.

"No, no, no I don't mean that," he says wrapping his arms tightly around Muxue. "What I meant to say was that the weather is cold and you're wearing such thin outfits. You're not fully well," he whispers softly before adding a smile to Muxue.

Muxue does feel cold indeed. She tries to hide this and offers Huagui her best smile. "I'm not cold," she lies effortlessly but Huagui calls her bluff as he takes a hold of her hands.

"If you're not cold, why are your hands as such?" he asks and wraps his cloak around her shoulders. "Let's go, we have a long way if we are to get there on time."

* * *

At the campsite, a light celebration dinner is held in honor of the wedding the following day. As usual, Hongxiao makes a ruckus of the night and tries to get Huagui drunk for the night. Along with Hongli and Hongzhou, the trio of youngsters continues to laugh merrily as they continue refilling Huagui's cup every time he downs it. Muxue sighs and shakes her head as she knows full well, Huagui can hold his own liquor.

"You guys shouldn't force him to drink so much. He can really hold his own fort," she explains remembering the time she drank with Huagui under the pavilion of the garden.

"Besides, he shouldn't get too drunk as tomorrow is a very important day," says Lord Akdun before turning to Yinzhen. "My apologies, Emperor. I've told Huagui often that he shouldn't be so reckless but he continues to do so."

Thirteenth Prince and Fourteenth Prince smile, remembering how they were at Huagui's age. "Lord Akdun, you shouldn't blame Huagui for that. He's at the peak of his youth. In time, he will shine even brighter. If he's not reckless now, he may never get the chance. But come to think of it now, I think he's an even better drinker than I was. That won't do," says Thirteenth Prince as he stands and joins his son in the drinking much to Yinzhen's displeasure.

"Lord Akdun, you may have your work cut out for you tonight," warns Yinzhen.

"Oh well. Come Emperor, a toast to your honor."

On the other side of the hall, Muxue discusses needlepointing with Madame Ah. "When we first met, that child Huagui introduced you as Xuehuan Guliang. I thought something seemed familiar about you. Turns out you were the Gege I had seen dancing nights ago. Just think of how pleased and honored I was to have you as a guest at the residence," says Madame Ah before laughing happily.

"Madame Ah is too gracious. I'm still embarrassed about the trouble I gave you that night. In fact, I've decided to give you a present in compensation. What type of flowers do you like?"

"Gege is too kind. You are already the greatest gift given to our family. I have a love for lilies but please, no more is necessary."

"In that case, I'll see to it that a lily handkerchief be made in your honor. Qiaohui, please remember that," says Muxue as she coughs again. Qiaohui gently pats Muxue's back and turns her attention to Madame Ah, hoping to find out more details about Madame so she can create a wonderful handkerchief.

Muxue coughs once more, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. She sees tiny specks of blood on the handkerchief and looks at Huagui with her brothers as they continue to drink. At such a happy occasion, Muxue does not want to ruin the moment so she discretely hides the handkerchief from the others and turns her attention back to the conversation with Madame Ah.

* * *

The next morning, Muxue sits in front of the mirror elegantly dressed in her red bridal attire. Behind her, Qiaohui tearfully puts in pins and arrangements to make the headpiece even more majestic. The headpiece matches the red outfit but a few hints of blue beads decorate the front, almost as if providing a crown.

"Gege, I can't believe it. You're finally getting married."

Muxue smiles though there is a hint of sadness to it. She knows this is a painful day for Yinzhen but hopes he knows that she's not really leaving him. She turns to Qiaohui once more in gratitude.

"Qiaohui, thank you for all you've done."

"Gege does not have to thank me. If Second Mistress were here, she would be the one to adorn your headpiece and dress you. It is an honor for me to help you."

Muxue smiles and hears someone entering her tent. The two of them turn immediately and curtsy.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor."

"Auspicious greetings Royal Ama."

"Rise. Today's a happy day. My daughter is finally getting married. Qiaohui, you may be excused."

"Yes," says Qiaohui as she nods proudly at Muxue before walking out.

"You really make a beautiful bride," says Yinzhen as he tearfully appraises Muxue in her bridal attire.

Muxue walks up to Yinzhen and hugs him with tears in her eyes. "Royal Ama, Muxue knows how you're feeling. But you should know Muxue is not leaving completely. Muxue will always be there for you. Huagui may be the man I've chosen. But you will always be my first love," she says as a couple of tears fall from her face.

A few tears fall from Yinzhen's face as he listens to Muxue's touching words. He hurriedly wipes them off his face as well as help Muxue wipe her face without smudging her makeup. He takes a final full look at Muxue and smiles proudly. "It's time."

* * *

Muxue's wedding is as beautiful as Ruoxi hoped it would be. With the blossoms in full bloom and the sky clear as day, the place is nearly the same as Muxue had seen a few years ago. The pathway to the pavilion is lined with her family members, all eager to see the beautiful bride. With a veil covering her face, Muxue is guided down the path by a proudly smiling Yinzhen. Despite the happiness on her face, Muxue feels extremely tired. She's not certain whether this is from the sudden onset of festivities, nerves, or her illness but she tries to hide this from the others as best as she can.

Going against the traditional wedding customs fit for a Qing Princess, Yinzhen had arranged a simple tea drinking ceremony so as not to exhaust Muxue. In the pavilion, Qiaohui holds a tray with several cups of tea for the elders. The small party follows behind Muxue and Yinzhen as they make their way into the pavilion where the benches are.

Yinzhen leads Muxue before Huagui and sits down on the bench as everyone kneels.

"Auspicious greetings Emperor," says everyone as they kneel.

"Rise."

"Thank you Emperor."

"Today is Muxue Gege's fortuitous day. So formalities can be forgotten."

Huagui nods and lifts Muxue's veil. The small party watches happily as the happy couple smile at each other. Beside the Emperor, Chun Momo begins calling the marriage procedures for the bride and groom to bow three times to one another. Once they completed those bows, they bow once to the Emperor and each present a cup of tea to him. Yinzhen drinks the tea and stands, offering the seats to Lord Akdun and Madame Ah. The two happily drink the tea.

In a surprising turn of events, Yinzhen tells Thirteenth Prince and Fourteenth Prince to take a seat. Fourteenth Prince glances questioningly at Yinzhen, wondering why he would ever permit such a thing but Yinzhen simply nods. Thirteenth Prince smiles and takes a seat as does Fourteenth Prince. Qiaohui hands Muxue and Huagui each a cup of tea to which they first offer to Thirteenth Prince.

As she's handing the cup to Thirteenth Prince, Muxue hands begin to shake, a sign of her exhaustion. Everyone notices this but Huagui helps her by putting his hands over hers as she presents the cup to Thirteenth Prince. Thirteenth Prince nods and drinks the tea as happily as he can. Qiaohui looks worriedly but hands a cup of tea to Huagui and Muxue for Fourteenth Prince. As Huagui presents the tea to Fourteenth Prince, Muxue realizes she doesn't have the strength to hold the cup up and gently places it on the ground, her eyes drooping as she slumps to the side. Huagui quickly reaches a hand out to help her, giving her a worried look but she simply smiles, shaking her hands to indicate she is fine. She looks at Fourteenth Prince and slowly hands him the cup of tea, her hands shaking more than ever.

With tears welling in his eyes, Fourteenth Prince watches the shell of his goddaughter smiling in front of him. He expected Muxue's health to decline after kneeling so long in the rain. He just didn't expect her to be in such a state, especially on her wedding day. The more he thinks, the more he realizes she disregarded his advice, having become too conflicted with her brothers' rivalry. He drinks his tea with sadness before offering a watery smile as best as he can at the couple. He's relieved that he doesn't have to say anything.

Exhausted, she falls against Huagui who lifts her to sit on the bench beside him. "We're married now," he says happily and pulls out the butterfly hairpin. "That means you can wear this now."

Muxue gingerly takes the pin in her hand and caresses it tearfully. "Not quite yet. Just a little longer and it'll be right. I'll just hold it for now," she says softly as Huagui smirks and holds her closer to him.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since we were last here. The flowers and pond look exactly the same."

"Yes, it sure does," says Huagui as their witnesses watch somberly.

"But there's one thing that's different."

"What's that?"

"Back then, we had ten bottles of wine on the table. But now there is no wine…" says Muxue as she coughs again.

"That's true. But we have something better. We have ten witnesses here," says Huagui as he lovingly plants a kiss in Muxue's hair. He knows Muxue must be in pain given the grimaces he sees coursing over her face.

"I am indeed a fortunate man to have married such a beautiful bride," says Huagui as he knows Muxue doesn't like people worrying about her. He smiles to everyone else, hoping to shake the somberness out of them. "What do you all think?"

Their witnesses smile albeit tearfully. "Huagui, you have to be kind to her from now on you hear," says Agui.

"Agui's right, Zhen Huagui. If we find out you've made her cry, you have to answer to all of us," says Hongxiao who winks at Huagui.

Qiaohui shakes her head at the nonsense Hongxiao is saying. "Officer Zhen of the Chivalric Order will not make Gege cry. He will treat her with kindness all his life," says Qiaohui.

"Qiaohui, don't you dare try to help him out with kind words. We are Muxue's brothers and if he treats her any less, he must answer to us." Muxue hears these words and despite in deep pain, she remembers what she has to do.

"Qiaohui," Muxue calls weakly.

Qiaohui walks over to Muxue. "Qiaohui is here," she answers.

"Please bring out the painting. I want to show it to my husband."

"Yes."

Qiaohui quickly returns with the painting and hands it to Muxue. She carefully unrolls the painting and holds it before Huagui so he can view it as well.

"Huagui, this is my favorite painting. Doesn't it look beautiful?"

"It sure does," answers Huagui. He already knows this is Muxue's favorite painting having seen it sit on her table many times.

"These five flowers are all able to reside harmoniously in one tree. The peonies, plum blossoms, peach blossoms, apricot blossoms, and cherry blossoms- just like in this garden but on only one tree. It's not an easy thing to do, but they show that it is possible."

"This is only possible on a painting."

Muxue sighs and gently touches the peonies in the painting. "Yes, perhaps it is," she says thoughtfully.

"Fifth Brother," she calls.

Hongzhou steps forward and stands before Muxue. "What is it Muxue?"

Muxue smiles at Hongzhou and rolls up the painting, handing it carefully to him. "From this day forth, you will take care of this painting."

Hongzhou looks curiously at Muxue and unrolls the painting a bit before realizing the significance of the painting. Muxue grips Hongzhou's hand once more and eyes him tearfully, making sure to emphasize her words. "You have to take good care of it. That way, the five of us can see it together one day."

Hongzhou realizes the meaning of Muxue's words and kisses the painting before nodding to Muxue and returning to his spot beside Hongli.

"Fourth Brother," she calls weakly. Hongli walks forward and takes a seat by the bench.

Dizzy from sitting up, she grabs onto Hongli's arms for support and leans in real close. "In the future, you need to be a good emperor, just like Royal Ama," she whispers.

Hongli is shocked that Muxue considers him worthy enough to become emperor when the time comes. He nods but Muxue continues to hold onto his arms and leans in so only he can hear her next words.

"In the future, many will greet you as such. But I want to be the first. Long, live the Emperor," she whispers once more.

Tears well in Hongli's eyes as he nods once more at Muxue. He kisses her cheek before leaving the beach. It is apparent now that Muxue is growing weaker with each passing second, her face growing paler with sweat covering her forehead from the pain she is feeling.

"Hongxiao," she calls weakly.

At first Hongxiao doesn't want to walk up as he can't bear to say his farewells to her. So Muxue calls once more.

"Hongxiao, please come."

Hongxiao hesitates but is persuaded by Thirteenth Prince to go. He walks up to the bench and takes a careful seat by her side.

"Hongxiao, you are my best friend. It has been an honor to have you by my side."

Tearful, Hongxiao grips Muxue's hand tightly and gives her a watery smile. "The pleasure has been mine as well."

Muxue takes a deep breath of air. "In the future, please help me look after Zhen Huagui. If he does something great, praise him for me. If he's done wrong, punish him for me."

Hongxiao chuckles and reaches a hand to brush away some of Muxue's stray hair. "Of course. I'll continue to cause havoc for him as I always do. Don't you worry," he says before sharing a knowing look with Muxue.

"Fourteenth Uncle."

Hongxiao returns to his father's side as Fourteenth Prince sits down on the bench. Huagui stands up to give them a bit more space. As Fourteenth Prince sits with his niece and gazes into her eyes, no words were spoken. It is as if their stares covey more than words could ever. A smile ruptures from Muxue as she leans forward to wipe away a tear that falls from Fourteenth Prince's face.

"Don't be sad, Fourteenth Uncle. I'll be fine. I have finally found the freedom I yearned for."

Fourteenth Uncle emotionally takes a breath and plants a kiss on Muxue's forehead before standing and walking away.

Muxue smiles and calls for Thirteenth Prince. Unlike his younger brother, Thirteenth Prince sits with more poise and elegance despite having been locked for nearly ten years. Muxue gazes into the weathered face of her uncle. She knows the ten years in imprisonment has battered his soul deeply, having no freedom of his own. Tired, she leans against him and hopes she has achieved this little bit for the both of them.

Thirteenth Prince sends a watery smile to Muxue. "Looks like I named you correctly and you have live up to the prettiness of your name, my little twilight snow."

Staring at Thirteenth Prince, Muxue cannot help but cry at knowing he named her. Thirteenth Prince also begins to cry but reaches a hand out to brush the tears off Muxue's tears.

"Hey, you're married now. You shouldn't be crying."

Muxue tries to stop but she can't help it, especially when Thirteenth Prince is sitting so close next to her. "I wish we could go horseback riding together again. I loved every minute of it, especially when we stopped and you played your lute for me. I want to hear your laugh once more as we gallop into the wind, our clothes billowing behind us."

Thirteenth Prince wipes his face and holds onto Muxue's hands. Hearing Muxue's words, he knows the girl's love for him is just as strong for him as it is for his brother. "If you want to go horseback riding, we'll go when you're strong enough. This time you have to invite your new husband," he says knowing it is unlikely there will ever be a chance for that to happen.

Muxue seems to know this matter herself and simply nods at Thirteenth Prince. She reaches into her sleeves and pulls out a butterfly necklace that is nearly identical to the one Huagui gave to her for her birthday but different in color. She gently encloses Thirteenth Prince's hands around it.

"This is for Chenghuan Jie-Jie. Could you bring it to her the next time you see her?"

Thirteenth Prince nods happily. "I would be honored."

"That's good. I hope she is doing well and that Min-Min Gege is doing well as well."

Thirteenth Prince nods tearfully and plants a kiss on Muxue's head and hugs her closer. "I'll do it for sure," he promises before rising from the bench.

Yinzhen stares at Muxue and knows she wants to talk with him next so he walks up and takes a seat, allowing Muxue to cuddle against him just as she used to when she was a child.

"Royal Ama, I'm sorry that I am not as filial as I could have been and taken care of you when you get old," Muxue wheezes as she leans against Yinzhen.

A lone tear falls from Yinzhen's eyes as he hears these words. "You already are very filial. I'm very proud of you and happy to call you my daughter," says Yinzhen as he rubs Muxue tenderly.

Madame Ah uses her handkerchief to wipe her tears at the touching sight of Muxue with her father.

Muxue weakly raises a hand to Yinzhen's face, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. "Royal Ama, don't crinkle your eyes and worry so much. I don't want you to develop wrinkles," she jokes and then grimaces from pain. Yinzhen rubs her back, hoping to ease any pain she may have.

"You should be worrying more about yourself. Then I wouldn't have wrinkles," he says before caressing Muxue's head once more

"Could you find it in your heart to forgive Third Brother just this once?" she whispers tearfully

Yinzhen is shocked to hear this request from Muxue and does not fully know how to respond. Hearing only silence, Muxue staggers to her feet and kneels before Yinzhen much to his and everyone's shock.

Exhausted from this simple maneuver, Muxue nonetheless gives all her efforts to bow three times before Yinzhen and is about to slump to one side when Yinzhen puts his arms around her, support her. "Please, please at least listen to all Third Brother has to say."

"First get up."

Muxue shakes her head, hoping her father will listen. "I know there is still good in Hongshi. Please, just listen to what he has to say," she begs. Yinzhen closes his eyes. With little choice, Muxue tearfully turns to her new husband.

"Husband, please help me. Please…" she cries softly as she continues to rest before Yinzhen on the floor.

Huagui sees this and kneels next to his wife, trying to help her convince the Emperor into reconsidering.

"Emperor, even if he is at fault, he is still your son and now my brother-in-law. Emperor, Huagui begs that you will grant Gege's wish," says Huagui as he bows as well.

Yinzhen clenches his fist not knowing really what to do as he is still thoroughly angry at Hongshi for his actions. But as he sees the beads of sweat on Muxue's pale face and hears her laborious breaths, he knows he should at least promise her this, if it will make her slightly happier and at peace. He gently lifts her so she is sitting by him again but does not say anything.

Muxue reaches a hand and clasps tightly onto Yinzhen, hoping he would reconsider. "Please, for me?"

Yinzhen still doesn't respond so Muxue raises her head and looks at him kindly, hoping he understands her message.

"Flowers bloom and flowers die, just as the anger within your heart. But if you should let go, casting it away like petals fluttering through the air, you may end up seeing a much prettier sight."

Yinzhen smiles lightly at Muxue's use of the metaphor. "Even so, it all depends on whether he still remembers you."

"He will. I know he will. He just needs a little reminder that's all,"says Muxue as she smiles once more, a light smile on her lips. Yinzhen wishes he could stare at this smile for the rest of his life but knows his own little cherry blossom is fading more and more into the gray.

Relieved that her father has promised to listen and possibly forgive her brother, she takes a hold of Yinzhen's hand and tucks the magnolia pin into his palm. Yinzhen looks at the pin curiously.

"It's probably better that you keep it with you. Besides, I have another pin to wear. This pin was given for you to keep by Uh-liang, and now it has returned to its rightful owner. Now, Uh-liang and I will be with you wherever you are. You just have to find us on a cloudless night in the skies. We'll be by the constellation of Andromeda," says Muxue knowingly.

Yinzhen tries to smile the best as he can. But his heart hurts to see his angel suffer as so. He weeps as he realizes Muxue still remembers the story he has told her so long ago.

"I will do that," he says cheerfully, trying to compose himself and holds Muxue closer to him and gives her a tight hug. Muxue relaxes, closing her eyes briefly as the sudden burst of pain subsides once more.

"Muxue has one more request."

"Please say."

"Muxue wishes to be cremated just as Uh-liang was. This way, I can fly as beautiful as the butterflies in the wind. This way, I'll always be with you, Huagui, and Thirteenth Uncle."

Yinzhen freezes. He didn't expect such a request as a princess of Muxue's ranking is typically buried with all traditions and markings fit for members of royalty.

"Please?" adds Muxue softly when she sees the hesitation from Yinzhen.

In his mind, Yinzhen knows his daughter should not be even thinking of such things, especially on her wedding day. She should be thinking of the life she will share with Zhen Huagui, the number of children she will have, and perhaps even the way her residence will look and structure from now on. She shouldn't be tasking him with such a duty when she is so young. But he remembers that like Ruoxi, Muxue yearns for the freedom even in the face of death. How can he ever deny his daughter the right to having such freedom? As such, he reluctantly nods and rises from his seat, allowing Huagui to sit and take Muxue in his arms.

At this point, Muxue is in considerable pain and continues to wheeze and gasp for breath. She knows her time is nearing and tearfully gazes at Huagui's eyes before coughing again. Huagui uses a handkerchief to wipe Muxue's mouth and realizes there is blood on it. Nonetheless, he continues to look kindly at her.

"Huagui, do you still remember what you asked me to do the last time we were here?"

"Yes, I asked you to live your life to its fullest."

"Well, I want you to do the same. Can you do that for me?"

Huagui hugs Muxue tighter. "I'm already doing that. I got to married the girl of my dreams."

Muxue lightly taps Huagui's hand, knowing he is replying as snarky as ever.

"Such a wise-crack. I'm being serious," she wheezes trying to push away the pain she is feeling.

"So am I."

Muxue smiles and briefly closes her eyes, her breath calming slightly. "When we first met, I swear you drove me insane. One minute you were all nice and charming. The next minute you're all goofy. I figured you'll be the last man I would ever marry." She smiles sadly, realizing their time will be cut short. "When you're ready again, you should go find someone else who can take care of you for the rest of your life."

Huagui turns curiously at Muxue. "Why would I need to do that? I have you now and that's more than enough for me."

Muxue tearfully shakes her head. "Promise me, that you will find someone else. I can't bear to see you alone for the rest of your life. I won't mind, honest I won't. As long as she loves you and you love her. As long as you're happy with her, then I will be fine," she tearfully states.

Tears roll from Huagui's face as well as all those watching. "I won't be alone ever. You'll be with me so I won't be lonely."

"But if you keep thinking about me, you won't be able to live your life to the fullest. You won't get to be general or serve my father and Fourth Brother to your maximum potential. You won't get to see your children or your grandchildren. You won't be able to reach the stars in the sky. You need to let me go so you can find your freedom. I don't want to know you gave up on your dreams because of me," whimpers Muxue as she begins to cry.

Huagui cries as he kisses Muxue on the cheek. "You're such a silly and foolish person. I have already found my freedom. I have already reached the stars and caught a couple along the way. It's all because you are the butterfly in my life and have loved me for who I am," he says before kissing Muxue gently on the lips.

Their tears mix together as they share what could be their last passionate kiss. Qiaohui uses the back of her hand to brush away her tears. The kiss ends soon but it lingers as neither of them want it to end just yet. With her head against Huagui's chest, Muxue closes her eyes, feeling more exhausted than ever.

"Husband," she calls softly.

Huagui tilts his head from his position so he can hear Muxue better.

"This time, the fault lies with time and we can only miss it. But I'm certain in the next life, we will not miss it and time will bear no faults. Still remember what you wrote to me? We have a marriage that is destined and our acquaintance is destined. So in the next life, you and I will be given the opportunity for romance. Do you remember our pledge to meet here at this very spot?" she asks weakly as more tears roll down her face.

"Yes," asks Huagui as he fights the tears that threaten to come.

Muxue smiles and continues to wheeze. "I hold you to it. I promise you, I will be here. I'll be here… waiting… for you…," she says as she takes her last breath and slumps her head against Huagui's shoulder. The butterfly pin slips from her fingers and falls into her lap.

Huagui remains silent as he holds his wife close to him. He doesn't want to believe that she's really gone now but knows she has really left him. Qiaohui kneels mourning the loss of her young mistress.

"Gege," she cries before falling to her kneels and wailing. Agui and Hongxiao kneel as do Lord Akdun and Madame Ah. Tears pour down the faces of the young princes' face. Beside them, Yinzhen stands stoically, the tears cascading his face like a waterfall.

Huagui sobs quietly as he recalls the memories of his wife: how she pranced and twirl during her butterfly dance, her stubborn looks at him when he offered to accompany her in town, the look of her flush face when she got drunk, her look of happiness at catching fireflies, her angry appearance as she threw her handkerchief at him, her determination to get presents from him, her shock at seeing a butterfly kite with such big eyes, the tenderness in her eyes whenever he kisses her, and lastly, how beautiful she had looked when he lifted the red veil.

He suddenly remembers the butterfly pin resting on her lap and carefully lifts it. This is the pin that had united them. The tears fall from his face as he recalls the words she had said to him while they were drunk:_ "You can give it to me when I'm as free as a butterfly."_

Huagui swallows heavily and kisses Muxue's forehead before gently tucking the pin into Muxue's headpiece.

"Now you really are as free as the butterfly," he murmurs as the tears continue to flow. Huagui pours out all his love and hurt, crying while he holds his wife's body tightly against him. A gust of wind blows and a swarm of pink butterflies circles the pavilion. Mesmerized, everyone watches with tears in their eyes. The butterflies come in a multitude of colors and dance gracefully, weaving in and out of the columns before swirling and flying away creating a path in the sky along the way.

Huagui watches ruefully, his heart still mourning for the loss of his wife. Although his heart may never heal completely, his mind is at peace knowing Muxue is finally safe and free with the butterflies she always danced of.

"Muxue, wait for me. I'll come when I have fulfilled and finished everything. Then, we'll be together forever."

The year is 1736. Her Highness, Gulun Princess Muxue of the Aisin-Gioro clan, the Graceful Princess, has died at the age of thirteen.


	23. Part III: Chapter 22

**There is an epilogue and postscript to follow! Please stay tune for those in the upcoming weeks!**

* * *

It is indeed a somber event as the eleven witnesses sit together within the tent. Word has quickly spread throughout the camp that the beautiful princess has passed. The attendants are on high alert and diligently avoid meeting the eyes of all the royals including Huagui. As the attendants set tea, fruit, and pastries on the tables, they eye each other warily expecting an outburst any moment from anyone. Finished with the duties, they stand to the side, waiting for further orders.

At long last, Yinzhen realizes his attendants are still standing in the room, awaiting his orders. He quietly excuses all of them. Qiaohui nods and prepares to leave with them when Yinzhen stops her.

"Qiaohui, you can stay. Come, sit with us."

Qiaohui immediately bows, thanking Yinzhen profusely for the honor and takes a seat beside Madame Ah in the back. The silence continues and it is very clear that each person is reminiscing about the Graceful Princess. In his seat, Hongzhou clutches tightly to the painting, refusing to let it go for even a split second. Yinzhen surveys the tension and decides they all need to let go a little as he knows his daughter despises mourning in such silence.

"Hongzhou, show us the painting Muxue wanted you to guard."

At first, Hongzhou hesitates, thinking that such a reveal may inadvertently damage the painting and break his promise to Muxue. But after an encouraging nod from Huagui, Hongzhou puts the painting down on the table, unrolling it for all in the room to see. From her position, Madame Ah leans in for a better glimpse of the picture.

"This is the Five Flower Painting that Muxue asked me to guard. It was drawn by all five of us," he explains quietly.

Beside him, Hongli smiles and sighs. "I already forgot this painting and here Muxue safeguarded it so well for all these years. What she has done is truly an eye opener for me."

"The five of you drew this?" asks Fourteenth Prince.

Hongli nods. "Yes. Many years ago, Muxue, Chenghuan, Third Brother, Fifth Brother, and I drew this painting. That is why there are five flowers on the tree. Each one is a favorite of ours."

"But why would you gather together to draw such a painting? What was the purpose?" asks Thirteenth Prince.

Hongli looks at Hongzhou, asking him to explain. Hongzhou sighs and begins to tell the story.

"It all started when Official Ga visited the Palace from Tibet. Chenghuan and I wanted to prank to him out of fun. Originally, it was just going to be the two of us. We asked Third and Fourth Brother. But they refused, saying it was too childish. But after the official insulted Third Brother and embarrassed Fourth Brother in front of Lady Fuca no less, they begin to reconsider. They finally agreed when that stupid oaf destroyed a majority of Muxue's hibiscus flowers. It is because of this, that Third Brother and Fourth Brother joined forces to help Muxue, who was also in on our prank. We succeeded in the prank and took every one of his hats away. Unfortunately, we didn't expect him to run after us so fast. But luckily, we were much faster than he. But he just wouldn't let us off so we had no choice but to hide in the closest room possible: Muxue's. We were safe in the room but the lunatic continued patrolling outside, thinking he would find us and punish us for the mishap. We were stuck in Muxue's room with nowhere to go. Third Brother and Fourth Brother began to argue, each thinking it was the other's fault for getting all of us stuck in the room. Suddenly, Muxue authoritatively stops all of us from arguing when she dons her hibiscus crown. She tells all of us she has an idea and we did not know what to expect…"

"**You've got to be kidding me. At a time like this, we're going to draw? All five of us at the same time?" asks Hongshi as he stares in complete amazement with his brothers and Chenghuan at the table neatly arranged with brushes and paints. **

**Muxue looks happily at the stunned quartet. "What's wrong? I think this is a great idea to pass the time."**

"**I'm not just going to randomly draw now. I could be using my time doing something more useful. Muxue, if you want, I promise to draw with you on another day. Just not when this person is not around," Hongshi says giving Hongli an eye. **

**Hongli coolly crosses his arms, indignant about Hongshi's response. He's not the only one who has more important things to do and Hongli wants to leave just as badly so he can get back to Lady Fuca. "Muxue, I will draw with you. But perhaps at another time when we're not on the run from a maniac."**

**With that said Hongshi and Hongli immediately turn around and prepare to open the doors to the room when Muxue calls them back.**

"**Fine, you can all go. But just remember, that crazy maniac and flower destroyer is out there patrolling just waiting to pin the prank on all of us. It doesn't matter if he has evidence or reason, he'll put it on all of you and make you look bad in front of Royal Ama. What would you do then, hmm?" Muxue retorts stopping the both of them in their tracks. They look to one another, seeing significant reasoning in Muxue's words. Sighing, the two of them walk back to the table where Chenghuan and Hongzhou watch the blank parchment dubiously.**

"**Fine. We'll draw but only until this storm outside blows over. You have to see the ridiculousness of this plan though Muxue. What are all five of us supposed to draw on one painting? We can't draw entirely different things on one painting. It'll look stupid," says Hongshi in angry resignation.**

**Muxue smirks confidently. "You don't have to worry about that. I already know what we should draw exactly."**

"**And what pray tell will that be?" asks Hongli as he feels a headache coming.**

"**I knew you would ask. How about this, I'll start off drawing a field with one tree," says Muxue as she quickly sketches the outline of the grassy field and the tree onto the parchment. Hongshi, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Chenghuan look a little nervous at seeing Muxue draw.**

"**If you're going to draw that, then what are we supposed to draw?"**

"**You all will draw the flowers, one flower for each person… on the tree."**

**The four older royals gawk at one another. "Why on the tree and not the grass?" asks Hongzhou. **

**Muxue pauses in her coloring and turns to them with a start. "Each of those flowers relies on each other. Had it not been for that, we couldn't have done what we just did to that fat klutz and gotten away. While we may not always get along, but we need each other because we are all connected by this prank."**

**Hongshi and Hongli glance at one another, their anger dissipating at the wisdom of Muxue's words. Chenghuan smiles in agreement and walks up to the desk, picking up one of the brushes. **

"**I'll draw with you, Muxue. You're still not that great at drawing flowers so I'll help you draw your favorite. Your favorite cherry blossoms can bloom beside my apricot blossoms."**

**Hongzhou nods in agreement and walks next to Muxue and Chenghuan. "I can't let you two have all the fun. My favorite peach blossoms will also be there with your favorites," he says picking up the brush and dipping it in orange paint.**

**Hongli smirks and joins his younger brother's side. "Hongzhou, hand me a brush. I'm going to draw the most beautiful plum blossoms you've ever seen."**

**The four of them begin drawing tentatively. Muxue turns happily back to finish coloring the tree, glad that she now has companions in her task when she feels someone else come up beside her, standing on her other side.**

"**You can count me in too," says Hongshi as he meets Hongli's eyes before taking up a brush. "I'll help Chenghuan draw your cherry blossoms. They will shine majestically with my peonies…"**

"That little plan stopped our argument. For the next couple of hours, we did nothing but draw, adding branches to that large tree and drawing and laughing over our favorite flowers. It would probably looked strange to see all five of us hunched over one table, one piece of parchment, fighting for even a little room and space to draw. But it was so merry we forgot about Official Ga outside. By the time we finished, night was beginning to settle in. All five of us admired the painting, thinking it was the most beautiful thing we have ever done, truly one of our better accomplishments. Just then, Qiaohui Gugu comes in…"

"**Muxue Gege, Chenghuan Gege, so you have been here. I've been looking for you both everywhere." Qiaohui gasps when she sees the three young princes. "Auspicious greetings Third Prince, Fourth Prince, and Fifth Prince," she says curtsying.**

"**No need for formalities, Qiaohui. What is it?"**

"**The Emperor is asking for all five of you to attend a banquet he has placed in honor of Official Ga. You best go there," she says before turning and heading out of the room.**

**Hongzhou snorts loudly. "That guy doesn't deserve a banquet."**

"**Even so, Royal Ama must just be holding it out of formalities. Come on, maybe we get lucky and no one knows still," says Hongli to the others as they all head to what they believe will be a very difficult banquet.**

**Fortunately, they were not late and were able to find seats close to one another. As Chenghuan puts a small selection of food on Muxue's plate, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongshi glance around, looking around for Official Ga. When they finally see him, they spot him sitting in a seat next to another official who is purposefully drowning himself with wine to avoid hearing the continuous complaints of Official Ga. The three of them turn back to their dishes, trying not meet their gazes with the official's eyes less it becomes suspicious.**

"**Emperor, I must tell you. A felony has been committed today and within your palace walls no less."**

**Yinzhen grimaces as he really doesn't want to hear Official Ga talk of his hats once more. "Official Ga, I am well aware of your hats. But I can ensure you, no one of this palace will dare to do that to you."**

"**Well my hats certainly couldn't have gotten up and walked away. This mockery is absolutely unacceptable. Perhaps one of the princes or princesses knows something, he says looking at Hongshi, Hongli, Hongzhou, Chenghuan, and Muxue. The older four children look at each other nervously, contemplating on how to respond as Muxue continues her eating.**

"**Official Ga, I can tell you with certainty that we know nothing," says Muxue as she pops a grape into her mouth.**

"**And why do you say that Gege?"**

**Muxue looks up and stares directly at the official. "Dear official, the five of us have been drawing in my room all day. We could not have stolen your hats unless we could be in two places at once."**

"**If I recall, Gege's room is closest to mine. Since you five have been drawing, you must have heard or seen someone suspicious then."**

"**Unfortunately, we didn't notice anything. Like I said, we were too busy painting. If Official Ga does not believe me, he can come over and see the painting for himself. I'm sure you'll be just as thrilled as we were when you see it."**

**Yinzhen wearily eyes the official in disdain, not please that the official has the audacity to suspect his children in front of him no less. Official Ga nervously glances at Yinzhen, sees an obviously unsatisfied look and sighs, deciding to drop the matter.**

"**There is no need for me to see the painting. If Gege says all five of you were drawing, then you must all have been drawing. As for your hibiscus flowers, I truly apologise."**

**A faint and fasle smile glazes on Muxue's face. "No need for that. Flowers can be picked any time. You're forgiven."**

"**Thank you Gege for your generosity. Servant will remember it." **

"**Then let us continue on with the banquet and talk no more of such things. Come, a toast to you," says Muxue as she lifts her tea to Official Ga's honor. Beside her, Chenghuan, Hongzhou, Hongli, and Hongshi all smirk, knowing they have pulled off the best prank ever, escaping unscathed and unharmed. **

**As they walk back to Muxue's room after the banquet, each of them congratulates Muxue on her use of excellent charm against the dreaded Official Ga. "Fifth Sister, if I had known you were this eloquent, I should have brought you to every prank I've ever done. Would truly save me a lot of trouble from having to explain to Royal Ama," says Hongzhou as he merrily claps Muxue on the back.**

"**Hongzhou, you should not be corrupting her. Don't listen to him Muxue. He's jealous he's not as cute as you are and able to easily get out of trouble," says Chenghuan as she stares challengingly at Hongzhou as if anticipating a retort.**

**Hongli shakes his head. "Fifth Sister, you are absolute genius at using our painting as a cover. Now that the painting is finished, there's no way he can doubt your words. Did you see how he asked for your forgiveness? It was priceless."**

"**That's what happens if you should destroy my flowers," says Muxue as she skips into her room with the others following behind her.**

"**He deserved what he got coming. But the way you played into the conversation was brilliant. I admit, I'm very impress," says Hongshi as he smiles with all the others at Muxue. He walks over to Muxue's table where the painting still rests. "This indeed is a brilliant painting. But it's getting late now and we should head to bed. What are we to do with it now?'**

**The rest of them gather around Hongshi as he stares down at the painting. "We have to keep it now. He may randomly want to see it and we can use this to verify all that Muxue's said. The question is how do we keep it."**

"**Since we all drew it, we could split it five ways. That way, each of us can keep a piece of it," responds Hongshi to which Chenghuan shakes her head.**

"**If we do that, he may think Muxue has lied and we are just randomly putting together a painting we drew previously. This may raise his suspicious even more towards us."**

"**Well what are we supposed to do then?" asks Hongli.**

**Hongzhou looks thoughtfully at the painting and ponders deeply. "Third Brother, Fourth Brother, I think we should leave this painting to Muxue's charge. Think about it. Had it not been for her, we wouldn't have drawn it. Also had it not been for her words, Official Ga would have grown even more suspicious. Even if he should return and want proof, he will want to see the evidence from Muxue. Our safest bet is to entrust her with the painting. As the youngest of us, she should be able to guard it the best."**

**Hongshi and Hongli look at each other before nodding in agreement. Hongshi rolls up the painting carefully and bends down to Muxue's level.**

"**Muxue, you have a big responsibility ahead of you. You have to take care of this painting now. Think you can do it?"**

**Muxue nods eagerly as Hongshi puts the painting in Muxue's hands. "Muxue will take care of this painting all her life. **

"**Good, you better because in the future, the five of us will gather together again and see it. What do you say?"**

"**Don't worry Third Brother, Muxue promises you she will care greatly for this painting so that we can all look at it together again."**

"And just like that, the Five Flower Painting was created. Years have passed and I have completely forgotten about it as I got busier with court and life. Can't believe she still remembered all of it," says Hongzhou as he rubs his hand gently over the cherry blossoms on the drawing.

"You see all those cherry blossoms? The four of us drew them for her so they all look very different. But she didn't mind and simply laughed. She was completely adorable as she watched the rest of us draw all those flowers."

Hongli stands beside his younger brother and puts an arm around him. "I'm sure she's happy to hear all that from you," he says as he wipes a few tears from his eyes and touches the painting, in particular his plum blossoms.

Thirteenth Prince tearfully chuckles as he looks down at the painting. "This is truly a wonderful painting. But you should know your prank ruined my day as I had to sit and listened to Official Ga's complains all day. I didn't even have the time to go and meet Royal Brother for our horseback riding session."

Yinzhen chuckles softly. "You have to admit Thirteenth Brother, it was pretty good. In fact, it was so good Official Ga didn't dare to visit the palace ever again. A different official was sent in his stead. You five really must have worked as a good team to draw such a painting."

Hongli smiles fondly. "It's really all Fifth Sister's work."

Qiaohui sniffles and wipes the tears for her face. "Gege really cares for that painting. I've seen her take it out and look at it on very significant days. The first was on the day Chenghuan Gege left for Mongolia. The second was when Prince Hongxiao was sent to the dungeons. Lately, Gege has been staring at it on a daily basis."

A small smile forms on Yinzhen's lips. "Looks like, she truly loved all of you unconditionally," he comments before standing up.

Immediately, everyone stands in respect. "We have to rest well so we can send her off tomorrow in peace. Zhen Huagui, do you have any special request?"

Speaking up for the first time, Huagui looks up reluctantly at Yinzhen and nods. "I do. I hope to see her wearing the pink dancing attire I first saw her in. I think it's fitting for her."

"Very well. I'll tell the servants to dress her as such," says Yinzhen before walking close and giving patting Huagui's shoulders. "Good child, you need to rest well so you can see her off tomorrow. Don't mourn too long as afterwards, you have to start doing all that you promised her."

* * *

The weather the next morning is cloudy, as if the world is also sad and mourning for the loss of the princess. A simple pyre has been setup around one of the cherry blossom gardens with a dais where Muxue's body rests atop. Dressed in the outfit requested by Huagui, Muxue looks as elegant as ever. Everyone is garbed in white in a sign of respect. As he watches the love of his life on the dais, Huagui walks forward and places a small bouquet of bright pink cherry blossoms on her lying form.

He tearfully looks down, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. "I promise I'll come find you as soon as I can," he whispers as a few tears leak from his eyes.

An attendant hands a torch that is burning brightly to Huagui who has been given the honor of lighting the pyre. As Huagui proceeds to set the twigs surrounding his wife ablaze, he hesitates as he really doesn't want to see her burn away before his very eyes. Hongxiao steps forward and is about to place his hand around Huagui's to show his support when Yinzhen steps forward.

"Perhaps it is better I do it," murmurs Yinzhen. Huagui lifts his head slowly to meet Yinzhen's saddened eyes and watery smile. "I did bring her into this world. It would be fitting that I send her off to her freedom."

For the first time in his life, Huagui feels more comforted than ever and sees Yinzhen as the father figure he never really had. Without another word, he hands the torch over and stands to the side. Qiaohui falls to her knees, sobbing mournfully.

"Gege," she cries as Yinzhen approaches the pyre and begins lighting the outer twigs. He hears Qiaohui wailing and crying and continues to set the twigs on fire all around.

With this completed, he looks once more at the form of his once beautiful and passionate daughter and throws the torch to the side to further the burning. The flames eat at the branches, encompassing the dais in a fiery outline. Yinzhen turns away from the pyre as do all the royals and Huagui. None of them wants to see the flames touch their darling princess's body. No words are spoken. The only sounds that could be heard are the cackling of the fire and Qiaohui's cries.

As the flames engulf the body, Huagui turns at the last second, hoping to see his wife rise from the pyre, full of life once more like a phoenix. Alas, this is not the case and mournfully, Huagui turns away as the embers devour the pyre, taking the one woman he has ever loved away and into the air.

On that day, there are no witnesses to observe the sight of a group of men grieving bitterly for their loss. The only witness to their mourning is the fading smoke that rises and disappears into the air.

* * *

Later that day, the party returns to the Forbidden City. Wanting to leave the Emperor and his family the privacy to mourn in peace, Huagui bids Yinzhen his farewells and proceeds to return with Agui to his uncle's residence. Yinzhen tightly hugs his son-in-law in comfort and tells him they will all go to scatter Muxue's ashes on a windy day. Huagui nods and turns walking away sadly.

Yinzhen looks at his brother without uttering a word. Thirteenth Prince knows his brother must have words to say in private to Hongli and Hongzhou and excuses himself with Hongxiao and Fourteenth Prince. Only Yinzhen, Hongli and Hongzhou remain in the room. Yinzhen gently places the urn holding Muxue's ashes onto the table and takes a tired seat.

"She's really gone now," he whispers. "I'll never get to hear the happy sounds of her laughter, see her glowing face, eat her tasty pastries, or feel the softness of her hair again."

Hongli and Hongzhou bow their heads as Yinzhen weeps quietly, missing his daughter so much. The two of them sit down, knowing the best comfort they have now is silence and their companionship. Knowing of the Emperor's mood, Gao Wu Yong quietly enters and kneels.

"Emperor, Third Prince has been asking for you all day in his residence. He has words to say to you and requests an audience."

Yinzhen wipes the tears and hugs the urn closer. "I don't want to hear them. Tell him to forget it," he replies adamantly.

"Royal Ama, Muxue asked you to try to forgive Third Brother. Even if you don't, you could at least listen to what he has to say. Do it for her," reminds Hongli gently.

Yinzhen looks up and remembers Muxue's request and stands, Hongli and Hongzhou follow as Yinzhen makes his way to Hongshi's residence.

Although the sky is getting dark and the wind is getting cooler, Hongshi sits in his courtyard, eagerly awaiting Yinzhen's arrival. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Yinzhen walk in, holding an urn in his arms. Hongshi frowns instantly when he sees Hongli and Hongzhou.

"Royal Ama, I have something I want to say to you privately," says Hongshi without another thought.

"You can say whatever you have to in front of them," replies Yinzhen as he steps into the foyer with Hongli and Hongzhou. Grudgingly, Hongshi follows.

Just as before, Yinzhen carefully puts the urn on the table as he takes a seat. Beside him, Hongli and Hongzhou stand on alert as Hongshi walks in and kneels. Eunuch Jiang walks in, closes the doors behind him, and stands quietly to the side.

"Royal Ama, Hongshi knows he has done wrong and committed error. Hongshi will never do such a thing to anger you again. Please, forgive me and free me from this punishment."

Yinzhen does not respond nor does he react to any of Hongshi's words. Hongshi crawls closer to Yinzhen and grabs onto his robes.

"Royal Ama, Hongshi really knows he has done wrong. Please, give me another to chance. Hongshi knows he can be better. Please, Royal Ama. Hongshi begs of you."

Yinzhen is really not in the mood for this as all he can think about is the loss of his beloved daughter. But Hongshi continues nonetheless, trying and begging for mercy. At last, Yinzhen cannot take anymore of Hongshi's begging, especially when he knows Hongshi is not sincere about any of it.

"How can you only be thinking about yourself at a time like this?"

"Royal Ama, Hongshi has no choice. Hongshi hopes Royal Ama can give Hongshi one last chance and return Hongshi his rightful title."

"One last chance? How can I give you one last chance when all you can think about is yourself?"

"Royal Ama", cries Hongshi.

"You haven't even asked about your uh-liang or Muxue. All you can think of is yourself," says Yinzhen tearfully. "Do you know that younger sister has already passed?" asks Yinzhen.

Hongshi freezes as soon as he hears such news. "Dead? But how? BUT HOW? SHE WAS FINE WHEN I LAST SAW HER. HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD?"

"It's all because of you. If you hadn't forced her to kneel in the rain that she wouldn't have gotten Rheumatic Fever. If not for you, she wouldn't be constantly involved in such struggles. "

Hongshi stares in silence, not truly wanting to believe all that he's hearing.

"Thirteen years old… she's only thirteen years old. And you wouldn't even spare her one little bit. She's just thirteen years old and now she's dead!" yells Yinzhen. "Tell me, did you ever care for her?"

Hongshi is still reeling from the shock and begins to cry. He didn't want this to happen. Yinzhen cries deeply and holds the urn closer to him.

"EVEN AT THE LAST MOMENT, SHE ONLY THOUGHT OF YOU AND KEPT ASKING, WISHING THAT I WOULD FORGIVE YOU. BUT HOW CAN I WHEN ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS YOURSELF? HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF HER AS YOUR SISTER? HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU, WHEN ALL THAT'S LEFT OF HER NOW IS IN THIS URN?" shouts Yinzhen.

Hongshi continues to cry. "Hongshi did not mean for her to get sick. Please forgive me," says Hongshi as he bows thoroughly.

Yinzhen shakes his head angrily, wondering how his son could have turned out as such. "Muxue, look. He still only cares about himself and hasn't even recognize you as his sister. I can't forgive him. Not now, not like this," he whispers to the urn, and holds tightly onto it before standing and leaving without another word. Hongli and Hongzhou follow Yinzhen's steps out of the hall wordlessly.

Hongshi looks up in shock as Yinzhen leaves and throws his fists on the floor angrily. "How can he be like this? I'm his son, his oldest son and he won't even think of me. WHY?" he wails before crying once more.

Eunuch Jiang gently approaches Hongshi. "Master, Muxue Gege has asked me to give you this," he says quietly.

Hongshi looks and sees it is the exact letter and handkerchief Muxue wanted to give him the last time he had saw her.

"Gege said she wanted to leave this with servant in case you still wanted to have look at it," Jiang Wei says quietly, hoping his master will accept the items and he does not have to trash any of it.

As if suddenly longing for a simple word or gesture from Muxue, Hongshi quickly reaches towards Jiang Wei, and urgently grabs the letter out of his hand, frantically ripping it open to see the letter's contents:

_Third Brother,_

_I have already forgotten how long it has been since you and I have sat down for a long conversation over tea. I still remember the first time you sat with me in what felt like eons ago, when the leaves were falling down from the trees and you were urging me to try your favorite combination of pastries and tea. Afterwards, you taught me to draw, your hand over mine as you gently showed me how to draw each and every stroke. When I figured I would never be as good as you and wanted to give up, you smiled and told me you will draw the picture this time and give it to me so that when I am older, I can draw one and give it to you. That time, I was only four years old and you were twenty-three and already serving in court. Third Brother, do you still remember that time?_

_As time went by, you and I both grew up, leaving childhood and the good times behind. However, Muxue still remembers the kindness you showed towards me from before- the person you were when you held onto the concept of brotherhood like no other and took care of me, loving me with all you have. Others may not understand you, but as your sister, I know of the troubles you were facing. I understand you want the throne very much and would do anything to gain that position. But why, why do you have to forget your brotherhood with Fourth Brother, Fifth Brother and most importantly, me?_

_One year became another year. Then suddenly, Muxue has disappeared completely from your mind. You begin to mistake my intentions, thinking I had already chosen to side with Fourth and Fifth Brother. But in actuality, Muxue never picked a side. In Muxue's heart, you are all my brothers and I don't need to choose a side because because regardless of who becomes king, I still win because you are all part of my family._

_Yet you continue to cause trouble. You become angry at me, blaming me for things I was never a part of. When you locked up my best friend in the dungeons and forced me to kneel in the rain, I had hoped the coldness of the rain will ease the pain I was feeling as I knew then that things will never be the same between us again. Muxue is heartbroken to see you like this, but even more so that you have forgotten your little sister. How could the brother who loved me and once taught me to draw become such a ruthless person all because of the throne?_

_Since it is impossible for us to go back to the way things were years ago, we can only move forward. No matter what happens, you are still my brother, yesterday, today and, tomorrow unless you choose otherwise. So if you should read this letter, then it means you still retain some of your brotherhood and remember me no matter how little it may be. Only then, will this handkerchief I have made for you grant you the help you seek. But if you should choose to cast this letter and that handkerchief away, never letting it see the light of day again, then I wish you the best of luck. For then, I know with certainty I have lost my brother for good._

_Life should not be filled with regrets; it should be filled with hope, love, and family. With these, there is no way for failure to ever win._

_"I hear and I forget, I see and I remember, I do and I understand."_

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Muxue_

Tears flow continuously from Hongshi's face as he reads the letter. He cannot believe his little sister thought this of him even after he punished her and treated her so cruelly. Seeing the handkerchief in Jiang Wei's hands, he reaches for it, cradling it as if it were a precious jewel. He looks closer and sees these are the exact same flowers he drew for her back when she was only a child- chrysanthemums and magnolias. He nods tearfully, finally understanding his sister's message but sees there are additional stitches on the handkerchief. He unfolds it and realizes there are words sown in gold thread:

"Flowers bloom and flowers die, just as the anger within your heart. But if you should let go, casting it away like petals fluttering through the air, you may end up seeing a much prettier sight."

After reading this one verse on the handkerchief, Hongshi finally breaks down, crying heavily. He slumps, clutching the handkerchief even tighter to his heart. He is not sure if he's crying for all he has done, for his Ama, himself, or for Muxue. At last he realizes that his beloved sister has never turned her back on him. As he sits on the floor, continuing to cry for his losses, he sincerely wishes for one last chance to talk with his sister. Taking a shaking breath, he gingerly fingers the butterfly at the end of the verse. He knows this is Muxue's way of signing and vouching her love for him. Hongshi knows this time that even praying for remorse will not help to alleviate the pain his heart.

* * *

By the time Hongli returns to his residence, night has already settled. Weary from the day's events, he just wants to lie down in his bed with Lady Fuca by his side and dream of the happier times and wonderful memories he shared with his younger sister. He looks up at his residence and there stands his lovely wife, Lady Fuca, waiting as elegantly as ever for his return on the steps. He puts a watery smile on his face and meets her at the top.

"Did you wait very long for me to return?"

"No. But if I have to, I will always continue to wait," says Lady Fuca as she detects the hints of sadness from her husband.

"Uh-liang is here," whispers Lady Fuca. A look of surprise emerges on Hongli's face before dissolving into calmness. He allows his lady to take his arm and guide him into the manor.

In the hall, Noble Consort Xi sits, waiting patiently for her son's return. Hongli walks in with Lady Fuca and the two kneel.

"Hongli bids auspicious greetings to uh-liang."

Noble Consort Xi rises and walks up to the kneeling pair. "Please rise and sit with me."

Hongli takes a seat beside his mother as Lady Fuca stands attentively beside him. Xi-Fei takes a long sigh.

"The news came earlier this evening. Is Muxue really…"

Hongli nods sadly as the Noble Consort weeps into her handkerchief. Standing beside him, his lady also weeps quietly.

"We were all there when she passed. Before she died, she had the wedding she dreamed of in the garden she and Zhen Huagui met. She died peacefully in his arms as the flowers bloom and butterflies fluttered about."

Xi-Fei nods, feeling comforted slightly by the news. "Did she say anything to you?"

Hongli pauses to think, wondering if the words Muxue told him could be said to his mother. He contemplates and knows it is best Muxue's words are best kept secret between the two of them.

"Hongli does not want to say. In time, Uh-liang will see. Hongli hopes Uh-liang understands."

Xi-Fei nods tentatively and silently drinks the tea the attendants lay out.

"I can't believe she's really gone," says Lady Fuca as she wipes the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Perhaps now, she will truly fly alongside the butterflies she always dances of," says Hongli as he sips his tea.

"At least she was able to wed the love of her life, Zhen Huagui. Let's hope he will be able to move on from this. Hongli, look after him a bit to make sure he is taking care of himself."

"Hongli knows and will do so, Uh-liang. Don't you worry."

"It's hard to believe how fast the years speed by. Still remember how Muxue used to run around trying to follow and get you to play with her when you simply wanted to spend your time with me," says Lady Fuca humorously at Hongli.

Hongli shakes his head but feels incredibly lighter by her words. "Only you would find that amusing. But as soon as she saw you, she immediately took to you, taking you hand and running away with you while ignoring me."

Lady Fuca giggles at the mock look of anger on her husband's face as does the Noble Consort.

"Hongli, must you always tease Fujin as so. Both of you are already grown up yet you still act as if you are children wanting me to diffuse the situation," lectures the Noble Consort playfully.

The three of them look at each other and laugh, lighting up the somber mood when Eunuch Wang Xi comes running into the chamber and kneels.

"Auspicious greetings Xi-Fei Liangliang, Fourth Prince, Fourth Fujin."

Xi-Fei finds it odd that Muxue's eunuch will come bustling here at this hour when preparations of mourning should be made.

"Wang Xi, what are you doing here?" asks Xi-Fei kindly.

"Noble Consort, I have instructions from Qiaohui Gugu to present these items to you and Lady Fuca. Qiaohui Gugu says Gege had these items readied for you in honor of your birthday my ladyship."

Xi-Fei turns to Hongli and Lady Fuca before bidding Wang Xi to come forward. Wang Xi walks forward and hands one of the boxes to Xi-Fei and the other to Lady Fuca. The two ladies sigh longingly and open it together, stunned by what they see. In Xi-Fei's box lies a majestic golden phoenix broach with rubies for eyes. Lady Fuca's holds a purely dark green jaded bangle. The two ladies stare in admiration of the trinkets, heavily touch by these items. Xi-Fei turns once more to Wang Xi.

"Did she say anything else?" asks Xi-Fei, hoping to hear at least a word from the princess. Wang Xi nods and pulls out a single letter, handing this to the Noble Consort.

"Qiaohui Gugu found this on top of the boxes. Gege was planning on wrapping them in cloth to give to you two. But…"

Xi-Fei nods knowingly. "It's the thought that counts. Wang Xi, you should return to your duties. Do not slack in putting up the mourning decorations."

"Servant knows. Servant will now take his leave," says Wang Xi as he bows once more and leaves.

After Wang Xi leaves, Xi-Fei prepares to open the letter when she realizes that it is addressed to Lady Fuca.

"Fujin, this letter is for you. You should open it," she says handing it to Lady Fuca who looks uncertainly at the letter before opening the envelope and taking out the letter. She unravels it and begins to read aloud:

_Lady Fuca,_

_It has been a privilege to have met you. Muxue is fortunate and thankful to have you as her sister-in-law. While we didn't spend as much time together as I wanted, Muxue is grateful for the kindness you have shown me. Muxue hopes Fourth Brother will cherish you all his life. If he should tease you or make you cry, you can tell me and I will punish him for you._

_Muxue heard from Fourth Brother that you heart is as sparkling as the dewdrops on the grass in the morning and your loyalty is as strong as the jade stone used to make this bangle. As such, I hope you wear this bangle in honor of our friendship and remain as pure and true as the shade of that bangle. May your life always be fortuitous._

_Please give Xi-Fei Liangliang my thanks for all that she has done for me. I hope this broach will grace her always and lead her to victory._

_Your Loving Sister-in-Law,_

_Muxue_

No words are spoken as Lady Fuca finishes reading the last word. Lady Fuca folds up the letter once more and puts it on the table. She takes the bangle out of its holding place and holds it in the palm of her hand.

"That dear child," murmurs Xi-Fei as she fingers the broach carefully.

Hongli watches as Lady Fuca holds the bangle tightly and after a moment's consideration, puts the bangle on. She turns back to Hongli and takes his hand in hers. "Now, she will always be with us," she says lovingly to Hongli who smiles and nods back along with his mother.

* * *

Standing in his bedroom with the doors closed, Huagui looks at all the items around. The kite they once flew is sitting on his table as still as ever. Next to it rests the handkerchief Muxue had personally made for him. He tenderly reaches his hand for the handkerchief and wonders if these are the only things he has left of her.

Huagui is not a man of crying nor is he one to voice his emotions. He's the subtle type, one who uses his actions to show his emotions. But as he stares longer at the handkerchief, he cannot help but shed tears. He knows in his heart, he will always long for her, long for the future that they will never have. He tries to wipe the tears quickly but fresh ones well out. As he tries to wipe those new tears, he hears a voice, sounding very much like Muxue, speaking to him from within.

"_Zhen Huagui, what are you even considering? I'm always here even if you don't see me. I'm always with you."_

But these thoughts offer little comfort to his broken heart. That night, Zhen Huagui cries himself to sleep, dreaming of holding his wife once more in his arms.

* * *

The next few days, a wave of despondency envelops the kingdom. Although only a princess, Muxue's charming personality and bubbly nature has captured the hearts and admiration of many people. Laced in white, the palace stands strongly in the gloomy weather as Yinzhen stands out on the terrace, thinking solemnly, trying to preserve his best and favorite memories of his beloved daughter. In his hands, he lovingly and gingerly caresses the handkerchief Muxue sewed for him when she was just but a child.

From far away, people who formerly interacted with the princess send gifts of consolation. Muxue's former rival, the Lady Xurong sends an arrow with a white feather attached to commemorate their competition from so long ago. She may not have gotten along with the princess, but she does respect her highness to an extent, especially after the princess spared her entire family for her father's misdoings. The unfavorable Official Ga sends a handmade hat of sheepskin as he remembers the princess's words of generosity. In Mongolia, Min-Min Gege and Chenghuan both cry terribly upon hearing news of Muxue's death straight from Thirteenth Prince. It is only when Thirteenth Prince hands Chenghuan the butterfly pendant that she stops crying briefly.

Within the palace, Eighth Prince along with Tenth Prince and Mingyu, pay their respects to the deceased princess from afar by lighting incenses in her honor at a temple. Garbed in white, the three know it is impossible for them to mourn publicly in the palace as Yongzheng is unlikely to permit them to do. But because of her kind attitude and because she is Ruoxi's daughter, they will make pay their respects to the princess even if it means they are given offenses of defiance.

As he puts his incense into the altar, Eighth Prince looks into the face of the Buddha statue and sincerely hopes his niece can hear his words wherever she may be.

"Here's hoping you may find the peace and freedom you've always dreamed of."

* * *

On a vastly windy day, Huagui heads to the mountains accompanied by Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, Agui, Hongli, Hongzhou, and Hongxiao. From their position by the peak, Huagui looks down at the canyons and plains below and closes his eyes, reminiscing once more the feel of Muxue when she sat behind him on his horse, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He's brought back to reality when Yinzhen calls to him.

"Huagui, it's time."

Huagui opens his eyes and sighs deeply before turning to take hold of the precious urn where all that's left of his precious Muxue resides. Hand shaking, he lifts the cover of the urn, handing it to Hongxiao. He slowly reaches a hand into the urn and grabs a fist full of the ashes. With the ashes in his hand, Huagui looks beyond the canyons and releases them into the air. He grabs another fist full and releases them, scattering. He repeats this process once, twice, three times, four times, five times, until all the ashes are gone from the urn.

He continues to stare beyond the canyons as a lonesome tear falls from his eyes. The wind blows strongly, fluttering their capes about. He reaches into his pockets and holds tightly onto the butterfly handkerchief, gazing into it deeply before pocketing it once more near his heart. Beside him, the royals watch quietly, knowing their princess is safe and free to do as she pleases.

Huagui releases the long breath he has been holding. "Muxue, may you rest in peace now."


	24. Epilogue

**The dates mentioned in this chapter do not correlate with actual history. Remember, this is what would happened had Muxue existed. There is still a postscript to come! Enjoy! **

* * *

Within weeks following Muxue's death, Qiaohui is sent to serve Chenghuan in Mongolia. After hearing of Muxue's death, the gracious Min-Min Gege orders for a great temple to be built in the princess's honor. On occasion, Chenghuan will visit this temple and pray to her beloved younger sister. The beautiful butterfly pendant Muxue has bequeathed to her will be handed down to all females of her line. Thirteenth Prince continues to work diligently under Yongzheng's rule. But the years finally catch up with him and he soon succumbs to his illness. Chenghuan makes the journey back to the palace and remains there for a small duration during which she sees the Five Flower Painting once more from Hongzhou. She remains by Thirteenth Prince's side until his death in 1938. Afterwards, Qiaohui and Chenghuan return to Mongolia where they remain there for the rest of their lives.

After reading Muxue's letter, Hongshi has the fortune of having an audience with Yongzheng. He says to his father the exact words Muxue has sown onto the handkerchief and presents the handkerchief that is bestowed. Hearing this phrase and seeing this handkerchief, Yongzheng pardons Hongshi this last time to fulfill the wish of his late daughter. To prove he has done as promised, he effectively burns the handkerchief in front of Hongshi with Gao Wuyong and Zhen Huagui as the witnesses. However, this does little in abating Hongshi's ambitions for the throne and he becomes even more reckless, choosing to collude and scheme with Ninth Prince. The more he aligns with Ninth Prince, the faster he loses favor with Yongzheng. Within the year, Yongzheng casts both Eighth and Ninth Princes out of the Aisin Gioro clan under accusations of political incompetence and treachery to the crown in addition to several more minor offenses. He ultimately forces the two to rename themselves to Akina (Pig) and Seisehei (Dog) respectively. Both are incarcerated and sent to prison for the rest of their lives.

Without Eighth and Ninth Princes' support, Hongshi loses all of Yongzheng's favor and is ordered to commit suicide. The day before he dies, Hongshi requests to see Hongzhou who brings the Five Flower Painting once more with him. Seeing the painting, Hongshi touches the cherry blossoms and briefly remembers the person he used to be. He smiles at Hongzhou and tells him to care for the painting. The next day, Hongshi hangs himself with three feet of white silk. Immediately after Hongshi dies, Consort Qi loses all favor with Yinzhen and is soon forgotten and ordered to live in what is known as the ice manor. She dies during the early years of Hongli's reign in sorrow. The weeks following Hongshi's death, Ninth Prince dies in prison of abdominal illness. The handkerchief given to Thirteenth Prince by Ruoxi is finally delivered to Ninth Prince. It is believed by many that he dies of regret and remorse after seeing Yutan's last words to Ruoxi. A month later, the Eighth Prince or Prince Lian, also dies in prison. Both Eighth and Ninth Prince are rumored to be have been issued poison delivered by Thirteenth Prince as one final act of mercy from Ruoxi.

Fourteenth Prince remains under house arrest in Yong He Gong, the quarters of his mother, the late Empress Dowager Xiaogongren. He is released when his nephew, Hongli, becomes Qianlong Emperor. It is rumored that on the night of Yongzheng's death, Fourteenth Prince has a dream where he is only four years old and Yinzhen is then fifteen. On that very day, his mother, De-Fei is feeding him when Yinzhen comes in with his calligraphy and attempts to show this to his mother. Fourteenth Prince accidentally spills milk and De-Fei, while trying to clean the mess, ends up using that exact parchment to wipe the spill. Yinzhen, while disappointed, does not seem to be anger by this. While his mother goes to change, Yinzhen attempts to show his younger brother that their names are very similar. With his finger, he writes the character 'yin' with the spilled milk. Whether it is out of jealousy or petulance, the young Fourteenth Prince ruins the image, claiming that Yinzhen's calligraphy is only mediocre because he is constantly practicing for his mother to see. The dream ends there but Fourteenth Prince is heavily shaken by it upon waking up. He ends up crying but is not sure whether this is for himself, Yinzhen, his mother, or for the relationship he has with his brother. Following Emperor Qianlong's restoration of his royal status, Fourteenth Prince asks for a single horse and effectively leaves the Forbidden City, hoping to travel to the places he once visited with his brothers. He eventually dies at the ripe age of seventy.

As for Tenth Prince and his wife Mingyu, the two of them remain under imprisonment until Hongli becomes emperor. Though their freedom is lost, the two of them continue to remain committed to one another, loving one another just as Ruoxi had wanted them to. The couple will come to have two children. Not much is known about them afterwards.

Hongxiao continues creating havoc in the palace until he becomes of age and enters the court. Though he serves only a few years as an official of Yongzheng's court, Hongxiao is favored greatly by Yongzheng. Within weeks of Thirteenth Prince's passing in 1938, Yongzheng bestows the iron-cap title of Prince Yixi of the First Rank to Hongxiao. The title Prince of First Rank will be inherited by all male firstborn descendants of Thirteenth Prince's line until the fall of the Qing Dynasty in 1911. Hongxiao continues to remain a great friend and advisor to Zhen Huagui. During Emperor Qianlong's reign, Hongxiao becomes a dedicated courtier who is incredibly skillful at directing negotiations. He later has a son name Yonglang. Hongxiao will try to match his own son with Qianlong's daughters but to no avail. He dies in 1778 at the age of fifty-six.

Unlike his older brother, Hongzhou never rivals with his other brothers over the throne. With the painting in his keeping, Hongzhou develops a likening to literature and the arts. Nonetheless, he continues to provide unadulterated support to Hongli in the court of his father. After Yongzheng's death and Hongli ascends the throne becoming Emperor Qianlong, Hongzhou is made Prince He of the First Rank. Hongzhou's passion and love for literature and the arts influences Hongli to establish many cultural achievements, including the modification of texts. As for the Five Flower Painting, Hongzhou maintains and later frames this picture in honor of his beloved younger sister. Years pass and the painting gets past down generation to generation. It is only when the Qing Dynasty falls in 1911 that the painting is destroyed by fire during a great siege. Hongzhou passes in 1770.

In 1739, Hongli ascends the throne, becoming Emperor Qianlong. As Emperor, Hongli promotes his mother, Consort Xi, to empress dowager, bestowing onto her the title of Empress Dowager Xiaoshengxian. He also makes Lady Fuca his queen, the Empress Xiaoxianchun. Both women are greatly admired and valued by the palace. The phoenix broach and jade bangle are constantly worn as symbols of their kind and noble characters. Deeply impacted by his half-sister's young death at the age of thirteen, he creates a shrine in her honor and requests Empress Xiaoxianchun to constantly visit and maintain it. As Muxue predicted, Hongli will become recognized as one of the greatest emperors of the Qing Dynasty. Inspired by the Five Flower Painting, Hongli becomes an advent preserver and collector of the arts. Known for his filial piety, he restores all his uncles to their royal positions shortly after he becomes king. He later abdicates his throne to his son, Yongyan, after his sixtieth year of rule out of deference and respect to his grandfather, Emperor Kangxi. Nonetheless, he remains in power by name for the remainder of his years. He dies in 1799 at the age of eighty-seven.

With the death of his youngest daughter, Yongzheng commits himself solely to governing his kingdom, leaving little time for his health or wives. As sad as it may be, Muxue's death causes him to no longer be the compassionate and caring Yinzhen but to transition into the despotic and feared ruler, Yongzheng. With his iron fist against corruption, the accounts develop rapidly, allowing the empire to prosper. The magnolia hairpin is continually tucked to the emperor's waist, a fact that the servants notice on a daily basis. This is the same hairpin worn by Ma'ertai Ruoxi and her daughter, Muxue. Rumors have it that while working on late nights, Yongzheng will occasionally venture out onto the terrace and stare into the skies, particularly in the direction of the constellation of Andromeda. Not wanting his own sons to face the succession tragedy like the one he faced, Yongzheng instates a system of passing his throne. He writes on two pieces of paper the name of his heir intended. One of these papers is place behind the tablet of the throne in Qianqing Gong. The other is carried on a daily basis with him. These papers are taken out at the time of his death and if they should match, the person whose name is on it becomes emperor. In 1739, Emperor Yongzheng's reign comes to an end and both papers reveal Hongli as the intended emperor. Many believe his death is due to overwork and stress from ruling the empire but there are rumors that he was killed by an assassin, Lu Siliang. That claim is never proven. It is believed that the last thought of Emperor Yongzheng involves his beloved Ma'ertai Ruoxi dancing before him in snow and red silk, holding a strand of plum blossoms. There are also claims that Yongzheng is able to reunite in the afterlife where they can ride horses on the plains and eat grapes of all sorts with his beloved Ma'ertai Ruoxi. This is also never proven. Regardless, the magnolia pin is buried by his side as is the magnolia handkerchief Muxue sewed for him.

* * *

Right after Muxue passed and her ashes were scattered, Zhen Huagui nearly gives up on everything, only wanting to join and reunite with his lover. He falls into a deep depression, drinking obsessively on a daily basis. It is only after much coaxing and coercion from Yongzheng, Thirteenth Prince, Hongli, and Hongxiao that Huagui finally gets his bearings together and stands up again on his own two feet.

During the remainder of Yongzheng's reign, Huagui remains working hard with Hongli and Hongzhou, establishing a formidable reputation for himself. Contrary to other officials who sway favors on matters and try to gain personally, Huagui remains righteous and never falls or submits to such corruption. Knowing of his relationship with the deceased princess, many try to gain favor with him, hoping to ride on his coattails as he gains fame and power. Huagui never deters to such behavior and maintains only a close knit of friends within the court. As he gains favor and praise from all the officials and the Emperor, he quickly rises through the ranks, becoming Knight of the Grand Cross by the time of Yongzheng's death. During the reign of Emperor Qianlong, Huagui becomes a great General in one of Hongli's armies. With his superior fighting techniques, he trains his own men to also acquire his skills of precision and attack. He becomes widely recognize as a great mentor and leader within his men and across the empire. Although he is given the title of E'fu through his marriage with the lovely princess Muxue, Huagui rarely uses this nor does he allow others to call him this as he believes only when he is with his wife is he worthy of such a position.

As he gains prominence throughout the kingdom, his looks and demeanor attracted the eye of many ladies of nobility. While he would talk politely with such ladies, becoming dear friends with many, his heart never strays from his wife. On occasion, he will take the butterfly handkerchief out and look at it lovingly before pocketing it once more near his heart.

His position as General never gives him enough time to venture and conduct travels of his own will. As such, Huagui has never had the chance to visit Feng Qi Yuan again after the death of Muxue. Now nearly ten years since his wedding, he's visiting the garden on a gorgeous sunny day in spring, walking down the exact same path to the pavilion he and his wife got married in. But this time, he's not alone.

"Ama, this is such a beautiful place!"

Huagui smiles gently and hugs his daughter close by his side. "Yes it is. Look at all the pretty flowers and the tranquility."

"There are chrysanthemums, magnolias, peonies, plum blossoms, peach blossoms, apricot blossoms, and even more flowers everywhere! There's even a pond and a swing to play in."

Huagui caresses his young daughter's hair and serenely gazes into the pond when she points again to a particular tree.

"Look, cherry blossoms in full bloom," she says in earnest.

Huagui looks to the tree of cherry blossoms and realizes they are truly in full bloom. In various hues of light pink, the cherry blossoms glimmer in the light, looking ever more like butterflies when the wind gently sways their petals. Huagui bends down till he is eye level with his child.

"That they are. They are all so beautiful."

"As beautiful as Uh-liang?" asks the little girl.

Huagui pauses to think and smiles once more. "Yes, just as beautiful as your Uh-liang, Xuehuan."

Even with much persuasion from Hongli, Hongzhou, and even Hongxiao, Huagui never weds another, not wanting anyone to replace the position the princess has in his heart. But as he walks through the same streets where he first interacted with the princess, he finds a little girl, dressed in dark rags with soot all over her face and her hair in disarray, sitting on the side crying. Kind-hearted, Huagui bends down and talks with the child, hoping to assist in any way he could. A middle age woman approaches them, remembering who Huagui is and tells him the child's parents had died in a fire. The child continues to cry, remembering the night her parents died.

Huagui turns to the woman and asks if the girl has any close relatives. The woman sighs and kindly responds that the relatives refused to take in the child as the child's mother has been disown, having married below instead of to a common lord they had selected. As such, the child is now homeless and orphaned. The woman explains that she had wanted to take the child in as her own but is afraid to in fear that officials will take this as an act of kidnapping.

Huagui nods and sees that while the woman is kind, she is not fit to take such a child in as her age is likely to soon catch up with her. He smiles and fishes into his pockets for some coins to give to the woman.

"Here is some money for your kindness. You do not have to worry about this child. I'll take care of her."

"General Zhen, I cannot take this from you. It's too much."

Huagui forces the coins into the woman's hands. "Consider this as your son giving you a portion of his earnings. It's been a long day and you should head home. I will care for her now."

The woman bows her head gratuitously and leaves as Huagui looks down at the little girl and bends down. "Hey, don't cry anymore. You can come with me."

The little girl shakes her head firmly. "My uh-liang tells me I should not trust strangers so lightly."

Huagui chuckles, admiring the intelligence and spunk from this girl. He finds her tone a near replicate of his first conversation with Muxue.

"You can trust me," he says as he hands the little girl one of his badges. "You can hand this badge to anyone and they will know who I am and come find and arrest me if they have to. Now do you trust me?"

The little girl ponders for a moment before drying her tears and reaching to take Huagui's hand. "Thank you," she says kindly as Huagui begins to lead her away from the streets and to his horse which he had tied to a tree. The little girl's eyes widen when she sees Huagui's majestic horse.

"What a beautiful horse!" she exclaims before bowing her head in embarrassment as Huagui chuckles and lifts her onto the horse.

"Thank you. My horse thanks you too. But what is your name?"

The girl is startled a bit when Huagui mounts on behind her and canters the horse to a gentle trot. "My name is Xue'er. What about you?"

Huagui smirks and looks down. "My name is Zhen Huagui," he says expecting a look of shock from the girl. He is pretty popular and famous around these parts. However she does not do that except laugh in response.

"Really? As in the 'luxurious treasure'?" she asks with sincerity.

Huagui pretends to sigh in exasperation. "Close enough. But you don't look too much like a Xue'er to me," he comments causing the child to bow her head once more. Huagui suddenly remembers the name Muxue had used as an alias when she ventured out to town.

"You look more like a Xuehuan," he says causing the child to blush a deep red. "Can I call you that from now on?" he asks gently. Xue'er shakes her embarrassment away and looks at the man who's been so kind to her.

"Sure," she says before looking happily around at the sights. "Where are we going?"

"To my place so you can get cleaned up. Afterwards, we're going to the palace to see the Emperor."

When Qianlong meets Xuehuan, he favors her instantly given the numerous similarities she has with Muxue when she just about the same age. Xuehuan's exuberant personality is liked by all the princes and even Empress Xiaoxianchun agrees with her husband of the stark resemblance Xuehuan bears to Muxue. Qianlong will come to treat and favor Xuehuan better than any of his daughters, easily granting Huagui custody over Xuehuan. Before long, Xuehuan the Unwanted becomes known as Xuehuan the Delightful Duchess. When Huagui takes Xuehuan home, he takes her before Muxue's altar and tells his adoptive daughter that this is his wife. Without even a word from Huagui, Xuehuan instantly kneels before the altar and offers three bows to Muxue. When she stands, she puts on a brave face and proudly calls Muxue her Uh-liang.

In the years to come, Xuehuan will become as graceful and lovely as Muxue was. During one of Huagui's travels to Mongolia where she accompanies him, she befriends one of Chenghuan's sons. In later years, Xuehuan will come to marry Chenghuan's son, but for now, all the young duchess knows is that she's happy just from admiring the cherry blossoms.

"Ama, I love the colors!" cries Xuehuan as she tugs on Huagui's robes in excitement.

"This is the place your Uh-liang and I first came to after we met. In fact, this is the exact place we got married."

"Really? In that case, I'm going to get marry here just like Ama and Uh-liang," Xuehuan proudly proclaims much to the amusement of Huagui and Meixiang, her maid.

Huagui looks at Xuehuan. "You want to leave me so soon after you become my daughter?" he teases.

Xuehuan cutely shakes her head as Huagui tickles her. In the distance, a school of butterflies twirl and flutter through the air, capturing Muxue's attention.

"Ama, look there are butterflies! If only I can fly as well." Huagui smiles and takes out the butterfly kite, holding it before Xuehuan.

"So what do you think? Will this do?" he asks and sees Xuehuan react by squealing loudly and taking the kite out of his hands. She thanks Huagui profusely and runs out of the pavilion towards the fields to fly the kite.

"Meixiang, follow and watch the duchess closely."

"Yes," says Meixiang as she bows and prepares to walk only to hear him offer a reminder.

"Don't forget to have fun."

Meixiang smiles and runs after Xuehuan, a bright smile lighting her face.

Huagui turns back to gazing into the distance. As he stares in the direction of the butterflies, he can hear peals of laughter come from Xuehuan and feels at peace. Reaching into his pockets, he takes out the handkerchief and tenderly feels the stitching of the butterfly with big black eyes. He looks up at the sky once more and sees a congregation of pink butterflies fly across the sky before circling the pavilion. He sighs happily, knowing for once all is right in his world.

"Well Muxue, I'm back."

* * *

The vision ends as quickly as it came. As Ruoxi lies beside Fourteenth Prince, listening to the melodic sounds of the fiddle and admiring the almond blossom petals fall through the air, she finally realizes all the events that have happened: her miscarriage, leaving the Forbidden City and leaving Fourth Prince were all part of a greater and grander scheme of things. Even if she had the daughter she dreamed and the life she wanted with her Fourth Prince, there would be no brighter future in the course of history. For within just a few short minutes, she has witnessed what would have been her daughter's entire life had she lived, flashing before her very eyes.

Ruoxi may have gotten a few years of bliss and happiness with her Fourth Prince and allowed to have him by her side on her deathbed, but it will be exchanged with her daughter's livelihood. Although Muxue's existence would have prolonged the lives of everyone including Ruoxi, Muxue would ultimately ended up suffering the most, living only till the tender age of thirteen. Muxue would continually be drawn into the battle between Hongshi and Hongli when all she wants to have is happiness with her brothers. To make matters worse, Muxue would have never truly lead a healthy life as her childhood illness of Scarlet Fever will always have effects on her even when she gets older. This coupled with Rheumatic Fever that Muxue develops eventually will result in her death. Although Muxue is able to wed her prince charming Zhen Huagui, dying peacefully in his arms with Yinzhen, Thirteenth Prince, Fourteenth Prince, and all her friends by her side, her death will still be painful given the extreme heart pains she would have experienced. Furthermore, Muxue wouldn't have changed the fates of Eighth, Ninth, or even Tenth Prince. She would only make everyone long for her even more from beyond the grave.

The more she thinks about it, the Ruoxi more realizes there are no happy endings to this royal story. The price of giving everyone an additional three, five, seven, nine or more years of life at the expense of her own daughter leading a life of suffering and conflict is simply too high of a price for her to pay. Leaning against Fourteenth Prince, Ruoxi sobs quietly, knowing that as sad as it sounds, it is better off her daughter never existed, dying before she even entered this world of suffering. While Muxue will have glorious and happy times during her childhood, Ruoxi still thinks it's is better to have let her go than to know she will end up living such a tragic life. If there is one thing she, Ma'ertai Ruoxi, will do right in this time period, it will be to know she had spared her daughter the misery of living in constant pain and suffering.

Ruoxi quickly searches her memories of history, trying to find any word or news regarding a child name Zhen Huagui. The more she thinks of it, the more Ruoxi knows he is likely to have died in the fire that killed his parents. Ruoxi finds comfort knowing that even though Muxue doesn't exist, the love Muxue would have had with Zhen Huagui holds truer than ever. After all, it is as if Zhen Huagui doesn't want to exist in a world where his lover and her daughter never existed in the first place. Ruoxi closes her eyes briefly, allowing the tears to cascade down her pale face as she has never known so strong a love than that between what would have been her daughter and son-in-law.

And so it seems, love is but a tragedy in and of itself. Some people go through life having a once in a lifetime romance only to lose it just when things are turning bright. Some go through life never having found romance but desire of it. And then there are those who do not have the fortune of experiencing life but are destined for the greatness of such a love. Having come from the future, Ruoxi knows there are many couples around the world who share stories of tragic love: "Romeo and Juliet", "Anthony and Cleopatra", "Tristan and Isolde", "Paris and Helena". She wonders if given the choice, would these characters in all these stories have chosen differently. Would they still have chosen to forsake everything just to have the chance at love? Would it have been better to love than to never love at all?

At long last, Ruoxi finally understands Emperor Kangxi's words: "_Forget what you have lost, treasure what you already have."_ She knows now that it is her choices that make the difference. Those questions she had about love, they were all trivial until her choice made the decision for her. She finds it ironic that her action of trying to prevent tragedy is the one act that actually causes the very tragedy she tried to prevent. Though her vision of her daughter will never come true, Ruoxi finds that it does bring about a sense of hope. She knows her Fourth Prince still loves her. While she may never see him for the last time, she knows their love is true and very much real. From her vision, she knows he will always love her, even till the ends of the earth. Something must have happened to cause him to not come see her. Whatever it is, Ruoxi just hopes he is able to read her letter and know of her love for him.

Since history can never be rewritten, Ruoxi knows it is much better off letting go, forgetting everyone she has met, everything she has encountered, and everything she dreamed of in this lifetime. So when Fourteenth Prince tearfully asks if she will remember him in the next life, Ruoxi knows exactly how to answer him.

Living and dying is easy, but letting go is much, much harder. The choice for her this time is simple and obvious. This time, she will follow the advice of Emperor Kangxi and let everything drift away so history can continue as it was written.


	25. Postscript

**To my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers: Thank you so much for having read thus far and followed this story for so long. I could not have written such a story without your loyalty and encouragement. This chapter does signify the end of the story. Please enjoy the postscript and as always, happy reading!**

* * *

**APRIL 2011**

Zhang Xiao looks forlornly at the flora around her in the large garden for her spot on the bridge overlooking the lake. Ever since her time travel experience to the Qing Dynasty during her accident, her view of modernity and beliefs have changed drastically. Her friends tell her she is quieter, broodier, and more mature than ever in demeanor. Zhang Xiao believes that while Ma'ertai Ruoxi lives no longer, her spirit and all that she knows of the Qing dynasty still lingers in a part of her mind.

Upon waking up in the 21st century, Zhang Xiao researched as much as she possibility could about the Qing Princes and the conclusion to their lives. She was relieved to find that at least 10th and 14th Prince were able to have some happy ending and that 8th Prince was given some mercy in death. As for 13th and 4th Prince, she wept knowing they longed for her even when she told them to forget her. She then tried to research about Ma'ertai Ruoxi but found nothing. It's as if all she encounter and experienced in that time was merely a dream. Could it be possible her romance with 4th Prince was simply a figment of her imagination? Was any of it real at all?

Shortly after leaving the hospital, Zhang Xiao visits the museum on the Qing Dynasty. There, she was able to see a painting of all the princes, including her beloved Fourth Prince. She also sees a servant in the painting who resembles Ma'ertai Ruoxi very much. Zhang Xiao will never admit it, but she cried there and then, overwhelmed by the weight of the guilt she bears for all she has done. Turns out, she really did exist after all in the course of history. When she turns around, she is surprised to see a man looking very similar to her Fourth Prince and couldn't help but cry even more at the sight. The stranger does not have any tissues to offer and leaves quickly. But he comes back minutes later, holding the entire packet out before her. He jokes that he's most afraid of seeing women cry and if there were a nearby flower shop, he would have gotten some magnolias to cheer her up. The stranger asks her to tea afterwards and since then, they have been in close contact as friends. Zhang Xiao still sees many of the stranger's similarities to her Fourth Prince but knows it is better to let it all go. After all, in this time, she's not Ma'ertai Ruoxi and he's not Fourth Prince or Yongzheng. She is Zhang Xiao and he is a just stranger. They are not in a relationship and see each other only as mere acquaintances. Whether they will move forward and become lovers is all up to destiny, all up to time. She knows this time around, no matter what happens they will not miss the opportunity or chance they are given to have the romance they wanted.

The fauna around her smells wonderful, a majestic blend of the many flowers she once used and mixed for tea and baths during her time in the Qing Dynasty. In Beijing, this is one of the famous and largest cherry blossom gardens, Yu Yuan Tan Park or Jade Lake. But Zhang Xiao knows better. This is the garden Ma'ertai Ruoxi envisioned her daughter got married in, Feng Xin Yuan. Even though there are many differences to all she sees, Zhang Xiao still recognizes much of the tranquility and peace that continues to fill the space.

Zhang Xiao turns her head to the side and sees a small stand selling hairclips nearby. She sees a young man and young lady stand in front of it, gazing at all the trinkets when they both reach for the same clip, the butterfly clip. Shocked, the young man and young lady release the clip they hold between them and turn to each other giggling. From her position on the bridge, Zhang Xiao is able to hear and see all the interaction between them.

"I'm sorry, you were here first. Here, you can have it," says the young man who grabs the clip again, offering it to the young lady.

"No, you can," says the young lady as she shakes her head kindly.

The young man continues to hold the clip and thinks before reaching into his pockets for some money. He hands the merchant the money and holds out the clip for the young lady, much to her surprise.

"Since we are so fortunate to meet as such, consider this clip a present from me."

The young lady smiles one more and gazes into the young man's eyes and nods, accepting the clip as a token. The two slowly begin to walk a short distance away, all the while talking. They pass Zhang Xiao who manages to overhear a part of their conversation.

"I've seen you around here often. Do you like this place?"

"This is my favorite place to watch the cherry blossoms. What about you?"

"I love the tranquility and beauty of this place. I also love the cherry blossoms."

After a slightly awkward pause, the young man turns curiously to the young lady. "Why were you so interested in the butterfly clip?"

"I just got the lead role in this upcoming Qing Dynasty drama where I play the daughter of an aristocratic Manchu lady. Her signature accessory is this butterfly clip which is given to her by her lover who is the son of a Qing official."

The young man chuckles. "So you're the female lead for that drama. I've been cast into that drama as the son of a Qing official. What a coincidence!" the young man exclaims enthusiastically.

"It's as if we were destined to meet," responds the young lady dreamily. The two of them briefly pause in their stroll and gaze into each other's eyes, feeling as if they have known each other from another time or space before.

Zhang Xiao's eyes widen in recognition at the sparks from the gaze between the young lady and young man. _Could it really be her and him? __So it seems, I really did have that vision of Muxue after all. And the romance that she would have had really did exist, at least on some plane in this universe. Turns out, they really were destined to be together. _Zhang Xiao feels her eyes getting misty as she contemplates on the revelation that such a love does exist.

After a brief moment, Zhang Xiao sees a grin emerging from the young man. "Would you like to have tea with me over at the tea house pavilion by the cherry blossoms so we can talk more about this upcoming drama we're featured in. Afterwards, we can watch the butterflies and admire the cherry blossoms together," he suggests pointing at the pavilion across the bridge.

A gentle smile erupts from the young lady. "That would be wonderful. I would love to."

Zhang Xiao smiles tearfully, mesmerized at the scene unfolding before her. The young man gently lifts the butterfly pin from the young lady's hands and carefully tucks it into the young lady's hair. In the sunlight, the pin glimmers brightly, resembling a pinkish garnet gemstone. The young lady blushes deeply, almost in a shade similar to that of the pin as the young man holds out his hand for her to take. The young lady reach out and take the young man's hand. Hand in hand, the two of them slowly walk down the bridge towards the tea house pavilion by the cherry blossom trees, continuing a conversation Zhang Xiao cannot hear.

Zhang Xiao happily blinks away her tears as she watches the pair disappear into the tea house. Turns out, there exists such a love that is strong enough to penetrate and transcend the distance of time and space. Who said there are no happy endings to tragic love? She smiles one last time towards the tea house and turns, walking the other away across the bridge, finally at peace with herself. As Zhang Xiao leaves, a school of pink butterflies circles the bridge before flying and lingering around the tea house just as a gentle gust of wind blows, caressing the petals of the cherry blossoms as they dance and flutter across the sky.

* * *

**AFTERWORD**

Sometimes it is not love that fails, but time. Time is not always on our side. If we miss the shot, the green light, or the station on romance, we miss it. Very often, there is no second chance, no next stop, or even a path for us to catch up. But even then, this doesn't mean the love we have doesn't exist. It doesn't mean there should only be hate.

When this unfortunate matter happens, we shouldn't stop loving. We should begin forgiving time and look for ways to commemorate such a romance. This is because romance is part of life's experience and we should never stop just as time will never stop. When you do this, sometimes you will find that the romance you lost and seek may be just around the corner and come when you are least expecting it.

"_Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. - Alfred Lord Tennyson_


End file.
